In Too Deep d'EdwardsBloodType Traduction
by Pomme d'Or
Summary: Beaucoup trop boire, un cœur blessé et une rencontre fortuite avec la maîtresse de son père, conduisent Eddie à prendre une mauvaise décision. Et quand il tombe amoureux de sa fille sans le savoir, il tombe tellement, tellement bas qu'il ne peut pas remonter.AH/AU Langage cru et lemons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep.**** Fanfiction originale de ****Edwardsbloodtype**

**Traduction Autorisée**

**In Too Deep**

**Prologue**

* * *

**True remorse is never just a regret over consequence; it is a regret over motive. ****~Mignon McLaughlin**

_(Le remords sincère n'est jamais seulement le regret des conséquences: c'est le regret des motivations.)_

C'est une étrange sensation d'être dépouillé de toutes les choses que vous aimez, les choses dans lesquelles vous trouvez réconfort et consolation. Complètement dépouillé de toutes les choses qui font ce que vous êtes. On pourrait penser que ce serait quelque peu libérateur d'avoir cette soudaine perte de charge qui allège vos épaules.

Je peux confirmer sans réserve que ça ne l'est pas.

Je me tiens de l'autre côté de la rue me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre alors que j'attends avec impatience mon taxi. Je vais près des arbres, délibérément hors de vue de ma maison… de la maison de _mon_ _père_. Je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici. Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure qui a un goût de sang et de sueur. Pas de larmes.

Mes yeux et mes joues me brûlent et me lancent, enflammés et sanguinolents.

Maintenant debout là quasiment caché, j'attends paniqué et terrifié... et rien ne pourrait être plus éloigné de l'idée d'avoir été libéré de mes tourments. Je me sens pris au piège, étouffé et vraiment très seul. Je suis angoissé par l'incertitude. J'ai peur de cette autonomie inattendue que m'ont valu mes actions. Je suis tellement terrifié d'être seul.

Comment vais-je me débrouiller? Comment vais-je survivre? Que vais-je faire bordel maintenant?

Les sacs que je porte pèsent lourd sur mes épaules, les sangles me rentrent dans la peau du dos encore douloureux de ses coups de fouet. Coups de fouet que j'avais mérités, je suppose.

Je savais que ça arriverait; c'était juste une question de quand et comment il le découvrirait. Une des sangles du sac le plus lourd tombe à mon coude. Je la repositionne et tends le cou anxieusement pour voir si mon taxi est proche.

Ces sacs sont foutrement lourds. Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'étais et tout ce que j'aspire à être est contenu à l'intérieur des grands sacs marins que j'ai fait vraiment à la hâte à la demande de mon père de dégager de sa maison. Tout ce qui me définit est dedans.

Mais je sais bien. Ce ne sont pas les biens matériels d'une personne mais ses actions qui la définissent en tant qu'homme. J'ai agi par vengeance, par haine. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas un homme. Je ne suis rien que l'ordure, comme mon père m'avait jugé, indigne de sa maison, de son argent et de son amour. Pas qu'il m'ait jamais vraiment aimé ou soucié de moi.

Il a raison, cependant.

Je n'ai... je ne _suis_... rien.

_Elle_ est partie. Je l'ai perdue et ce n'est la faute de personne sauf la mienne.

J'ai fait des erreurs, je serai le premier à l'admettre. Trop pour les compter, trop pour les réparer. Des erreurs que j'aurais pu éviter, qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver. Mais elles étaient arrivées. Et j'allais payer cher pour ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis tombé si foutrement bas que je ne peux pas remonter. Il n'y a aucune lumière en haut du puits, rien de bon à voir. J'ai péché contre mon père en pensées, en paroles et en actes.

Et il m'a puni.

Je payerai pour ces péchés aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Je suis tellement désolé.

Pardonne-moi.

**~ITD~**

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Y en a-t-il qui sont partantes pour retrouver l'univers original d'EdwardsBloodType?_

LyraParleOr


	2. Chapitre 1 - Présentations partie 1

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep.**** fiction originale de ****Edwardsbloodtype**

**Traduction Autorisée**

Merci pour vos mises en alerte, favori et surtout vos reviews. Merci à **SBRocket** pour sa relecture et à **PtiteWam **pour ses corrections et à elles deux et plus encore pour leur soutien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire contiendra du langage cru et des scènes sexuelles explicites, l'usage de drogue, une scène ou deux avec de la violence physique et des discussions sur des sujets controversés comme l'avortement et la religion. Ceci est destiné à un public adulte, **de plus de 18 ans**.

Aucune attaque, rien ne vise les différentes nationalités, religions et stéréotypes qui sont mentionnés.

Ce sera en grande partie angoissant, quelque fois drôle, quelques fois juste simplement bizarre. Pardonnez-moi pour les libertés que j'ai prises avec les noms des personnages.

**EdwardsBloodType**.

* * *

**~In Too Deep~**

**Chapitre 1 ~ Introductions Part 1**

(Présentations partie 1)

**Octobre**

"Anthony?"

Mes coudes reposent sur mes genoux, le droit tressautant nerveusement. Une de mes mains est à ma bouche rongeant distraitement l'ongle de mon pouce. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

A travers les brumes de mon cerveau j'entends mon prénom être appelé dans la salle d'attente, mais il n'y est pas inscrit initialement. Personne ne m'appelle Anthony et je ne suis pas habitué qu'on s'adresse à moi de cette façon. Outre le fait que je suis totalement distrait à cause de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici tout d'abord, il se pourrait très bien que je ressente encore les restes de ma gueule de bois d'il y a deux jours. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai tellement froid, comme... déraisonnablement froid. Le temps a soudain changé; perdant environ cinq degrés... pour quelques raisons je ne semble pas pouvoir me débarrasser du froid de mes os. Je frissonne et enroule mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour me réchauffer.

"Anthony..." Ne recevant pas de réponse, l'infirmière examine son bloc-notes et appelle mon nom à nouveau, ajoutant cette fois mon nom de famille.

"Cullenata?"

"Oh, euh... ouais." Alors que je suis étonné de me reconnaître, la salle d'attente pleine de patients me fixe comme si j'étais un imbécile qui n'était pas capable de se souvenir de son propre nom. Mon visage brûle de stupidité et de honte tandis que je me lève rapidement de ma chaise, me grattant derrière le cou comme je le fais souvent par habitude quand je suis nerveux. J'avais écrit mon nom dans le cadre de la feuille quand je suis arrivé, mais là l'infirmière jette un coup d'œil à mon dossier avec mon nom légal qui est imprimé sur la carte d'assuré, ils le foirent toujours, néanmoins. C'est vraiment agaçant et à plus d'une occasion j'avais pensé à le changer officiellement pour Edward Anthony à la place de l'inverse, mais ça bouleverserait ma mère qui m'avait appelé comme son père. Ce qui est étrangement ironique pour moi car c'est elle qui a commencé à m'appeler Eddie en premier lieu et bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle était là pour protester.

"Désolé," marmonne-je, pas en mesure de regarder la jeune infirmière en face car j'ai plutôt honte de la raison pour laquelle je suis là. Personne dans la salle d'attente ne sait que je suis venu pour un dépistage de MST mais je me sens comme si j'avais un néon clignotant qui dit "J'étais tellement saoul que j'ai baisé l'ex-maîtresse de mon père et je ne peux me rappeler si l'un de nous à penser à utiliser une capote."

Penaud, je suis l'infirmière à travers le hall jusqu'à la salle d'examen et réponds à ses questions du mieux que je peux. Combien de partenaires sexuels j'ai eu... ai-je eu des rapports sexuels sans préservatif... ai-je eu du sexe anal... ai-je eu des rapports avec un homme... ai-je pris de la drogue par intraveineuse... et la liste continue, me mettant en réalité encore plus mal à l'aise. Bien que mon visage devienne rouge, je ne suis pas du tout timide. Cependant je ne suis pas particulièrement réjoui de discuter de ma vie sexuelle avec une inconnue et la demande de renseignements personnels me semble trop invasive.

Alors qu'elle débite sa liste, je n'ai même pas dû réfléchir à la première question. Jusqu'à samedi soir il y en avait sept et maintenant avec ma dernière liaison ça fait huit partenaires au total. Ensuite les autres réponses viennent plus facilement... oui, Dieu merci oui, putain non, diable non, et ainsi de suite.

Une fois son questionnaire obligatoire satisfait, un brusque courant d'air dû au mouvement de l'ouverture de la porte me donne la chair de poule. Je frissonne alors que je me déshabille et revêts la blouse en papier qui ne cache rien avant de me glisser sans enthousiasme sur la table d'examen. Mon Dieu, il fait encore plus froid dans cette pièce, spécialement depuis que je suis pratiquement nu. J'enroule mes bras autour de ma taille alors que je jette un regard aux bouches d'air conditionné pour voir si un abruti pensait qu'il soit opportun d'avoir la clim en octobre.

En attendant, je feuillette pour passer le temps un magazine féminin et deviens vite agacé par l'attente. Quand le Dr Arocella arrive enfin, il me salue chaleureusement d'une poignée de main et écoute pendant que je lui donne la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris rendez-vous. Avec une expression impassible il me pose des questions encore plus personnelles et m'explique que j'aurai à revenir pour des tests supplémentaires étant donné que la plupart des MST courantes ne se manifestent pas avant deux semaines et jusqu'à six mois après l'infection. Je marmonne des injures dans ma barbe et soupire... à nouveau en me frottant à l'arrière du cou.

"Eddie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une situation courante pour toi," dit-il avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix, comme si j'étais un de ces gars qui se paye chaque femme qui bat des cils de façon suggestive. Je secoue la tête pour dire non et lui dis honnêtement que les seules fois où j'ai eu un rapport, avant celui-ci, sans utiliser un préservatif était les quelques temps avec Vanessa autrefois au lycée. C'est sans rapport car elle et moi étions tous les deux vierges quand nous nous étions rencontrés alors je savais que nous étions sains, de toute façon. Mais je ne peux pas penser que c'est bien maintenant car l'autre conséquence à ne pas avoir utilisé un préservatif avec elle me retourne encore l'estomac.

Le Dr Arocella continue à parler, m'informant des différentes sortes de maladies sexuellement transmissibles et de leurs ramifications respectives. Je hoche la tête mais me déconnecte de lui en grande partie, mon esprit dérivant vers samedi soir.

Ces deux derniers jours, j'ai essayé de me représenter son visage et le peu que je peux me rappeler de ce soir-là, mais mes souvenirs sont vagues, oniriques comme des collages de notre rencontre... jusqu'à maintenant. Dans mon esprit je peux voir ses traits lentement apparaître en pleine lumière; remarquable peau, vraiment jolis nichons nichons nichons. Elle a ces yeux qui sont d'un bleu tellement azur qu'ils ne semblent pas naturels. Cependant, un coup d'œil rapide à son décolleté parfait et je me risque à supposer qu'elle n'est pas contre les agréments artificiels, alors je ne serais pas surpris si elle avait des lentilles de contact colorées.

Je suis assis au bar, sirotant ma boisson alors que j'attends avec impatience que mon pote Emmett arrive. Un coup d'œil à ma gauche et je remarque qu'elle me fixe ouvertement à nouveau. Elle boit une petite gorgée de son verre, faisant nonchalamment la conversation avec les trois autres femmes avec elle, mais de temps à autres, du coin de l'œil, je la vois regarder intentionnellement dans ma direction. Il me vient même à l'esprit de peut-être la fixer en retour avec un regard scrutateur évident mais sans paraître totalement le parfait trou du cul, je suis habitué à être regardé et je suis à moitié éméché alors à ce moment-là je suis plus dans l'état d'esprit curieux de savoir exactement pourquoi elle me fixe.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être aimable. Du tout.

Cette femme est avec son groupe d'amies... genre typiquement Couguar, comme toutes celles qui lui ressemblent – des femmes séduisantes assez âgées, bien manucurées et raffinées qui sont probablement à critiquer leurs ex-maris... mais elle est la seule à me prêter une attention significative.

Ignorant son regard examinateur, je fais tourner le scotch noyé d'eau dans mon verre, écoutant le tintement de la glace alors qu'elle glisse et cogne sur les parois. Ce geste me rappelle tellement mon père, je raille en mon for intérieur à cette pensée car autant j'essaie d'éviter d'être comme lui, autant la génétique est apparemment inévitable.

Je m'envoie le reste de la boisson, posant doucement le verre sur le bar. Je redresse un peu mon dos sur mon tabouret quand la barmaid, Gianna, me fait un sourire séducteur et un clin d'œil juste au cas où je n'aurais pas remarqué son flirt plus tôt. Elle se penche sur ses coudes et accidentellement m'affiche exprès une vue plongeante dans son décolleté, se tournant et emportant mon verre avec elle pour le remplir à nouveau. Ses nichons sont magnifiques, et ils sont complètement à elle. Je les avais caressés une fois avant, quand nous nous étions pelotés après son service l'été dernier et ils sont foutrement adorables.

A ce moment-là, je suis agréablement engourdi mais pourtant encore à la recherche de quelque chose pour débarrasser de mon esprit l'image dérangeante de cet après-midi. Je me fous vraiment de tout à part maintenir cette impression d'insensibilité que j'ai réussi à obtenir. C'est vrai, je veux juste que cette journée s'achève, espérons dans le lit de quelqu'un avec ma bite humide. Je n'ai même pas à proposer à Gianna pour savoir que j'ai une invitation libre pour la prendre dans ses draps ou les miens. Elle me veut pour toujours et me le précise chaque fois qu'on se croise.

Bien que ce soir il semblerait que je puisse partir avec la Couguar affamée ou juste n'importe qu'elle autre poulette dans ce bar si je le veux vraiment sans avoir à faire aucun effort du tout. Cette pensée me dégoûte et me ravit tout à la fois. Baiser est si facile mais être connecté physiquement, émotionnellement et intellectuellement est une toute autre histoire. Je ne veux sacrifier aucun des trois. Je ne veux pas me fixer.

Je ne peux pas.

C'est pourquoi je suis foutrement seul, assis misérablement dans un bar un samedi soir, à détester ma vie.

Je soupire bruyamment, gagnant un regard de pitié de la fille à côté de moi que j'ignore. Je ne suis pas habituellement tout émo et maussade et je déteste que ça en arrive à ce... qu'une fois encore, cette putain de Vanessa me mette là dans cet état pathétique, en colère et nostalgique d'elle alors qu'elle ne mérite pas une seule foutue émotion de ma part. Est-ce que je me languis d'elle, néanmoins? Non, je ne la veux pas; je veux juste ce que nous avions avant qu'elle bousille tout. En dépit de ce qu'elle dit, c'était bien, je sais que ça l'était.

Essentiellement, j'ai eu une journée pourrie et je veux juste cesser de me sentir comme une merde. Je veux effacer toutes les pensées d'un mariage qui n'aurait pas dû arriver et d'un amour qui avait fini trop tôt...

Aussitôt que j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin, ce sentiment étrange d'être décalé... faisant presque penser à un vertige mais pas aussi fort, subsistait bien en évidence. J'avais présumé que c'était à cause de ma gueule de bois et que normalement je n'étais pas de service le samedi matin au magasin, alors j'étais debout tôt avec environ deux heures de sommeil, essayant de fonctionner avec un puissant mal de tête.

Je conduis jusqu'au travail en me demandant pourquoi boire à ce point quand je sais que je vais me sentir anéanti le lendemain. Mais néanmoins, je continue à punir mon corps chaque semaine et ensuite je gère avec les répercussions. Je ne suis pas un alcoolique ou rien s'en approchant, mais je travaille dur et je m'amuse tout aussi fort. Je me bouge le cul à l'université et au travail toute la semaine et ensuite les week-ends j'ai besoin de tout libérer car sinon je deviendrais fou.

Sans aucun doute, ça a été la plus longue satanée journée de ma vie. Mon service à la pharmacie se termine à seize heures précises et quand je vérifie la pendule, il me reste environ cinq minutes avant que je puisse officiellement me tirer. L'attente semble durer cinq heures. Je nettoie mes affaires, enlève ma tenue de laboratoire pour l'emmener à la maison pour son lavage hebdomadaire et puis je fais causette avec Randy. Il est le pharmacien en chef de la boutique et il est remarquablement cool pour un gars de son âge.

"As-tu des grands projets pour ce soir, Eddie?" me demande-t-il alors qu'il attend patiemment la réponse d'un cabinet de médecins qui a foiré la prescription dont il était supposé s'occuper.

"Peut-être juste aller au bar, tu vois? La routine de merde," dis-je hors de portée des oreilles des clients. Je pense, à cause de l'alcool ingurgité la veille, que je vais devoir y aller mollo. Normalement cependant, moi, Em et peut-être Mikey s'il ne travaille pas, devrions probablement aller dans un club ou un bar et puis peut-être au Blush car Em et Mikey aiment bien cette merde. Je n'étais pas vraiment genre clubs de striptease. Les filles nues nous prêtant une constante attention me mettaient mal à l'aise parce qu'à la fin de la soirée je me sens autant marchandise facile et manipulée comme elles le ressentent sans doute.

Mais j'irai pour Em parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Lui et moi étions potes depuis le jardin d'enfants et il est le frère que j'aurais souhaité avoir. Mikey d'autre part... nous avions traîné avec lui depuis le lycée et c'est un bon gars quand il ne fait pas le con. Maintenant qu'il est flic du Comté de Suffolk il est devenu un peu arrogant depuis qu'il a commencé à se faire un salaire correct, mais il est encore bien. Puis bien sûr il y a Jay, qui est aussi comme un frère pour moi et Em. Il est marié, a un petit garçon qui est en fait mon filleul, et il ne sort plus avec nous. Ça me manque la façon dont les choses avaient l'habitude d'être quand tout était simple, avant que nous ne soyons obligés de devenir des citoyens responsables avec les études, carrières et familles qui nous préoccupent le plus.

"Ah, vas-y, Bro. Au moins fais-le pour moi. Tu sais je dois vivre par procuration à travers toi," dit Randy en secouant la tête avec un sourire. Il couvrit le combiné du téléphone de sa main et dit, "Tu t'en envoies deux ou trois pour moi, tu veux bien? A lundi." Randy hoche la tête et finit de réprimander poliment la réceptionniste à l'autre bout du fil.

Je hoche la tête en réponse avec un sourire et me tire, faisant un crochet par le stand des décorations d'Halloween pour me diriger vers l'aile des magazines. Chelsea est en train de sortir un nouveau stock et il est vrai que je prends mon pied à la façon dont elle devient toute rouge quand je suis dans un rayon de trois mètres d'elle. Elle est trop jeune pour moi mais j'aime bien flirter avec elle, et à mon avis c'est admissible si je regarde juste et ne touche pas. Aussi, j'aime vraiment son cul. Il est assez bien arrondi et quand elle se penche quelques fois je peux voir son string. Je me réjouis de l'observer de mon poste à la pharmacie car ça fait passer la journée plus vite.

"A plus, Chelsea," dis-je, lui affichant un sourire qui la fera bafouiller et passer par trois nuances de rose. Je me demande si je dois ajouter un clin d'œil ou me lécher la lèvre mais elle exploserait probablement.

Elle lève la main pour me saluer, laissant tomber par inadvertance les magazines partout. Je regarde son visage rougir d'embarras, gloussant doucement alors que je l'aide à les ramasser. Elle est si mignonne, mais comme je l'ai dit, ses seize ans sont indécemment jeunes comparés à mes presque vingt-deux. Dans des cas comme ça, je me rappelle à moi-même qu'elle est la petite sœur de quelqu'un et ma gaule diminue complètement.

Après l'avoir aidée à remettre les magazines en une pile bien rangée, je lui dis à bientôt. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle fixe mon cul alors que je m'en vais, car je l'ai entendue une ou deux fois dans la salle de repos et je sais qu'elle a le béguin.

Il y a cette citrouille dansante vraiment énervante sur une des plates-formes avec laquelle les clients se sont amusés toute la journée. Elle chante et s'allume et tout, et elle m'a tapé sur les nerfs depuis le début de mon service. Je décide que Garrett pourrait adorer ça et au pire ça agacerait Jay, donc j'en achète une avec des piles supplémentaires et sors rejoindre ma voiture.

Je dois marcher pendant une bonne centaine de mètres pour prendre ma voiture car je la gare dans la section "voie de faits" du parking. C'est comme ça que l'appelle toutes les filles qui travaillent au magasin car aucune d'elles n'oseraient se garer aussi loin, par peur de se faire violer ou attoucher dans la voiture. Ça ne me dérange pas car il fait vraiment un temps superbe dehors... une journée d'automne typique sur Long Island; une brise légère, du soleil et rien d'autre que le bruissement des feuilles mortes qui donne envie de fumer un bon vieux joint dans un champ de maïs dans les Hamptons.

Avant de monter dans ma voiture, par habitude je vérifie la peinture extérieure pour les bosses et les rayures. Je suis ce trou du cul qui stationne sa voiture sur deux emplacements à l'extrémité du parking car je ne veux que personne la bousille. Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'en ai tant à cirer que ça, mais mon père oui. Il est super pointilleux sur l'image convenable que doivent renvoyer ses enfants de lui, et si je suis autant pointilleux c'est qu'en voyant la plus légère imperfection sur ma voiture il piquerait alors une vraie crise de merde et la diatribe de conneries et les divagations sur combien je suis ingrat ne s'arrêterait pas pendant des jours.

C'est vraiment du gaspillage, car à côté de la voiture qu'il m'oblige à conduire, je me casse le cul à travailler trente heures par semaine pour payer les dix-huit unités que j'ai pris à la fac et maintenir une moyenne de 3,9 pour garder ma bourse. En dehors de mes besoins essentiels pour la nourriture et le logement, je ne demande de l'argent à mon père que si j'en suis dépourvu.

Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle je pense que mon père est un royal connard. Ce type m'achète une nouvelle voiture tous les deux ans alors je suis bien conscient que je devrais vraiment être plus reconnaissant. Et mes amis, bon… ils m'ont en plus d'une occasion traité affectueusement de petit salaud pourri-gâté car je me plains de posséder une Porsche. Mais il n'achète pas cette merde parce qu'il ressent un profond amour pour moi ou quoi que ce soit. C'est strictement afin de pouvoir de cette façon ne pas avoir à me faire un cadeau d'anniversaire qui nécessiterait vraiment d'y réfléchir en quelque sorte. C'est principalement pour la frime, pour faire voir au monde entier qu'un pauvre petit Italien de Long Island peut faire de grandes choses sans beaucoup au départ comme des études soutenues. Il est très fier du fait qu'il ne vienne de rien et qu'aujourd'hui il a "tout". Selon la vision déformée de mon père, tous les biens qu'il acquière sont ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'il est. Ça m'écœure.

De toute façon, la Porsche est juste stupide. C'est ridiculement ostentatoire pour un étudiant d'être au volant d'une voiture comme ça, et soit on me fixe méchamment ou les gens me traitent de gros con, juste à cause de la voiture que je conduis. Je n'ose pas lui laisser entendre me plaindre à propos de ça, cependant. Mon père est le genre d'homme à reprendre aussi vite qu'il donne et alors ce serait prendre le bus pour moi et je n'ai pas une bonne image des transports en commun.

Après n'avoir rien trouvé de mal à la voiture, je monte dedans et vérifie mes appels manqués sur mon téléphone. Ma stupide belle-mère a laissé un message me demandant de lui rapporter à la maison du dissolvant pour son vernis à ongles, comme si j'étais son coursier personnel. Je ne peux pas la saquer et il n'y a pas de chance que je retourne à l'intérieur pour prendre quelque chose à ce cul fainéant. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

Je suis en train de bidouiller mon lecteur de CD quand Em appelle.

"McCarty," je fais un grand sourire parce que je suis véritablement heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

"Yo Cullenata, comment ça se passe ce soir?" Sa voix est enrouée avec sa gueule de bois.

Je soupire. "Tu prévois quelque chose de cool? Parce que hier soir j'avais un peu la tête dans le cul." Je glisse un cd, baissant le volume pour pouvoir entendre Em.

Il rit pour confirmer, me traitant de poids plume. Tout en évaluant nos options pour une soirée décontractée, je dépasse l'Église St Cyril et prend à droite pour descendre Grand Boulevard jusqu'à un certain nombre de rues. Nous nous décidons pour un bar-restaurant chic juste pour un ou deux verres.

Quand Jay ouvre la porte, il est couvert de peinture verte, semblant totalement épuisé mais sincèrement heureux de me voir. Je lui dis que j'ai pris quelque chose pour Garrett mais il dit qu'Allie est chez un copain avec lui et qu'ils seront de retour dans un moment. Je pose le sac sur le canapé et le suis quand il me fait signe.

Jay dit qu'il a besoin d'une pause, alors nous racontons des conneries tandis qu'il me montre la salle de bains qu'il est en train de peindre. C'est une formidable amélioration par rapport à ce qu'elle était avant mais il y a encore à faire. Jay n'a jamais été un expert avec les outils, étant fils d'avocat, mais il fait du mieux qu'il peut avec les compétences limitées qu'il a. Je souhaiterais m'y connaître en rénovation comme ça je pourrais au moins l'aider avec les quatre mille millions de milliards de projets inachevés qu'il a entrepris, mais mes amis me connaissent mieux que ça pour me demander de faire un travail manuel. Je ne suis nul à ça. Collez-moi derrière un comptoir avec une blouse, je suis un génie de la pharmacie. Donnez-moi un marteau, je ferai juste des trous.

Au lycée, quand nous avions tous fait ce projet _Habitat for Humanity* _pour nos unités de valeurs comptant pour le diplôme et après une semaine à détruire accidentellement, la seule chose que je fus autorisé à faire fut d'amener les déjeuners pour l'équipe. Je blâme mon père pour ne pas être un meilleur mentor car je sais qu'il est doué avec des outils et tout ça. Cependant, l'arrogant sentiment de supériorité qu'il possède préférerait payer des gens pour le faire pour lui.

_(*__**Habitat for Humanity**__ est une association internationale dont le but est de construire des maisons pour des familles dans le besoin)_

Jay me demande si je veux une bière. Je le suis dans la cuisine, slalomant entre les jouets et les merdes, finissant par trouver une place libre pour m'appuyer contre le comptoir. Il affiche une expression grave et des yeux fatigués qui lui font paraître plus que ses vingt-deux ans. Il semble que ça fait des lustres depuis que je l'ai vu véritablement rire. Il travaille si sacrément dur pour essayer de maintenir sa famille à flot. Je l'envie d'une certaine façon, tandis qu'en même temps non. La vie ne devrait pas être difficile comme ça à vingt-deux ans.

Il y a trois ans, quand Jay et Allie annoncent leur mariage éclair à Vegas à sa famille juive, ils rompent complètement avec lui. Elle est issue d'une famille catholique et malgré le fait que Jay et Allie soient ensemble depuis la seconde, ils la soupçonnent d'en avoir après son héritage. Non seulement ils lui ont supprimé le financement de ses frais d'université et sa part d'héritage, mais ils refusent d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec leur propre petit-fils. Toute cette affaire est très triste et ça me met hors de moi, car il est tellement évident qu'Allie adore Jay, même maintenant qu'il a du mal… particulièrement maintenant. La famille d'Allie est extrêmement obligeante et a essentiellement adopté Jay comme un des leurs mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour lui. Jay travaille à temps partiel tandis qu'il termine ses études pour l'obtention de son diplôme de droit, mais à l'allure où il va à cause des contraintes financières, ça va lui prendre dix ans pour y arriver.

Au lycée, étant gosses de Catholiques dans une communauté à prédominance Juive, Em et moi étions dans la minorité et souvent devions chercher en dehors de notre cité pour sortir avec des filles. Nous savions bien que les filles de notre classe ne pouvaient pas avoir de rencarts en dehors de leur religion parce que leurs parents ne l'auraient pas permis. Jay et Allie pensaient que ses parents pourrait éventuellement arriver à accepter qu'ils s'aiment véritablement l'un l'autre, mais malheureusement, ils avaient tous les deux tort. Le fait qu'ils élèvent Garrett selon la religion catholique fut l'ultime claque à la famille de Jay et ils ne se parlent plus depuis des années.

Alors que je décapsule ma bière, je lui demande de sortir avec nous ce soir et comme d'habitude, il prétexte tout un tas d'excuses. Même si je sais que c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas se le permettre, ça m'agace simplement parce que sa compagnie me manque. Je roule des yeux à ses explications sans originalité, accroché par la vue d'une photo sur le réfrigérateur aperçue du coin de l'œil. Ses paroles suivantes deviennent brouillées dans ma confusion. L'identification emplit mon esprit alors que je me rapproche lentement du réfrigérateur, mon cœur bat dans mes oreilles, un sentiment de terreur se propage lentement comme le feu au creux de mon ventre.

Derrière moi, je l'entends marmonner en s'excusant, "Oh fuck, Eddie."

Mes yeux balaient la photo du couple faite par un professionnel, deux visages familiers me souriant. Il ne me faut qu'un moment pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'une carte de remerciements. Ma bouche essaie de former des paroles cohérentes, mais je ne peux pas penser correctement.

"What. The. Fuck?" J'inspire et me tourne brusquement. "Ils se sont mariés?"

Jay fixe le sol. Il hoche la tête d'un air abattu, me regardant finalement avec un mélange de culpabilité et de pitié inscrit sur son visage moucheté de peinture. Avec une douleur dans la poitrine, mes doigts se tendent pour retirer la carte. Le magnet en lettre G la tenant en place roule sur le sol. Aucun de nous ne fait un geste pour le ramasser.

C'est le mariage de Vanessa et Jake. Elle est toute vêtue de blanc et de paillettes et elle est absolument éblouissante... l'image de la perfection comme toujours. Ses cheveux noirs sont lâchés; de douces boucles longues encadrant son visage radieux. Je l'avais toujours visualisée les portant remontés quand nous parlions autrefois de notre mariage.

Il est dans un smoking gris foncé et il a sa joue appuyée contre la sienne. Ils semblent heureux... comme vraiment foutrement heureux. Je suppose qu'une personne normale devrait... _serait_ heureuse pour eux, mais je ne le suis pas du tout. Je hurle à l'intérieur. Je bous, enrage, tombe en mille morceaux.

Ma mâchoire glisse en aller-retour avec agitation tandis que j'essaie avec une main tremblante de repositionner un autre stupide magnet sur la photo. Je parviens enfin à la faire adhérer au frigo mais je ne peux pas me pousser de là. Je ne peux pas cesser de les regarder.

"Toi et Allie êtes mes meilleurs amis, Jay. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à propos de ça? Pourquoi dois-je le découvrir comme ça?" demande-je dans un murmure, pas capable de le regarder. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi diable ils ont affiché cela de façon si évidente sur leur frigo. Ma supposition est que Jay ne savait même pas qu'elle était accrochée là jusqu'à ce que je la remarque. Il est cet inconscient-là.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise, Eddie? Moi et Allie voulions t'en parler mais nous ne trouvions pas comment le faire, tu vois? Je ne voulais même pas aller à ce foutu mariage tout d'abord, mais Allie était demoiselle d'honneur, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix." Bien sûr qu'elle était dans leur mariage. Elle connaît Vanessa depuis qu'elles étaient petites. Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elles étaient restées si bonnes amies.

Je ferme les yeux et appuie ma tête contre le frigo, sentant le métal froid sur ma peau chaude. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sais qu'il doit se sentir comme une merde car il est un bon ami, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir furieux et trahi. Je ne devrais pas être furieux après lui. Rien de tout cela n'est de sa faute.

J'inspire et retourne à la photo. "Je suppose qu'ils devaient se marier finalement mais... je ne pensais pas qu'ils le feraient si tôt, tu vois? Elle n'a eu que vingt-et-un ans." Elle est tellement jeune... trop jeune pour être la femme de quelqu'un. En revanche, Jay et Allie se sont mariés à dix-neuf ans, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'Allie était...

Fuck.

Des secondes passent et il soupire bruyamment, se préparant à me dire ce que j'ai déjà compris. Je halète doucement et ferme les yeux, sentant mes genoux devenir faibles.

Je murmure, "Elle est enceinte." Le silence de Jay me le confirme. "Tu te fous de moi."

"Ils euh... prévoyaient d'attendre qu'elle ait fini ses études d'abord, mais... il voulait faire la seule chose convenable, je suppose. Vanessa l'a dit à Allie à leur présentation. Elle a gardé la grossesse secrète et clame que c'est un bébé lune de miel parce que, bon, tu connais sa famille. Je pense qu'elle attend pour le printemps..." Il s'interrompt, me donnant de tout évidence plus d'informations que je n'ai envie d'en entendre. Ma bouche se bloque grand ouverte, la nausée me tordant les tripes.

Je suis anéanti par ça. L'air est aspiré de mes poumons et je me sens comme asphyxié.

"Je dois y aller. Dis à Allie que je suis passé et... fais un câlin à Garrett pour moi et... je t'appelle plus tard, Jay." Je marche rapidement à travers la maison ayant besoin de m'éloigner des vapeurs de peinture et de l'étouffement et de la prise de conscience qu'ils vont avoir un bébé ensemble.

Il enroule ses doigts autour de mon bras. "Eddie, attends Bro..." Jay essaie de m'arrêter mais je me libère de lui, lui disant que je vais très bien. Ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas.

Je conduis sans but. La salive s'accumule dans ma bouche alors je sais que je vais être malade. Je me gare sur le côté de la rue et ouvre la porte juste à temps pour dégueuler mon déjeuner sur le trottoir.

Putain elle s'est mariée avec lui. Elle l'a vraiment choisi à moi et je ne peux pas le croire. Et elle va avoir son bébé quand elle n'avait même pas envisagé de garder le mien.

Mon cœur se brise à cette révélation. Encore une fois.

Mais je me dis que cela fait trois ans. Trois satanées années et je dois tourner la page. Je sais sans nul doute que je ne l'aime plus, tous ces sentiments ont été remplacés depuis longtemps par la haine. Mais elle a brisé mon cœur et la douleur... la douleur qu'elle l'ait choisi me ravage encore. La douleur qu'elle n'ait pas voulu avoir une famille avec moi mais avec lui...

Je n'ai pas pleuré en trois ans. Et j'en suis si proche aujourd'hui, mais je ne permettrai pas à elle ou à lui de me voler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle m'a déjà pris mes larmes, ma fierté et mon enfant. Elle n'obtiendra rien d'autre. Rien.

Je passe le reste de la journée dans un état second, pas même conscient de comment diable j'ai réussi à revenir à la maison après avoir dégueulé. Je dors pendant quelques heures et me réveille en me sentant plus mal que quand je me suis couché. Après je me douche, m'habille et appelle Em pour voir quand il sera prêt, mais il me dit alors qu'il passe plus tard car il aide sa sœur à classer ses impôts ou peu importe. Il me rejoindra au bar quand il aura terminé. Je suis en rogne. Je suis agité et énervé et complètement obsédé d'avoir vu cette photo aujourd'hui. Je ne peux me l'enlever de la tête.

Je veux vraiment, vraiment tirer un coup. Je veux que ma bite soit sucée. Je veux me saouler jusqu'à tomber par terre. Je veux appeler Vanessa au téléphone et lui hurler dessus, et lui dire qu'elle est une putain, une menteuse, une tricheuse, un déchet repoussant, un tas de merde.

Mais je ne le fais pas, je ne dirais jamais ça d'elle malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait. Pas en face d'elle, de toute façon. Je n'ai même plus son numéro mémorisé.

J'attache le dernier bouton de ma chemise, jette un regard dans le miroir et récupère mes clés, sur les nerfs avec le sentiment écrasant de vouloir casser quelque chose de valeur et d'important.

Sorti dans le couloir, je m'arrête, à l'écoute des bruits dans la maison donnant signe de vie. J'entends cliquer des talons hauts dans la cuisine, et rien qu'à son allure volontaire, je sais que c'est Esmé. Je roule des yeux imaginant qu'elle a attendu que mon père revienne à la maison toute la journée car elle est tellement agacée et excitée.

J'envoie un texto à Katie, lui demandant de me rejoindre plus tard, mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse. C'est inhabituel pour elle d'ignorer mes appels, surtout si elle sait que je cherche à la brancher. Katie ne refuse jamais de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Je me sens réellement un peu insulté. Allie et Jay m'ont tous les deux laissé de nombreux textos et messages pour s'excuser. Je ne peux juste pas avoir affaire avec aucun d'eux là tout de suite.

Je souhaite presque que ma petite sœur Lauren soit là car elle au moins m'offrirait de la compassion et une oreille pleine d'enthousiasme rien que pour entendre des ragots sur mon ex. Je veux dire, elle pige totalement mon affaire avec Vanessa, combien je suis encore meurtri après tout ce temps. Nous ne nous entendons pas toujours, parce qu'elle est si jeune et pourrie gâtée, mais je l'aime à mort et je veux juste vraiment quelqu'un à qui parler là tout de suite. C'est samedi soir cependant et elle est déjà sortie.

Bien entendu, cela signifie aussi que Carmen est déchargée de ses fonctions pour la soirée et jusqu'à lundi matin. Je sais que je pourrais probablement l'appeler en dehors de son service et qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de parler avec moi, mais elle en fait bien assez ici et je ne veux pas être un enquiquineur. De plus, c'est d'un pathétique embarrassant que j'envisage même de pleurer sur l'épaule de ma gouvernante. Indépendamment du fait qu'elle soit comme une grand-mère pour moi.

Mon désespoir pue.

Alors que je quitte la maison je vois la limousine se garer dans l'allée pavée circulaire. Mon père en sort, rajustant la veste de son costume griffé, congédiant rapidement le chauffeur. Il fait tout juste attention à moi alors que je me glisse dans ma voiture car ma belle-mère est à la porte dans rien d'autre qu'une minuscule robe extra-fine et des stilettos, attendant juste que mon père rentre et la baise comme il faut. C'est écœurant et totalement inapproprié la façon dont ses lèvres se recourbent en un sourire et qu'elle se les lèche avec une concupiscence manifeste. L'envie de vomir est à nouveau présente.

Je passe la marche arrière juste avant qu'il s'approche de ma voiture.

"Hé, Eddie."

Je suis froid avec lui, ce qui je le sais il ne tolère pas habituellement mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire attention.

"Papa," je ne prends même pas la peine de cacher mon irritation à... tout. Il sait ce que je pense d'Esmé, donc je suppose qu'il pense que je suis furieux à cause de sa présence en tenue légère à la porte d'entrée.

"Où vas-tu?" Mon père n'a que très peu d'intérêt pour mes allées et venues. Tant que je suis silencieux quand je rentre tard et que je ne l'appelle pas pour me sortir de prison à quatre heures du matin, il me laisse faire.

"Au Carriage House. J'y retrouve Em. Pourquoi?" réponds-je, surpris qu'il s'en tracasse.

Il plisse les yeux. "Je prends la Vantage à la première heure demain matin. Ne bloque pas le garage," dit-il sèchement. Bloquer sa voiture avec la mienne est toujours un problème. Il a un garage pour trois voitures, occupé par des véhicules divers importés dans lequel j'ai l'impression d'être toujours malencontreusement garé derrière celle qu'il a l'intention d'utiliser. Si je n'avais pas été si sacrément préoccupé, je me serais enquis de savoir où il allait. Sa très convoitée Aston Martin Vantage est juste délirante, mais il ne l'utilise que pour les occasions spéciales ou pour impressionner les gens avec. Ma curiosité est à moitié piquée mais je suis trop énervé pour le demander.

Au lieu de cela, je roule des yeux et marmonne, "Très bien." Mes mains sont agrippées au volant avec force alors que je suis assis là sans le regarder. Je sais qu'il me fixe, mais je ne croise pas son regard. Je veux partir d'ici bordel mais j'ai besoin qu'il me congédie d'abord.

"Quel est ton problème?" demande-t-il énervé, sentant de toute évidence l'épine dans mon cul. Il penche la tête de côté dans ce que je ressens comme, je ne sais pas... de l'amusement peut-être? Je réfléchis à la possibilité qu'il montre une inquiétude légitime, mais en réalité il pense probablement que je suis furieux après lui et il est curieux de ce qu'il a fait pour provoquer ma colère.

Je déglutis difficilement parce que je veux parler à quelqu'un et bien qu'il soit la dernière personne que je veuille qui sache, je lui dis de toute façon en dépit du bons sens.

A travers les dents serrées, j'exhale et réponds tranquillement, "Vanessa s'est mariée avec Jake et elle est enceinte." Mon pouce va immédiatement à mon sourcil doit, retraçant la boursouflure de la petite cicatrice qui le coupait là, le résultat de la bagarre aux poings que Jake et moi avions eu quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait couché avec ma copine.

"Stupide salope," marmonne-je dans ma barbe. Il est difficile de croire que je n'ai jamais ressenti autre chose que de la haine pour elle.

Mon père roule des yeux. "Vanessa, encore? Bon sang, Eddie. Finis-en avec ça maintenant, veux-tu? Du moment que ce n'est pas ton gosse, qu'est-ce qui diable te bouleverse là?" Il se penche à la portière pour me lancer un regard. C'est le regard de désapprobation qu'il me donne quand il pense que je devrais avoir plus de couilles et arrêter d'être une chochotte émotive.

Je sais qu'il peut être une bite insensible. Il l'est toujours. Quand cette merde avec elle est arrivée il y a trois ans, j'étais anéanti. Il m'a dit la même chose alors – de baiser et de l'oublier. Comme si c'était facile.

Ensuite mon père se met à rire – foutrement à me rire à la figure – et dit simplement, "Peut-être qu'ils appelleront le gosse comme toi." Il essaie de faire passer mon humeur amère avec une blague, même s'il n'a pas idée de combien ça me pique à vif de l'entendre dire ça avec autant de désinvolture. Le regard que je lui renvoie n'en est pas un amusé et il comprend l'allusion.

"Oh, allez gamin. Vas-y et tire ton coup. Tu auras oublié tout ce qui concerne cette petite putain demain matin." Son visage redevient souriant. Même s'il a probablement à moitié raison au sujet de tirer un coup, je renifle à sa suggestion parce que pour mon play-boy de père, se taper un joli petit cul est la solution à tout.

Il tire un billet de cent dollars de la liasse dans son portefeuille, me le tendant. Je soulève un sourcil.

"C'est pour quoi? Une pute?" Même si c'est absurde, ça serait bien de lui de suggérer que je me fasse une prostituée pour la soirée.

Son regard noir est cassant. "C'est pour un taxi, si tu es trop bourré pour conduire. Oh, en passant, leur cake au crabe est délicieux."

Je hoche la tête, marmonnant avec irritation, "Ouais, bon, je n'y vais pas pour manger." J'allais là pour noyer mon malheur. "A plus, Papa." Je marmonne un merci pour l'argent après coup. Normalement je n'aurais pas dû le prendre, mais je ne fais pas particulièrement gaffe à ma fierté déjà gravement blessée là tout de suite.

Il me fait un salut de la main, et je lui retourne le geste, soupirant fort alors que je recule dans notre allée pavée. Il est tellement insensible; Dieu seul sait pourquoi je m'en fais, même si Vanessa est véritablement une putain comme il dit.

Cependant, il n'y a que moi qui aie le privilège de la nommer ainsi car je suis celui qu'elle a baisé.

Alors je suis dans ce bar, prenant mon verre renouvelé par Gianna. Je glisse un autre billet de vingt sur la pile de billets que j'accumule devant moi, pris des cent dollars pour le taxi bien que je sache que j'en aurai besoin. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche arrière. Katie me dit qu'elle est dans le Jersey à un concert avec ses tarés d'amis, ce qui craint même si elle s'excuse et demande à remettre à une autre fois. Katie et moi sommes genre potes de baise. Nous sommes allés au lycée ensemble, et même si elle est du genre le plus éloigné de mon type, je l'aime bien. De plus elle fait d'incroyables pipes. Elle est un peu dingue et s'habille comme une écolière avec des couettes et l'odieuse petite jupe et le chemisier. Mais depuis que je ne couche plus à droite à gauche, ou essaie de ne pas le faire en tous cas, elle est toujours là pour assouvir les démangeaisons. Et…elle est une bonne copine.

Un autre texto d'Em dit qu'il est toujours en train de se démener, que sa sœur est une épine dans le derrière car elle et son mari sont contrôlés. Em est expert-comptable alors il est en quelque sorte obligé d'arranger ses problèmes car c'est ce que fait la famille pour la famille.

Le jeune couple assis à mon côté se lève quand leur table est appelée et la couguar en chasse profite de l'opportunité pour se glisser à côté de moi. Je ne fais pas attention à elle, même si je fais attention à sa poitrine avec un coup d'œil en travers évident. Son top rouge, moulant, col en v est ouvert assez profond pour que je puisse voir que la peau avec des taches de rousseur est plus sombre là où son décolleté la rejoint. Elle a soit la peau mate ou elle revient juste de vacances de quelque endroit chaud.

Elle ne perd pas une seconde. "Tu sembles noyer ton chagrin ce soir," dit-elle gentiment avec un hochement enjôleur du menton en direction de mon verre.

"Une fille?" Elle fait tourner la paille dans son verre avec de prendre une gorgée, me regardant à travers ses cils épais maquillés. Si j'avais quelques questions quant à ses intentions, le doute est écarté en ce moment.

Elle veut absolument baiser. D'accord, bon peut-être. Probablement? Je suis soûl, donc le fait que je sois excité me fait supposer que tout le monde l'est aussi.

Cependant, je ne sais pas comment je me sens à propos de ça. Elle a au moins quinze ans de plus que moi et je ne suis jamais parti dans cette voie encore. J'ai un type de femme – un type très spécifique. Je les aime brunes, de préférence avec les cheveux longs… petites, de vrais nichons, de jolies dents, mignonnes, éduquées, branchées mais pas habillées de manière provocante. Elles doivent aussi être drôles et spirituelles, apprécier la bonne nourriture, la bonne musique et être capables de tenir une conversation. Et elles doivent absolument être généreuses au lit.

Rien à faire, je ne peux pas m'imaginer pourquoi je suis encore célibataire.

Il se trouve que ma nouvelle amie possède toutes les caractéristiques physiques sur ma longue liste, bien que j'aie à faire une exploration supplémentaire dans la partie vrais nichons. Je suis trop ivre pour aucune des autres choses qui importent.

"Très perspicace," réponds-je froidement, prenant une autre gorgée de ma boisson. Elle est extra forte, brûlant ma gorge au passage et je dois me souvenir de laisser à Gianna un plus joli pourboire que d'habitude. "Et vous?" Je demande, mon intérêt piqué à ce qui la fascine chez moi.

Elle sourit et je remarque combien elle est séduisante. Même si elle est relativement jeune, je peux dire qu'elle avait roulé sa bosse car ses yeux étaient malins. Je suppose qu'elle est divorcée avec un enfant ou deux, cependant son corps est svelte, donc je pourrais très bien me tromper au sujet des gosses.

"Soirée entre filles. Tu vois... dire du mal des hommes dans nos vies. Ou dans mon cas, du manque de..." Ses sourcils se soulèvent de façon suggestive avant qu'elle regarde au loin vers ses dernières amies trentenaires qui sont toutes comme elle avec des corps sexy et des tenues chères et semi-élégantes essayant de paraître plus jeunes. Elles ont toutes des seins exposés bien en évidence, ce que, je suppose, elles considèrent comme un appât pour les hommes. Elle la joue sure d'elle et faussement timide et je pense que c'est plutôt sexy. Je lève mon verre en direction de ses amies, recevant des sourires chaleureux et retourne des signes de la main charmeurs en réponse.

Je laisse mariner la déclaration un instant avant d'entrechoquer mon verre avec le sien. Je suis impressionné de voir que ses traits ouverts sont doux et qu'elle est vraiment cette hot lady.

Tendant une main je dis, "Je suis Eddie."

Je vois sa glotte alors qu'elle déglutit, pinçant des lèvres glossées. Elle place ses doigts manucurés avec douceur dans les miens et ils sont tellement doux et chauds et féminins. Je me demande immédiatement comment je les ressentirais enroulés autour de ma bite.

Et alors, parce que mon cerveau a une sorte de bug sadique qui me force à revivre des foutus souvenirs encore et encore et encore, je pense à Vanessa avec ses mains autour. Vite, je secoue cette image au loin et lui offre un sourire.

Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quoi je ressemble pour elle là maintenant... seul, les paupières lourdes sur des yeux fatigués, noyant mes problèmes au bar d'un restaurant huppé bondé. Pathétique. Est-ce une drague de pitié? Ou peut-être que je suis un coup facile. Là tout de suite moi et ma bite solitaire allons dire que c'est une assez bonne supposition.

Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres une fois de plus alors qu'elle se présente à moi, je stoppe mon geste avec mon verre à la bouche. Son nom roule sur sa langue alors que l'alcool se coince dans ma gorge et je tousse un peu, rendant en fait la brûlure pire. Son nom est le nom qui a été hurlé avec virulence maintes fois par ma mère, habituellement suivi par quelque chose lancé à la tête de mon père.

Foutrement pas possible.

Lentement, je tourne mon visage vers elle et à la seconde où nos regards se croisent, elle sait comme je sais sans autre présentation, exactement qui nous sommes l'un pour l'autre.

Je prends conscience que je suis assis à ce bar bourré au-delà de l'imagination... flirtant avec la maîtresse de mon père le soir même où j'ai découvert que mon ex-petite amie est maintenant enceinte et mariée à mon ex-meilleur ami. Si ce n'est pas la définition de foireux, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Eus-je su que cette journée allait tourner au pire, je ne serais jamais sorti du lit ce matin. Mais je savais ce matin que quelque chose allait avoir lieu, je le savais juste foutrement.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_Vous avez deviné qui était la fameuse maitresse de son père?_

_Il va falloir s'habituer aux prénoms... A très bientôt pour la deuxième partie._

LyraParleOr


	3. Chapitre 2 - Présentations partie 2

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de plus de 18 ans.**

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette traduction et à celles qui laissent un petit message. Merci à SBRocket (l'auteur de **Hooligan **entre autres) pour sa relecture et à PtiteWam pour ses corrections.

* * *

**~In Too Deep~**

**Chapitre 2 : Introductions Part 2**

(_Présentations_)

L'étonnante présentation à cette femme m'avait momentanément dessoûlé.

Je me racle la gorge pour répéter son nom comme une question, ma main grattant ma nuque. Ma peau est chaude… moite. L'air entre nous est soudain pesant et aucun de nous ne sait bien comment réagir à la singularité de notre situation actuelle. Elle m'étudie, attendant de voir ce que je vais faire.

Je ne fais rien, mais prends une autre gorgée et frotte mon pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à quoi lui dire. De ce que j'avais vu par le passé et à présent, il est évident que mon père a un goût exquis en matière de femmes.

Quelques instants de silence passent avant qu'elle ne parle doucement à nouveau. Le bar est vraiment bondé, très bruyant, mais même à travers ma brume de plus en plus alcoolisée je peux entendre ses paroles d'une clarté cristalline.

Elle se penche en avant diminuant l'espace entre nous.

"Il m'a menti pendant cinq ans." Sa mâchoire se bloque de colère alors qu'elle relaie cette information pour moi. Cela me surprend car je n'avais pas pensé à ses conquêtes comme nécessairement des aventures à long terme. Cinq années constituent certainement à long terme à mes yeux. Peut-être qu'il est juste, je ne sais pas… un accro aux relations? Il est sans problème un accro au sexe.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore marié. Honnêtement. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il a fallu des mois avant qu'il me dise qu'il avait encore une relation. Mais ensuite il a dit qu'il était séparé de ta mère mais vivait avec elle à cause de toi et Lauren. Mais pendant ce temps… ils étaient encore _ensemble_." Elle souligne le mot et je comprends que cela signifie que ma mère et mon père couchaient toujours ensemble.

"Ce n'est qu'après que je sois tombée…" Elle coupa ses paroles de colère brusquement et dit à la place, "Je ne pouvais pas en sortir. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'en finir, ce bâtard me faisait replonger." Elle secoue la tête, se réprimandant elle-même. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à ta famille. Honnêtement je ne savais pas…" Je peux voir la douleur vive dans ses yeux alors que son assurance et sa confiance se délitent dès l'instant où elle parle de leur aventure. Mon père peut faire ça à une personne… la réduire à rien en un battement de cil juste à la mention de son nom. Pour une quelconque raison, peut-être la façon dont sa voix se fissure ou la façon dont elle tripote la paille dans son verre, mais je crois en sa sincérité.

Je murmure, "Je suis désolé," parce que je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est d'être trompé et blessé par la personne qu'on aime. Je n'ai aucun doute que mon père l'ait convaincue qu'il était amoureux alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Fuck, peut-être que si?

"Moi aussi," dit-elle doucement dans son verre.

C'est silencieux pendant un autre moment alors que nous continuons à siroter nos verres dans un silence pesant.

"Ça va?" L'inquiétude dans sa voix est difficile à rater. Je ne suis pas aussi bouleversé par la nouvelle de leur aventure que je suppose devoir l'être. A ce stade, je suis assez immunisé aux manières de mon père maintenant et rien ne me déconcerte vraiment au point d'être choqué. Il est qui il est, malheureusement, et j'ai passé ces derniers temps de ma vie à essayer sacrément ardemment à ne pas imiter son comportement. Je ne peux pas blesser les gens comme il le fait.

Je prends une profonde respiration et expire, complètement résigné. "J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que mon ex s'est mariée." expliqué-je avec nonchalance, ajoutant en mangeant légèrement les mots, "et je l'aimais. Beaucoup. Mais… elle a baisé avec un de mes meilleurs amis et ensuite s'est mariée avec ce foutu connard." Je tambourine des doigts sur le comptoir en acajou du bar alors que les paroles que je viens juste de prononcer à voix haute me pénètrent, me faisant contracter la poitrine avec une douleur aiguë encore une fois. Je remarque que j'ai des difficultés à dire le nom de Jake à voix haute mais pas de problème avec celui de Vanessa. Cela m'amuse.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre j'ajoute sarcastiquement, "Oh, et elle est en cloque aussi, bien entendu." Ça sort comme après coup alors que vraiment, c'est la chose la plus importante dans ma tête.

"Oh, Sweetie," dit-elle avec compassion, tendant le bras pour tracer de ses doigts mes jointures. C'est trop familier, trop tôt, pourtant pour quelque raison je ne rejette pas sa gentillesse manifeste. Ça semble étrange, mais chaleureux et apaisant en même temps. Et dragueur… indubitablement aussi. Elle porte ma main à sa bouche et dépose un doux baiser sur la jointure charnue de mon pouce, me regardant à travers ses cils. C'est plus certainement une marque d'affection du genre séduction que du genre maternel.

Ceci me fait penser à ma mère et son cœur brisé et comment elle réagirait si elle savait que j'étais ici avec _elle_. Je me demande si elle serait écœurée ou si elle trouverait ça gratifiant dans le sens où j'aurais tout à fait défié mon père.

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis que j'ai eu de ses dernières nouvelles. Je me demande où elle est en ce moment, si elle ne s'en fait plus ou si elle a trouvé la paix. J'espère qu'au moins elle va bien. Elle me manque, elle et son magnifique sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Mon père a volé ce sourire franc sur son visage.

Ensuite je regarde cette femme et me demande ce à quoi bordel il avait pensé. Il était avec ma propre mère et la femme que je fixe, tout en se faisant Esmé, qui est maintenant sa femme depuis quelques mois. Et pendant ce temps, quand je rentre tard un soir il y a deux ou trois mois, je l'entends au téléphone en conversation privée avec une autre femme. Je ne peux pas être certain qu'elle soit une autre de ses maîtresses, mais pour l'essentiel de la conversation, ils se disputaient au sujet de l'appartement qu'il lui louait dans Manhattan. Donc... même après s'être marié avec Esmé lors d'une grande cérémonie orchestrée et eu cette ridicule réception d'un montant à six chiffres au Crest Hollow Country Club, il continue à baiser à droite et à gauche.

Et ces femmes... ces femmes l'_aiment_ toutes. Peut-être que c'est juste qu'elles aiment son argent et l'illusion du pouvoir. Peut-être que c'est son charisme et sa bonne apparence, honnêtement je ne sais pas. Il a de toute évidence une influence magique et mystérieuse sur la gente féminine que, si j'avais quelque respect pour lui, je trouverais impressionnante. Mais pour moi, la façon dont il abuse de ces femmes... est juste pathétique. Je me souviens que même après que ma mère l'ait surpris maintes fois avec le pantalon autour des chevilles pour ainsi dire, le regard dans ses yeux quand il marchait dans la pièce... n'était rien d'autre qu'une complète et totale adoration.

Une fois avant une réunion avec leur avocat pour le divorce, elle ne tenait pas en place et se tordait les mains alors qu'elle me demandait avec nervosité si elle était jolie. Il engageait une procédure pour se débarrasser d'elle après vingt et un ans de mariage et elle voulait encore être belle pour lui... _à_ lui.

Je dois l'admettre, je ne suis pas exactement un saint non plus quand il s'agit de femmes. En vérité, ce que j'ai envie c'est de baiser juste chaque fille qui me fait des avances. Parfois je veux juste de façon insensée plaquer une fille contre un mur et lui retenir les mains au-dessus de la tête pendant que je la baise. Et ensuite il y a d'autres fois où je peux presque sentir la saveur d'une peau brûlante alors que ma queue entre et sort en glissant dans une chatte chaude, tortueusement lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse mon nom et laisse des marques de griffures dans mon dos.

C'est ce que je voudrais. La façon dont je me comporte est totalement différente.

Peut-être que c'est dans mes gènes dysfonctionnels de m'amuser à chercher, mais j'ai fait un point d'honneur à garder ma queue dans mon pantalon. Je n'ai couché qu'avec un relativement petit nombre de filles, considérant la grande quantité d'opportunités de tirer mon coup que j'ai finalement refusées. Je préfère nettement les relations, mais les quelques pathétiques excuses, y compris pour celles que j'ai eues, il me semble ne pas pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui ferait vraiment tout pour moi. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne peux pas modifier l'idée dans ma tête que je veux ce que j'ai eu avec Vanessa; l'intensité, l'aspiration, la douceur qui seules accompagnent le premier amour. Mais je crains que ce soit un sentiment qui ne vienne qu'une fois dans une vie, et bien que m'efforcer comme je peux, je ne crois pas que ça sorte vraiment de là. Du moins pour moi, de toute façon. Alors jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de ressemblant à ça, je me contente d'embrasser et toucher et jouer un peu plus sérieux, mais c'est tout que je me permettrais d'avoir jusqu'à ce que je ressente plus.

Et je fais ça parce que j'ai Katie pour quand j'_en_ ai vraiment besoin. Entre temps, je ne fais aucune promesse à personne, aucun engagement, ne dis à personne que je l'aime. Je ne fais de mal à personne et en retour mon cœur est épargné aussi.

Par curiosité, je tourne mon tabouret, ouvrant la bouche pour lui demander si en fait elle aime mon père. Soudain l'alcool et l'aveu au sujet de Vanessa, et la réalité que je suis assis à côté de la femme qui par inadvertance a rendu folle ma mère, me viennent à l'esprit et je ne peux pas penser correctement.

"Dieu, je le déteste foutrement," dis-je nonchalamment en référence à la fois au nouveau _mari_ de mon ex et à mon père. Peu importe lequel particulièrement. elle me fixe, son expression est impassible.

Quand Gianna revient vérifier ma boisson, elle se penche pour me murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle se propose de me sauver de la femme avec laquelle je suis actuellement en conversation. La sensation de son souffle mentholé à mon oreille me fait frissonner. Je suis tellement excité et ce n'est pas drôle. Je tuerais pour être en mesure de sucer ses nichons et la baiser contre le mur des toilettes là tout de suite. Gianna, Katie, la maîtresse de mon père... n'importe laquelle vraiment. Peu importe à ce stade. La morale, les valeurs, tout ce qui ressemble aux principes que j'ai établis dans ma vie jusqu'à présent, sont partis avec le scotch descendu dans ma gorge.

Je veux juste tirer mon coup.

Je souris en secouant un petit peu la tête, laissant savoir à Gianna sans avoir à le dire que ça va et ensuite je tapote le bord du verre de daiquiri à côté de mon scotch indiquant que j'aimerais qu'elle remplisse ce verre au lieu de ça. Ma vision est troublée et mes pensées sont entièrement sexuelles. J'ai pris trop d'alcool et je dois arrêter de boire.

Dans les trois ans après que Vanessa et moi ayons rompu, je n'ai couché qu'avec six filles. Six. Quatre d'entre elles sont des tentatives ratées de relation plus courtes que le temps de mon attention; des filles qui sont si peu inoubliables que je ne peux honnêtement même pas me souvenir de leurs noms. L'une est Katie, ma copine de baise en fait, avec qui je batifole occasionnellement depuis ma troisième année à l'université. Et l'autre... j'étais tellement amoché en ce qui concerne X le 4 juillet dernier sur Fire Island que je ne serais pas en mesure de distinguer la fille dans un groupe. Em atteste le fait qu'elle était super hot. Je me rappelle distinctement utiliser une capote quand nous avons baisé car c'était la seule qu'avait Em et il avait été furieux. Et aussi, le sable dans mon cul le lendemain matin voulait dire que nous l'avions fait sur la plage. Voilà à peu près tout ce que je peux me rappeler. La fille X est mon seul coup d'un soir à ce jour.

D'un autre côté, pendant la même durée, j'ai passé bon nombre de soirs à me comporter comme un lycéen excité à peloter et tripoter les nichons d'une jolie fille. J'aime les nichons, beaucoup. Les culs aussi. Embrasser et tripoter est innocent et sans attente et je ne me sens pas comme une sale merde quand je pars sans intention de même un coup de fil ou revoir aucune d'elles. Je suis très, très sélectif.

"Donc euh... comment est-il?" demande-t-elle doucement. Il me faut un instant pour réaliser qu'elle fait référence à mon père.

"Tu ne sais pas?" Je demande surpris. "Je veux dire... vous n'êtes plus ensemble?"

Elle est prise au dépourvu. "Oh, non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'est marié avec _Esmé_. Je lui ai dit de dégager de ma vie." Elle dit Esmé comme si c'était du poison sur sa langue et la colère dans son ton est incontestable. "Le plus beau c'est qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout reste pareil entre nous! Je veux dire, quel putain d'égoïste, non? Il me promet le monde et ensuite il m'annonce qu'il se _marie_ à un putain de mannequin superficiel et il attend de moi que je sois encore là? Dieu, le culot de cet homme." Elle soupire, secouant la tête. "Tu sais qu'il m'appelle encore de temps en temps? Quel trou du cul."

"Il t'appelle?"

"Ouais, mais je ne réponds jamais au téléphone. Je ne peux pas lui donner la satisfaction qu'il m'importe encore, tu vois?"

Nous somme tous les deux silencieux un moment en dépit de tout ce qui se passe autour de nous dans le bar. Elle est assise bouillonnant dans sa colère ravivée tandis que je médite sur le fait que mon père est beaucoup plus un connard arrogant que je ne pensais à l'origine.

"Eddie? Comment va-t-il?" dit-elle encore, cette fois à travers ses cils, de toute évidence embarrassée qu'après ce qu'elle ait dit sur comment il la traitait, elle veuille encore se renseigner sur son bien-être. Ouais, elle l'aimait foutrement. Aimait... aime?

Je hausse les épaules et grimace d'un air indifférent.

"C'est bon, hein?" Glousse-t-elle, et je me rends compte qu'elle a un magnifique rire. Et de magnifiques nichons qui rebondissent de manière infime quand elle rit. "Est-il euh... est-il heureux au moins?"

Je la regarde avec un autre froncement de sourcils sardonique. "Est-il heureux avec Esmé? Je ne sais pas, je veux dire... elle a la moitié de son âge. Qu'ont-ils vraiment en commun?" Je veux ajouter, "autre que le fait qu'ils baisent constamment et qu'ils aiment tous les deux dépenser son argent." mais je me retiens car je sais que dire ça la blesserait. Elle hausse les épaules, et regarde au loin en sirotant le reste de son verre.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas, je suppose."

Je ris. "Euh non, je n'aime pas cette fille. Nous ne nous entendons pas du tout. Je la traite de putain entretenue, bouffeuse de sperme et elle me traite de petit parasite gâté qui devrait cesser d'être un fils à papa. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à avoir avec un fils à papa." Je roule des yeux, marmonnant d'agacement.

Cette fille a quatre ans de plus que moi. _Quatre ans_. Qui bordel pense-t-elle être en entrant dans ma maison, changeant tout et ensuite disant à ma sœur et à moi que nous ne pouvons pas recevoir d'amis ou faire du bruit le samedi matin parce qu'elle a ses massages ou peu importe ces jours-là et qu'elle n'aime pas être dérangée.

Elle saisit toutes les opportunités pour, de façon pas très subtile, insinuer que je devrais déménager car je suis assez vieux pour être indépendant. Quelle salope arrogante, égocentrique et égoïste. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais me le permettre avec l'état du marché de l'immobilier. Je devrais finir par vivre dans un studio d'un vieil immeuble, froid et humide, sans fenêtre pour environ douze cents dollars par mois, charges non incluses ni aucun service supplémentaire comme une connexion internet ou la nourriture. Entre l'université à temps plein et les heures de travail que je fais, je ne suis même pas près d'en avoir les moyens. Néanmoins, je suppose que le manoir de deux mille mètres carrés que mon père lui fournit avec est trop petit pour nous quatre. Salope.

Outre le fait que quand mon père a fait construire la maison, il s'est assuré que ma chambre avec suite soit séparée par le garage et en dehors des principales pièces de vie, donc je ne dérangerais personne en rentrant le week-end à des heures tardives. En dehors de ma chambre, j'utilise la cuisine et la piscine, et je ne suis presque jamais à la maison. Elle a le culot de se plaindre de moi.

"C'est une idiote, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "En outre, le silicone de ses faux seins a probablement fui dans les trois neurones qui lui restent." Mes yeux se portent à ses seins à ce commentaire, l'expression sur mon visage montre clairement que je me demande si ce n'est pas là l'hôpital que se fout de la charité.

Elle comprend aisément ce que j'insinue et montre du doigt pour se défendre.

"Oh, non… ceux-ci sont entièrement à moi, Sweetie." Je suis sincèrement impressionné, ce qui m'évite par conséquent de reconnaître que c'était inapproprié et je suis alors bouche bée devant ses seins très réels. Quand elle claque des doigts pour repousser mon attention ailleurs je ris, reprenant notre conversation.

"Parfois je l'appelle 'Maman' juste pour la faire chier et lui rappeler qu'elle est dans _ma_ maison."

"Oh, je parie qu'elle aime ça." Glousse-t-elle, mais il y a une ombre qui passe dans ses yeux et je peux dire que cette conversation lui fait du mal dans une certaine mesure, alors je change de sujet.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose? Comment m'as-tu connu?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Je regardais religieusement _Another World_. Je sais qui tu es."

Je plisse les yeux. Je suppose qu'à un certain moment, mon père lui a dit que j'avais été dans ce stupide soap opéra quand j'étais petit. Mais néanmoins, ça fait près de dix ans que je n'ai fait aucun article ou publicité et mes traits physiques ont changé considérablement. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle ait pu me reconnaître de la télé.

"Il m'a montré des photos de toi et de Lauren," avoue-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis vraiment interloqué par ça car j'ai toujours pensé que ses conquêtes n'étaient pas au courant qu'il ait une famille, mais au lieu de ça il leur montre des photos de ses enfants qu'il connait à peine? Il me vient à l'esprit qu'il l'a peut-être aimée aussi à sa façon.

Nous parlons tranquillement encore un peu et bien que j'aie cessé de boire je suis un peu plus bourré de seconde en seconde. Bordel mon foie défectueux super absorbant.

Quand Em finit par appeler, je peux à peine différencier les fonctions sur mon téléphone, pas plus qu'entendre ce qu'il a me dire par-dessus la foule toujours plus grande. Je peux en tirer qu'il est jusqu'au cou dans les recettes de sa sœur et tout et qu'en fin de compte il se décommande. J'aurais normalement dû être furieux mais je ne peux sentir ni ma langue ni mes pieds et il me semble que mes cheveux poussent à bonne vitesse, donc je lui dis que c'est bon et qu'il m'appelle demain. _Tard_ demain.

Je vais certainement avoir besoin d'appeler un taxi afin de rentrer à la maison, mais je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter là. Cependant, étant soûl, je commence à avoir la bougeotte et je ne veux plus rester assis. Si l'un de nous devient comme ça, parfois moi, Em et Mikey faisons un tour dans le bar ou le club ou quoi que ce soit, comme les filles le font. Mais là c'est trop bondé pour faire ça et je ne suis même pas sûr que je puisse supporter le contact serré des corps, ni même rester assez longtemps debout pour le faire à travers eux.

La musique est assez bonne mais je ne suis pas enclin à m'humilier en dansant comme une épave débraillée. Je suis dans ce flou causé par l'alcool très engourdissant. A rester assis inactif, je commence à perdre cette sensation d'être bien, heureux et les pensées déprimantes de Vanessa et son gros ventre commencent à prendre le dessus, me tournant légèrement l'estomac. Il est extrêmement rare que je pense à elle de façon excessive comme ça, mais c'est seulement à cause de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui et je suis obnubilé.

M'essuyant la bouche avec la main, je dis, "J'ai besoin d'air," alors que je me lève du tabouret haut fantaisie pour me mettre debout, titubant un peu. Elle se met debout avec moi, stabilisant mon cul bancal en me saisissant par le bras.

Elle pense à attraper ma veste en cuir marron sur le dossier de mon tabouret alors que je suis trop bourré pour m'en souvenir ou y faire attention. J'en suis heureux car elle vaut cher bien qu'elle soit vieille et j'aime comment elle est devenue douce et son aspect vieilli au fil du temps d'une façon qui ne peut être achetée ou reproduite.

Lorsqu'elle me l'offre, je prends sa main dans la mienne et la laisse me conduire vers le patio à l'extérieur où il fait froid mais sentir l'air frais sur mon visage me fait vraiment du bien. Je décide alors que j'aime mieux l'odeur des cigarettes et des feuilles brûlées et quelqu'un devrait faire une de ces bougies fantaisies hors de prix sentant cette odeur juste pour mon plaisir personnel.

Il y a une jolie blonde là dehors dans le patio avec une cigarette à la main et je lui affiche un sourire en coin en lui demandant si je peux lui en taper une. Elle ne bat pas un cil avant de m'en tendre gracieusement une, et je la remercie alors que la flamme de son briquet grésille et rougeoie le bout quand j'aspire. Elle essaie de me faire la conversation mais je me tourne pour me reconcentrer sur ma nouvelle amie. Je sais que c'est être impoli mais je m'en fous.

Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis étourdi du fait que je fume rarement, mais soudain je chaloupe sur mes jambes, agrippant ses hanches minces pour me stabiliser. Je jette la cigarette allumée dans le patio de dégoût et tire une barre de chewing-gum de ma poche arrière, lui offrant un morceau avant de m'accorder ce plaisir.

Soudain, elle me parle avec sa bouche proche de la mienne. Son haleine est mentholée, pourtant chaude par rapport à l'air frais de la nuit et je sais qu'elle dit des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas dire. Elle dit qu'elle m'aime bien. Elle dit combien je suis foutrement hot et combien elle est tellement attirée par moi. Elle dit qu'elle me veut.

Non, j'imagine que c'est mon _père_ qu'elle veut vraiment et je suis celui qui s'en rapproche le plus… le deuxième choix. Mais je ne le lui dis pas, car à quoi bon?

Je suis ivre et excité, et entendre que je suis désiré me ravit d'une façon pathétiquement satisfaisante, alors je descends mes mains sur ses fesses, la rapprochant de moi. Elle est pratiquement foutrement en train de ronronner.

A ce moment-là, je ne m'inquiète pas qu'elle soit bien plus âgée que moi, ou qui elle est, ou ce qu'elle a fait à ma famille. Je me fous que mon père ait tout foutu en l'air avec ses nombreuses infidélités. Je ne pense pas aux répercussions de ça, ou qui sera blessé, ou si j'y ferais même gaffe au matin.

Je le fais simplement. Trop d'alcool, mon cœur brisé, et mon envie grandissante de baiser prennent le dessus sur toutes pensées rationnelles. Quand elle dit qu'elle veut m'emmener à la maison, car je suis vraiment nase, on ne sait pas si elle veut simplement me reconduire à ma maison et de s'en tenir là ou si elle veut me ramener chez elle et me mettre dans son lit. Par le langage de son corps et ses paroles murmurées, je suis presque sûr que c'est cette dernière option. Peu importe, je monte dans sa Lexus et profite de la paisible ballade priant de ne pas dégueuler dans l'intérieur impeccable avant que nous soyons rendus où qu'elle m'emmène.

"Jolie voiture," fais-je remarquer en passant.

Elle ricane et fredonne doucement. "C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire."

Oh… _De mon père_. Le fils de pute achète des voitures à tout le monde maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Nous finissons à sa maison. Surprise, surprise.

C'est petit mais parfaitement rangé, décoré dans un style contemporain minimaliste. Je passe à peine la porte d'entrée que ses doigts manucurés sont en train de déboutonner facilement mon jean et le descendre en hâte jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche une seule fois avant de me déplacer sur son cou et sa mâchoire et ensuite finalement relever son haut pour révéler ses seins, qui sont même mieux que ce que j'ai espéré. Je suis un peu réticent à l'intimité de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche à cause de qui y a été avant, pourtant je suis cool pour la baiser, sachant qu'il y aura une barrière en caoutchouc entre ma bite et sa chatte. D'une certaine façon ce raisonnement est parfaitement logique pour moi.

Tout après se passe tellement vite, c'est le flou complet. Elle est à genoux et ensuite ma queue est profond dans sa bouche et je gémis et tire ses cheveux dans mes doigts, et oh mon Dieu c'est incroyable. Tout est dans un brouillard de bien-être alors qu'elle me débarrasse ensuite de mes vêtements, me conduisant nu dans sa chambre. Je veux venir si méchamment. Mes mains sont partout comme les siennes, vagabondant et saisissant avec une indescriptible envie.

Je lui demande un préservatif car je ne les ai pas pris avec moi. Il me faut m'y reprendre à trois fois parce que je n'arrive pas à voir correctement, mais ça la rend frustrée et elle prend les commandes. Ensuite elle se tord sous moi et quand elle se tourne et se met à quatre pattes je la prends par derrière. Elle me supplie pour ça, alors je suis brutal avec elle, en dépit du fait qu'il ne me reste que zéro énergie. Tout est efficacité et peau ferme claquant bruyamment dans l'obscurité, gémissements et odeurs de sexe et d'alcool avec son parfum et mon eau de toilette mélangés ensemble. Je m'effondre sur son lit, somnolant après être enfin venu. Je me sens foutrement bien et comblé, voulant plus, mais incapable de donner quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quelques temps après, elle me réveille avec des baisers bouche ouverte pour que nous puissions baiser encore. Je suis à peine cohérent alors que ses jambes chevauchent mes hanches et alors elle me baise fort et vite et elle est très bruyante dans son plaisir. Je bouge à peine, incapable de participer, surtout trop désireux de profiter du voyage. Mes mains reposent sur ses hanches tandis que je gémis juste avec ses mouvements. Après être venu à nouveau, elle me nettoie avant que je m'évanouisse pour de bon, hors d'usage et nu sous les draps bleus et chauds.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin chaque parcelle de moi bat et pulse. Je suis vivant, respirant avec peine. Quand mes yeux s'adaptent à l'environnement non familier, j'ai quelques minutes de panique pour réaliser où je suis. Ensuite s'installe l'effroi de ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis tellement reconnaissant de m'être réveillé seul dans son lit, pas vaguement capable d'une conversation. Repérant les vêtements qu'elle a déposés soigneusement sur la chaise, je me lève et m'habille rapidement aspirant désespérément à une douche. Le besoin de pisser est intense et mes genoux sont douloureux. Je sors dans le couloir sur mes jambes vacillantes… hésitant, nerveux… avançant tranquillement dans le couloir pour ce retour matinal honteux après un coup d'un soir (la marche de la honte) que je n'avais jamais eu à faire avant. Une voix… sa voix vient du living-room. La conversation à voix basse n'est que d'un côté, il est donc correct de supposer qu'elle est au téléphone. Je voudrais qu'elle ne soit pas là du tout. Je n'ai pas l'énergie ou les couilles, très franchement.

J'essaie la porte directement de l'autre côté du couloir, trouvant un petit bureau avec des papiers empilés et dispersés autour d'un ordinateur. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait pour vivre. Je décide que je m'en fous et ferme tranquillement la porte. La porte suivante s'ouvre sur une pièce qui appartient visiblement à une jeune fille, le couvre-lit rose à fleurs et le poster de ce stupide Efron et ses incroyables cheveux sont les accessoires les plus en évidence. Apparemment, elle a une fille qui je suppose est probablement au collège, peut-être au lycée… et Dieu… de l'âge de ma sœur. J'étouffe un grognement, me rendant compte combien cela rend la situation encore plus tordue.

Quand finalement je trouve la salle de bains, je pisse pendant le plus long temps de ma vie et me rince la bouche avec du Scope que je trouve sur le plan de toilette. Avec appréhension, je passe le coin du couloir pour la trouver assise dans le canapé du living-room, les jambes confortablement nichées sous elle. Elle est habillée d'un jean et d'un top révélant son décolleté, tenant délicatement son téléphone à une oreille. Elle me sourit en désignant la cuisine, couvrant le téléphone alors qu'elle murmure, "Café.»

Je me verse une tasse, le laissant noir. Le café est amer et brûlant, mais tout ce que mon estomac peut gérer. Je m'appuie dos au comptoir savourant la chaleur du mug dans mes mains. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens, mais je dois reconnaître que le sexe était foutrement incroyable et je sais que je me sens comme un énorme tas de merde. Pour beaucoup de raisons.

A ce stade je suis presque sûr que nous avons baisé deux fois, ce qui est un exploit remarquable en soi car j'étais vraiment chargé. Quand elle se joint à moi mal à l'aise dans la cuisine, elle me tend deux Tylenol que j'avale avec mon café et lui dis que je dois aller travailler, ce qui est un mensonge. Je veux juste vraiment rentrer chez moi et me doucher et peut-être dégueuler.

Nous ne nous disons pas grand-chose sur le trajet du retour au bar. Je me demande si ma voiture a été braquée pendant la nuit, mais je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle est intacte alors que nous nous garons à côté, le brillant de la peinture argent dans le soleil du matin me donne envie d'avoir mes lunettes de soleil. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'avoir à affronter les critiques de mon père aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être l'étrangler avec une de ses prétentieuses cravates griffées hors de prix.

"Euh... merci pour la course," je marmonne mal à l'aise, par manque de quoi que ce soit plus ou moins gênant à dire. Avant que le double sens s'enregistre même en moi, elle ricane doucement. Ma voix sonne comme si j'avais mangé du gravier pour le petit déjeuner.

"De rien."

Je roule des yeux et souris en coin, me tournant pour la regarder. Elle est vraiment jolie. Elle est trop maquillée ce que je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin, mais elle est définitivement séduisante sous la peinture. J'aimerais avoir du sexe avec elle à nouveau, je pense. Je suis encore un petit peu dans les vapes, donc je ne suis pas absolument certain de ça.

"Prend mon numéro," dit-elle. "Au cas où tu voudrais parler ou... tu vois..." Le sous-entendu de _tu vois_ est certainement clair. Elle veut baiser à nouveau.

J'entre le numéro dans mon téléphone sous Cat… une alternative appropriée et sûre pour Couguar, car je ne peux vraiment pas l'enregistrer sous son vrai nom dans mon répertoire. Si mon père voyait ça, il me questionnerait sans aucun doute, et s'il y a une chose que je sais sur Carlisle Cullenata, c'est qu'il n'apprécie pas et ne tolère pas qu'on se frotte à ses affaires. Et je vais me hasarder à supposer que cela signifie en particulier ses femmes, actuelles et anciennes.

"Je t'appelle bientôt, Eddie," dit-elle, se penchant pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle est chaude et sens la cannelle. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit pour quelque raison. Ensuite ses dents traînent jusqu'à mon oreille et elle bouge pour mordiller ma mâchoire et tous ces sentiments nostalgiques disparaissent par magie. Je suis foutrement dur comme la pierre et elle connait le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi. J'envisage la possibilité qu'elle me branle là tout de suite et maintenant, mais je change d'avis vu que le parking est très fréquenté avec la foule qui va et vient pour le brunch du dimanche.

Après avoir pris une profonde respiration, j'ouvre la porte, balance une jambe dehors et me tourne ensuite pour me pencher à la portière. Avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, je réponds, "A plus."

C'est moins s'engager que de lui dire que je l'appellerai, car honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée si je le ferai encore une fois. On verra quelles émotions la journée apportera.

Elle n'attend pas que je monte dans ma voiture pour démarrer, et c'est très bien car c'est trop maternel comme geste et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça là tout de suite dans ces circonstances bordéliques. Je conduis jusqu'à la maison me sentant profondément tordu dans tous les cas imaginables, envisageant de m'arrêter à l'église pour me confesser. Je décide que non car très franchement je ne veux pas être responsable de la destruction de l'église par le feu avec l'aveu de mes péchés. Une fois à la maison, je me faufile par l'entrée de côté et entreprends ensuite de me branler et dormir, priant pour que l'excursion de mon père le tienne loin de la maison toute la journée.

"Eddie?" Dit le Dr Arocella, me sortant de mes pensées. "Les tests sont négatifs pour la gonorrhée (_chaude-pisse__, chtouille_)," dire que je suis soulagé est un euphémisme. Je pense que je devrais simplement l'appeler pour lui demander si nous avons utilisé un préservatif la deuxième fois et m'épargner ces conneries de maux de tête à revenir faire des tests pour le reste des MST potentiellement contractées. Merde… j'espère qu'au moins elle prend la pilule.

Quand je monte dans la voiture, je mets le chauffage et réchauffe mes mains contre les bouches car le froid est mordant aujourd'hui. Les doigts engourdis, je fais défiler mes contacts téléphoniques jusqu'à _Cat _et j'ai l'estomac un peu retourné avec la nervosité dont je ne peux pas vraiment discerner l'origine. Est-ce de lui parler qui m'effraie ou de découvrir si je suis foutu avec ce truc de préservatif? Je prends une profonde respiration avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel.

"Allo?"

"Euh… salut… c'est Eddie." Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

"Salut bébé, je pensais justement à toi," roucoule-t-elle suavement.

"Ah, ouais?" Je glousse, me relaxant immédiatement dans mon siège. Sa voix me fournit un confort instantané et une sensation de picotement dans mon aine qui n'est très certainement pas une MST nouvellement acquise. "Quelle coïncidence," dis-je allumeur. Un blanc. Mon ton devient plus sérieux. "Je euh... crains d'avoir à te demander quelque chose."

"Oh, bien, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas et tu pourras me le demander en personne?" C'est une invitation ouverte dans son lit à nouveau.

Je tends la main pour réajuster mon érection croissante, attendant un instant avant de répondre. "Ouais? Hum... d'accord. Je serai là dans vingt minutes. Oh, Renée? Dois-je prendre des préservatifs?"

"Nope, nous sommes protégés, bébé. Toi suffira."

Un sourire s'étend sur mon visage quand je réalise qu'elle est définitivement en mesure de me procurer la chaleur dont j'ai si désespérément envie aujourd'hui.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_Pour celles qui n'avaient pas deviné, il aura fallut attendre la fin de ce chapitre pour connaître l'identité de la fameuse ex de Carlisle. Nouvelle d'Eddie pour se consoler encore et toujours de Vanessa ?_

_A très bientôt_

LyraParleOr


	4. Ch 3 - Engagé à ne pas être engagé

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep.** d' EdwardsBloodType

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, de **plus de 18 ans**.

Eh bien un grand merci pour votre soutien, l'histoire est un peu longue à démarrer mais tout prend son sens par la suite. Un petit coucou à SBRocket, ma fidèle relectrice et à PtiteWam qui traque les fautes laissées ici et là.

**~In Too Deep~**

**Chapter 3~ Committed to Being Uncommitted**

(Engagé à être non engagé)

* * *

**Février**

Je roule sur le dos, tirant les draps pudiquement jusqu'à la taille. En dépit du fait qu'elle m'ait vu nu il y a seulement cinq minutes, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir intimidé et vulnérable en face d'elle après coup.

"Il a commencé à neiger." Elle ferme les stores après être sortie puis revenue à nouveau dans le lit. Elle amène un courant d'air froid avec elle.

"Merde. Beaucoup?"

"Non, il neige juste légèrement là maintenant," dit-elle nonchalamment, faisant courir ses mains sur mon torse en s'installant à côté de moi. Elles sont froides et je frissonne alors qu'elles passent sur mes mamelons. Avec un petit gémissement, je m'assois pour partir parce que ma voiture n'est bonne à rien sur la neige, et je vais devoir y aller avant que les routes deviennent impraticables pour la conduite. J'ai si chaud et suis bien là tout de suite et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dehors. Elle me repousse sur le lit.

"Non, ne pars pas encore. Juste quelques minutes de plus." De doux baisers pleuvent sur mon cou et mes épaules. Je lui fais plaisir parce que c'est la Saint Valentin et j'ai la nette impression qu'elle ne veut pas être seule. Bien que je ne sois pas son petit ami et que je ne sois en aucune façon amoureux d'elle, j'aime assez sa compagnie. Ceci dit, je pense que je devrais au moins admettre que ce jour est spécifiquement destiné aux amoureux.

Je lui avais acheté une simple rose pour marquer l'occasion. Ce n'est pas assez et en même temps c'est tout à fait trop. Tout le bouton de fleur est rouge, la signification intrinsèque derrière ne s'applique certainement pas à nous, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver à la dernière minute. Je suppose que j'aurais dû peut-être l'emmener diner dehors ou quelque chose mais ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous. Et à dire vrai, je ne veux pas commencer à jouer au petit couple comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes.

Je n'avais pas pensé que notre… peu importe comme on veut l'appeler, dure si longtemps, mais il est ordinaire et simple et le sexe est foutrement bon. Sans parler qu'il est excitant et toujours différent, selon ce qu'elle est d'humeur à me faire. Nous nous retrouvons une fois, peut-être deux fois par mois et habituellement cela implique une quantité importante d'alcool pour ma part. Ce que nous avons établi est intime sans être engagé. Je ne l'aime pas et elle ne m'aime pas… cela ne sera jamais comme ça entre nous. Nous n'avons pas de profondes discussions sur nos vies personnelles ou, dans les rares occasions où elles sont évoquées, on s'en tient au minimum. Comment s'est passée ta journée? Super, et la tienne? Bien, merci. Enlève ton pantalon.

Il n'y a pas à la câliner dans mes bras après et je ne passe jamais la nuit à moins d'être ivre, dans ces cas rares, je me casse de là aux premières lueurs. C'est simplement du sexe et de la compagnie et un corps chaud pour supporter le froid de mes soirées d'hiver, les rendant moins sombres. J'ai d'autres raisons liées à mon père aussi, tout comme Renée. Il lui semble que chaque fois qu'elle couche avec moi que c'est un point marqué pour elle contre la déception que lui a causée mon père. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que chaque fois qu'elle me baise, elle baise mon père dans le sens vengeance, pas sexuel.

C'est pareil pour moi dans un sens, mais je suis surtout là parce que je trouve que c'est vraiment nul d'être seul. Et vu que Katie est en colère contre moi en ce moment, je n'ai rien d'autre. Personne d'autre.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de voir Renée ce soir, et il ne m'était même jamais venu à l'idée que j'aurais dû. Mais je peux entendre nettement la tristesse dans sa voix quand elle appelle à l'improviste plus tôt et je connais bien ce sentiment. Je ne lui ai pas demandé sur le coup, mais il semblait qu'elle avait pleuré. La bouteille de vin rouge ouverte sur la table basse avec un seul verre à moitié vide, les morceaux se mettent ensemble. Personne ne devrait avoir à boire seul pour la St Valentin.

Je me suis assuré personnellement de prendre le dernier service à la pharmacie, simplement pour éviter d'avoir à ressentir la pression de la journée. Au lieu de célébrer ça, j'en viens à regarder ces pauvres cons, pris au dépourvu à la dernière minute, fouiller dans les restants de cartes nunuches et les boîtes d'assortiments de chocolats hors de prix. En mon for intérieur je souhaiterais ne pas être aussi méprisant pour tout ce qui a trait au côté romantique ou à l'amour.

En raison des circonstances malheureuses de mon passé, j'appartiens maintenant à ce groupe d'hommes cyniques qui croient que cette "fête" est une imposture, créée par les entreprises de cartes de vœux et de bonbons pour nous détrousser et nous complexer car les achats que nous ne ferons jamais semblent comparables à nos vrais sentiments. C'est une compétition tacite entre les filles – celle qui a le plus gros bouquet de roses et le collier en forme de cœur le plus cher a le meilleur petit ami/mari/amoureux/crétin de connard. Tout cela est très stupide.

Bien sûr, quand j'avais une vrai petite amie je ne le ressentais pas comme ça, car peu importe que je dépense beaucoup ou peu, j'avais la garantie de tirer un coup. Et il y avait peut-être eu de l'amour sincère impliqué à cette époque, donc ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu des efforts à fournir de ma part. Je _voulais_ être le meilleur petit ami. Fuck… j'_étais_ le meilleur petit ami.

Quel est le dicton que mon père me dit toujours? Oh ouais, les gars gentils finissent derniers. N'est-ce pas la foutue vérité! Et même si je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour être une bonne personne, je suis foutrement fatigué de me faire vraiment baiser la gueule quand il s'agit de femmes.

Renée doit avoir quelque chose en tête, je peux le dire. Elle dessine des formes paresseusement sur mon ventre alors qu'elle ouvre continuellement la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme avant de pouvoir proférer un son. Je brûle de lui dire de cracher le morceau, mais je pense que je sais déjà ce qu'elle veut. Elle le fait à nouveau mais se déplace pour embrasser mon épaule à la place. Elle est vraiment sans ressource ce soir, ce qui est inhabituel pour elle.

"Tu ne voudrais pas savoir," dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle se relève sur un coude, la confusion se répandant sur son visage. "Je ne voudrais pas savoir quoi?"

"Tu veux savoir s'il est avec Esmé ce soir et où ils sont allés, non? Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne tu ne sache pas."

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à nouveau avant qu'elle se détourne de moi avec un soupir. De colère.

Je ne veux pas dire que ça sonne vraiment rude, mais cette merde est assez étrange pour moi, pas la peine d'en ajouter du fait qu'elle peut être encore intérieurement accrochée et en même temps bout de rage contre mon trou-du-cul de père.

"Non monsieur je-sais-tout, j'allais te demander de passer la nuit mais je sais que tu flippes à propos de ça. Je me fous de ce qu'_il _fait ou avec _qui_ il le fait." Elle se fout de ma gueule, mais je la laisse faire car ses yeux disent le contraire.

Je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux bruns de son front. C'est un geste trop tendre, mais elle est d'humeur sombre ce soir.

"Tu veux que je reste cette nuit?" Elle ne l'avait jamais demandé avant.

"Si tu le veux." Renée hausse les épaules indifférente alors qu'elle répond comme si elle s'en moquait, mais je sais bien.

Avec un sourire en coin sur le visage, je dis, "Je ne peux vraiment pas car s'il y a une tempête ou quelque chose comme ça alors ma voiture est coincée ici. Comment est-ce que j'explique ça?" Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer. "Mais je vais rester un peu plus longtemps... si tu me nourris."

La figure de Renée s'illumine alors qu'elle me prend la main, me tirant du lit. "Allez viens."

Elle me donne un de ses peignoirs. Il est gris clair en tissu éponge et pas très féminin, pas que j'y fasse vraiment attention car il est chaud. Bien que je lui offre mon aide, Renée insiste pour que je me mette à l'aise à table pendant qu'elle me prépare quelque chose. Elle est certainement de l'école italienne traditionnelle avec l'idée que les hommes sont plus heureux quand ils sont servis et nourris par leurs femmes. Même si je suis profondément moderne dans la plupart des aspects de ma vie, je n'ai absolument pas d'objection à être pris en charge par une fille de temps en temps.

Elle glisse une assiette au micro-onde, pose un verre de thé glacé en face de moi, et met la table tout en fredonnant doucement. Elle est heureuse de prendre soin de moi. Bon, pas nécessairement de moi, mais peut-être juste de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Je sais qu'elle a deux sœurs avec qui elle passe beaucoup de temps et un tas de copines mais je me pose souvent des questions sur sa fille. Elle la mentionne rarement à cause du fait qu'elles ne s'entendent pas et qu'il y a une distension bizarre entre elle. Les quelques fois où je l'évoque elle m'éconduit d'un signe de la main avec une expression agacée et éludant d'une explication comme, "Elle est à l'université et vit sa propre vie. Je n'entends parler d'elle que quand elle a besoin de quelque chose." Et puis elle change de sujet.

Renée semble manifester cette profonde aspiration à jouer le rôle de mère ou d'épouse par intérim. Peut-être qu'à cause de mon âge elle a des difficultés à différencier les deux rôles. Dieu, c'est tellement tordu. En dépit d'être douloureusement conscient de l'idée que j'aurai probablement besoin d'une psychothérapie dans quelques années, je n'ai aucune réelle motivation pour la quitter.

Je salive rien qu'à l'odeur venant du micro-onde alors que l'assiette y tourne. Quand il sonne, elle met le plat cuisiné sur mon set de table. C'est un morceau de quelque chose recouvert de sauce spaghetti. Je saupoudre du parmesan dessus et commence avant même de savoir ou faire attention à ce que diable c'est.

Merde, cette femme sait cuisiner. "Mmm c'est délicieux, qu'est-ce que c'est?" J'ai la bouche pleine de viande et de salami et de fromage italien fondu et ça m'est égal si je suis répugnant.

"C'est un Pupatuna." La chaise grince sur le parquet alors qu'elle la tire pour s'assoir.

"Poopa Quoi?"

Elle roule des yeux. "Un pain de viande italien. Le nom a été donné par ma grand-mère, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ou ce qu'il signifie. Alors tais-toi et mange-le." Elle me tape sur le bras pour plaisanter, reposant son menton dans sa main, la colère précédente envolée. Je l'ai rendue heureuse en restant et mangeant son délicieux poopacommetuveuxlappeler et ça me rend heureux aussi, je suppose.

"Comment se passent les études?" Les mains de Renée plient et déplient la serviette en face de moi que j'ai pourtant utilisée. Je soulève un sourcil. Elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé sur l'université auparavant.

"Bien, je présume. Aucun de mes cours n'a été annulé ce semestre, alors…" Je hausse les épaules et continue à manger. Le silence ne me dérange pas mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de même pour elle, alors je tente d'engager la conversation.

"Comment c'est au boulot?" Elle travaille comme agent administratif dans un hôpital ou un truc comme ça. Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que je devrais mais…

Je sais que le dessus de ses seins, sa poitrine et ses épaules ont des taches de rousseur à cause de toutes les années à se faire bronzer. Je sais que ses pieds sont délicats et qu'elle déteste qu'on lui suce les oreilles. Je sais qu'elle aime quand je tire sur ses cheveux et qu'elle aime être dessus et aux commandes. C'est une crieuse, une mordeuse et fait d'incroyables pipes. Je sais qu'elle a un stérilet et qu'elle garde un assortiment de capotes dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Je sais qu'elle rencontre des hommes de son âge assez fréquemment mais elle n'est sexuellement intime avec personne d'autre que moi.

Je sais ce qui est important à savoir pour moi.

Après ma deuxième portion, je suis gavé. Elle sort par la porte de côté et soupire. "Tu devrais y aller. Envoie-moi un texto quand tu arrives à ta porte. Je tiens à m'assurer que tu es en sécurité."

Les routes sont un bazar foutrement glissant et je rentre à quinze kilomètres/heure remerciant le Seigneur qu'elles soient désertes à cette heure de la nuit. Le trajet de cinq minutes m'en prend trente. Je soupire carrément soulagé quand je vois le pare-brise de la BMW de Lauren couvert d'un tas de neige. Espérons qu'elle est en sécurité dedans… seule. Je l'ai déjà prise avec la main d'un garçon à son cul et il a foutrement eu de la chance qu'Em soit là pour m'empêcher de lui botter le cul. Ce voyou n'est plus revenu à la maison depuis.

C'est trop glissant pour marcher jusqu'à mon côté de la maison, donc j'entre par devant essayant de ne pas me retrouver sur le cul. Je ne me préoccupe pas du bruit que je fais car mon père a emmené Esmé dans un quelconque restaurant absurde en ville et il a mentionné qu'ils y resteraient pour la nuit. Et si Lauren est en train de se faire peloter, je veux mettre brutalement fin à cette merde tout de suite.

Après avoir envoyé un texto à Renée pour lui dire que je suis à la maison, j'enlève mes chaussures et les laisse à côté de la porte d'entrée pour les faire sécher. Je dresse l'oreille à l'écoute de bruits inattendus, mais il n'y a que le doux murmure de la télévision dans le salon. Il y a deux bouquets de roses sur la table de la cuisine, énormes, touffus et d'un rouge saisissant. Elles sentent dans toute cette maudite cuisine, l'odeur me rappelle ma mère ce qui me fait battre en retraite. J'attrape de l'eau dans le frigo et fouille dans la boite de chocolats en forme de cœur à la recherche de quelque chose sans noisette. J'espère que ça fera chier Esmé que j'ai profané ses bonbons.

Alors que je passe dans le salon, je vois mon père courbé, la tête dans ses mains. La lueur bleue de la télévision éclaire une bouteille de Johnny Walker Black sur la table basse en face de lui, faisant scintiller le verre en cristal. Dans notre ancienne maison il y avait un chandelier dans la salle à manger qui était affreusement tape-à-l'œil mais quand j'étais petit j'aimais la façon dont il projetait des arcs-en-ciel sur les murs quand le soleil tapait directement dessus. Il n'y a aucun arc-en-ciel ce soir.

"Salut," je dois éclaircir ma voix après le chocolat. Il lève les yeux, me faisant un pauvre sourire.

"Salut." Il est encore habillé d'un smoking noir, son nœud papillon suspendu négligemment autour du cou. Je l'ai vu comme une merde pas mal de fois auparavant, particulièrement après s'être imbibé d'alcool fort. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ce soir, encore moins le voir dans cet état de désarroi. Mon père tapote la place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, j'avance de quelques pas hésitants. Ma gorge se resserre involontairement.

"Pourquoi… ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?" J'ai une petite voix, faible. J'ai cinq ans à nouveau ayant des problèmes pour avoir renverser mon chocolat. Je déteste foutrement cette peur irrationnelle que j'ai toujours eue de lui. Particulièrement maintenant avec mon actuelle pseudo petite amie. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer avec le feu. Je ne suis pas un risque-tout et très franchement, cette merde m'effraie.

"Quoi? Non, non. Ne puis-je pas juste parler à mon fils?"

Avec une extrême méfiance je le rejoins dans le canapé, laissant un espace suffisant entre nous. Il me désigne le whisky. Je décline poliment en secouant la tête.

"Dure soirée?"

"Tu n'as pas idée," répond-il stoïquement.

"Que s'est-il passé au diner en ville?" Mon pouce suit la couture au genou de mon jean alors que je le fixe. Si je ne suis pas trompé par le faible éclairage dans la pièce, il est évident sur son visage qu'il a pleuré. Le truc est que quand il boit, il est souvent imprévisible. Ça pouvait partir dans tous les sens à ce stade.

Il soupire, faisant faire à sa main un petit cercle, les glaçons tournoient alors autour du périmètre du verre. Juste comme je le fais. Il avale le reste de scotch dans son verre en cristal, jetant la tête en arrière avant de le poser sur la table.

"Tu n'as jamais eu une mauvaise impression dès que tu te réveilles? Comme si tu sais que toute la journée va être foutue mais que tu ne peux pas vraiment dire pourquoi?" Je hoche la tête, parce que oui, je me suis plus que certainement senti comme ça. "Eh bien, c'est comme ça que je me suis sentis toute la semaine. J'ai fait ces plans avec Esmé et elle était si foutrement excitée car j'avais pris des billets pour l'opéra, ce que," Il souleva un sourcil en me regardant, "tu sais je ne fais pas." C'est vrai. Mon père est pratiquement versé dans tous les événements culturels de la scène sociale de Manhattan, mais l'opéra est une punition pour lui.

"Cette femme... quelqu'un que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter avant Esmé... a appelé il y a quelques jours. Elle est déprimée et elle pleure et... je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle et je l'ai envoyé promener. Je suis marié maintenant, je le lui ai dit de nombreuses fois, mais elle ne prend pas ça pour une réponse et..." Il s'arrête, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux. A ce moment-là, je tremble et mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, je dois coincer mes mains sous mes genoux pour qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est, fuck, et s'il sait? Et s'il...

"Elle a appelé Esmé. Lui a dit que j'avais baisé avec elle tous les jours pendant le déjeuner." Je regarde ailleurs; je me sens malade. Il interprète mon expression comme du dégoût et explique froidement, "Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des mois, pas depuis que j'ai dû régler quelque chose avec l'appartement qu'elle me sous-loue. Et même là, il ne s'est rien passé."

En entendant ça, je suis désorienté. Mais il me faut un petit moment pour réaliser qu'il est en train de parler de la femme avec qui je l'avais entendu au téléphone il y a quelques mois, pas de Renée. Je respire. Le monde reprend son cours. Quelque peu.

"Esmé et moi nous sommes disputés tout le temps du trajet jusqu'en ville à cause d'elle et ensuite... et ensuite en plein milieu du repas à neuf cents dollars chez Alain Ducasse, j'ai eu un appel de Bellevue. Elle a avalé une dose mortelle de cachets et j'étais sur sa liste des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence."

Dans ma tête je pense, merde alors! Qui paie neuf cents dollars pour un seul repas? Tu ferais mieux d'ingérer de l'or que tu pourrais faire fondre et t'en faire des boutons de manchettes ou quelque chose après l'avoir chié.

Je suffoque et marmonne horrifié, "Merde papa. Elle est morte?"

Il secoue la tête. L'expression sur son visage semble presque comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle ait réussi. "Non, mais j'ai dû aller voir si elle allait bien. Elle n'a pas de famille en ville et... son foutu psychologue m'a dit que c'était certainement intentionnel. Elle est foutrement dans un sale état et c'est ma faute." Il passe la main dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises. Je ressens carrément de la pitié pour sa situation car je ne peux imaginer être responsable que quelqu'un se fasse intentionnellement du mal à cause de moi.

"Et Esmé ne veut même plus me parler là maintenant, elle est tellement peinée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache quoi croire." Mon père laisse sortir un long soupir et gémit doucement.

Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire. Il secoue la tête une fois encore, mettant la main sur sa bouche dans une sorte d'état second. Nous restons tous les deux silencieux. Alors que les minutes passent en silence, je jette un regard à la télévision. Scarface, Michelle Pfeiffer dans cette robe moulante bleue. J'essaie de trancher si elle est sexy ou salope. Nope, trop maigre, trop blonde à mon goût. Et ses seins sont trop petits de toute façon.

Je suis curieux de savoir s'il est contrarié parce qu'il s'inquiète pour cette femme, qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas être là pour elle, ou s'il est contrarié parce qu'elle a foutu en l'air sa confiance avec Esmé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui demande. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas quelque chose que des boucles d'oreilles en diamant et un voyage en Europe ne pourraient arranger." Et il est sérieux. Il doit acheter le pardon de sa femme pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas vraiment coupable. J'oscille entre me sentir désolé pour lui ou pas. Il crée son propre bazar mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, d'après ce qu'il dit. Ça c'est s'il est honnête avec moi, bien que je ne voie pas de raison pour qu'il ne le soit pas. Je suis effectivement choqué qu'il m'ait déballé toute cette merde là maintenant tout d'abord. "J'espère juste qu'Heidi s'en sorte bien. Je... veux l'aider mais je ne peux pas être impliqué dans ses conneries à nouveau." Il ne s'étend pas sur ce que tout ça signifie, et je ne le lui demande pas.

Le silence persiste entre nous.

Alors je commence à avoir les boules. "Hé papa, puis-je te demander quelque chose?" Je mourais d'envie de savoir, mourais d'envie de le lui demander depuis un moment. Il hocha la tête, retroussant ses lèvres. A certaines expressions faciales de lui, il me semble presque me regarder dans un miroir. Je me demande si c'est pareil pour lui, cette même familiarité quand il me regarde.

"Pourquoi as-tu épousé Esmé?" Je ne le regarde pas. "Je veux dire, tu euh... aimes avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, pour ainsi dire, alors pourquoi tu t'es remarié? Pourquoi t'enquiquiner avec les complications d'avoir une femme quand tu pourrais juste... tu vois... faire tout ce que tu veux?"

Il réfléchit à cela un moment et puis il se met à rire. "Tu vois... j'ai été avec beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie," explique-t-il inutilement. "Mais elle est la seule femme qui ne me laisse pas faire n'importe quoi. Elle sait que je voyais d'autres femmes à part elle et elle a dit non. Elle était la seule femme qui m'ait jamais dit non. Et quand elle m'a quitté, pour la première fois... j'étais anéanti. _Foutrement anéanti_. Ne pouvant pas manger, dormir, ne pouvant pas pisser sans sentir une douleur au cœur. Et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. J'ai quitté toutes les autres et c'est juste elle maintenant."

Je suis surpris par cela et très franchement écœuré. Bien que j'apprécie sa franchise, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir froissé, ne serait-ce que pour la défense de ma mère.

"Aimais-tu maman?" Le mordant dans mon ton indique clairement que je ne tente pas de masquer ma colère. Mais il ne semble pas être affecté par ça.

Il plisse les yeux en me regardant, comme si je suis idiot de lui demander une chose pareille. "Ouais, je l'aimais. Bien sûr que je l'aimais..." Il baisse la voix. "Même encore d'une certaine façon, et probablement que je l'aimerai toujours. Mais les choses étaient devenues si amères et si foutues entre nous à la fin que je ne pouvais plus rester près d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la façon dont elle me regardait, si foutrement en colère et pleine de haine. Je ne pouvais pas arranger les choses entre nous, peu importe combien je m'y suis efforcé, car c'était trop tard. J'ai tout fichu en l'air entre nous, je le sais." Il haussa les épaules et avec un sourire presque grave il dit. "Elle m'a aimé avant que j'ai de l'argent. Dieu, je ne veux pas penser à Liz là maintenant."

Je médite sur ce qu'il dit. Peut-être qu'il voulait arranger les choses avec ma mère, peut-être qu'il voulait essayer, mais elle ne l'aurait pas laissé, ou ne pouvait pas. Bon. Tout ce qu'elle a eu dans tout ça c'est la moitié de son argent, deux maisons et une voiture. Cela semble injuste, comme peut-être elle aurait dû avoir au moins une de ses couilles.

"Tu es sorti ce soir?" demande-t-il, s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé.

"Juste comme ça chez une amie," j'avoue froidement, gigotant. Ma main est derrière mon cou, frottant, bouillant et nerveux à nouveau.

"As-tu passé un bon moment?"

Je hausse les sourcils voulant presque lui demander pourquoi il me soumet à cette soudaine inquisition, mais je pense qu'il essaie juste de me faire la conversation, probablement pour se distraire de sa situation difficile.

Je hausse les épaules avec un bâillement interminable. Je suis épuisé. "C'était bien."

Mon père hoche la tête, acceptant que je ne lui en dise pas plus que ça. Nos conversations sont habituellement comme ça – à peine un minimum de oui et de non pour toute réponse de ma part, lui soupirant et moi devenant agacé. Je pense que nous avons échangé plus de mots ce soir que nous l'avons fait dans les cinq dernières années réunies.

"Va dormir, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes." Il frotte l'arrière de ma tête. C'est foutrement bizarre qu'il me touche si chaleureusement. Je suppose que nous nous sommes rapprochés, alors maintenant ça va être... accolades de mecs et l'indispensable pour commémorer l'événement.

Je m'éloigne, le regrettant immédiatement. "Ça va aller?"

"Ouais, bien sûr," répond-il, souriant alors que nous nous levons tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui donner cette accolade ou lui offrir une sorte de geste d'affection en retour. Une part de moi veut saisir l'opportunité de le faire car qui sait ce qu'il peut même survenir encore.

Avant de partir, je lui tapote l'épaule. C'est guindé et maladroit et inattendu pour tous les deux, car je ne suis pas du style câlin et je me fiche vraiment de l'intimité à moins que ce soit dans un lit avec une femme. Même si mes sentiments pour lui sont plus du dédain qu'autre chose, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment bizarre, encore que vague, de compassion. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas ce type si exécrable. Peut-être qu'il est juste incompris, passant toute sa vie à essayer de trouver la signification d'un véritable amour. Peut-être c'est d'espérer trop d'avoir un père dont je puisse être fier.

"Bonne nuit." Il se tourne vers la cuisine pour se retirer pour la nuit. "Oh, Eddie..." Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte du couloir qui mène à ma chambre.

"Oui, Papa?"

"Tu devrais aller à la douche. Tu sens la chatte."

Ma gorge devient sèche et je le fixe bêtement alors qu'il disparait.

Qu'est-ce qui m'effraie le plus, peut-être est-ce la difficulté à essayer de _ne pas_ être comme lui, ou simplement qu'il est inévitable que je _devienne_ comme lui.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_Pas vraiment à l'aise dans ses baskets notre Eddie. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas s'engager, jusqu'où va-t-il laisser aller cette histoire? Renée n'est pas très claire non plus, quel jeu joue-t-elle? En mal d'homme ou en mal de vengeance?_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien une fic Edward/Bella mais il faut poser les choses._

_A très bientôt_

LyraParleOr


	5. Ch 4 - Fixer la limite

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de plus de 18 ans.**

Merci pour vos messages et ici à celles qui n'ont pas de compte car je pense avoir répondu aux autres. Merci aussi à SBRocket (qui nous a gratifiées d'un super épilogue pour **Hawaii**) et PtiteWam qui se sont impliquées dans cette affaire. Pour finir merci aussi à **Isnoname **pour sa promotion. au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, elle a repris la traduction de **The Bigger They Are **et en parallèle les outtakes, **The Harder They Fall**, inédits en français.

Pour avancer un peu plus vite dans l'histoire, je mets aussi en ligne le chapitre suivant et nous passerons ensuite à la deuxième partie de la fic.

* * *

**~In Too Deep~  
Chapitre 4~ Drawing the Line**

(Fixer la limite)

Mai

"C'est quoi ça? Oh, allez."

C'est juste... la raison précise pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'avoir mon chez moi. Avec un long gémissement exagéré, je me blottis dans l'oreiller sur ma tête essayant d'étouffer les petits cris de filles agaçants qui accompagnent cette merde de musique pop venant du jardin de derrière. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas. Étant donné que je suis rentré vers six heures du matin, j'ai été réveillé trop tôt à mon goût. Cependant, un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprend qu'il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi et juste... Fuck.

Ça ne me laisse pas le temps d'aller au gymnase car je dois être au travail dans une heure et demie. Il n'y a pas un centimètre de mon corps qui ne se sente pas comme mort et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me tenir debout pendant les sept heures de mon service. J'envisage un instant que je peux me faire porter pâle mais savoir que j'ai réussi à avoir tout le week-end prochain me fait reconsidérer la chose et me secouer. Je gémis à nouveau quand je réalise que la fête du troisième anniversaire de Garrett est demain, et je ne lui ai pas encore acheté de cadeau, foutu parrain que je suis.

La lumière vive du soleil me brûle les yeux et me fait pleurer quand je regarde à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Des ondes argent dansent à la surface de la piscine me laissant des taches blanches dans ma vision dès que je regarde ailleurs. J'ai plus la gueule de bois que je pensais, et ma trique matinale m'irrite car je suis trop fatigué pour une branlette. J'aurais aimé aller nager un peu mais il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse supporter Lauren et ses copines et même être vaguement poli avec elles là tout de suite.

Après avoir brossé la merde dans ma bouche et enfilé un short, je me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine à la recherche de pitance. Je grimace en avalant le jus de fruit qui a été pourri par la menthe de mon dentifrice quand j'ai porté la bouteille à mes lèvres. Trop dans les vapes pour me concentrer, j'ai oublié la règle concernant se brosser les dents avant de consommer du jus d'orange et je me maudis moi-même et le whisky-coca que j'ai consommé quelques heures avant.

Alors que j'avance péniblement dans la cuisine je jette un coup d'œil par la porte fenêtre à la française qui conduit au patio. Ma sœur est là-bas avec ses amies et elles se détendent et s'éclaboussent les unes les autres, pas une attention au monde, sûrement pas à la gueule de bois de son frère ainé vivant ici qui a besoin d'au moins six heures de sommeil afin de fonctionner correctement. C'est mauvais car je peux vraiment foirer quelque chose au travail et si ça arrive, je suis foutu.

Mes yeux s'attardent un peu trop longtemps sur la meilleure amie de ma sœur, Jessica, qui arrive à être ridicule dans un bikini. Je remarque qu'elle a vraiment une paire de seins incroyables. Et quand elle se retourne, je constate qu'elle a également un cul incroyable. Pendant toutes ces années qu'elle a traîné avec Lauren, dormant dans ma maison le week-end et m'agaçant à me mettre hors de moi quand elles avaient besoin que je les transporte, je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Jessica autrement que comme une petite fille. Mais elle a certainement grandi maintenant, et je me demande quand bordel s'est arrivé.

J'ai un hoquet inconscient quand je remarque Esmé allongée sur le ventre ne portant rien d'autre qu'un string de bikini blanc. Son cul est pratiquement nu et le haut blanc assorti de son ensemble pendille à côté de son transat pendant qu'elle discute au téléphone. Est-il nécessaire pour moi d'avoir à endurer que la première chose que je vois soit le cul nu de ma belle-mère quand je me réveille?

Ouais, ça sera un Fuck. Non.

Ma journée est plus que définitivement ruinée avec cette image empoisonnant ma vision. Et je vais avoir besoin d'un lavage de cerveau ou au minimum une thérapie intensive pour prévenir tout dommage supplémentaire pour moi à cause de ça. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas agréable à regarder, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je veux dire, si j'avais à mettre une étiquette là-dessus, je dirais qu'elle est hot dans le genre salope chercheuse d'or, mais mon père la baise et c'est juste incorrect.

Alors que je réalise l'hypocrisie de cette déclaration, je passe une main sur mon visage. J'ai évité Renée depuis presque deux mois maintenant, m'excusant d'être occupé avec la fac et le travail, ce qui est vrai dans une certaine mesure, mais pas la vraie raison. J'avais essayé de rompre gentiment mais elle ne semblait relever aucun des signes que je ne voulais plus avoir de relation avec elle. Je ne peux même pas moi-même l'appeler comme ça sans grincer des dents.

Après être parti ce soir-là de la St Valentin, elle avait été plus collante et plus demandeuse, appelant au moins deux fois par semaine pour qu'on soit ensemble ou juste pour discuter. Voulant garder notre arrangement de nature exclusivement sexuelle, je ne suis pas dans ce truc de papotage du tout. Elle est devenue de toute évidence plus attachée que je l'aurais même imaginé, et elle a même suggérer partir pour un week-end ensemble sur la côte. C'est là que je fixe la limite.

Il était temps de finir ça depuis un moment mais je suis nul pour les ruptures et j'ai le sentiment que celle-là ne va pas être simple. Je dois la laisser tomber gentiment, car je ne suis pas un connard et je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire du mal. De plus, il y a une petite part de moi qui craint que si je la contrarie alors elle dira tout à mon père ne serait-ce que par rancune. Quelque chose concernant son mépris m'inquiète. Elle est Sicilienne après tout, et elles sont connues pour leurs tempéraments.

Afin d'en terminer avec ça, je me suis arrangé pour aller chez elle à un moment, ce week-end. Je suis certain qu'elle pense que c'est pour être ensemble comme d'habitude, mais pour moi le but de ma visite est de fermer une porte qui n'aurait jamais dû être ouverte. J'ai beaucoup de regrets d'avoir couché avec Renée, mais le plus important est que je sais que c'est mal depuis le début et que je n'ai rien fait pour arrêter ça. Le peu de contrôle que j'ai eu sur les besoins de ma queue m'effraie.

Mon ventre gargouille bruyamment mais je n'ai pas faim, juste envie d'étancher ma soif. Savoir que je serai au travail jusqu'à neuf heures avec seulement une pause d'un quart d'heure ce soir me force à manger. Je m'accroupis pour tirer une boîte d'œufs dans le frigo et de fines tranches de jambon de dinde. Quand j'entends le clic de la poignée des portes fenêtres du patio quand elles s'ouvrent, je me retiens de me tourner à ce son, appréhendant que ce soit ma belle-mère et son cul nu.

"Salut, Eddie."

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour reconnaître cette voix joyeuse.

"Salut Jess, que se passe-t-il?" Dis-je, lui faisant un sourire. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être pris dans une conversation avec qui que ce soit là tout de suite, alors j'espère qu'elle fera court.

"Rien," dit-elle d'une voix chantante, s'appuyant sur les coudes sur l'îlot de la cuisine derrière moi. "Les mêmes vieux trucs. Shopping, traîner, fêtes..."

Roulant des yeux alors qu'elle ne peut pas voir ma dérision, je pose les ingrédients sur le comptoir. Dix-huit ans et Jessica, la fille d'un neurochirurgien, n'a jamais travaillé un jour dans sa vie ou eu besoin de quelque chose. Probablement qu'elle se mariera avec un gars tout de suite à la sortie de l'université qui la supportera jusqu'à ce qu'il divorce pour quelqu'un de quinze ans plus jeune et elle obtiendra la moitié de tout ce qu'il possède de toute façon.

Ça me met hors de moi. Je ne peux pas tout à fait comprendre si c'est que je ne supporte pas d'avoir eu à travailler depuis... eh bien, pratiquement toute ma vie, ou parce que je suis juste jaloux qu'elle n'ait pas et probablement n'aura jamais à le faire car c'est une fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'argumentation de mon père pour me faire prendre un emploi à quinze ans est que ça construit le caractère et crée un bon dévouement au travail. Bien que je sois d'accord avec ça dans une certaine mesure, ça m'ennuie encore.

Ce qui m'irrite encore plus est que l'argent que j'ai gagné enfant avec les publicités, les brochures et ce stupide soap opéra, est bloqué sur un compte en fidéicommis jusqu'à mes vingt-cinq ans. Mon enfance atypique, dont la majeure partie a été passée en convocations de casting et dans des petites loges avec mon ennuyeux au possible conseiller, est bloquée ailleurs dans une chambre forte. Si j'avais cet argent, je pourrais partir loin de cette maison. Mon père ne veut même pas envisager de me faire un prêt sur ça jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômé de l'université car il pense soi-disant que je ne suis pas prêt pour prendre possession de ma propre maison et qu'il serait maudit si je claquais le pactole en soirées et merdes. Ça m'enrage car cela ajoute juste une preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne me connaît pas du tout. Je suis piégé sous sa coupe et je n'aime pas qu'il ait ce contrôle complet sur moi ou sur ce qui est légitiment à moi.

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de mon irritation car ce n'est pas la faute de Jessica si ses parents l'ont trop gâtée et je ne peux pas faire passer mes propres problèmes sur elle.

"Tu as une vie éprouvante, Jess." Souris-je couvrant ma colère.

"Oh, la ferme. Comme si tu en avais une tellement dure. Monsieur je roule en Porsche et je vis dans le manoir de mon papa gratuitement." Son ton est espiègle et moqueur, mais c'est la vérité.

Je fais semblant de lancer un œuf sur elle et elle esquive et rit sottement. Je pense à peut-être écrire un livre sur comment flirter car c'est trop foutrement facile. Ses yeux dérivent sur mon torse et elle ne s'embête pas à cacher le fait qu'elle est en train de mater.

J'ignore son regard fixe. "Ouais, mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je l'apprécie."

Elle hausse les épaules avec indifférence et se replace sur ses coudes, me montrant de façon follement évidente beaucoup de son décolleté. Cette nana flirte toujours ouvertement avec moi, particulièrement quand ma sœur n'est pas dans les parages pour en être témoin. Je souris et jette un coup d'œil à son visage essayant fort de garder mes yeux loin de ses seins bronzés. Ils sont énormes, et je me demande si certaines des filles de mon lycée étaient équipées comme ça aussi ou si j'étais trop occupé à me concentrer sur ma petite amie d'alors pour remarquer les seins de quiconque d'autre. Je suis un peu triste d'avoir manqué de regarder de bons pare-chocs.

Jess est une très jolie fille... clairement sexy. Elle est vraiment brillante avec ce côté dégourdie que la plupart des filles de son âge ne possèdent pas. Avec tout l'emballage qu'elle présente et ses compétences en flirt, je suis sûr qu'elle passe la majorité de sa vie à obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut. Tant mieux pour elle.

Je casse trois œufs, prenant soin de garder le jaune dans la coquille alors que les blancs remplissent la poêle crépitante. Il faut que j'empêche mes yeux d'errer sur ses seins.

"Pas de cours aujourd'hui?" demandé-je, retournant mes œufs. L'école est encore en session jusqu'à mi-juin et je me demande si elles ont toutes séché les cours pour venir nager dans ma piscine au premier jour de chaleur de la saison. Moi et les gars le faisions il y a quelques temps quand j'étais en terminale et je me souviens m'être fait botter le cul quand mon père a découvert que j'avais fait sauter les cours. Il ne tolérait aucune connerie de ma part.

Mais les règles sont différentes pour Lauren simplement parce que c'est une fille. Mon père ne l'a jamais faite travailler, ou punie pour une stupide merde d'adolescent comme il le faisait avec moi. Elle ne se voit rien refuser.

Jess agite sa main avec dédain. "Demi-journée pour une conférence ou un truc dans ce genre. Mais ouais, nous avons totalement séché ce matin. Esmé a dit que c'était bon pour trainer ici." Je secoue la tête de dégoût, reconnaissant que ma belle-mère dans toute sa splendeur à moitié nue est un modèle tellement d'enfer pour ma sœur et ses amies influençables.

Jess babille sur ses plans pour l'été et je n'écoute pas vraiment d'une oreille attentive jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à Fire Island. Il y a une notable pointe de dédain dans sa voix, clairement aussi fâchée que Lauren l'est. Parce que je trouve amusant de la provoquer, je mentionne nonchalamment que j'y vais pour le week-end du Memorial Day. Je suis vraiment impatient d'y être, vu que je n'ai pas eu de week-end de quatre jours libre de tout travail et de cours depuis longtemps.

"Tu as eu les deux des meilleurs week-ends de la saison, Eddie," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Ce n'est pas juste."

Je hausse les épaules, ne retenant pas le sourire de raclure sur mon visage. Je l'admets, je kiffe tourmenter ma sœur et comme un effet secondaire, ses amies.

"Oh s'il te plait. Vous, les filles avez le 4 juillet et toute la semaine du bal du lycée, alors ne peste pas après moi."

Mon père possède cette maison à Ocean Beach, Fire Island. C'est à environ trente-cinq minutes en ferry de la côte sud de Long Island, mais si on y va en bateau c'est plus rapide. Bien sûr, personne ne conduit le Sea Ray de mon père à part lui, donc j'en suis réduit à prendre le ferry comme un plouc.

Ça vaut le coup cependant. La maison est en front de mer, offre douze couchages à l'aise, et au moins trente pas à l'aise. Même si c'est vraiment chiant de trimbaler tout mon barda plus ma planche, la bière et la nourriture, j'aime être là-bas. C'est le genre d'endroit qui n'offre rien d'autre que s'allonger sur la plage avec un verre et se détendre tout en s'imprégnant de soleil. Ou dans mon cas et celui d'Em, profiter de l'opportunité pour surfer sur les vagues et peut-être jouer au beach-volley.

Le soir, on peut soit taper l'incruste dans une soirée chez quelqu'un ou aller à l'Happy Hour dans l'un des quelques restaurants et bars et ensuite rentrer en titubant ivre mort, avec un peu de chance avec une fille éméchée et excitée à son côté. Voilà pour l'essentiel. C'est du bonheur de fils de pute maitrisé.

Au début du mois d'avril, Esmé, Lauren et moi nous étions assis à la table de la cuisine pour piocher les week-ends dans l'affreux vase en cristal car nous n'arrivions à aucune sorte de planning à l'amiable pour la maison. Il n'y avait pas moyen par tous les diables que nous puissions y être tous ensemble au même moment, alors nous devions nous résigner à nos week-ends en conséquence. Mon père se tenait là les bras croisés, nous surveillant comme si nous étions une bande de gamins enragés de cinq ans. Ceci m'avait grandement amusé car c'était avant tout contrôler l'immaturité de sa femme et ma diabolique aptitude à la pousser. Je peux être un vrai trou du cul avec elle; pas la peine de se demander pourquoi elle me déteste autant.

La seule raison pour laquelle Carlisle ait même toléré cela était parce qu'il sait que Lauren et moi sommes viscéralement possessifs en ce qui concerne la maison de la plage. C'est la seule chose qui soit restée intacte après le divorce de mes parents et même s'il est un connard, il comprend et respecte notre attachement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à ce moment-là, mais en dépit du fait que ma mère se soit battue bec et ongles pour cette maison, il a fini par la lui racheter en totalité, ainsi il a pu être certain qu'elle ne la vende pas dans notre dos comme elle l'a fait avec la maison de notre enfance.

Il y a quelques qualités chez mon père qui le rachètent, mais je suis tellement obnubilé par le négatif que je néglige souvent de me concentrer sur les choses positives qu'il fait.

Peu importe, la maison de la plage est la nôtre. Nous avions cette maison depuis même avant que je naisse et nous y avions passé tous nos étés avec ma mère à attendre patiemment que mon père ait fini de travailler et nous rejoigne le vendredi soir. Je me souviens que nous faisions des châteaux de sable au bord de l'eau et mangions des sandwichs au fromage et à la bolognaise sur une couverture, nos épaules et nos nez rosis par le soleil. Dès que nous avions vu mon père faire des signes depuis la maison encore vêtu de son costume, ma mère laissait tout tomber et courait vers lui. Ce sont des souvenirs que j'ai et que je voulais préserver. La pensée d'Esmé dans cette maison me retourne l'estomac.

Maintenant que ma mère n'est plus présente, conséquence de ses perpétuelles aventures, mon père sait que c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire que garder certains de ses souvenirs non entachés; indépendamment du fait que la maison ait été complètement rénovée à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et ne ressemble en rien à l'endroit où nous passions nos étés.

A ma grande surprise, je finis par les tirer tous les deux, le week-end du Memorial Day et du Labor Day, les deux plus grands et plus estimés de la saison. Je suis euphorique tandis qu'Esmé est livide. Quand elle boude et essaie d'obtenir de mon père qu'il révoque un de mes week-ends gagnés, il lui dit réellement non, que je les ai obtenus à la loyale. Ce n'est pas exactement courageux de sa part, cependant. Je sais pour sûr qu'il n'aime pas vraiment y aller parce que ça lui rappelle un temps avant que l'argent ne le change en cette tête de nœud qu'il est maintenant. Ça le ramène aux souvenirs de quand ma famille, ma famille d'origine, était vraiment heureuse, et je pense que ça le hante assez de nous avoir pris ça avec son comportement égoïste.

La réunion de la famille dysfonctionnelle finit avec moi souriant avec impudence à Esmé comme un petit morveux. Lauren part fâchée bouder dans sa chambre, car apparemment, ce connard de David qu'elle laisse la peloter dans le canapé va être là avec ses amis et elle comptait avoir la maison pour le week-end du Memorial Day. Comme si j'envisagerais même de la lui laisser sachant qu'il y a une chance qu'elle y fasse la pute avec un mec.

Je ris quand Esmé me fait un doigt et me traite ensuite de "putain de trou du cul". Quand je marmonne, "salope" dans ma barbe, mon père me lance un regard d'avertissement mais je peux voir qu'il retient un sourire amusé.

Mon père réconforte alors sa pute gâtée chercheuse d'or de femme en caressant ses cheveux qu'il regarde avec désir, lui promettant par la suite deux semaines à Maui (Archipel d'Hawaï) comme consolation. Elle me tire la langue et je lui dis « dans le baba » alors que je pars en riant.

Ma famille est trop tordue.

Jess radote sur quelque chose dont j'ai perdu l'intérêt. Je retourne les œufs encore une fois et éteins le feu, tirant une assiette dans le placard.

"Doooonc. Je vois que tu as convaincu ma sœur de se faire percer le nombril," dis-je en souriant. Lauren est revenue à la maison il y a quelques semaines et exhibait fièrement son nouveau piercing, qui je pense est mignon sur elle. Mon père lui a dit qu'elle ressemblait à une trainée. Lauren n'a pas été perturbée le moins du monde.

"Ouais, j'ai une mauvaise influence, je suppose," rit-elle. "Je me suis fait percer un téton. Est-ce que tu... veux voir?" Elle soulève les sourcils d'un air innocent alors qu'elle me fait l'offrande de ses seins.

Pourquoi oui. Oui, je veux.

Elle a penché la tête de côté attendant que je réponde. Je veux vraiment dire non. Je dois dire non. Mais fuck! si ma bouche n'est pas connectée directement à ma queue, contournant complètement les pensées rationnelles de mon cerveau.

Sans forcer, je pose mon assiette sur l'îlot et m'appuie sur mes coudes hochant la tête pour acquiescer. Mon pouls s'accélère avec l'anticipation d'un adolescent de voir un sein et je déglutis, souriant timidement pour ne pas lui faire savoir que ça m'allume. Ça fait plus de deux mois et la pensée d'avoir la peau chaude d'une femme qui touche la mienne est tentante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Elle mord sa lèvre et descend lentement le haut de son bikini rouge, révélant un sein parfait terminé par une barre d'haltère rouge à travers son téton. Jessica n'a pas une once de timidité en elle. Elle m'allume complètement. Ma queue hurle d'agonie d'être touchée.

"Ouah," songe-je plus pour moi que pour elle. Katie l'a fait à ses deux tétons et bien que je n'ai jamais été intime avec elle un temps très long, le souvenir du métal froid dans ma bouche remue quelque chose en moi. Je me fais une note mentale pour me rappeler de l'appeler pour l'inviter à la plage le week-end prochain.

Les yeux de Jessica croisent les miens avant de se mettre debout, tenant encore le haut du bikini à côté. Elle fait glisser la barre en va et vient. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Elle est toute battements de cils et sourires timides. "Tu peux la toucher, si tu veux."

Oh oui, je veux.

Elle est trop jeune pour être audacieuse comme ça, mais je ne suis pas du tout surpris. Lauren m'a dit assez de choses sur la sordide vie sexuelle de Jessica pour que je sois vraiment choqué par son comportement.

Je me rapproche d'elle alors que mon cerveau mène cette guerre avec ma bite. C'est mal. Elle est la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur. Elle est innocente.

Mais elle ne l'est pas, et nous le savons tous les deux. Outre le fait qu'elle essaie de m'embrasser depuis qu'elle a treize ans, je ne la regarde pas de cette façon. Sauf aujourd'hui car apparemment ma queue porte une Rolex incrustée d'un diamant géant.

Tic putain Toc.

J'essaie de lutter contre l'instinct naturel de mon corps mais je ne peux pas. Je suis faible. Pathétique et faible et foutrement seul pour toute compagnie que je peux avoir de n'importe quelle façon. Je bouge pour être à sa hauteur. Son maillot de bain mouillé est froid contre mon torse nu, me donnant la chair de poule. En dessous du tissu fin et soyeux de mon short de basket, je suis vraiment dur et je sais qu'elle peut sentir ça.

Je déglutis à nouveau, ma gorge est tellement sèche. Entre nos corps, j'arrive à jouer avec le piercing, le glissant en va-et-vient. Mes doigts sont délicats sur sa peau, soucieux de la vulnérabilité que je pense qu'elle devrait avoir mais que je sais qu'elle ne possède pas.

Mais elle se redresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose des baisers mouillés dans mon cou avec la bouche ouverte et je gémis, prenant fermement en coupe son sein. La barre est froide et étrangère dans ma paume, contrastant tellement avec la douceur de sa peau. Elle sent la lotion solaire et le chlore, l'été et la fille.

Je débats au sujet de l'embrasser.

Sa bouche mordille ma mâchoire alors que ses mains se déplacent sur mon ventre, errant… et elle ne se gêne même pas de m'empaumer par-dessus mon short. Elle plonge dedans, gémissant sans honte dans ma bouche quand elle enroule ses doigts autour de mon manche. Je souris car je suis plus épais que mon physique athlétique le laisse supposer. Elle me serre fermement, forçant un gémissement à s'échapper de mes lèvres. Ensuite un souffle de soulagement, de frustration et de plaisir sort rapidement de ma bouche quand elle caresse vers le haut et passe son pouce sur l'humidité constante à la tête, la répandant autour comme lubrifiant. Sa main est tellement bonne et je peux imaginer ce que sa bouche serait, toute chaude et humide et… merde. Je dois arrêter… mais je veux plus.

Fuck.

Je regarde avec envie le canapé deux places en rotin dans le coin repas. Il me crie de m'asseoir, asseoir, asseoir. Je la visualise à genoux avec ma queue dans sa bouche et mes mains nouées dans ses cheveux humides la guidant vers l'avant.

Un mouvement dans ma vision périphérique attire mon attention. Lauren est en train de sortir de la piscine et jette sa serviette sur ses épaules comme une cape. Elle porte aussi un bikini rouge similaire à celui de Jessica. J'ai un moment de lucidité et je serre son sein une dernière fois avant de m'éloigner de sa bouche. Les yeux de Jessica brûlent pour moi. Je pourrais la baiser là, maintenant.

Elle bafouille et cligne des yeux alors que j'enlève sa main de mon short, l'élastique de la ceinture claquant sur mon ventre. Je m'écarte d'elle.

"C'est nul Jess. Nous ne pouvons pas."

Elle le sait et je le sais.

Continuant là où j'en étais resté avant qu'elle ne rende ma journée légèrement meilleure et par la suite pire, je flanque quelques tranches de dinde dans mon assiette, prends une fourchette dans le tiroir des couverts et tire le tabouret du bar comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jessica se tient là… toujours, bouche ouverte, silencieuse, étourdie tandis que je verse du ketchup sur mes œufs et les mange voracement, ignorant sa présence. Je meurs de faim maintenant que mes couilles laissent rapidement grandir une ombre inquiétante de bleu.

Sans une parole de plus, elle quitte la pièce furieuse. Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence et continue à manger, reconnaissant d'avoir eu assez de prévoyance pour arrêter les choses avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin avec elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de drame ou de conneries dans ma vie là tout de suite, particulièrement avec une adolescente… indépendamment de ses vraiment fantastiques nichons.

Après avoir terminé mon petit déjeuner, je me branle sous la douche et ensuite j'appelle Katie pour voir si elle est libre le week-end prochain.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_Autant on aimerait le réconforter autant parfois on lui mettrait bien des baffes. Il a bien besoin de se fixer des limites!_

A tout de suite.

LyraParleOr


	6. Ch 5 - Fermer une porte

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de plus de 18 ans.**

Deux chapitres à la suite (ne sautez pas le **chapitre 4 - Fixer la limite**) n'y prenez pas goût, c'est exceptionnel! De toute façon SBRocket et PtiteWam ne suivraient pas. Je plaisante, elles répondent toujours présentes.

* * *

**~In Too Deep~  
Chapitre 5~ Closing One Door and Opening Another**

(Fermer une porte et en ouvrir une autre)

Il est presque trois heures quand Em arrive devant la maison de Jay et Allie, reculant dans leur allée fissurée comme s'il était propriétaire de l'endroit. Il y a des ballons colorés partout et une grande pancarte sur leur pelouse de merde qui dit "Joyeux Anniversaire Garrett." Sans laisser Em le remarquer, je scrute la rue à la recherche d'une voiture qui annoncerait que Vanessa et Jake sont là, mais je ne sais même pas quel genre de voiture un couple de nouveaux mariés attendant un bébé pourrait conduire. J'espère que c'est un monospace ou un break. Vanessa détestait les deux.

A la surface du bitume, il y a une large zone qui est recouverte de hiéroglyphes de couleurs vives, le travail artistique du gosse de trois ans qui vit ici. Ses dessins ont droit à un sourire de ma part, si jeunes et joyeux dans leur simplicité.

Je saute hors de la bête de camion d'Em, prenant une profonde bouffée d'air. Elle remplit mes poumons avec les senteurs du début de l'été: l'herbe fraîchement coupée, le chlore et les hamburgers qui grillent… rien de mieux que cette odeur. L'hiver a tendance à me déprimer et je me trouve toujours plus souriant une fois que le froid a disparu.

Il fait déjà vingt-huit degrés (82°F); vachement chaud pour mi-mai. Nous avons eu un hiver neigeux alors c'est normal, ou c'est ce qu'ils nous laissent croire, de toute façon. En règle générale, j'ai tendance à ne pas faire confiance aux météorologues, courtiers en bourse, vendeurs ou flics. Ce sont les expériences négatives que j'ai eues avec les quatre qui me conduisent à croire qu'ils ont mérité leurs typiquement mauvaises réputations avec leurs activités moins que dignes de confiance.

De l'arrière du camion, Em et moi retirons deux énormes sacs de sable aseptisé, grognant discrètement en les transportant à la porte d'entrée de la maison de Jasper et Allie. Les sacs font vingt-cinq kilos chacun et même si nous allons tous les deux au gymnase religieusement, transporter une charge de cinquante kilos est décidément stupide et l'enfer pour le bas mon dos. Je suis surtout inquiet quant à m'étirer un muscle de l'aine, pas que j'ai une raison d'utiliser la zone en ce moment pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que pisser, mais quand même.

A la seconde où nous mettons les pieds à l'intérieur de la maison, j'ai ce pincement nerveux à l'estomac. Même si Allie m'a assuré à plusieurs reprises que Vanessa et son stupide putain de bâtard poignardant par derrière de mari ne seraient pas là, j'ai toujours une peu la nausée à la possibilité d'une confrontation. Mais ça me passe vite quand le bruit des gosses qui crient me fait sourire, en dépit du ressentiment empoisonné que j'éprouve en pénétrant dans la maison.

Allie et Jay ont peint le living-room en vert mousse et je remarque que la moquette a été enlevée du parquet qui a besoin d'un bon ponçage et d'être vitrifié. Je suis heureux de voir qu'ils font de substantiels progrès. Quand ils ont acheté cette maison deux ans auparavant c'était une baraque totalement minable mais de loin mieux que leur minuscule appartement où ils vivaient. Au moins Garrett a un jardin maintenant pour courir et brûler une partie de cette énergie qu'il emmagasine.

Em et moi nous dirigeons vers le jardin de derrière où nous nous déchargeons avec gratitude les sacs dans l'herbe à côté du patio. Jasper nous fait une accolade à moi et à Em d'une seule main, serrant sa bouteille de bière contre sa poitrine alors qu'il fait un geste en direction des sacs de sable.

"De quoi s'agit-il?"

Atteignant ma poche arrière, je sors une photo du cadeau d'anniversaire de Garrett, donnant la brochure à Jay. Il fait trois ans et Em et moi n'arrivions pas à décider quoi lui prendre, alors nous nous sommes cotisés et avons acheté au gosse un de ces énormes portiques en bois pour balançoires et bac à sable en-dessous et une cabane aux couleurs vives attenante. Cela a fini par coûter plus que nous avions prévu de dépenser à l'origine, mais avec Jay et Allie pas en mesure d'investir dans les agréments, nous avons pensé tous les deux que c'est une bonne chose à faire.

Pour Em l'argent n'est pas un problème. Mais c'est l'équivalent de deux ou peut-être trois soirées pour moi, et ça m'est égal de rester à la maison car le sacrifice va à quelque chose pour quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai ce soudain besoin rédempteur de faire des choses dans ma vie pour les autres, ce qui me fait me sentir comme quelqu'un de bien, une meilleure personne que je ne l'ai été.

Après que Jay ait bien regardé la photo il secoue la tête et ses yeux brillent des larmes qu'il essaie de cacher sans succès. Je roule des yeux, résistant à l'envie de le traiter de chochotte et au lieu de ça lui dis d'appeler Toys R Us pour s'arranger avec eux pour livrer et installer la structure de jeux. Il est si sensible au geste que ça le rend émotionnellement mal à l'aise. Je ne fais pas dans le sentimental, surtout avec les mecs.

"J'ai besoin d'une bière," je grommèle essayant d'éviter la manifestation maladroite d'amour qui se passe.

A mon grand soulagement, Allie passe le coin portant un chapeau de fête en forme de cône, les bras remplis de bouteilles marron. Elle nous tend à chacun une bouteille fraîche de Bud, nous accordant câlins et bisous. Allie est tout sourire comme d'habitude. Elle pousse des petits cris comme une petite fille quand Jay lui montre ce que Garrett va avoir, nous disant combien il va aimer avoir une balançoire pour jouer.

Je remarque tout de suite qu'Allie a coupé ses cheveux vraiment courts et les a teints noir de jais. Je la complimente sur la façon dont ça rend ses yeux bleus pareils à des saphirs. Ce commentaire de fille me fait me sentir tout sensiblerie et froufrous à l'intérieur, comme si je devais demander à Allie une bouteille de vernis à paillettes afin que nous puissions peindre nos doigts de pied ensemble. J'en veux à Jay.

Je n'ajoute pas que la coupe et le style la fait moins ressembler à une maman et plus à la nana funky qu'elle était habituellement, car je pense que ça serait le genre de compliment déplacé. Allie me sourit chaleureusement, appréciant la remarque flatteuse.

Elle tente de poser un de ces stupides chapeaux sur ma tête, mais je me dérobe et finalement elle laisser tomber en faisant la moue. Je cède et la laisse me le coller sur la tête pour la calmer. Nous connaissons Allie depuis le jardin d'enfants et elle est incontestablement une des meilleures personnes au monde. Quand nous étions petits nous la laissions nous suivre car elle pouvait faire entrer son petit corps dans l'espace entre les grilles de l'école après qu'elles soient verrouillées pour le week-end et récupérer notre ballon de football/baseball/basketball quand il passait par-dessus la clôture. Elle avait toujours des tonnes de quarters (pièces de 25 cts) cachées dans son petit sac, et après un match où nous avions gagné 7 à 11, elle nous avait alors acheté des boules de feu à cinq cents et des bonbons pour nous tous. A l'époque, aucun de nous ne la voyait autrement que comme une petite 'sœur' enquiquineuse jusqu'à ce jour où Jay la regarda différemment, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et ensuite elle devint soudain une personne, plus une peste.

Mon ami Jay, même avec ses émotions dignes d'une nana regardant Lifetime Channel, est un putain de chanceux. Je l'envie vraiment.

J'embrasse la maman d'Allie sur les joues et serre la main de son père, faisant bonjour de la main au reste de la famille que je connais depuis des années mais dont je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'apprendre les noms. La famille de Jay est absente comme d'habitude. Ce sont vraiment des trous du cul. Je ne peux imaginer passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi précieux pour de telles conneries.

"Où est le petit garçon dont c'est l'anniversaire?" Demande-je, écartant un ballon vagabond devant moi. Le porche de derrière est décoré de ballons et de banderoles et il y a une piñata de Bob l'Éponge fermée sur le côté dont il me démange d'avoir un crack plus tard.

Jay indique du doigt son fils dans la pelouse clairsemée. Il secoue la tête avec une grimace et un grognement, claquant bruyamment sa paume contre son front.

"Garrett, laisse tomber tu veux bien mon pote? Nous avons de la compagnie pour l'amour de Dieu."

"Euh… devrions-nous lui laisser quelque intimité?" Demande-je mal à l'aise, posant le regard ailleurs.

"Mec, est-ce normal?" Demande Em avec un rire qu'il essaie d'étouffer sans pouvoir. Nous mettons tous en quelque sorte nos mains devant la figure dans l'embarras car Garrett est sur le ventre, poussant ses hanches de façon répétitive vers le sol. Il y a quelque chose de rouge sous lui et ce qu'il fait est évident. C'est extrêmement perturbant de la plus amusante des façons.

"Ce n'est rien," dis Jay en gloussant. "Hier Allie l'a surpris avec Elmo, Dora l'Exploratrice et un des Teletubbies dans une putain de… tournante d'animaux en peluche. Elle est traumatisée à vie. Mais apparemment, les psys sur internet disent que c'est assez typique pour son âge." Jay prend une longue gorgée de sa bière et hausse les épaules comme s'il s'était résigné au fait que son gosse de trois ans soit un petit pervers. Pauvre gars.

Quand il me remarque, Garrett se redresse et court vers nous avec un grand sourire, tenant la main de la peluche Elmo qui traine dans l'herbe derrière lui. Je me baisse à son niveau pour qu'il puisse sauter dans mes bras. Il est tellement petit et doux, et il sent l'écran solaire et les CheezeDoodles.

Une de ses longues boucles brunes me chatouille la figure et je balaie un brin d'herbe qui s'était collé sur son front après sa petite escapade illicite avec Elmo. Ils lui gardent les cheveux trop longs et ça m'irrite car avec ses grands yeux bleus d'ange et ses longues boucles sombres, il ressemble à une fille. Mais ce n'est pas mon gosse, alors je ne dis rien, même si je veux au moins y faire allusion.

Je fais des bisous vibrants sur sa petite joue rebondie et il rit de ce rire profond et chaud. J'aime ce gosse à un point que ça me rend le cœur douloureux.

Je jette Elmo de côté car ça me perturbe complètement que cette pauvre poupée ait été agressée de façon perverse par son propriétaire de trois ans. Garrett salue fraîchement Em, se collant aux jambes de son père avec une légère grimace à sa manière habituelle. Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il est si distant avec Em, car il n'est rien d'autre qu'un gros nounours blond. Em hausse juste les épaules et boit sa bière ayant depuis longtemps accepté le fait que le gosse ne l'ait pas pris en affection.

Ils servent des hotdogs et des cheeseburgers et Allie me fait la surprise avec une assiette de poulet grillé. Elle sait comment je suis l'été avec mon régime, vu que la plupart du temps je suis sans chemise et je suis fier, il est vrai, de travailler aussi dur pour paraitre comme ça. Bien sûr s'il y avait une fille dans ma vie, je mangerais probablement comme un porc et deviendrais tout mou au niveau des abdos.

Je n'avais pas eu de vrai rencard avec une fille depuis l'été dernier car j'avais été trop occupé et pour être honnête, il n'y en avait pas eu une qui ait attiré mon regard assez longtemps pour même avoir une trop longue conversation avec elle, encore moins l'emmener dîner. Je sors tous les week-ends avec Em et nous rencontrons toujours un groupe de filles sympas, des jolies filles, des filles acceptables… suffisamment pour les embrasser et les tripoter sous leurs chemisiers jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux frustrés et les paupières lourdes. Ça ne semble jamais être cette légendaire étincelle ou attraction magnétique nous poussant vers quelqu'un en particulier. Elle peut être intelligente, magnifique, tout ce que je veux chez une fille, et je semble juste perdre tout intérêt après un moment.

Je me demande souvent si c'est l'amertume empoisonnée de ma dernière vraie relation qui m'a blasé ainsi, que non seulement je sabote inconsciemment les relations que j'ai tentées d'avoir depuis, mais peut-être que j'exsude cette aura de distance ou de quelque chose de repoussant pour des petites amies potentielles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien pour l'instant. J'aime sortir et m'amuser, mais sous tout ça je veux vraiment plus. Je peux me dire que c'est bon et bien, mais la pensée d'avoir quelqu'un qui me regarde comme Allie regarde Jay, et l'idée que je puisse être réveillé par de doux baisers et la peau nue d'une fille que j'aime est juste vraiment foutrement attrayante. Et apparemment juste hors de portée.

Bien entendu il y a eu toute cette affaire avec Renée qui en prenait le chemin et ça a été plus que je ne peux gérer. Elle a répondu à mes besoins physiques très joliment, et depuis que je fixe la règle de ne pas baiser deux femmes à la fois cela a rendu les rencontres assez inutiles. Mais maintenant je suis vraiment soulagé d'avoir décidé de mettre fin à cette absurdité avec elle afin de pouvoir être libéré de la culpabilité et de l'anxiété qui accompagnait le fait d'être avec elle.

Ce sont des moments comme ça, quand je regarde autour de moi et que je deviens en quelque sorte nostalgique. Même si leur maison est petite et mal rangée et qu'Allie et Jay ont des problèmes d'argent et les conneries de famille qui vont avec, je veux ça. Je veux une maison à arranger et une femme à qui faire des câlins le soir et un gosse à qui lancer le ballon dans mon jardin merdique à l'arrière avec ses plaques sporadiques d'herbe. Cependant, je n'aurais vraiment rien de cela car après avoir eu mon diplôme combiné avec mon fond en fidéicommis, l'argent ne sera pas un problème. Les pharmaciens se font bien dans les nombres à six chiffres et finalement mon but est de travailler dans un laboratoire faisant des analyses de médicaments spécifiques qui est l'endroit où se fait le vrai argent.

Mais néanmoins, même si je suis jeune et ne devrais vraiment pas penser à m'installer, je veux désespérément avoir ce rêve hyper cliché d'une belle femme et deux enfants et demi et un chien, pour qui je sais que je ressentirai un amour intense et durable et l'apprécierai. Je suis déterminé à donner à ma femme la vie parfaite que mon connard de père a volée à ma mère et à mes gosses une enfance que personne ne leur enlèvera ou contrôlera. Ils sauraient sans avoir à se poser la question qu'ils sont aimés et désirés.

Alors j'attends patiemment l'attirance, l'attraction, l'étincelle, si jamais j'ai assez de chance de la trouver.

Plus tard, après le gâteau et le café, les parents s'en vont et tous les petits ont disparu. Le soleil s'est couché et il y a un petit air frais qui n'était pas là avant. Il reste juste moi et Em et deux amies d'Allie assis autour de la table, buvant la dernière bière tandis que Garrett s'amuse à côté avec ses nouveaux jouets.

Mikey est là aussi avec sa copine Heidi. Elle est assise sur ses genoux avec ses nichons pratiquement à l'air et chaque fois que je la regarde elle me fixe. Je l'ai déjà raccompagnée quelques fois et je sais qu'elle est du genre salope, mais je ne le lui dis pas ça car il semble sincèrement l'apprécier, alors qui diable suis-je pour faire éclater sa petite bulle d'ignorance. Peut-être qu'il aime le fait qu'il n'ait pas à la dépuceler. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a plus que moi, alors je pense que je devais me la fermer.

De vieilles amies de Vanessa, Leah et Rachael sont là également. J'essaie de garder la conversation avec Rachael au minimum, restant essentiellement amical mais l'ignorant poliment la plupart du temps. C'est décidément embarrassant quand elle essaie de me faire la causette, car à chaque fois que je la vois, peu importe le centre du sujet, elle a cette habitude agaçante de le ramener sur le passé et je ne veux foutrement pas ressasser aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai fait avec Vanessa. Rachael est vraiment un amour et elle pense bien faire, alors je me sens comme un royal connard de la snober après l'avoir fréquentée si longtemps, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle simplement parce qu'elle traine avec Vanessa. Aversion par association, je suppose.

Leah d'un autre côté… ne fréquente plus mon ex. Malheureusement, nous partageons une douleur commune. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est elle qui m'a anonymement mis au parfum de toute cette histoire avec Vanessa et Jake, mais je ne suis pas affirmatif. Alors que j'étais éloigné du lycée, une enveloppe avec mon nom dactylographié en noir, sans adresse d'expéditeur était arrivée dans ma boîte aux lettres un jour. Il n'y avait pas de note, juste assez de preuves pour que mon cœur soit foutrement mis en lambeaux. A l'intérieur il y avait une photo au grain assez mauvais de Jake avec ses bras autour de Vanessa, leurs têtes étaient l'une contre l'autre… clairement pas une étreinte que deux amis partageraient. Elle avait été prise à distance, probablement d'un téléphone, mais c'était indéniablement eux deux. Je savais qu'ils trainaient assez ensemble à l'occasion car ils travaillaient près l'un de l'autre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je faisais foutrement confiance à Vanessa sans retenue.

Sans même un coup de téléphone, j'ai fait les quatre cent vingt-cinq kilomètres en voiture depuis Ithaca les mains tremblantes, sans tenir compte de l'examen que j'étais censé passé le lendemain matin afin de la confronter. Les plus longues maudites cinq heures de ma vie. Et après cela... je ne peux pas même y penser.

La seule raison pour laquelle je pense que la photo a été envoyée par Leah, c'est parce qu'elle et Jake étaient sortis ensemble de temps à autres pendant des années. Ce n'était pas un secret que Jake la traitait comme une merde, alors qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. C'était limite pathétique. Mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Leah me regardait après cela, comme si elle connaissait la nature précise de mon chagrin d'amour me donne l'impression que c'était elle. Leah nie avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec celui qui m'avait informé, mais j'avais des soupçons. Je sais que ce n'était pas l'un de mes copains car ils ne se seraient pas donnés la peine de m'envoyer une photo anonyme; ils auraient juste cassé la gueule à Jake et m'auraient raconté après les faits.

Quelque fois je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas reçu cette photo. Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir être reconnaissant à celui qui l'a envoyée pour m'avoir évité d'autres embarras et humiliation ou ressentir de l'animosité et du ressentiment à son égard en raison de la fin de ma relation dans un tel déchirement de cœur. Quelques fois je pense que j'aurais préféré qu'on m'ait menti, atténuant le coup.

Nous avions l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble au lycée, le groupe à cette table aujourd'hui, à quelques exceptions évidentes. Mais depuis que tout avait basculé avec Jake et Vanessa sortant ensemble, toute la dynamique de notre grand groupe avait été affectée. Les gens ont été obligés de prendre parti et inévitablement quand nous avons été dispersés à la fin du lycée et tout, tout le monde a suivi des chemins séparés.

Rachael me regarde de l'autre côté de la table avec compassion et des yeux tristes et je porte mes yeux loin d'elle, fixant le jardin. Je ne veux être pris en pitié par personne, pas que j'ai même voulu que quelqu'un se sente désolé pour moi, mais spécialement maintenant. Et je déteste aussi le fait qu'elle va rentrer et dire à mon ex qu'elle m'a vu ici, seul. Ça ne devrait pas être important, mais ça l'est et je déteste que ça le soit, car cela signifie que Vanessa et Jake ont gagné et je ne veux pas leur permettre de penser ça, même s'ils ont véritablement eu le meilleur de moi. Ou au moins, la meilleure partie.

Garrett a allégrement éclaté un des sacs de sable que nous avons apportés et il en est couvert de la tête aux pieds. Il a finalement eu marre de jouer dedans, préférant venir sur mes genoux où il grimpe et se met à l'aise, et de ce fait, me couvre de sable aussi.

Il a des grains incrustés dans sa chevelure, leur couleur beige contrastant avec ses cheveux sombres. Je veux les lui brosser, mais j'ai peur qu'il en ait dans les yeux alors je laisse le soin à Allie se s'en occuper plus tard dans son bain.

Garrett insère une main dans la poche de ma chemise, y fourrant une grenouille en plastique dedans. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux et penche la tête de côté.

"Eddie… es-tu un garçon?"

Je prends une gorgée de bière et réponds avec un petit rire amusé, "En fait Garrett, je suis un homme." je hoche la tête affirmativement et souris car je peux déjà entendre les ricanements et les railleries qui viennent de mes compagnons à la table avant même qu'ils ne parlent. Mes amis ne ratent jamais une opportunité de rabaisser l'autre au nom du bon plaisir.

Garrett est content de cette réponse et pousse plus loin.

"T'as un pinis?" Ses yeux pétillent.

Em recrache sa bière en marmonnant, "Ça se discute." Les diverses conversation autour de la table s'arrêtent brusquement à la mention fortuite de l'organe génital masculin. Des fous rires sont étouffés et des oreilles sont dressées pour savoir où il veut en venir. Franchement, je suis un peu gêné, mais autant intrigué.

Je glisse à Em un doigt hors de vue de Garrett et en retour il me fait signe de le sucer. Allie explique rapidement que Garrett est train d'apprendre les différences entre les garçons et les filles et ses questions sont par pure curiosité et pas perverses. Après ce que j'ai vu se passer sur l'herber plus tôt, je n'en suis pas entièrement convaincu cependant. Elle ne sent pas la nécessité de faire cesser sa suite de questions donc je réponds honnêtement.

"Oui." Je hoche à nouveau la tête avec un sourire essayant d'être sérieux à son inquisition et j'ajoute ensuite, "Un grand," parce que j'ai bu et que c'est vrai.

Rachael roule des yeux, mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle connait exactement la grandeur de ce que j'ai dans le pantalon. Mon ex causait toujours trop en racontant à ses amies les détails intimes de notre vie sexuelle. Elle a un an de moins que moi et est la première de toutes ses amies à commencer à baiser. Elles voulaient toujours des explications approfondies et des descriptions de ce que nous faisions, je suppose à des fins de recherches ou peu importe. Je m'en foutais alors car j'étais un gosse et en quelque sorte fier, mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est juste une autre chose qui me rend furieux au sujet des trois ans et sept mois que j'ai gaspillé à aimer cette salope trompeuse et menteuse.

Je devrais vraiment voir un thérapeute.

Garrett écarte ses mains d'environ quinze centimètres et demande avec curiosité, "Grand co'ça?"

Je ris et éloigne ses mains les espaçant d'environ bien quarante-cinq centimètres.

"Grand comme ça."

Ce geste est suivi par un cœur sarcastique parsemé de divers, "Oh tu voudrais bien, je n'y crois pas, conneries, ouais c'est ça," venant des bouches assises à la table.

Les yeux de Garrett s'agrandisse et il s'exclame, "Waouh!"

Jay se penche pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son fils, "Celui de Papa est plus grand."

Alors Allie se penche au-dessus de nous et nous claque à l'arrière de la tête tous les deux en râlant, "Arrêter de corrompre mon bébé!" Elle le prend de sur mes genoux pour le mettre sur les siens.

"Oh, ouais," Je me moque. "Dit par la mère du gosse qui saute la moitié de la Rue Sésame." Je marmonne des excuses à travers un sourire, pas vraiment désolé.

Finalement, il est tard quand Allie dit qu'il est temps pour Garrett de prendre un bain. Je l'étreins étroitement et lui dit que je vais venir jouer avec lui bientôt. Il est tout joyeux et alors je le suis.

Après qu'Allie l'ait emmené, je soupire avec appréhension car je sais que cela signifie que je dois aller chez Renée. Nous traînons pendant un petit moment, finissant par nous lever de table, ramasser les bouteilles et les assiettes à jeter à la poubelle avant de dire au revoir.

Avant de partir, j'utilise la salle de bains qui sent le shampoing pour bébé et met un sourire sur mon visage. Sans bruit, je pousse la porte de Garrett pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il dort avec Elmo, son bras autour du cou, ce qui je suppose est mieux que d'avoir cette foutue chose sous lui.

Il dort à poings fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant et redescendant et il paraît si petit, comme un bébé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que mon petit garçon ou ma petite fille aurait eu quatre ans en août. Putain quatre ans. Et ça me met en rage à l'intérieur.

Je sursaute, étouffant un tas de jurons quand je sens la main d'Allie sur mon épaule.

"Il est lessivé," dit-elle dans un murmure.

"C'était une belle fête, Al," dis-je en réponse, sortant silencieusement de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de poney ou de ballons sauteurs ou un magicien qu'on voit à toutes ces fêtes pour enfants tout le temps maintenant. Mais ils ont fait avec leurs moyens et c'était bien.

Elle fronce les sourcils en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour me toucher la joue dans un geste d'affection qui normalement me mettrait mal à l'aise reçu par n'importe quelle autre fille. Mais c'est Allie et elle comme une sœur pour moi.

"Tu vas bien? Tu m'inquiètes parfois, Eddie."

Elle sait que j'ai une tendresse particulière pour son fils et que parfois je deviens un peu émotif à propos de ça. Je hausse les épaules et lui fait un petit sourire.

"Ouais... tu sais, je vais bien. Hé... si je viens la semaine prochaine, tu penses que je pourrais peut-être l'emmener au parc ou je ne sais quoi? Est-ce que c'est bon? Je veux dire, tu peux me faire confiance avec lui."

Elle n'hésite pas à répondre. "Oui, ça serait super, Eddie. Garrett aimerait ça. Dis juste quand et il est tout à toi. Oh! Je peux aller me faire faire les ongles et autre chose pendant que tu le prends!" Ses yeux sont tous pétillants et ça me rend ridiculement heureux.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, la remercie de m'avoir invité et je trouve ensuite Jay et fais de même avec lui, sans le bisou. Une fois en voiture, je suis silencieux et Em sait que quelque chose ne va pas mais il ne pose pas de question, ce que j'apprécie. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas à le faire. Quand nous arrivons sur Deer Park Avenue, je soupire avant de lui dire de prendre à droite au lieu d'à gauche pour aller chez moi.

Em me laisse à environ trois maisons de celle de Renée comme je le lui demande, juste pour rester incognito. Il soulève les sourcils de désapprobation quand j'ouvre la portière et tout ce que je dis est, "Ne commence pas. Je suis là pour en finir."

"Il était temps," dit-il avec soulagement. Contrairement à moi, Em profite des minettes quand ça se présente à lui, mais il a dit dès le début qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de celle-ci en particulier. Em m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes à plusieurs reprises car il pense que si mon père découvrait mon aventure prolongée avec son ex, j'allais être royalement baisé. Il est préoccupé pour mon propre bien, malgré le fait que je l'aie assuré que tout allait parfaitement et que mon père ne le saurait jamais. Em est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai de la chance qu'il me soutienne.

"Veux-tu que j'attende un moment pour te reconduire?"

Je secoue la tête, souriant avec reconnaissance. "Nan, je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer. Mais merci en tout cas." Nos poings se rencontrent avant que je saute du camion.

"Bonne chance. Appelle-moi demain," dit-il avec un soupir interminable et ensuite il démarre alors que je marche lentement vers la porte d'entrée de Renée. Je ne suis pas du tout surpris de voir qu'elle m'attend là avec un large sourire, bien qu'elle soit entièrement habillée et ça c'est nouveau. Même si je la salue discrètement et lui souris en retour, je me sens coupable sachant qu'une part d'elle va probablement être blessée et que ce sera de mon fait.

J'espère juste pouvoir m'en aller d'ici aussi vite que possible et faire comme si quoi que soit cette baise que nous entretenions depuis cinq mois n'était jamais arrivée du tout. Je ne veux aucun souvenir; je veux juste rompre tout lien avec elle et faire disparaitre toutes les preuves.

**~ITD~**

Ma chambre et mon espace de vie sont une vraie pagaille; les coussins du canapé retournés, toutes les poches de mes pantalons portés vérifiées et revérifiées. Rien.

Em et moi sommes supposés retrouver les gars au Flannigan pour regarder le match des Yankees, mais je ne peux trouver mon permis de conduire nulle part. J'ai déjà appelé le magasin et la compagnie de taxi pensant l'avoir peut-être laissé tomber dans la voiture sur le trajet du retour hier soir, ou dans la salle de repos au travail le matin. Dans mon bide je sais que j'ai dû le laisser chez Renée. J'avais retiré mon portefeuille quand je m'étais assis dans son canapé car il me rentrait dans le cul, et ensuite je l'avais repris pour sortir du liquide avant de prendre le taxi. Le dernier endroit où je veux aller tout de suite est bien chez elle. J'avais été si foutrement soulagé d'en avoir fini avec ça et maintenant j'ai le sentiment d'aller à nouveau dans la fosse aux lions avec juste un bâton et la prière.

Étant le lâche que je suis, je lui envoie un texto. Sa réponse vient une heure plus tard et elle dit qu'elle est en plein divertissement avec ses amis et parents à une fête de quartier ou quelque merde et que je ne peux pas venir à moins que je puisse penser à une excuse plausible. Hier soir, ça c'était mieux passé que je m'y attendais, sans cris ni larmes. Pas que je sois si présomptueux pour penser qu'elle pleurerait pour moi mais on ne sait jamais avec les femmes et leurs effrayantes émotions erratiques. Elle dit qu'elle est contente que je termine les choses et assez franchement elle s'y attendait avec mes deux mois passés à l'éviter. Mais maintenant, à la lumière du jour, elle est sans aucun doute furieuse et elle veut me le faire sentir. J'avance avec beaucoup de précaution dans ces eaux-là car l'enfer n'a de pire furie qu'une femme dédaignée. Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux verts en regardant ma mère et les diverses conquêtes de mon père essayer de chercher à se venger.

Elle m'oblige à l'appeler. Je suis agacé comme pas possible, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, par l'apathie de Renée et son manque de coopération quand elle essaie de m'empresser au téléphone. Finalement, faute de meilleure idée, je lui demande juste de coller ce satané permis dans une enveloppe et de le laisser dans sa boîte aux lettres. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'elle me l'envoie par la poste car je n'aurai pas accès aux bars ou aux clubs dans l'intervalle. Avec Fire Island arrivant dans quatre jours je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir le week-end ruiné à cause de Renée.

Ce n'est pas un plan infaillible et de loin, mais espérons qu'il empêchera que ses relations et voisins ne se demandent pourquoi un gosse de la moitié de son âge récupère ses papiers auprès d'elle. Non pas que j'y fasse attention là maintenant, mais je sais qu'elle se fout de ce que les gens pensent. Elle baise sciemment avec moi, me punissant comme un enfant.

Je trouve une place sur le côté bondé de la rue, promettant à Em que je ne fais qu'entrer et sortir aussi vite que je peux pendant qu'il m'attend dans la voiture. Il est plus grand que moi et ses longues jambes ne rentrent pas de façon aussi confortable que les miennes dans l'espace étroit alors il marmonne de bien vouloir faire vite.

Je passe les chevalets en bois bloquant le trafic à l'entrée du quartier, me faufilant à travers les gens et les tentes disséminées et les tables de pique-nique dans la rue. Il y a un groupe de gamins se lançant des ballons d'eau sur la pelouse de quelqu'un, me rappelant quand j'étais petit et je grogne presque sur eux quand un atterrit proche de ma chaussure.

Il y a une foule assez importante devant la maison de Renée, pour la plupart des gens dans sa tranche d'âge ivres. Ils sont bruyants et exécrables, encourageant un mec chauve en Marcel qui prend son tour au karaoké installé dans son allée. Discrètement, j'abaisse le couvercle de la boîte aux lettres au bord du trottoir, jurant quand je la trouve vide. Putain fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne rende pas ça facile.

Scrutant la foule, je ne reconnais aucun visage alors je présume que Renée est à l'intérieur. Je frappe quelques temps à sa porte, finissant juste par l'ouvrir et hoche poliment la tête au passage d'étrangers alors que je suis la voix familière venant de la cuisine. Je trouve Renée appuyée dos au comptoir avec les mains partout sur un mec âgé, flirtant ouvertement avec lui. Je ne sais pas si cela est une mise en scène à point nommé pour essayer d'inciter de la jalousie de ma part ou si elle est sincèrement intéressée par ce gars. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je m'en fous de toute façon.

A ce moment-là je n'ai plus de patience pour traiter avec ça alors je m'éclaircis la gorge et sourit, lui laissant savoir que je ne suis pas affecté. Elle ne fait aucun effort pour s'éloigner du gars, me regardant en plissant les yeux au lieu de ça.

"Bonjour, Mme Dwyer," dis-je tellement mielleux et innocent que c'est comique. "Je suis ici pour le document que mon père a demandé." C'est la meilleure chose que je peux trouver sur le moment, bien que je regrette instantanément de mettre mon père là-dedans. Sans plus qu'un regard ailleurs que sur moi, elle tend le bras derrière elle, attrape l'enveloppe avec mon permis à l'intérieur et la tend vers moi. Hostile.

"Dis à _papa_ que je lui donne le bonjour," dit-elle avec un sourire sardonique, relevant le défi. Salope.

"Oh, soyez-en sure." Je réponds sur le même ton qu'elle et ajoute un clin d'œil. "Au revoir Mme Dwyer. Passez une bonne journée."

Et avec ça je suis parti, mon humeur passe de extrêmement irritée au plus grand soulagement. Je n'ai plus jamais à la revoir.

Alors que je refais nonchalamment le chemin inverse dans le quartier essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, j'ouvre en la déchirant l'enveloppe juste pour m'assurer que mon permis est dedans. Une fois vérifié, je suis sincèrement surpris qu'elle n'ait pas dessiné les cornes de diable et une barbiche sur ma photo ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je froisse l'enveloppe en boule, la jette dans une poubelle que quelqu'un a ouverte et glisse le permis soigneusement dans mon portefeuille.

Je suis en train de regarder dans mon portefeuille, complètement préoccupé, quand trois filles s'approchent sur ma gauche, leur conversation animée se calmant alors qu'elles me frôlent en passant à côté. Elles laissent derrière elles une agréable onde de parfum et une odeur féminine dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça me manquait de humer. Bien qu'elles soient trois, mes yeux se verrouillent sur la fille du centre, toute en cils et jolis yeux marron, lèvres rose brillant avec un sourire faussement timide. Elle tient un plateau de nourriture dans les mains et elle est si foutrement mignonne.

Une d'elle dit,"Hel-lo." C'est ouvertement dragueur et destiné à attirer mon attention. Ça l'attire très certainement.

Je glousse à leur flagrant manque de discrétion, répondant avec désinvolture d'un amusé "Comment ça va?"

Quand elles m'ont dépassé, je me retourne pour risquer un autre coup d'œil à la fille aux jolis yeux marron, profitant de la vue de derrière. Une courte jupe en jean couvre ce que j'imagine un petit cul ferme en dessous. Elle me sourit par-dessus l'épaule, ses longs cheveux sombres raides comme une planche dansant avec le mouvement de ses pas. Pris en train de la mater et ça ne semble pas la déranger!

Mon ego est soudain énorme, pourtant il y a un battement inconnu dans mon ventre, quelque chose que je ne peux pas tout à fait définir comme bon ou mauvais. Pendant quelques pas, je marche à reculons, espérant obtenir un autre sourire timide tandis que je prends une vue arrière. Elles sont toutes mignonnes, mais celle du milieu a juste… je ne sais pas quelque chose qui me parle.

Je me comporte comme un porc, mais c'est tout à fait ludique et ne signifie pas être prédateur ou irrespectueux. Quand elles tournent le coin hors de ma vue, jolis yeux marron me fait un signe de la main enjôleur par-dessus l'épaule. Je secoue la tête marmonnant que je suis un idiot pour ne pas avoir fait la conversation.

J'hésite à courir après elle. Mais je suis distrait par Em appuyé à ma voiture avec les bras enroulés autour d'une blonde aux longues jambes. Il est pratiquement en train de lui peloter le cul. Je souris avec amusement et incrédulité alors que j'approche lentement. Comment bordel s'est-il arrangé pour l'accrocher pendant que j'étais parti quoi, une douzaine de minutes en tout?

Elle penche la tête pour planter un baiser sur la joue d'Em et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. S'ils commencent à se sauter dessus direct contre ma portière, je vais devoir mettre rapidement fin à la partie d'Em. Il a ce grand sourire idiot sur le visage et il rougit foutrement en baissant la tête. Em ne rougit pas et n'agit jamais de façon timide particulièrement en présence de filles. Il est du genre gars trop sûr de lui qui peut avoir toutes les nanas qu'il veut sans même essayer. Je suis assez perplexe à ce qui le rend aussi mordu.

Blonde aux longues jambes fait un signe de la main à Em alors qu'elle part en trottinant dans ma direction, lui criant, "A samedi!" Quand elle me dépasse, elle m'accorde un sourire et me murmure un bonjour poli.

J'inspecte l'endroit sur ma voiture où Em avait posé son cul. Alors qu'il se tient là toujours abasourdi, caressant son téléphone comme si c'était un nichon, j'ouvre la portière et me glisse à l'intérieur. Em suit à la façon d'un robot.

"C'était quoi ce bordel?" Demande-je avec un ricanement.

"_Ça_… c'était Rosalie Hale," répond-il avec un sourire niais, comme si ce nom signifiait quelque chose pour moi. Il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour que son nom n'entre dans ma tête.

Je soulève mes sourcils surprise. "Oh, merde. Rosalie Hale, hein? Je ne l'ai même pas reconnue. Elle est bien en blonde." Si on aime ce genre.

Rosalie Hale, la toute première petite amie d'Em. Em avait travaillé avec elle à Adventureland un été et était totalement amoureux de cette nana. Elle était beaucoup plus petite et beaucoup plus brune à l'époque. Il s'était faufilé dans sa chambre un soir après le travail et son père avait appelé les flics pour Em quand il l'a surpris à faire des mamours à sa fille et après il ne la revit jamais. C'était tout simplement historique et Em était un héros à nos yeux d'avoir eu les couilles de faire quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, l'année suivante, nous avions tous suivi son exemple et avions fait la même chose avec nos copines.

Il me raconte comment Rose avait essayé de faire un créneau devant ma voiture et vu qu'il était à l'extérieur pour se détendre les jambes parce que ma voiture craint vraiment foutrement, il les a guidées pour se garer dans la place. Dire qu'il s'est presque chié dessus quand Rose a émergé toute grande et blonde, car c'est sa préférence. Alors que nous nous insérons dans la circulation, il me raconte qu'elle travaille à Manhattan et vit ici mais fait le trajet tous les jours comme lui et il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi ils ne se sont jamais tombés dessus avant…

"Elle va venir à la fête samedi soir avec ses copines," dit-il, avec une note joyeuse dans sa voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis un certain temps. Je ne sais pas si l'excitation vient du fait qu'il apprécie cette fille ou si c'est parce qu'il pense être sûr de tirer son coup.

J'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui alors je fais claquer ma main sur le volant élevant la voix.

"Em, pourquoi bordel ferais-tu ça? Il ne va pas y avoir assez de chambres à la maison pour plus de gens. Nous en avons déjà quarante de prévu et je n'ai aucune idée de qui va passer la nuit. Jésus, tu réfléchis parfois." J'essaie de cacher mon sourire, et je me sens un peu mal de lui faire éclater sa bulle.

Il a l'air affolé. "Désolé, bro. La seule pour qui je prévois devoir rester la nuit c'est Rose, si tout se passe comme prévu." Il sourit mais son sourire s'efface. "Elles ont une maison à Evergreen pour la semaine alors ça ne va pas être un problème. Je suppose que j'aurais dû demander d'abord." Il boude dans son siège, et je me sens comme une merde.

"Je me fous juste de toi, Em," dis-je en riant à sa nervosité inhabituelle. "Tu sais que je me fiche de qui reste du moment que j'ai un lit. Plus on est de fous, surtout si elles ressemblent à Rosalie."

"Personne ne ressemble à Rosalie, mais ses amies sont vraiment foutrement mignonnes. Trois brunes. Tu vas avoir le choix." Je ris, lui disant que c'est fantastique. Il change de sujet pour savoir comment les choses se sont passées lors de la récupération de mon permis chez Renée et alors je commence à lui parler de sa connerie, ça fait tilt.

Je me tourne dans mon siège pour le regarder. "Attends, une seconde… trois brunes? Dis-mois que ce sont celles qui sont passées devant moi à la fête de quartier?"

Em hoche lentement la tête, un sourire sournois s'étend sur son visage. Il cogne mon poing et s'enfonce dans son siège d'un air suffisant.

"Ouais, tu es le bienvenu."

En ce moment, je n'ai jamais été plus reconnaissant.

**~ITD~**

_La voilà enfin! ' jolis yeux marron ' pour nous elle a un nom._

_Épisode Renée classé, épisode Jess avorté, on va pourvoir passer à autre chose, passer cette autre porte._

_A bientôt_

LyraParleOr


	7. Ch 6 - Bellissima

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Après les longs égarements d'Eddie, on va enfin le retrouver sur Fire Island pour un week-end en bonne compagnie. Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et à mes deux complices dans l'affaire,** SBRocket **(inutile de vous parler d'**Hooligan**) et** PtiteWam.**

**~In Too Deep~**

**Chapitre 6 ~ Bellissima**

* * *

Le ciel est parfaitement clair ce soir, quoiqu'il fait un petit peu plus froid qu'habituellement avec le vent. J'ai les mains planquées au chaud dans les poches de mon sweat, la capuche tirée sur la tête afin que le vent ne foute pas totalement en l'air mes cheveux. Em et moi sommes sur le pont supérieur du ferry, installés confortablement alors que nous faisons la traversée pour Ocean Beach. Le vent fouette nos visages en rafales continues mais c'est bon, tant que je suis en mesure de respirer. Enfin loin du stress de la réalité et du travail et de ma dingue ex… quel que soit comment vous appelez Renée. Être allongé sur la plage et attraper quelques bonnes vagues c'est tout ce à quoi je veux penser pour les quatre prochains jours. Et peut-être pouvoir rencontrer la fille avec les jolis yeux marron.

Em ne tient pas en place dans son siège, me faisant de temps en temps ce sourire imbécile. Je roule des yeux et lui marmonne quelle chochotte soumise il fait pour une fille qu'il connaît à peine.

Le nombre de passagers est plutôt modéré à bord, mais vu qu'il est neuf heures du soir, je ne devrais pas en être surpris. Le bateau va être assailli demain matin avec le trafic d'un week-end de fête, et je suis vraiment content d'avoir exhorté Em à prendre un train plus tôt à Manhattan afin d'avoir de l'avance.

Pas que Em ait eu le moins du monde besoin d'être convaincu pour se rendre sur l'île avant la date prévue. Apparemment lui et Rose se sont parlés au téléphone tous les jours et sa nervosité étourdissante de la voir ce soir est amusante bien que limite légèrement agaçante. Il semble qu'ils s'apprécient vraiment et je suis peut-être un peu envieux de leur connexion intense, cachant mon irritation dans l'exaspération. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'Em a eu un épisode malheureux dans ses relations similaire à ce que j'ai eu et aussi merdique que cela semble, je trouve du réconfort dans la camaraderie qui existe entre les solitaires et amers cœurs-brisés. L'horrible et interminable rupture avec sa psychotique petite amie à l'université, Irina, l'a pratiquement amené à se noyer stupidement dans l'alcool, alors il n'est pas pour ce truc de petite amie. Disons le carrément, Em aime strictement baiser sans attache.

Ou n'aimait – au passé. Rosalie a peut-être changé ça, nous verrons bien. Ils auront probablement fui ensemble à la fin du week-end.

Lorsque le moteur du ferry ralentit plus qu'à un vrombissement sourd, je retire ma capuche et nous descendons au pont inférieur pour commencer à préparer toutes nos affaires pour débarquer. A courte distance de la terre ferme, nous pouvons voir la petite ville illuminée; les restaurants-traiteurs où les clients dînent encore. Aussitôt la dernière personne partie, ils se transformeront en bars et quasi night-clubs pour la jeunesse.

Em me sourit alors que le faible son de la musique techno-pop se dispute avec le grondement vibrant des machines, tandis qu'on se rapproche du quai. Il y a cette étrange excitation qui fermente comme quand ton avion arrive sur le tarmac ou tu t'arrêtes devant le Six Flags avec une voiture pleine de monde. L'anticipation d'être en mesure de ne rien faire d'autre que se relaxer et traîner avec mes amis me rend un peu étourdi. Plus, cette fille... cette jolie fille que je ne peux pas me sortir de la tête ajoute certainement à l'excitation.

Entre nous deux, nous avons des planches, deux sacs marins pleins de vêtements, une grande glacière remplie de nourriture périssable et une énorme caisse de trucs ne craignant rien incluant lessive, papier toilette et café. Tout autre chose dont nous aurons besoin devra être acheté à la seule épicerie de la ville où le litre de lait vaut deux dollars.

Un des jeunes porteurs nous aide Em et moi à transporter toute nos merdes sur le quai. Je sors un billet de dix dollars de la poche de mon sweat comme pourboire avant de courir au corral où tous les chariots sont gardés. Vu que les uniques moyens de transport sur l'île sont à pied ou à vélo, tous les gens utilisent un chariot pour trimbaler leurs affaires du quai à leurs maisons. Ils sont tous alignés en rangées régulières, enchaînés à la barrière en bois par leurs poignées, retournés de manière à ne pas se remplir d'eau quand il pleut.

Le nôtre est aussi embarrassant que facile à repérer parmi les Radio Flyers (_Google_) au métal rouillé et au plastique rouge terni pour les modèles plus récents. Mon père, parce qu'il est ce connard pompeux, avait fait faire notre chariot sur mesure... grand et large, pneus en caoutchouc, peint d'un noir satiné avec un insigne blanc crème au centre. Les armoiries de ma famille; les mêmes qui décorent le drapeau aux couleurs identiques installé sur la terrasse à la maison. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas peint le foutu drapeau italien partout. Toute cette prétention me fait grincer des dents, et, en passant, je me demande si je ne pourrais pas me procurer une bombe de peinture pendant que je suis ici pour atténuer un peu cette monstruosité et faire porter le blâmes pour les dégâts à des ados rebelles qui s'ennuient.

Je secoue la tête et défait la chaîne de la poignée, la tirant vers Em. Je suis assez surpris de voir qu'il n'ait pas déjà Rose dans ses bras, tous deux se cajolant comme des amoureux qui ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps.

"Elle ne te retrouve pas ici?" demande-je, hissant les sacs sur le dessus de la glacière.

Il secoue la tête tout en maintenant la caisse au-dessus de la pile qui s'élevait. "Nan, elle se prépare. Elle m'a dit de descendre au Maguire quand nous aurons fini de déballer. Ça va?"

"Ouais, bien sûr," dis-je lui donnant un regard appuyé. "Em, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission si tu veux sortir avec elle. Fais ce que tu veux."

Il hausse les épaules. "Ouais, je sais, mais...". Quand Em soulève un sourcil en me regardant, aucun mot supplémentaire n'a besoin d'être dit. Théoriquement, nous sommes là pour traîner et surfer, pas pour qu'il flirte avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Il n'a pas besoin de me dire qu'il se sent mal d'avoir rencontré Rose juste avant le week-end, mais honnêtement, ça m'est égal.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Em. Je suis sûr que je trouverai quelque chose pour me tenir occupé," dis-je en me moquant de lui comme si ça m'était tellement difficile de trouver une fille pour traîner. "Sois juste discret, ok? Ta chambre est juste à côté de la mienne et les murs sont minces." Je rigole et il baisse le regard, embarrassé. Ce n'est pas mon ami sûr de lui avec ce sourire timide et les oreilles qui rougissent. Rosalie Hale l'a ruiné.

"Hé, en parlant de parois minces et de te tenir occupé, est-ce que Katie vient ce week-end?"

Je ricane sombrement, pensant à des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas. "Nope. Je lui ai demandé de venir samedi soir mais quand je lui ai dit direct que ce n'était pas une invitation dans mon lit, elle était beaucoup moins enthousiaste à faire le voyage.

Il se tourne pour me regarder avec une grimace. "Alors... quoi? Elle ne veut pas venir si elle ne peut pas coucher avec toi?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Apparemment non."

En fait, Katie avait déclaré qu'elle était bien avec le fait de sortir avec moi et tout mais qu'elle ne voulait pas me regarder me brancher avec quelqu'un d'autre si ça devait se produire. Même si nous n'avons pas ce genre de relations extrêmement possessives, ni quoi que ce soit d'exclusif, c'est définitivement de nature sexuelle. Je comprends ses raisons et tout ça et je ne le lui reproche pas, pourtant je sais que je ne serais pas abattu si c'était elle qui branchait quelqu'un. Ce genre de sentiments vis à vis d'elle ne me concerne pas. Néanmoins, je me suis sentis mal alors je lui ai dit que nous pourrions nous retrouver après que je sois rentré; aller dîner ou autre.

"Ouah, Cullenata. Tu dois être _vraiment_ bon." ricane-t-il et je réprime l'envie de lui lancer quelque chose à la tête.

"Fuck! bien sûr que oui."

Alors que le chariot roule bruyamment derrière nous, nous faisons le bout de chemin à travers la ville pittoresque encore animée en soirée avec des familles sur les trottoirs dégustant des cornets de crème glacée et les petits groupes de jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années gagnant tranquillement les bars. L'odeur spécifique de steak et d'ail flottant d'un des restaurants me met l'eau à la bouche. Em et moi convenons de certainement nous y rendre avant de partir. Tout cela, les bruits et la musique et la façon dont la ville est illuminée le soir me rend nostalgique du temps où j'étais jeune et heureux et ma famille intacte. Ça ne me rend pas triste cependant et cela me surprend.

Nous tournons à gauche dans Surf View et faisons le trajet dans l'étroite allée tout du long jusqu'à Ocean View tout en trimbalant ce chariot lourd comme un âne mort. Parfois quelqu'un passe, avec un salut et un verre à la main. Même si vous ne connaissez pas la personne ici, il est d'usage de dire bonjour.

Le quartier est calme et sombre, seulement les bruits d'une télévision ou d'une radio ou d'un occasionnel éclat de rire qui viennent des maisons que nous dépassons. Les habitations ici sont uniques en leur genre, bien entretenues mais abîmées par les intempéries et vieillies. Certaines d'entre elles ont de minuscules pelouses de bord de plage devant et presque toutes ont des sortes de galets peints ou de coquillages disposés en motifs fantaisistes comme allées. Quelques-unes, habitées à plein temps pour la plupart, ont des jardinières avec des impatiens et des jardins parfaitement entretenus. De temps en temps on peut remarquer un arbre qui est entouré par du grillage; protection contre les cerfs sauvages qui errent sur l'île.

Ce que j'aime le plus est la tradition de la communauté balnéaire à ne pas avoir de numéro aux maisons, juste des noms insolites qui les identifient de façon intelligente, généralement peints sur une sorte de pancarte. Nous dépassons Shell Shocked (en état de choc), Sea's The Day (seize the day ~ profite du jour), Touriste Trap (piège à touriste), Xanadu (palais d'été de l'empereur Kubilai), et ma préférée quand j'étais petit, Shell House (la maison de coquillages) car la façade est entièrement carrelée avec un tableau de coquille de palourdes et de conques.

La nôtre est "Belli Sea Ma," un jeu sur le mot _bellissima_, qui bien sûr, est l'Italien de _magnifique_. Ma mère pensait que c'était vraiment astucieux et la pancarte qu'elle a peinte, il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant, d'un bleu clair délavé, est encore accrochée au-dessus de notre porte d'entrée.

Les lumières de la cuisine sont allumées et le drapeau noir et crème des Cullenata flotte au vent, signifiant que Félix, le responsable de l'entretien est venu ici. Em et moi tirons le chariot sur la terrasse et je déverrouille la porte, assailli immédiatement par l'odeur âcre, pourtant étrangement réconfortante, de moisi d'une maison de bord de mer fermée.

"Ahhh home puante home."

"Je pensais que tu aimais l'odeur rance de la moule de vieille dame," dit Em avec un rire sarcastique, étirant ses épaules endolories.

"La ferme, Du Gland."

Depuis la fin de l'affaire Renée, il ne ratait aucune occasion pour me casser les couilles d'avoir été avec une femme plus âgée. C'était assez drôle en un sens, car elle n'a seulement que trente-sept ans et est loin d'être vieille, mais je me garde de lui faire savoir que je trouve de l'humour dans ses moqueries.

La maison est grande et accueillante, meublée avec des couleurs claires et lumineuses dans un thème très cottage de plage. Il y a des décorations relatives à la marine ou aux coquillages dans toutes les pièces, ce qui est assez cucul pour moi, mais je suppose que c'est approprié pour une maison comme celle-ci. J'ouvre les portes qui mènent à la terrasse arrière, m'assurant que l'auvent et les meubles de jardin sont tous en bon état et que le jacuzzi est propre et fonctionne.

Le flux et le reflux de l'océan me distrait de ce que je suis en train de faire alors je prends un moment pour apprécier sa magnificence. Ce bruit va m'entraîner dans le plus profond sommeil cette nuit. C'est l'endroit où je me sens comme ce que je peux appeler chez moi, vu que c'est le seul endroit où j'ai vécu où les souvenirs restent bons.

Tout semble aller à l'exception d'un coussin manquant à l'un des fauteuils de jardin. Une note de Félix explique ce qu'une souris en a fait. A côté avec la note, je trouve la carte de visite de Félix sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec une quittance de ses services pour mettre l'électricité et l'eau, s'assurer que les appareils soient en état de fonctionnement et réparer tous les dommages subis durant l'hiver. Je la glisse dans un des tiroirs pour être certain que mon père l'ait quand je reviendrai à la maison.

Ensuite Em et moi déballons toute la nourriture et les provisions et allons dans nos chambres pour nous changer. Depuis les cinq dernières années, je prenais la chambre principale quand j'étais ici avec des amis à l'opposé de la petite chambre que j'occupais quand j'étais enfant. La principale a sa propre salle de bains, un lit à baldaquin king size avec ces agaçants rideaux blancs extra fins qui flottent dans la brise et des meubles blanchis avec des murs vert pâle. Très sereine et définitivement la plus jolie des quatre chambres. Même que selon la norme standard à Fire Island des logements de location, ma maison est un putain de palace comparée à certaines d'entre elles, donc toutes les chambres ici sont bien au-dessus de la moyenne, vraiment.

Mon père n'est pas venu ici depuis le réaménagement, alors ce n'est pas comme si j'ai des rappels de lui ou Esmé dans cette chambre.

Quand je n'ai plus mon sweat et mis un jean et un tee-shirt propre, j'ouvre toutes les fenêtres et les portes du balcon pour laisser entrer l'air frais le temps que nous serons partis. On se caillera les miches quand nous rentrerons, mais au moins ça ne sentira plus le moisi.

Le retour en ville est silencieux, vu qu'Em est vraiment anxieux et même si je ne l'avouerais pas, je me sens un peu fébrile aussi. Je lui dis que ça suffit car il me rend foutrement dingue, tellement que je veux fumer une cigarette.

Quand nous arrivons au Maguire, c'est assez animé où ils ont enlevé les tables à l'intérieur de l'espace restaurant pour transformer la pièce en piste de danse. Un DJ lance de la dance music d'une cabine et une boule disco projette des lumières parmi tous les poissons géants et les merdes nautiques accrochés aux murs.

Rosalie repère la tête d'Em au-dessus de la foule tout de suite, s'avançant dans notre direction à travers les gens massés. Des bras et des petits cris et des mots dit avec douceur comme, "Tu m'as manqué bébé" et "C'est bon de te voir, bébé," me font grincer des dents à l'intérieur, mais je suis content pour lui, je le suis vraiment. Mais _bébé_? Ils se sont retrouvés depuis quatre putains de jours et ils n'ont pas encore fait l'amour. Je pense que le terme d'affection 'bébé', est un peu prématuré.

Après cinq longues minutes à me tenir là comme un putain de mamelouk (soldat esclave dans l'Égypte ancienne) je finis par me racler la gorge. Em rayonne tandis qu'il me présente officiellement à Rose et alors qu'elle nous quitte pour retourner au bar où sont ses copines, je dis à Em qu'il est pardonné pour agir comme un vrai débile parce qu'elle est foutrement splendide, et ses jambes, bordel...

Si on aime ce genre de choses.

Rose fait les présentations – Angela et Rebecca sont les deux filles de la fête de quartier, et je rencontre une autre blonde à forte poitrine appelée Bree. Elle flirte avec moi, me posant beaucoup trop de questions personnelles que je détourne sur elle. J'apprends que la fille au Jolie Yeux Bruns, qui est en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse avec un gars, s'appelle Bella. Quelle coïncidence.

Je fais signe au barman, Dave, qui se penche au-dessus du bar en bois pour me serrer la main lorsque j'approche. Ses parents sont propriétaires de l'endroit et il vit ici tous les étés jusqu'au moment de partir pour l'université. Je le connais pratiquement depuis toujours, passant les étés avec lui à draguer les filles à la plage ou au terrain de jeu les jours où ses parents lui donnaient congés plus tôt. Nous rattrapons le temps perdu pendant une minute ou deux après qu'Em et moi ayons pris siège au bar, commandant des bières et une tournée de shots pour le groupe. Dave dit que la première tournée est pour lui, car il est bien au courant de qui est mon père, il sait que nous allons dépenser de l'argent.

Je fais la causette et apprend à connaître les filles, tandis qu'Em et Rose ne font que se peloter à côté de moi. Je parle aux filles en feignant de l'intérêt, mais mes yeux regardent Bella et son incroyable cul, attendant qu'elle cesse de danser assez longtemps pour des présentations. Mais elle est en train de rire et n'a même pas regardé une fois dans ma direction. Le gars avec qui elle est, grand, dégingandé, genre nerd, la regarde avec des yeux voraces, essayant de la toucher à chaque occasion. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à discerner si elle aime ça et si elle encourage ça, ou si elle passe juste un bon moment avec juste un ami. Pour une fille que je n'ai même pas rencontrée, je suis déjà étrangement possessif avec elle.

Angela devient extrêmement bavarde avec l'alcool alors je saisis l'occasion pour lui poser nombre de questions sur elles toutes comme si je ne m'intéressais à aucune en particulier. Il n'est pas question bordel que j'aille ressembler à un looser languissant une fille avec un petit ami, si en fait, c'est ce qu'il est. Il se révèle que deux de leurs amies ont dû repartir de la maison à la dernière minute alors Ben, le petit ami d'Angela et son copain Reilly ont profité de la place. Selon Angela, Reilly a évidemment essayé de susciter de façon romantique l'intérêt de Bella depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, quoique sans succès. Ceci est agréable à entendre.

Enfin, Bella croise mon regard. Elle me gratifie d'un sourire timide et d'un petit signe de la main, que je lui retourne, mais continue à danser. Je la regarde alors qu'elle ôte ses cheveux humides de son cou, enroulant un élastique noir autour en queue de cheval. De petites boucles se sont formées sur sa nuque, ses cheveux sombres retombent droits et pendent en une longue crinière dans son dos. Alors que je gigote sur mon siège, attendant de lui parler, j'image à quoi elle ressemblerait assise sur mon lit avec les cheveux remontés exposant son dos nus et ses splendides fesses.

Je reste assis et la joue cool, bavardant avec cette poulette de Bree, attendant que Bella finisse par venir à moi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de pourchasser les filles et il n'y a aucune raison de sembler impatient ou désespéré, même si je suis totalement captivé par cette fille à qui je n'ai même jamais directement parler.

Enfin, _finalement_ elle retrouve son chemin vers le bar, glissant son bras entre Bree et moi pour poser sa bouteille vide derrière moi. J'apprécie le fait qu'elle aurait pu déposer la bouteille n'importe où mais qu'elle ait choisi de la glisser entre son amie et moi, interrompant par conséquent notre conversation plutôt sans intérêt. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et ce magnifique sourire plein de dents blanches parfaites sur les lèvres.

"Hé," dit-elle en penchant la tête de côté. Son salut est clairement familier ce qui je suppose, est parce qu'elle se souvient de moi de la fête de quartier. Il va sans dire que je suis foutrement ravi. Elle est rouge et essoufflée, un voile de sueur scintille sur sa poitrine bronzée, que j'essaie de ne pas fixer mais sans succès.

"Re-bonjour," réponds-je avec douceur, lui offrant un sourire alors que je remonte mes yeux vers les siens, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué mon reluquage. Si elle l'a fait, je prie qu'elle ait au moins trouvé ça flatteur.

"En voulais-tu une autre?" Je hoche la tête vers le bar. Pour être poli je le demande également à Bree, bien que je puisse clairement voir que son verre n'est pas près d'être vide.

Le sourire de Bella m'enflamme. "Bien sûr, merci." Je lève la Amstel vide de Bella et ma Heineken à moitié pleine à Dave indiquant que j'aimerais bien les renouveler.

"Donc..." elle traîne sur le mot tout en se rapprochant. "Tu dois être Eddie." Elle me tend sa main pour me saluer.

Avec un oui de la tête très satisfait, je confirme, "Et tu es Bella." J'avais attendu pendant presque une semaine pour cela.

Sans réfléchir, je prends sa main délicate dans la mienne... tellement douce; ongles manucurés et vernis de rose pâle. Mais au lieu de lui donner une poignée de main, dans un geste désuet mais galant, je tiens gentiment le bout de ses doigts, les portant à mes lèvres pour poser un baiser sur ses jointures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me semble la bonne chose à faire. Il semble que ce baiser est beaucoup plus intime que juste une poignée de main, pour laquelle je pense que Bella est trop spéciale pour quelque chose de si ordinaire. Quand mes lèvres quittent sa peau, ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Ils sont de ce magnifique brun lumineux avec des anneaux ambre encerclant ses iris. Renversant.

Bella laisse échapper dans un souffle un petit bruit qui ressemble assez à, "Humm," tandis que sa main s'attarde dans la mienne. Pendant un bref instant, j'imagine que ça ressemble à ce que j'entendrai venant d'elle quand ma tête sera entre ses jambes et que ses doigts tireront mes cheveux d'incitation et de plaisir. Oui, je me rends compte que ces images sont très certainement prématurées, mais on doit penser positif afin d'aboutir à un résultat positif. Parce que même si elle est une parfaite idiote et que nous n'avons rien en commun, je suis attiré par cette fille à un tel point que je renoncerais à mon principe de refuser tout sexe occasionnel pour avoir une nuit avec elle.

Je _désire_ cette fille.

Elle soupire quand elle retire à contrecœur sa main de la mienne en ajoutant, "C'est sympa d'enfin te rencontrer." C'est bruyant dans le bar et nous devons hausser la voix pour nous entendre par-dessus la musique. Bella se penche en se rapprochant, son souffle effleurant mon oreille. "Cela m'a tardé toute la semaine."

"Vraiment?" Je suis surpris mais garde la voix douce et non affectée.

Bella roule des yeux et s'éloigne de mon oreille. Sa main glisse de mon épaule alors qu'elle se stabilise. "Em a fait en quelque sorte dans les relations publiques pour toi ces derniers jours."

Mes dents grincent.

"Oh vraiment?" Ceci explique pourquoi il m'a demandé si Katie venait. Je suis assez furieux car maintenant je me sens stupide. Au lieu que notre rencontre soit naturelle, elle semble comme si elle avait été complètement arrangée. Je jette un regard en colère à Em, prêt à avoir deux mots avec ce trou du cul, mais il est trop affairé à sucer le cou de Rose pour remarquer que je suis énervé. Je n'ai pas besoin que quiconque me prenne en pitié, putain! au point de m'organiser un rendez-vous, particulièrement mon meilleur ami.

Elle se penche à nouveau, la voix douce et enjôleuse et sa main est de retour sur mon épaule. Elle glisse jusqu'à mon avant-bras; sa pression est douce et réconfortante.

"Hé, ne lui en veux pas. Il me l'a dit uniquement parce que je le lui ai demandé." Elle sourit timidement alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

Bien, cela change certainement les choses, n'est-ce pas? Me rappeler de rayer Em de ma liste des connards.

Alors que mon shot de vodka de plus tôt s'installe dans mon organisme, je me sens à l'aise et légèrement planant. Je profite pour apprécier la fille en face de moi; sa très petite ossature et ses incroyables épaules. Le débardeur rose qu'elle porte a de fines bretelles qui se nouent derrière le cou et pendent sur son dos presque nu. Ses épaules luisent avec le voile de transpiration et l'incandescence résiduelle de trop de soleil. J'inhale et amène ma bouteille en bas pour dissimuler la bosse à mon entrejambe quand je pense à mes lèvres effleurant sa peau. Cette fille est magnifique.

"Alors, Bella..." Je veux savoir ce qu'elle sait déjà de moi et ce qu'Em a divulgué exactement dans mon dos. Ce Reilly approche derrière elle, attrapant sa main au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Il la ramène sur la piste de danse, lui arrachant pratiquement le bras et je suis agacé, furieux même.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" dis-je à voix haute alors que je me retiens de basculer en avant. Mon corps veut la suivre de façon protectrice et la ramener en disant à ce gars de garder ses mains loin d'elle. Mais j'attends, observant à la place alors qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour être un tel putain de _strunzo _(trouduc _en Italien_). Je suis assez impressionné par la façon dont elle lui enfonce le doigt dans la poitrine alors qu'elle s'en prend à lui. C'est assez divertissant pour être franc, et j'aime qu'elle se défende elle-même, même si je serais ravi d'avoir cet honneur.

Bree me parle à nouveau en l'absence de Bella mais je ne veux pas être importuné à devoir lui consacrer plus d'attention. Au lieu d'être impoli et profiter d'elle pour tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que Bella revienne de son altercation avec ce Reilly, je demande à Bree de garder ma place pendant que je suis aux toilettes. Quand j'en sors, je remarque que Reilly est seul, boudant. Je tends le cou à la recherche de Bella au bar, mais elle n'est nulle part.

Angela passe devant moi avec un sourire et me montre simplement dehors. Après l'avoir remerciée, j'attrape les deux bouteilles fraîches sur le bar, laissant un autre billet de vingt dollars sur la pile de tickets et pousse les portes donnant sur la terrasse extérieure. Il fait même plus froid.

Bella est assise sur un banc en bois, les genoux remontés à son menton. Je remarque que ses bras fins ont la chair de poule, mais elle ne semble pas être affectée par le froid. Ses sandales, le genre avec des semelles compensées en liège, sont sur la terrasse en bois à côté de son siège. Elle frotte ses pieds et fléchit ses orteils tout en grimaçant. Quand j'approche, je m'assois à côté d'elle, posant sa bière à ses pieds.

Quand elle me regarde ses yeux sont écarquillés. "Oh, tu es le meilleur. Je meurs de soif."

"Je t'en prie."

"_Salute _(santé_ en Italien_)," dit-elle en levant sa bouteille pour l'entrechoquer avec la mienne. Je suis interloqué car à part avec ma famille et peut-être dans un épisode ou deux des Sopranos, je n'ai jamais entendu personne utilisé ce terme spécifique pour porter un toast. Elle prend une longue gorgée en même temps que moi et je regarde avec ravissement alors que sa gorge s'agite quand elle avale. Fuck, qu'est-ce que je ferais pour la voir avaler... moi.

Je dois arrêter et changer le cours de mes pensées avant que mes fantasmes deviennent... visibles. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

"Alors tu es Italienne."

Elle hausse les sourcils et sourit en coin. "Sicilienne, en fait," répond-elle en utilisant un parfait accent italien. C'est foutrement magnifique.

"Oh, Jésus," réponds-je en roulant des yeux faussement incrédule. "Sicilienne? Ouais euh alors... sympa de t'avoir rencontrée mais je dois y aller." Je me lève faisant semblant de partir mais elle rit, attrapant mon bras pour me faire rasseoir. Les Siciliennes et leurs tempéraments, je les crains véritablement. Cependant, elles sont tellement foutrement fougueuses au lit ce qui en fait depuis longtemps une énigme.

"Je ne suis pas méchante, promis. Seulement ne me fais pas chier et tout ira bien."

"Oh, sûr. Je m'en rappellerai," dis-je la regardant en plissant les yeux. Bon sang qu'elle est belle. Elle a une fossette sur la joue droite qui apparaît quand elle sourit pleinement. "Du côté de ton père?"

Elle rit légèrement. "De ma mère _et_ de mon père."

"Et c'est mon signal pour partir." Je me lève à nouveau. "A plus."

Cette fois elle attrape mon jean par la couture et me tire en arrière. Elle rit fort et c'est foutrement adorable. "Non, n'aies pas peur de moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

Alors que je ris avec elle, je me rassois sur le banc, repliant mes jambes devant moi, ainsi nos genoux se touchent presque.

"Et, c'est bien," dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Tu es Sicilienne, et je suis Gémeaux, alors..."

Son sourire est immense. "Non, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu ne l'es pas!" Elle couvre son visage de ses mains. "Oh Seigneur, nous sommes comme le feu et la glace. Mon tempérament et ta double personnalité, quel union rêvée."

Mes mains n'arrêtent pas de bouger sur mes genoux. "Je suis en fait juste à la limite, alors je suis plus Cancer qu'autre chose."

Et je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de discuter horoscope avec cette fille. Peux-tu devenir plus cucul?

Bella fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle oscille sur son siège pour tirer son iPhone dans une coque violette de sa poche arrière, appuyant sur ce que je présume une sorte d'applications Horoscope.

"Cancer... Sensibles et affectueux, intuitifs et plein d'imagination, habiles et réservés, protecteurs et sympathiques, extrêmement séduisants et excellents amants." Elle rit nerveusement car je sais que la dernière partie a été ajoutée pour mon bénéfice et je suis flatté. "Oh, mais pour le côté sombre... Les Cancer sont changeant et lunatiques, hyperémotifs et susceptibles, collants et incapables de laisser partir."

Ouep, cela semble correct. J'aurais voulu qu'elle omette la dernière partie.

"Es-tu collant?" demande-t-elle.

"Je ne dirais pas collant... plus agglutinant." ris-je. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas collant du tout. S'il n'y a rien qui retienne assez mon attention, mais je suis sûr que c'est seulement parce que je ne me suis jamais investi à cent pour cent pour quelqu'un à part Vanessa. La partie 'laisser partir'? Je vais accepter ça comme un oui définitif.

"Agglutinant? Est-ce même réellement un mot?"

Sur la défensive, je riposte, "Sûr qu'il l'est." _Je suis allé à Cornell. Agglutinant est un putain de mot_. De la main, je lui fais signe de me donner son téléphone. «De quel signe es-tu?"

"Vierge," dit-elle. "Je vais avoir vingt-deux ans le 13 septembre."

Raclant ma gorge, je lis, "Modestes et timides, consciencieuses et fiables, pragmatiques et appliquées, intelligentes et analytiques. Et ridiculement belles." Mon attention est sur le téléphone et je suis bien content de ne pas devoir regarder sa réaction. Ce n'est pas moi – me surpasser comme ça dès la première rencontre avec quelqu'un. Mais je ne peux l'expliquer. C'est une force, un _besoin_ presque... et peut-être que c'est même cette putain d'étincelle que j'ai attendue. Je veux connaître cette fille.

Je veux aussi vraiment entrer dans son pantalon, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Bien qu'il y ait une certaine facilité entre nous, cherchant à séduire et sans faux-semblant, je suis tellement inquiet que je vais foirer ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça c'est s'il y a quelque chose à foirer. Qui même sait si les sentiments sont réciproques? Je sais qu'elle est physiquement attirée par moi car de toute évidence, elle n'aurait pas questionné Em sur moi après avoir seulement échangé un simple salut l'un et l'autre en nous croisant dans la rue.

"Tu as oublié de mentionner excellente amante," dit-elle en me fixant alors qu'elle prend une gorgée de bière. Je déglutis essayant de ne pas merder. Je vais prendre ça pour une très nette réciprocité.

Avec un sourire je réponds, "Euh... bon je ne saurais ça que si je connais?" _Déjà_.

Elle prend une autre gorgée avec un sourire qu'elle cache derrière le goulot de sa bouteille.

Le besoin de demander me démange, et donc il est nécessaire de changer le sujet sur le sexe.

"Alors est-ce que tout va bien avec euh..." Je pose la question en hochant la tête vers la porte, indiquant que je veux dire Reilly et ses mains avides. "Je ne savais pas si je devais intervenir."

Elle agite la main dédaigneusement. "Oh, Reilly? Ça va. Il est en fait un gars vraiment sympa, juste franchement susceptible quand il boit. Et très insistant," ajoute-t-elle en y repensant. "Et peut-être un peu possessif... genre abusif... ne saisissant pas vraiment l'allusion... ouais c'est un crétin, qui crois-je tromper?" glousse-t-elle. "Il m'a de toute évidence fait clairement comprendre qu'il était intéressé mais... pas moi." Elle hausse les épaules une fois encore, semblant un peu coupable alors qu'elle prend une autre gorgée de bière.

"Bon peut-être que c'est parce que tu attendais que je sois là," plaisante-je, juste un léger air d'arrogance.

"Peut-être." Bella sourit et regarde ailleurs.

Un regard en bas et je remarque que ses pieds ont des cloques rouges sur le dessus de ses orteils, là où les lanières de ses sandales ont frotté sa peau à vif. Lorsque je grimace elle glousse et hausse les épaules, "Chaussures neuves. Je suis esclave de la mode."

"Ma sœur dit que si ça ne cause pas de douleur alors il n'est pas utile de prendre la peine de les mettre, ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça." Je ne peux pas me souvenir d'une seule fois où elle n'est pas revenue à la maison et geint à l'agonie alors qu'elle retirait une paire de bottes à trois cents dollars. En pensant à ça, Esmé le fait aussi. De ma vie, je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

"Je suis entièrement d'accord. Si les chaussures sont à la bonne taille, alors ce doit être moche," dit-elle avec un geste élégant de la main. J'apprécie cette aisance à notre sujet.

"Je peux voir si je peux te trouver des pansements," lui offre-je. "Dave a probablement un kit de premier secours derrière le bar.

"Oh, c'est adorable, mais je préfère avoir les ongles des orteils arrachés un à un plutôt que de remettre ces bébés. Mes pieds sont ruinés. Je vais devoir retourner à la maison pieds nus."

"C'est malheureux. Tu as de si jolis pieds. Même couverts de plaie suintantes," ris-je. Elle rougit et agite ses orteils meurtris devant moi. "Alors où logez-vous les filles?"

"Oh euh… Sea Monkey Love," dit-elle. Lorsque je hoche la tête elle demande, "Tu connais?"

Effectivement, je connais très bien la maison. Trois étés auparavant, je suis sorti avec une jolie brune qui séjournait dans cette maison. Ashley? Anna? Amy? Peu importe, elle avait une tache de naissance sur la cuisse interne en forme de tatou. Pas des plus excitants, je dois dire.

"Je connais." C'est tout ce qu'elle obtient concernant cela. "Ma famille possède la maison où Em et moi logeons. Je suis venu ici tous les étés depuis que je suis né, donc je connais assez bien la plupart des maisons ici, surtout celles des gens qui y vivent à l'année." Elle est intéressée alors je la mets au courant des détails de la maison, qu'elle est en front de mer et a un jacuzzi qui fonctionne. Ses yeux brillent quand je mentionne ça, alors je lui promets que nous irons tous à un moment ou un autre.

Bella me dit que le temps a été super et qu'elles ont eu un imprévu, même si elles pouvaient faire sans Ben et Reilly séjournant avec elles. Ils avaient été un peu chiants, mais sinon sa semaine avait été bonne. Elle attend notre soirée de samedi avec impatience comme moi. Bella demande si elles peuvent apporter les Jell-O shots (cocktails généralement à base de vodka) qu'elles mourraient d'envie de faire et je lui dis que c'est parfait.

Nous restons à l'extérieur pendant un certain temps à parler et rire, apprenant à nous connaître. Parfois une de ses amies vient dehors pour traîner et subtilement la surveiller, et par deux fois Em et Rose se risquent à "voir comment les choses avancent." J'ai l'impression d'être dans ce putain de Love Connection ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bella a apparemment la plus petite vessie du monde car elle va aux toilettes au moins cinq fois, et même si elle pouvait profiter de l'occasion pour aller ailleurs, elle revient directement vers moi.

Angela nous rapporte que Reilly est parti et qu'il est fâché. Bella soupire et dit qu'elle se sent vraiment mauvaise mais Angela la convainc que ce n'est pas sa faute et qu'elle a été claire avec lui depuis le début. Je veux me sentir mal pour Reilly, pour lui avoir détourné l'attention de sa copine (qui n'est pas vraiment sa copine du tout), mais je n'y arrive pas.

Même si j'essaie de ne pas la fixer, je peux clairement voir à travers son top la preuve qu'elle a froid et je souhaiterais avoir une veste qu'elle puisse mettre. Ou… je ne le souhaite pas vraiment car j'apprécie la vue. Elle ne veut pas retourner à l'intérieur pieds nus, alors nous trainons jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit prêt à partir.

En marchant vers la sortie arrière, je la raccompagne vers le front de mer avec ma main dans le bas de son dos. En groupe, nous déambulons lentement à travers la ville, parlant et riant tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans leur quartier. Bella est en difficulté pour naviguer confortablement dans les allées sombres de sable avec tous les petits cailloux qui blessent ses pieds nus, alors je m'accroupis pour lui permette de grimper sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis le lycée.

Ses mains froides se faufilent autour de mon cou et, ce peut être une hallucination, mais je jure que je peux sentir ses tétons durs comme la pierre pointer contre mon dos. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas l'inviter chez moi pour la garder au chaud dans mon lit.

J'accroche mes mains derrière ses cuisses couvertes de jean, la remontant plus haut, appréciant notre proximité. Elle rit bêtement pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa maison, son souffle chaud chatouillant mon oreille et quand nous arrivons devant son porche j'hésite à la laisser aller. Mais elle glisse le long de mon dos me désarçonnant et se tourne avec la tête penchée et un sourire narquois sur le visage

"Merci pour la ballade."

Ma réponse est automatique, mais sincère. "Quand tu veux."

Et alors soudain la tête me tourne avec ce 'déjà-vu'. J'ai cette impression oppressante très bizarre que j'ai eu cette conversation avant et je n'arrive pas à définir quand et avec qui. Je suis totalement flippé par tout ça jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts gelés toucher mon menton, m'obligeant à la regarder.

"Hé, où étais-tu parti?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu avais en quelque sorte disparu pour moi," glousse-t-elle.

Après m'être secoué la tête je réponds, "Je suis désolé. J'ai juste eu une impression de déjà-vu. Ça m'a un peu fait paniquer.

Retroussant un peu son nez, elle dit, "Oh, bien. Bon… je vais supposer que je te verrai plus tard." Alors qu'elle hésite, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme et je sais qu'elle veut dire quelque chose mais pour une raison quelconque elle ne le fait pas. Je suis toujours en quelque sorte out quand Bella se tourne pour prendre congé mais je saisis son coude, laissant mes doigts glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que je tienne juste son petit doigt. Je suis presque prêt à tout pour que nos chemins ne se séparent pas. Jésus, Em a vraiment déteint sur moi. Soumis par le miracle de l'osmose ou quelque merde.

Je lâche, "Aimerais-tu qu'on aille dîner demain soir?" Je ne m'en rends pas compte tout de suite mais je suis en train de frotter mon pouce sur ses ongles, sa main toujours prisonnière de la mienne. C'est si bon.

Le visage de Bella se rembrunit dans un froncement de sourcils. "Merde. Nous avons des amis qui viennent dîner demain soir. Mais… peut-être un petit déjeuner à la place?" Elle hausse les épaules de façon adorable, laissant son pouce balayer le dessus de ma main.

"Petit déjeuner alors," dis-je, n'attendant pas de perdre l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec elle. "Neuf heures?"

"Est-ce que dix heures te va? Je vais courir le matin et le temps que je me douche…"

"Parfait. Je viens te prendre ici à dix heures."

Avec un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule elle dit, "Bonne nuit Eddie."

"Bonne nuit Bella."

Em me demande de tenir bon pendant qu'il profite d'une dernière occasion pour coincer sa langue dans la gorge de Rosalie avant d'enfin lui dire bonne nuit. Je sais de par le langage de son corps qu'il veut passer la nuit avec Rose mais vu qu'il l'apprécie sincèrement, je suppose qu'il va attendre au moins un ou deux jours avant de se la faire, le baiseur galant qu'il est.

Nous marchons tous les deux vers la maison dans un silence distrait avec d'identiques sourires idiots; _deux_ putains de crétins.

Juste comme nous arrivons au perron de la maison je demande, "Tu sais, tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que Bella avait posé des questions sur moi."

"Hé, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les choses restent spontanées. En outre, depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous? Si tu avais même eu la moindre idée qu'elle était sur toi, tu te serais pris la tête au point de saboter la moindre chance avec elle. Rose dit que c'est une fille bien, Eddie. Et... elle est même née dans la même décade que toi." Il sourit, lassant la porte moustiquaire claquer derrière lui. " Tu devrais essayer de ne pas foirer avec celle-là, d'accord?"

"Ta gueule." Je fais une grimace à Em, même si je sais qu'il a raison sur la partie me prendre la tête.

"Tu penses que tu peux gérer sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas droit aux remises Carte Vermeil?"

"La ferme Trou du cul," dis-je, ne contenant pas mon rire alors que je pousse son épaule. Il la frotte comme si je lui avais fait mal.

"Aïe, salaud," se plaint-il, "je vais avoir besoin de Synthol. Hé, tu crois que Renée a peut-être des baumes contre les rhumatismes que je pourrais lui emprunter?"

J'ignore son ricanement de petit futé. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire à Bella quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas cent pour cent flatteur," l'avertis-je ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. "Tu ne lui as pas dit au sujet..."

Il me fit ce visage, celui qui signifie 'pas de blague'. "Oh ouais, comme si j'allais parler à quelqu'un de toi et tes petites parties de jambes en l'air avec l'ex MILF de ton père."

"Dieu, ne me le rappelle pas. Sérieusement quand même, Em." La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que ça se sache? Combien cela montre-t-il de mon caractère?

Em me donne une tape dans le dos avec condescendance. "Eddie, tu es formidable de toutes les façons imaginables," dit-il en roulant des yeux. Son ton est tellement plein de sarcasmes que je voudrais le frapper. "Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir de possible à dire sur toi qui serait mauvais?"

Seulement_ tout._

Je baisse les yeux et marmonne, "Juste... merci, c'est sympa."

Il hoche la tête, "Yep." Et la conversation est terminée.

Alors que je me dirige vers les escaliers je dis à Em, "Je mets la sonnerie pour cinq heures." C'est à cette heure que les vagues sont à leur meilleur niveau.

Il inhale et laisse sortir un grand souffle d'air. "Super. Je te vois dans la matinée." Le téléphone d'Em vibre à la réception d'un texto, et quand il le sort avec un sourire sur la figure il est clair que c'est Rose.

Je me moque de lui en montant les escaliers mais secrètement, j'aimerai avoir eu le numéro de Bella afin de pouvoir lui dire bonne nuit aussi. Alors que je me déshabille et me glisse dans mon lit, mes pensées sont toutes pour elle et je sais que si je souris en m'endormant le premier soir où je l'ai rencontrée, j'y suis déjà bien jusqu'au cou.

Et je pense que peut-être cette fois ça va aller.

~ITD~

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de cette connexion immédiate, et va-t-elle aller plus loin, combien de temps?_

_A Bientôt_

LyraParleOr


	8. Ch 7 - Dans la peau

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Les remerciements d'usage à toutes celles qui me suivent et pas parce que ça se fait mais parce que je suis sincèrement touchée par votre intérêt. L'intérêt aussi qu'ont porté à ce texte SBRocket et Ptitewam.

Allons découvrir si le lendemain tient ses promesses.

**In Too Deep**

**Chapitre 7~ Under My Skin**

_(dans la peau)_

Je prends la toute dernière d'une avalanche de vagues et me redresse quand je repère Em à quatre pattes sur le sable juste au bord de l'eau. Les vagues sont inhabituellement énormes aujourd'hui, la conséquence d'une tempête au large des côtes de Caroline. Trois vieux en train de pêcher au bord de la côte nous disent que nous n'étions pas censés avoir les effets du mauvais temps avant le début de la semaine prochaine mais les eaux agitées sont pour rester là pendant quelques jours. Vu qu'il n'y a pas de garde-côtes sur Fire Island, je ne vais pas être surpris si personne ne s'aventure dans l'eau. C'est une honte quand même, car quand la vague se brise comme ça, c'est le seul moment où l'eau de Long Island Ocean est claire comme du cristal.

"Bro, il faut que tu dégueules ou tu vas te déshydrater," lui dis-je alors que je laisse tomber ma planche pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. "Et tu auras la diarrhée aussi." Je lui propose en plaisantant à moitié de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac ou de coller mes doigts dans sa gorge pour aider au processus, et il me regarde d'un sale œil. Il a des haut-le-cœur mais rien ne vient. Em a été frappé par une vague et même s'il est un nageur expérimenté, ça l'a pris au dépourvu. Il finit par réussir à vomir dans le sable humide et je regarde ailleurs, car je ne veux pas devenir nauséeux en le regardant régurgiter. Quand son estomac est vide, il se rallonge sur le sable et gémit.

Le soleil chauffe mon visage alors que je regarde les autres surfeurs prendre leur pied. Nous étions environ une dizaine alignés ce matin alors que le soleil apparaissait au large à l'horizon, attendant de chevaucher la houle idéale. La plupart ont renoncé maintenant, mais trois persistent. J'y aurais été aussi mais mon amitié avec Em prévaut sur la relation symbiotique qui surgit dès que je suis connecté avec l'océan. C'est inexplicable et indescriptible, presque comme trouver Dieu là-dedans.

C'est une super putain de façon de commencer la journée, en dépit du fait que je suis complètement vanné. Et il n'est que huit heures du matin.

Je dézippe ma combinaison, la descendant jusqu'à la taille et je m'allonge sur le sable la tête reposant sur ma planche. Il n'y a que peu de gens sur la plage à cette heure matinale. Je cherche une brune en runnings mais malheureusement il n'y a qu'un vieux dégingandé torse nu. Alors que je ferme les yeux, je me demande si Bella est déjà levée, en train de courir ou de dormir, avec la gueule de bois. Je me demande si elle se demande si je suis levé et puis je m'arrête de réfléchir à ça car je m'agace moi-même.

Après être rentrés péniblement à la maison, Em s'effondre dans une des chaises longues, proclamant qu'il ne bouge plus et que si Rose le demande, de lui dire de venir et de pratiquer la RCP (Réanimation Cardio-Pulmonaire) sur son corps sans vie. Après lui avoir dit de s'assurer au moins de se laver les dents, je me douche et stresse sur quoi me mettre comme une fille, optant finalement pour un polo et un bermuda kaki et puis me changeant pour un tee-shirt car je ne veux pas paraître trop empressé. C'est juste un petit déjeuner.

Je pense qu'Em est toujours endormi mais lorsque je ferme sans bruit la porte moustiquaire, il me grogne d'avoir du bon temps et de garder ma tête hors de mon cul.

En allant chez Bella, je vole une poignée de marguerites sauvages qui peuvent ou ne pas appartenir à l'une des propriétés. Les limites ici sont discutables. Si le tee-shirt est trop décontracté à son goût alors les fleurs rattraperont sûrement ça. J'espère. Merde.

Et je cogite à nouveau car je ne sais pas si les fleurs font trop impatient ou si c'est un geste plaisant. A la dernière minute, je jette le bouquet dans les buissons à l'exception d'une fleur. Moins est plus, ou … ouais. Ferme-là maintenant, fillette.

Quand j'approche de sa maison, je vois Bella devant le porche, les pieds nus relevés, les orteils avec encore des pansements. Même si elle est petite, ses jambes semblent interminables dans le short qu'elle porte. Ses yeux sont fermés et les petits fils blancs de ses écouteurs frottent contre son modeste décolleté sortant du débardeur bleu profond qu'elle a sur elle.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe. Elle est manifestement prête pour mon arrivée mais cela semble comme si elle n'est pas si enthousiaste que ça si elle est capable de s'endormir, alors je dois prendre de profondes respirations apaisantes pour ne pas chier dans mon pantalon pour un simple rendez-vous de petit déjeuner.

Devant les marches je l'appelle par son nom mais elle ne bouge pas… encore une fois, son état comateux n'est certainement pas en ma faveur. J'attends un instant, ne sachant pas que faire avant de monter les marches. Ses mains sont repliées sur son ventre, les doigts entrelacés. A son majeur, je remarque une bague en argent avec un petit cœur en saphir suspendu qu'elle ne portait pas la veille. C'est joli contre sa peau bronzée et la couleur profonde est assortie à son top.

Après la troisième tentative à l'appeler, je m'assois en face d'elle, tendant la main pour lui toucher le genou. Au moment où mes doigts effleurent sa peau, pas de façon sexuelle ou quoi que ce soit, (même si je pourrais avoir des pensées définitivement lubriques au sujet de ses cuisses dans le processus), elle sursaute et crie, laissant tomber son téléphone.

Je le ramasse en m'excusant, le lui remettant, incapable de contrôler mon rire amusé.

"Je pensais que c'était une bestiole qui rampait sur moi," explique-t-elle alors que je souris à sa main placée sur son cœur. "Désolée, je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je pense que Ben a dû prendre du viagra ou quelque chose car ils ont fait ça toute la nuit et leur tête de lit est contre le mur derrière le mien et… _mec_ qu'elle est bruyante. Je suis donc sacrément fatiguée."

"Tu es plus que bienvenue pour passer la nuit à la maison ce soir," dis-je, espérant soudain qu'elle puisse voir ça pour ce que c'est vraiment au-delà d'une implication sexuelle.

"Merci. Je note ça."

Son regard pointe en direction de la marguerite et elle sourit. Je la lui offre la main tendue comme quand j'avais cinq ans, apportant des pissenlits à ma mère, stupide et maladroit. Je hausse les épaules alors qu'elle la prend, voulant me cacher.

"Ooooh tu es tellement adorable," chantonne-t-elle et je suis encore plus mal à l'aise. Bella me remercie, se penchant pour embrasser ma joue. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces et instinctivement, ma main se porte à mon visage alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Mes lèvres veulent ses lèvres. Ma langue pourrait vouloir avoir de l'action là-dedans également.

Bella inspecte la fleur avec minutie pour toute présence, et je cite, "d'insectes et tout ce qui rampe et peut faire un nid dans mes cheveux," avant de la coincer derrière son oreille. Tellement belle. Et… si foutrement bizarre mais c'est cool néanmoins.

"Est-ce un gros problème pour toi?" Je demande. "Que des insectes fassent un nid dans tes cheveux?"

Elle frotte une main sur sa figure, secouant la tête. "Il y a eu ces coccinelles un été et elles ont été prises dans mes cheveux… et mon père a dû les enlever et… oh mon Dieu le cauchemar. Je suis traumatisée pour toujours, alors excuse-moi si je suis un peu trop prudente à propos de choses comme ça." Elle retrousse la lèvre inférieure alors que je me moque d'elle avec bienveillance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes?" Demande-je en faisant un geste vers son téléphone.

"Silversum Pickups," répond-elle en plissant un œil à cause du soleil. Je lui fais une sorte de hochement de tête et des épaules n'ayant jamais vraiment entendu parler d'eux. «Rock alternatif indé… ils ont un style genre Smashing Pumpkins... un chanteur androgyne à la voix soufflée, distorsions de guitare," explique-t-elle.

"Tu t'y connais beaucoup en musique?" Demande-je impressionné par sa description.

Elle secoue la tête tout en se levant pour attraper un petit sac qui semble fait de paille vert citron et de perles en bois. "Je viens de lire la fiche sur Pandora. Ils sont géniaux, cependant." Je me fais une note mentale pour me renseigner sur eux alors que Bella enfile ses tongs.

"Y a-t-il du mieux?" Demande-je au sujet de ses pieds mutilés.

"Il y avait, mais aller courir ce matin?" Elle roule des yeux, ajoutant, «Erreur colossale. Mais je pense que l'eau salée contribuera à les guérir." Je renonce à la ballade et lui tend la main. Elle la prend avec un sourire, baissant la tête timidement. Elle est si mignonne. Je la lâche cependant car il est trop tôt pour se tenir la main. Alors que nous marchons, nous faisons la conversation prévoyant un après-midi ensemble à la plage avec ses amis et le mien. Elle me pose des questions à propos du surf, voulant que je lui apprenne, mais avec des vagues aussi grosses qu'elles le sont ce week-end, je ne m'y risquerai pas.

Nous n'attendons pas longtemps avant d'être assis à une table sur la terrasse. Le serveur nous apporte du café en plaçant des menus légèrement collants devant nous. Notre conversation avait été tellement morcelée la veille à cause de toutes les interruptions; il y a tant que je veux savoir. Elle a eu les détails essentiels sur mon statut d'étudiant et de travailleur, mais le sien reste encore quasiment inconnu. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était partie dans un éclat de rire, se foutant de moi alors qu'elle me disait avoir été stripteaseuse, phlébotomiste, et maquilleuse dans un funérarium.

"Si tu me parlais de l'université?" Demande-je, remuant le lait et le sucre dans mon mug. Elle fait de même, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle boit une gorgée, murmurant combien elle aime le café.

"Oh ouais, je vais à Hofstra en rééducation orthophonique. J'ai commencé en janvier et j'ai pris deux options cet été." Hofstra? C'est ce qui est le plus proche de l'Ivy League par ici. Je suis énormément impressionné. Et je visualise cette image du fantasme de la prof coquine avec Bella portant des lunettes à monture noire et les cheveux tirés en arrière.

Je me dis que vu son âge, soit elle a fini le lycée tôt ou alors elle est passée rapidement par l'université. Quand je me renseigne sur ce qu'il en est, elle rit et me dit que sa mère a falsifié son certificat de naissance et l'a inscrite un an plus tôt à la maternelle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir une baby-sitter. Elle a passé sa vie à faire croire qu'elle était un an plus vieille jusqu'au moment d'obtenir son permis de conduire et alors elle a dû inventer une excuse boiteuse comme quoi elle ne pouvait passer l'examen qu'un an après tout le monde.

"Et tu donnes des cours?" Demande-je, répétant ce qu'elle a dit la veille. Bella hoche la tête et prend une autre gorgée de son mug.

"Il faut payer les factures jusqu'à ce que mon job de professeur commence en septembre."

"Les cours particuliers payent assez pour te faire vivre?" Demande-je, ne voulant pas être indiscret, mais curieux néanmoins.

"Tu serais surpris. J'ai un élève qui est sourd et apparemment il a donné du fil à retordre à ses profs précédents. Je pense qu'il aime mes seins peut-être car il est totalement coopératif quand je travaille avec lui. Ses parents me paient très, très bien." Elle glousse, haussant les épaules un peu. J'aime ses seins aussi, néanmoins, je m'abstiens de lui demander si elle me donnerait des cours particuliers.

"Alors tu dois connaitre le langage des signes?" Je suis vraiment intrigué par ça. J'aime qu'elle soit intelligente.

"Oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai été embauchée dans cette école. Il y avait quelque chose comme six cents candidats pour un poste. Théoriquement je suis considérée comme bilingue et ils ont une élève sourde qui entre en maternelle à l'automne. Le temps qu'elle soit en CE1, je serai titulaire..." elle croise les doigts, poursuivant, "et j'aurai ma licence d'orthophonie alors il y aura plus d'options. J'aime avoir le choix."

Quand le serveur revient, je commande mon habituelle omelette de blancs d'œuf, m'en tenant à une faible teneur en glucides car je sais que mon régime va en prendre un coup les trois prochain jours avec tout l'alcool que je vais consommer.

"Je voudrais la petite pile (pancakes) avec un visage souriant fait de crème fouettée, deux cerises pour les yeux, six tranches fines de fraises pour la bouche et trois pépites de chocolat pour le nez." Elle ferme son menu et me fait un sourire étincelant. "Oh et trois tranches de bacon bien cuit dans une assiette à part, en forme d'étoile." Son sourire est suffisant avant d'ajouter poliment, "S'il te plait." Le garçon sourit narquoisement à Bella, écrit sa commande et la traite ensuite d'emmerdeuse dans un marmonnement très cohérent.

Quand il nous laisse, ma bouche est grande ouverte, n'ayant jamais entendu un serveur être aussi impoli avec un client avant, même si sa commande ridicule justifie le qualificatif d'emmerdeuse.

Dans mon état de stupéfaction je dis, "Ta commande était vraiment particulière."

"Eh bien..." elle parle d'une voix traînante, délibérément. "Je sais ce que je veux."

Je déglutis. Le commentaire est très _certainement_ à double sens alors qu'elle lèche le dos de sa cuillère avant de la poser. Ensuit elle fait un geste de la main dédaigneusement, toute trace de minette sexy disparue. "C'est Démitri. Nous l'avons cherché toute la semaine en lui donnant des commandes compliquées. Il s'en est correctement acquitté chaque fois cependant. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous lui donnons de bons pourboires."

Je glousse et secoue la tête. "Tu sais qu'il a dû cracher dans ta nourriture."

"Oh, probablement. Ça donne ce piment supplémentaire." Ses yeux sont brillants et elle sourit.

"Hé, je peux te demander quelque chose?" Je n'attends pas sa réponse. "Comment en vient-on au langage des signes? Je veux dire, j'aurais pensé qu'en tant que prof si tu veux devenir bilingue sur Long Island tu fais de l'Espagnol ou du Polonais." Long Island est la Mecque des nationalités mais ces deux semblent les plus importantes. Même si je connais un peu le Polonais juste en travaillant au magasin et que j'ai été souvent confronté à l'Espagnol avec ma gouvernante Carmen, me criant depuis des années de faire ma vaisselle et de mettre mon linge dans la machine. C'est en partie pourquoi je l'aime.

"Oh... je le connaissais déjà avant d'aller à l'université. Mon frère est sourd, alors..." Elle développe, me disant que son père et sa femme ont eu son petit frère Seth il y six ans, et Bella a appris le langage des signes à cause de lui. Quand elle parle de Seth et de son père, ses yeux brillent et il y a ce sourire sur son visage qui exprime la fierté, l'admiration et l'amour. C'est vraiment adorable. Je suis un peu jaloux de ça car j'aimerais avoir une expression qui pourrait même de loin ressembler à ça quand j'en viens à parler de ma propre famille.

Lorsque le serveur nous amène nos plats, je l'inspecte de près pour les crachats, mais je ne vois aucune trace. Ses pancakes très particuliers sont exactement comme elle l'a demandé: la petite tête écope même d'un nœud papillon fait de morceaux d'ananas.

Je noie mon plat de ketchup et elle dévore sa monstruosité de repas, m'en offrant un morceau. Je me penche pour accepter le contenu de la fourchette, volant un morceau de bacon de l'étoile. C'est sacrément bon et j'écarte vite la vision de moi léchant le sirop sur ses nichons. Je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas l'une de ses filles qui commande de l'eau et une petite salade à un rendez-vous et rentrent chez elles et s'empiffrent. Bella est de toute évidence assez à l'aise avec moi pour me laisser la regarder avaler ce coma diabétique de quatre ans d'un petit déjeuner de pancakes comme un champion. Soit dit en passant, je me demande si elle va lécher l'assiette à ce stade.

"Dis-moi comment ça ce fait que tu puisses manger comme ça et être comme tu es?" Demande-je, vraiment jaloux de son métabolisme.

"J'aime manger. Beaucoup. C'est ma chose préférée... bon, peut-être ma seconde préférée..." sourit-elle dans son mug de café, regardant vers l'eau. Le sous-entendu sexuel m'amuse. "Crois-moi, je travaille vraiment dur pour paraître comme ça. Ça en vaut la peine cependant." Je suis d'accord à un million de pour cent.

Elle m'en dit plus sur sa famille – que son père s'est remarié et qu'ils ont essayé pendant longtemps d'avoir un bébé, et finalement quand ils ont renoncé à l'idée d'avoir des enfants Sue, sa belle-mère, est tombée enceinte. Je demande si elle est proche d'eux et elle dit qu'elle essaie de voir Seth tous les quinze jours, mais c'est difficile car ils vivent dans le Queens ce qui fait une trotte de là où nous sommes.

Cependant, j'apprends qu'elle habite à seulement dix minutes de chez moi, ce qui je pense est vraiment foutrement super.

Notre conversation roule doucement et nous rions beaucoup, apprenons beaucoup. Elle n'aime tellement pas la politique qu'elle refuse de voter, même pour les présidentielles. Elle déteste regarder le sport à la télévision, mais elle adore les événements en direct, particulièrement le hockey car elle aime quand "les gars s'arrachent leurs maillots et se mettent une raclée jusqu'à ce que des dents pleuvent contre le plexiglas." Ceci m'amène naturellement à penser, espérer et prier qu'elle aimera probablement le sexe brutal. J'apprends que sa couleur préférée est le violet. Son deuxième prénom est Marie et son nom de famille, Cigno, qui signifie Swan en Italien.

Je l'apprécie de plus en plus alors que la matinée avance. Cela est vraiment bien… vraiment, vraiment bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avec une fille depuis longtemps… ce désir de vouloir tout connaître d'elle avant même envisager être dans sa culotte. La plupart du temps, même avec les filles avec qui je suis sorti pendant une période prolongée, je perds tout intérêt pour les détails environ à la moitié du premier rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas vraiment un trou du cul, mais je présume que j'ai juste appris à garder mes murs levés depuis si longtemps que rien ne pénètre… pas même la conversation.

Durant le repas je lui demande de me montrer des choses au hasard dans le langage des signes. Je regarde ses mains, délicates et élégantes alors qu'elles bougent pour former les mots. A un moment donné elle me dit d'essayer et quand je le fais, elle me corrige. Je suis tenté de foirer volontairement juste pour qu'elle touche mes mains à nouveau. Elle épèle mon nom, chaque lettre individuellement mais me dit ensuite qu'elle utiliserait juste le "E" pour raccourcir, plaçant les quatre doigts ensemble sur son pouce. Elle utilise "B" pour elle, quatre doigts droits avec le pouce pressés contre sa paume. Je l'imite mais je ne suis pas très bon pour ça. Elle me dit qu'elle va m'interroger plus tard.

Nous terminons et allons faire une ballade à travers la petite ville. Il est encore tôt mais les rues sont bondées avec les gens qui viennent juste de débarquer du ferry, des gosses partout, bruyants et pris de folie furieuse. Nous flânons près de l'eau, regardant un vieux pêcheur avec son petit-fils. Bella me raconte qu'elle et son père avaient l'habitude de faire ça tout le temps. Elle dit qu'elle a toujours été très girly et déteste évidemment les choses qui bougent et rampent alors elle refusait de mettre l'appât à l'hameçon. Mais elle appréciait les parties de pêche parce que c'était du temps passé seule avec son père. Quand je lui suggère que nous pourrions le faire, pêcher je veux dire, avant que le week-end ne se termine, elle a un sourire sincère et me dit qu'elle aimerait ça.

Je parle à Bella de quand mon père et moi allions au crépuscule sur son bateau attraper des crabes aux pinces bleues. Des douzaines et des douzaines. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient en rampant avec leurs pinces qui claquaient, empilés les uns sur les autres dans un grand seau d'enduit, était comme de la musique. Il était si différent alors. Nous riions et agissions ensemble, moi tenant la grosse torche au-dessus de l'eau tandis qu'il utilisait le filet pour ramasser les crabes. Nous les rapportions à la maison et ma mère et mon père étalaient des journaux sur la table du patio pour les nettoyer. Je ne pouvais pas encaisser ça. Le soir suivant ma mère faisait une énorme marmite de sauce et les cuisait dedans. Je peux encore me souvenir comme mes doigts et mes lèvres me brûlaient à cause de l'acidité quand je tirai la viande des pinces. C'est la quintessence de l'été pour moi.

Alors que nous rentrons chez elle, elle me remercie pour le petit déjeuner et demande si elle peut me rendre la pareille avec un diner. Certains de ses amis sont supposés arrivés ce soir et Rose a décidé de faire un barbecue avant qu'ils s'en aillent tous. Sans avoir à le demander, j'espère que cela signifie qu'elle veut sortir plus tard également. Je lui dis sans vérifier auprès d'Em, que lui et moi serons assurément là. Parce que non seulement elle est tout à fait mon type physiquement, mais elle est intelligente, cultivée, Italienne et elle cuisine foutrement aussi. Je pense que je devrais lui demander de s'installer avec moi là tout de suite.

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle me conduit dehors sur la terrasse où ses amis se détendent et mangent à la table. Bella me dit de faire comme chez moi pendant qu'elle ramasse ses affaires pour la plage. Rose est déjà partie traquer et très probablement réanimer Em chez moi.

Je prends siège sur l'un des fauteuils de jardin, déclinant le verre qu'on me propose. Je suis plein et rassasié, prêt pour une sieste. Tandis que Bree et Angela bavardent plus loin, je ferme les yeux en attendant que Bella revienne en bas.

"Alors, Eddie." Dit Reilly. J'ouvre un œil, repliant les mains sur mon ventre. "J'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais à CVS." Les conversations cessent et tous les yeux sont sur moi.

"Yep", réponds-je d'un air suffisant. "Depuis presque trois ans maintenant." _Connard_. Je n'ai même pas à deviner où il veut en venir. Je suis prêt à parier ma putain de voiture qu'il a demandé à Bree ce qu'elle savait sur moi et le fait que je travaille à vingt-deux ans dans un drugstore d'une chaine de magasin lui donne le vertige.

_Ah. Travailler à CVS est honteux. Mais c'est moi qui ai encore la fille._

"C'est euh… ambitieux," dit-il avec un air arrogant qui me donne envie de sauter par-dessus la table et lui mettre mon poing dans les dents

Je ne bouge pas un muscle. "En fait, je travaille à temps partiel comme préparateur en pharmacie le temps que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Pour être pharmacien. Ce qui fera de moi dans deux ans… un _docteur_. Alors ouais," je hoche la tête avec condescendance, "je pense personnellement que c'est très ambitieux." L'idée me vint que je pourrais ajouter que j'ai été à Cornell avec une bourse d'études complète, mais je m'abstiens, car je ne veux pas avoir à partir dans d'interminables explications sur pourquoi je n'y suis plus.

Cela lui cloua le bec. Le regard furieux qu'il lance à Bree me dit qu'elle doit avoir omis la partie sur mes études quand il lui a demandé ce qu'elle savait sur moi.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais, Reilly?"

"Je suis courtier."

Grosse surprise. Je ricane et lutte pour ne pas rouler des yeux à la prévisibilité quand je demande, "Hypothèques, actions ou immobilier?" Tous les trois se trouvent foutrement à la pelle par ici et chacun de ces gars qui sont "courtiers" dépensent tout leur argent avant même d'en gagner. Deux ou trois mecs que je connais de l'école sont même allés en prison pour escroquerie boursière. Tous voulaient devenir riches rapidement mais aucun ne voulait travailler pour ça. Je me casse le cul pour épargner juste environ chaque centime que je me fais afin de pouvoir être indépendant et acheter ma propre maison. Parfois ça me tue mais je sais qu'en fin de compte ça en vaut la peine.

Il sourit en coin. "J'ai fait les trois. Je travaille dans une agence immobilière spécialisée dans le commercial actuellement." Oooh gros légume.

Je hoche la tête. "Ah. Comment ça marche pour toi?" Le marché est merdique en ce moment, sauf si tu es mon père auquel cas tu absorbes toutes les entreprises qui sont saisies avec la crise économique.

"Ça va bien, en fait. En travaillant comme une bête. Le marché est excellent." Il me défie putain, et bon sang, quel connard.

A côté de moi, le grand sac de Bella tombe avec un bruit sourd. Elle perche son cul sur le bras de mon fauteuil, ses cuisses nues effleurant mon bras. La possessivité que je ressens pour elle semble tellement archaïque mais pourtant totalement naturelle en même temps.

"C'est en sorte ce que fait ton père, non?" Elle me regarde, remettant l'étiquette derrière mon tee-shirt à l'intérieur du col. J'aime ses doigts sur ma peau.

La curiosité de Reilly est piquée. "Ton père est courtier aussi? Peut-être que je le connais."

"Je doute que tu le connaisses, peut-être _entendu parler_ de lui. Il est dans les fusions et acquisitions, pour être précis." Reilly hausse les sourcils, le dur à cuire qu'il est. J'ai pris la stricte habitude de ne jamais lancer le nom de mon père et son statut, en fait généralement je le cache, mais ce mec a besoin d'être remis en place. Fermement.

"Jamais entendu parler de Voltaire Group?" Je garde une expression assurée alors que sa mâchoire tombe et qu'il tressaute.

"Bien sûr. C'est ton _père_? Damn…" Son ton change, adouci. Il devient amical car maintenant il pense qu'il a une possible connexion au grand manitou à travers moi. C'est pourquoi je ne mentionne pas l'entreprise. C'est embarrassant de voir des mecs de mon âge ramper pour des recommandations ou le privilège d'un entretien avec mon père, comme s'il y prêterait plus d'attention qu'à une fourmi. Je réponds à ses questions aussi poliment que possible évitant toute animosité dans ma voix par égard pour Bella, voulant descendre à la plage.

Bella et les filles semblent ennuyées par la conversation une fois que Reilly et moi en finissons avec notre concours à qui a la plus longue, et qu'en gros, j'ai gagné. Bella reste à mes côtés tout ce temps, son coude nonchalamment appuyé sur mon épaule – très petite amie. Quand elle donne à penser que nous y allons, j'attrape son transat, le prenant sur l'épaule tandis que tous en groupe nous prenons le chemin de la plage.

"Comment se fait-il que tu ne travailles pas avec ton père?" Demande Bella avec curiosité.

"Oh, ce n'est pas mon truc. J'ai été en apprentissage un été avant de choisir dans quelle université je voulais aller, travaillant directement à son côté, ce que personne n'a jamais fait. J'ai détesté chaque seconde. J'ai tenu tout l'été mais c'était comme être en enfer. Aller dans Manhattan tous les jours, travailler douze heures par jours en cravate et chaussures chics." Je secoue la tête me souvenant de l'absence de vie sociale que j'avais entrant en terminale. Plus le fait que je n'aimais pas mon père quand il était au bureau. Il était impitoyable et presque cruel envers ses employés et les gens avec qui il était en affaires et ça me terrifiait. Je sus alors que ce ne serait pas ma vie.

"Le pire cependant, fut la déception de mon père que j'ai du talent pour ça mais ce n'est pas un domaine pour moi. Je veux dire, j'ai compris tous les concepts et appris rapidement, et je pense qu'il savait que si j'y mettais tout mon cœur je pourrais être aussi bon à ça qu'il l'est. Je pense qu'il recherchait quelqu'un pour prendre la relève en fait, ou au moins en partenariat avec lui dans le futur. Je me suis senti tellement mal à propos de ça, mais je veux un neuf-dix-sept heures où je peux voir ma femme et mes gosses et prendre des vacances en famille sans me sentir coupable ou sans avoir à prendre du travail avec moi. Je veux une vie." Je hausse les épaules pensant que je viens juste de révéler tout un tas de choses en un souffle.

"Tu veux une famille?" demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire, une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

"Oui, bien sûr… absolument. Tu sembles surprise."

Bella hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, tu m'as paru comme ce genre de mecs qui… préfèrent _s'amuser_, tu vois? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme ça."

"Comme quoi?" Je soulève un sourcil.

Bella me fait un sourire timide. "Comme… comment tu es. Je ne sais pas. Tu es doux et attentionné… et tu veux une femme et des enfants. La plupart des mecs comme toi veulent juste batifoler jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un top-model qu'ils peuvent leurrer."

Je ne suis pas la plupart des mecs. "Rafraîchissant n'est-ce pas?" Je demande taquin.

"Tout à fait." Elle donne un coup de coude dans mon bras. Ludique… timide Presque.

Je suis content de moi.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, tout le monde part vers la plage tandis que Bella et moi allons à l'intérieur pour que je puisse me mettre en maillot et prendre mes affaires. Em et Rose sont introuvables.

Bella est en admiration, touchant le manteau de la cheminée et prenant les coquillages et toutes ces merdes de décorations dont le seul but est d'amasser la poussière. Je lui fais faire un tour rapide, sautant la chambre d'Em car elle est verrouillée et une supposition aux gémissements entendus venant de derrière la porte peut nous dire pourquoi. C'est absolument écœurant car il vomissait deux heures avant et maintenant, je vais éteindre mon cerveau car je ne veux pas imaginer où est sa langue juste en ce moment. Espérons qu'il a eu la courtoisie de l'avoir au moins brossée.

Bella hausse les épaules imperturbable. Je suppose qu'elle est habituée à ce genre de choses.

Quand j'ouvre timidement la porte de ma chambre, ne me souvenant pas dans quel état de désordre je l'ai laissée plus tôt, Bella regarde autour, immédiatement attirée par le balcon. Je suis un peu embarrassé de ne pas avoir rangé mais heureusement il n'y a pas de sous-vêtement qui traine en vue. Je rassemble une serviette et un écran solaire, un sac étanche pour mon téléphone et mes clés et tout ce que je ne veux pas mouiller, et je ferme la porte de la salle de bains pour me changer.

Dans la salle de bains, j'hésite à remettre une chemise, car je ne veux pas sembler comme voulant ouvertement séduire, mais je vais à la plage, alors je dis merde, et sors seulement en caleçon de bain.

Bella est vautrée sur mon lit défait et je jure qu'elle renifle mes oreillers.

"J'adore les lits à baldaquin. Dieu, c'est tellement romantique. Prends-moi, ravage-moi avec tes reins brûlants!" Déclame-t-elle avec un fort accent anglais dans un style drôlement dramatique et elle soupire roulant sur le côté et soutenant sa tête dans les mains. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont ses jambes bronzées et sa bouche boudeuse. Et peut-être le décolleté de son top forcément.

"En parlant de reins brûlants..."

La façon dont la langue glisse sur ses lèvres est subtile, mais ses yeux en disent long alors qu'ils balaient mon corps sans vergogne. Je prends une pause momentanée à la porte pouffant silencieusement tandis que je me sens mal à l'aise face à sa façon de me reluquer. Alors que je suis plutôt vaniteux et typiquement sûr de moi, en ce moment je suis curieusement complexé et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Cette fille me met tellement les nerfs à vif de la meilleure des façons que je veux vraiment, vraiment l'embrasser.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien d'être sur le lit avec elle mais elle ne me paraît pas le genre de fille qui serait offusquée par quelque chose comme ça. Je suis attiré par elle cependant alors je traverse la chambre m'allongeant à côté d'elle sur le ventre. Elle se penche au-dessus de moi, redessinant de ses doigts le motif de mon tatouage.

"C'est joli." C'est une croix tarabiscotée faite entièrement en noir placée entre mes omoplates. Je marmonne un merci me soulevant sur un coude.

Lorsqu'elle recule, nos visages sont proches. Des secondes passent et aucun mot n'est dit, juste regarder, respirer et le bruit de l'océan dehors. Je joue avec une longue mèche de cheveux qui est tombée de son épaule pour me distraire du fait qu'elle sur mon lit et qu'elle est si foutrement... belle. Et du fait que je peux voir directement dans son débardeur.

Le moment doit être saisi. Je demande, "Quel est le signe pour _belle_?" Bella passe sa main sur sa figure, amenant ses doigts ensemble à son menton. J'imite ses gestes.

"Et _sexy_?" Elle regarde en l'air, essayant de se rappeler le signe avant de faire ce geste de s'agripper par le menton. "Ça signifie sexy?" demande-je à ce mouvement sonnant faux. "J'aurais pensé que ce serait comme ça," dis-je, faisant une forme de sablier d'une femme avec les mains.

Bella rit, du même avis. "C'est une bien meilleure façon de le dire."

"Et _baiser_?" demande-je doucement. Bella prend une respiration faisant une sorte d'arc avec les deux mains, collant tous ses doigts ensemble.

"Baiser," dit-elle, renforçant les mouvements.

"Je connais un meilleur signe pour celui-là aussi," lui dis-je avec espièglerie, espérant qu'elle mordra à l'hameçon.

Elle sourit, se penchant lentement pour brosser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce simple geste me donne la chair de poule. Je porte une main à son visage alors que j'embrasse le coin de la bouche d'abord, tendrement. Cela fait plus d'un an et demi que je n'ai pas véritablement embrassé une femme (même plus longtemps à l'avoir fait de façon cohérente) et cela m'avait assurément manqué, la façon de sentir une femme, la façon dont ça me fait ces foutues choses dans mon ventre. Je tire sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, ouvrant un peu pour laisser entrer sa langue. Elle donne des petits coups à ma lèvre supérieure doucement avec sa langue et je la sens foutrement _partout_.

Ma langue glisse le long de la sienne, ma main agrippe l'arrière de sa tête. La chaleur et l'humidité me rendent foutrement dingue, voulant ressentir tout de sa féminité chaude, humide, cachée. Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir alors que le baiser devient plus profond, mais je reste en complet contrôle, gardant les choses douces et agréables, ne laissant pas réagir mon corps pour elle de la façon dont il le veut. Bon, il _réagit_ indubitablement, mais je ne le lui laisse pas voir ou sentir. Pourtant.

Lentement, et avec une incroyable retenue pour ne pas gémir de façon inappropriée, je descend ma main à sa taille tandis que les siennes glissent sur mes avant-bras et remontent à nouveau sur mes épaules, nous rapprochant légèrement. Alors que ma paume passe sur sa colonne vertébrale, se déplaçant entre les fines bretelles de son top, je peux sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Le mien fait exactement la même chose.

Je meurs d'envie de la toucher, chaque partie d'elle, la goûter et la _sentir_... et je ne veux pas m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ma queue glisse en elle et qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau alors qu'elle crie mon nom quand je la fais venir si fort qu'elle voit des putains d'étoiles. Je m'éloigne au lieu de ça avec un soupir.

Gardant à l'esprit la recommandation d'Em, je ne veux pas foirer ça. Pas cette fois.

Elle revient pour un baiser plus chaste, et puis un autre, passant finalement ses doigts le long de ses lèvres humides tandis qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux ardents. Elle la ressent assurément aussi, cette connexion ou quoi que ce soit qui se passe entre nous... Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit.

Enroulant une mèche de ses longs cheveux soyeux autour de mon doigt, je souris et murmure, "J'aime vraiment beaucoup le langage des signes."

Et elle sourit juste en secouant la tête et murmure très doucement, "Moi aussi."

**~ITD~**

_Eddie devrait se faire moins de soucis, Bella l'a déjà choisi._

_Vont-ils arriver à la plage pour rejoindre les autres? Combien de temps Eddie pourra tenir son rôle de gentleman?_

A bientôt

Lyra


	9. Ch 8 - Nos faces cachées

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Merci pour tous vos messages et l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire que, je le rappelle, je me contente de traduire mais avec grand plaisir.

Fire Island – la chambre d'Eddie : Vont-ils plus loin, vont-ils à la plage?

SBRocket et Ptitewam le savent, elles les ont suivis.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : nos faces cachées

**~In Too Deep~**

**Chapter 8~ Our Hidden Parts**

Les lèvres de Bella ont laissé un goût sucré sur les miennes que je peux sentir: chocolat et sirop d'érable avec une pointe de café. Nous nous embrassons un petit peu plus, car très franchement, je ne peux jamais avoir assez d'elle et il semble qu'elle ressente la même chose. Ma main glisse sur ses côtes, son dos, l'extérieur de sa cuisse; tous les endroits sûrs qui ne dépasseront aucunes limites. Je veux être respectueux. Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'apprécie en dépit du fait que nous n'avons eu seulement qu'un rendez-vous, je veux y aller lentement.

Plan-plan? Modérément lent.

Ma bite est en train de dire au gentleman en moi de foutre le camp.

Finalement, avec mon sang pulsant à toute vitesse dans chaque partie où il ne devrait pas, je me recule haletant et lui dis que nous devrions y aller. J'ai besoin de me calmer et penser au base-ball et à Esmé dans son string et à la grand-mère d'Em sans sa perruque ni ses dents.

"C'est ça? Tu ne vas même pas me peloter?" dit-elle dans une horreur et gêne feintes comme si je lui avais fait horriblement du tort en ne profitant pas de son corps. De toute évidence elle blague juste avec moi mais n'empêche, je me demande s'il y a une part de vérité là. Je me moque d'elle car elle est tellement mignonne et j'apprécie vraiment le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une sainte nitouche mais qu'en même temps elle ne soit pas une salope, à se frotter sur ma bite après notre premier rendez-vous.

Ce qui, je dois dire, ne me dérangerait pas là maintenant.

"Oh je te tripoterai si tu veux vraiment que je le fasse," dis-je, glissant ma main sur son cul, qui est, soit dit en passant, un cul ferme et musclé de coureur. "Mais je t'apprécie et j'essaie plus ou moins d'être un gentleman là."

"Oh," soupire-t-elle d'un air renfrogné, s'effondrant à nouveau sur le lit. "D'accord. Mais pour résumer, tu veux me tripoter, non?" Elle hausse les sourcils.

Je ris, espérant que cela ne soit pas une sorte de test où je vais assurément échouer si je divulgue le moindre morceau d'honnêteté. "Hum, ouais. Je veux faire beaucoup plus que te tripoter si j'ai à être totalement sincère." Je suis soudain très intéressé par le couvre-lit et ne peux croiser son regard.

Elle me rend foutrement timide et tout! Qu'est-ce que _c'est_?

Elle ronronne à mon oreille, enroulant ses bras autour de ma tête. "Toute cette histoire d'honnête gentleman est sexy et adorable... et _très_ surfaite." Je renifle, car je sais qu'elle blague avec moi. Peut-être.

"Allez. Touche un nichon. Tu sais que tu veux ça." Elle remue les sourcils, elle bombe la poitrine alors qu'elle m'invite avec sa main à en profiter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je presse son nichon, qui est très, très joli en passant, et je fais le bruit du klaxon dans l'action. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Elle rit de façon hystérique une minute et la suivante elle m'attaque, grondant et me clouant sur le lit, comme une proie sans défense dans les griffes d'une lionne. Tout ceci est très ludique et loufoque, mais sous la façade, nous sommes tous les deux très excités par l'autre. Je suis tellement survolté que j'ignore complètement le vibreur de mon téléphone qui buzze à l'intérieur de la poche de mon short sur le sol de la salle de bains.

De toute évidence, Bella ne semble pas penser qu'il y ait urgence à descendre à la plage où ses amis l'attendent. A ce stade, nous respirons tous les deux difficilement, suffoquant, des respirations incroyablement frustrées qui par l'enfer implorent beaucoup plus que mon désir d'être poli. Les images de ma pétasse de belle-mère ou de la grand-mère chauve et édentée d'Em n'ont rien fait pour tuer ma libido déchaînée.

Bella lèche ses lèvres alors qu'elle change de position pour s'allonger sur le dos, plaçant un bras derrière la tête tout en me regardant. Instinctivement, je me place au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant en faisant porter la plus grande partie de mon poids sur mon avant-bras. Elle est petite bien qu'athlétique et je ne dois pas encore l'écraser. Je sais qu'elle peut sentir combien je suis dur contre sa jambe et je me demande si les filles trouvent ça sexy que le gars avec qui elles sont soit excité par elles ou si elles trouvent les érections consternantes et dégoûtantes. Je me réveille avec une érection matinale environ quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent du temps et cette fille avec qui j'avais l'habitude de sortir pensait que c'était répugnant. Comme si j'avais un quelconque contrôle là-dessus.

Lorsque sa bouche descend sur son cou, je marmonne à voix haute, "Fuck," car c'est incroyable et je la veux si méchamment que ça me fait mal.

Au rez-de-chaussée, j'entends la porte moustiquaire claquer et ensuite des voix typiquement masculines nous appellent moi et Em. Nous n'attendons personne avant demain matin au plus tôt, mais nous avons laissé l'invitation open, alors ce doit être quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger cependant.

"Qui est-ce?" Demande Bella contre ma bouche alors que nous sommes tous les deux figés, comme des ados surpris à faire quelque chose de coquin en l'absence des parents. Je m'arrête, planant au-dessus de ses lèvres pour écouter.

C'est à nouveau tranquille alors je remets ma bouche dans son cou. "Sais pas, t'inquiète." Je suce sa mâchoire, passant ma main sous son top. Je n'avais pas prévu de la toucher sous le haut du bikini qu'elle porte, mais elle m'a demandé de la peloter, non? Je suis tout au contraire, très obéissant.

Il y a des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, qui qu'il soit, il m'appelle à voix forte. "Merde," je marmonne d'agacement, retirant ma main de sous son débardeur. Ça ressemble à Connor et Brady, les frères d'Em.

Je m'assois mais Bella me recouche en drapant sa jambe sur mon cul, me retenant au lit. Elle est anormalement forte pour une telle petite chose. "Dis-leur d'aller ailleurs."

Je ris et hurle "Allez ailleurs!" Elle glousse alors que je pousse à nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche, ronronnant à combien elle a bon goût.

Trois grands coups à ma porte nous font sursauter tous les deux. Je gémis, marmonnant des jurons.

"Eddie, arrête de branler ton manche et sors de là." Définitivement Connor et Brady.

"Attendez une seconde," crie-je en réponse. Bella et moi nous redressons ensemble. Elle rectifie son top alors que je passe un moment à réajuster mon short. Lorsque je me lève, ses yeux vont droit à mon entrejambe; à la bosse que je suis incapable de dissimuler. Je joins les mains en prière marmonnant des excuses. Elle me dit de ne jamais m'excuser pour ça et je souris quand j'ouvre la porte juste à peine.

"Bon sang, Eddie! C'est pas trop tôt. Est-ce que toi et mon crétin de frère êtes trop occupé pour répondre à vos téléphones?" Connor, avec sa personnalité agressive, pousse la porte afin de me saluer quand il voit Bella sur le lit.

"Oh, merde. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille ici. Désolé." Je me tourne pour voir Bella faire un salut de la main et sourire brillamment alors qu'elle est assise les jambes croisées sur le lit paraissant l'image de l'innocence. Il baisse la voix, parlant sans bouger les lèvres, dans une tentative d'être discret.

"Tu es arrivé, quoi… hier soir? Mec tu es un rapide." Il me donne un petit coup de poing dans le bras, fier de moi ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis trop contrarié pour lui expliquer qu'en quelque sorte je la connaissais déjà, mais en même temps, je ne veux qu'aucun de ces gars pensent que Bella est une fille facile non plus, et de la même manière, si je ne dis pas quelque chose de galant pour sa défense alors Bella pourrait penser que je suis un connard, ou que je veux que mes amis pensent qu'elle est facile. C'est un casse-tête et je déteste mon mécanisme de pensées hyperactif. C'est précisément pourquoi je ne suis pas bon dans les relations. C'est épuisant.

Je fais de rapides présentations. "Bella, Connor. Connor, Bella." Il fait un geste d'excuses en entrant dans la chambre, tendant maladroitement la main à Bella. Je lui donne des explications au sujet d'Em et de son accident de surf tandis que Brady arrive. Il se présente lui-même à Bella en lui faisant un baisemain. Je l'ai vu sacrément séduire les filles avec ses manières, mais Bella est imperturbable. Elle lui lance ce regard qui dit _te fiches-tu de moi?_

Je lui souris alors qu'elle se lève du lit et glisse affectueusement une main sur mon ventre avant de blottir à mon côté, attestant de ce fait qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt pour personne d'autre que moi. Lorsque que Brady demande à Bella si elle a une sœur jumelle, je les pousse vers le couloir, faisant signe à Bella en lui tendant la main. Sans hésitation, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. Cela semble bien.

En bas à la plage, nous sommes assis en demi-cercle, partageant bières et rires, alors que Brady fait circuler un joint que tout le monde partage sauf Bella et moi. Elle dit qu'elle se laisse tenter de temps en temps mais qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur pour l'instant. J'aurais pu participer mais je sais qu'entre être rentré tard hier soir et me lever tôt ce matin, la weed me mettrait le cul par terre plus tard et je ne veux pas passer l'après-midi à faire la sieste.

Vu que c'est une plage privée, elle n'est pas bondée, mais il y a assez de gens qui se promènent et jouent au frisbee et de trucs pour nous divertir. Depuis que j'étais petit, j'aimais regarder les gens, et pas juste les filles hot qui passaient. Tout le monde a une histoire et pour moi, c'est fascinant d'imaginer quelle est la leur.

Finalement, Em et Rose se joignent à nous, mains liées et visages rouges et radieux. Rose et Bella échangent des sourires et ce bizarre langage silencieux que seules les filles parlent avec des expressions du visage. Je demande à Em s'il se sent mieux. Il repose sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise avec ce sourire à manger de la merde et marmonne, "Yep." ça résume tout.

Bella a enlevé son débardeur et son short. Cette fille est juste… hot. Tout d'elle est juste tonique et ferme et sexy. Je lance un regard furieux à Connor et à Brady quand je les surprends à la fixer. "Je ne déconne pas," dis-je menaçant, leur donnant ce regard qui signifie problèmes. Ils sont défoncés et zappent donc mon avertissement.

Bella se penche en avant pour enlever le sable de ses pieds et je remarque qu'elle a un tatouage sur son dos, juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite. Il est entièrement noir, un cygne stylisé avec des ailes qui ressemblent à de la dentelle. Je le touche avec mes doigts et lui dit que c'est joli. Elle est jolie.

Je suis à nouveau en sixième, apparemment.

Je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit que son nom de famille, Cigno, signifie "cygne (Swan)" en italien. Tout s'éclaire.

"Ton nom est Bella Swan?" Je souris en coin.

Elle prend une gorgée de sa bière et me regarde avec un sourire confus. "Ouais?"

"Tes parents t'ont appelée, '_beau cygne'_". Ce n'est pas une question.

Bella roule des yeux, s'attendant à ma réplique spirituelle.

Em, qui a entendu, surenchérit. "Tes parents sont des joueurs, hein?" Dit-il. Em a toujours été vraiment vif d'esprit. Même s'il est défoncé, il reprend tout de suite. "C'est comme jouer à la roulette russe avec ton gosse. Et si tu avais été moche? Et après?"

Et après elle aurait été tourmentée dans la cour de récréation toute sa vie, entraînant par conséquent des cicatrices émotionnelles profondes et par la suite des années de thérapie à cause de ça, et par tous les saints j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été une de ces filles qui était moche enfant qui soudain s'est transformée en un été en la magnifique jeune fille qu'elle est maintenant, car si c'est le cas alors je suis foutu et vraiment embarrassé d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis.

Oh, merde.

Rose colle sa tête sur l'épaule d'Em et sourit. Elle est jolie du point de vue plastique, mais pas jolie-Bella. "Nous n'aurions pas été amies avec elle si elle était moche comme un pou. Sa beauté stupéfiante est la seule qualité qui rachète ses défauts."

"Elle a de jolis pare-chocs, n'oublie pas ça," ajoute Angela. Bella tire la queue de cheval d'Angela gentiment, donnant une tape derrière la tête de son amie, et tout le monde rit.

"Cassez-vous et crevez, vous toutes. Tu vois ce que tu as provoqué?" Me demande Bella avec un sourire narquois sur la figure.

"Quoi? J'ai juste fait une remarque."

Elle me défie du regard. Je suis effrayé. Et un peu excité.

"Ah!" S'exclame Em à voix forte, ses yeux ne sont que de petites fentes. "Tes initiales sont B.S." (B.S. est utilisé pour BullShits → conneries) Bella secoue juste la tête d'amusement.

"Viens ici, Beau Cygne," dis-je en l'attirant vers moi avec le doigt. Je ferme les yeux et me penche pour un baiser, mais au lieu de ça, sa langue traîne de mon menton au front dans une longue ligne mouillée peu élégante.

Putain elle me lèche. Et sa langue est comme, drôlement longue. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis pris de vertiges à cette révélation.

Il y a un chœur d'approbations de la part des crétins stones autour de nous. Bella se rassoit en sirotant sa bière toute contente d'elle, me regardant en coin. Je pense qu'elle se demande si je vais piquer une crise ou quelque chose. Dans un acte de vengeance, je tends le bras, arrachant son débardeur de son sac et entreprends d'essuyer sa salive sur mon visage avec. Bella grogne, marmonnant qu'elle a oublié que j'avais une petite sœur et passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à la torturer pour mon plaisir. Je suis le roi du shampoing avec les poings, du doigt mouillé dans l'oreille, du bras secoué, de l'élastique tiré, des suiveurs (répétant tout ce qu'elle dit), et demandant, 'Est-ce ton petit ami?' cinquante millions de fois quand elle est au téléphone.

C'est impressionnant.

Quand je me suis nettoyé Bella dit, battant des cils et faisant la moue, "Peut-on essayer à nouveau? S'il te plaît? Je me tiendrai bien."

"Je ne te fais plus confiance," dis-je hargneusement, me penchant loin d'elle. "Garde ta langue dans ta bouche." Elle pince ses lèvres ensemble docilement, se penchant en avant. Je vais à sa rencontre avec hésitation, je plaisantais mais je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle me lèche à nouveau. Sur la figure. Je suis tout à fait pour d'être léché à d'autres endroits, je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire.

Je brosse mes lèvres contre les siennes et ça fait surgir ce qui ressemble à de la chaleur et du désir mélangés ensemble sur mon corps, s'installant entre mes jambes. Elle laisse échapper le plus petit hum et je sais qu'elle le sent aussi. Je n'aime pas normalement les démonstrations d'affection publiques car qu'il y a un temps et un lieu appropriés, mais tout le monde est défoncé et plane avec la weed, la bière et le soleil, alors et puis merde, je dis.

"D'accord, comporte-toi bien," je chuchote entre deux baisers. Bella sourit et laisse sa langue s'attarder sur le bout de la mienne, bien agréable.

Nous sommes interrompus quand Em me lance sa canette de bière vide à la tête et nous dit de prendre une chambre.

Nous nous séparons quand le téléphone de Bella sonne. Elle farfouille dans son sac faisant taire la sonnerie sans regarder l'appelant. Cela se produit deux fois de plus et à la troisième, elle fixe le téléphone en train de sonner dans sa paume. Angela dit à Bella, "Ignore-là."

"Elle va juste continuer à appeler de toute façon." Avec un soupir théâtral, Bella lance à Angela puis à Rose un regard résigné avant de répondre au téléphone, marchant vers le bord de l'eau. J'ai cette curiosité innée de savoir de ce dont il s'agit alors je lance juste un regard interrogateur à Angela.

"Sa mère," répond simplement Angela, comme si ce devait être une réponse évidente. Elle roule des yeux ajoutant, "Elles ont des problèmes... elle n'en parle pas beaucoup alors..." elle grimace et pose ses doigts sur les lèvres signifiant que je ne devrais pas répéter ce que j'ai entendu.

Je ne dis rien mais je regarde Bella traîner ses orteils dans le sable sur le rivage tandis que je bois ma bière. Elle a une attitude abattue et toutes les dix secondes elle lève les yeux au ciel comme pour avoir des réponses d'une puissance supérieure. Quand elle revient enfin, Bella lance son téléphone dans son sac et s'effondre dans son siège. Elle soupire, ignorant la tension maladroite entre elle et les deux filles qui veulent la consoler mais qui de toute évidence ne savent pas comment.

Chacun retourne à sa conversation, mais Bella me fait juste un bref sourire docile, croisant à peine mon regard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. De toute évidence, quelque chose s'est passé dont Bella ne veut pas parler et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment gérer cette situation. Je sais, pour ma part, combien il est difficile de parler de mes drames familiaux aux autres gens. Mes amis proches, Em, Jay et Allie sont les seuls à en connaître l'étendue car ils étaient présents pour assister au plus merdique de ma vie. Mais je ne suis pas celui à partager avec des gens qui me jugeraient pour la merde par laquelle je suis passé.

Bella fixe intensément l'océan, ses doigts s'agitant sur ses genoux depuis quelques minutes, avant qu'elle demande une cigarette à quelqu'un. Le bout de la chose se consume et grésille alors que Bella prend de grandes bouffées regardant la fumée quand elle s'élève au-dessus d'elle. J'attends jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'écrase dans le sable.

"Veux-tu faire une ballade ou je ne sais quoi?" Lui demande-je, me sentant mal qu'elle soit déprimée. Je ne suis pas bon pour ces choses. Je n'aime pas parler de moi, pourtant je peux bien écouter, mais je ne sais jamais trop quoi dire, particulièrement dans cette situation. Je connais à peine Bella et je n'ai aucune idée de si elle est une de ces filles qui dise ne pas vouloir parler quand elles le font pourtant. Elle hoche la tête et prend deux bières fraîches dans la glacière m'en tendant une alors que je me lève.

Nous marchons en silence alors que Bella se calme. Nos mains se touchent brièvement et je veux tenir la sienne pour la réconforter mais son attitude pue le _laisse-moi seule_.

Nous marchons plus loin, écoutant les vagues s'écraser autour ne nous et l'occasionnelle volée de mouettes caquetant au-dessus pour chercher leur nourriture. Je n'aime pas ce que la conversation avec la mère de Bella lui a fait. Elle est clairement malheureuse et je n'aime pas la voir comme ça alors je me racle la gorge.

"C'était ta mère au téléphone?" Je demande avec précaution, essayant d'être décontracté.

Elle sourit brièvement. "Qu'est-ce que Rose t'a dit?"

"Rien... en fait c'est Angela et elle a seulement dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'as pas à en parler; je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien."

Elle mord l'ongle de son pouce. "Nous avons eu une altercation la semaine dernière. C'était assez chaud et elle m'a dit des choses blessantes … alors je lui en ai retourné certaines et bon... c'est comme ça entre moi et ma mère, tu vois? Nous sommes tellement différentes que nous nous affrontons sur _tout_, depuis toujours. Elle me rend dingue et..." Bella prend une profonde respiration, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux de son front. "Je souhaiterais qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai souvent souhaité que la mère de Rose m'adopte, alors j'aurais eu une mère qui faisait des cookies pour moi après l'école et n'aille pas faire la pute à l'Happy Hour chaque vendredi soir. C'est joli, hein? Dire ça sur sa propre mère…" Bella reste en arrière et secoue la tête. Je lui tends la main. Elle a fini de parler.

"Je hum… je ne m'entends pas avec mon père. Je ne l'apprécie pas." Je hausse les épaules, lui offrant de la compassion. "Il est normal de ne pas apprécier tes parents. J'ai eu une thérapeute qui m'a dit ça une fois. Elle disait que tu n'as pas à apprécier tes enfants non plus." Je divague et ne suis pas vraiment qu'une grande aide.

Elle plisse un œil, se soustrayant au soleil. "Tu vas en thérapie?"

"Non. Bon oui, avant hum, il y a des années quand mes parents ont divorcé. C'était compliqué et ma petite sœur était complètement bousillée car elle avait assisté à la plupart de leurs bagarres. Il trompait ma mère." Dis-je tranquillement, résumant stoïquement les quatre dernières années en quelques phrases. Je suis mal à l'aise pour admettre que j'ai eu besoin de voir un thérapeute car d'une certaine façon ça me fait me sentir faible et complexé, même si c'était il y des années et mandaté par le juge aux affaires familiales.

"Je suis désolée. Est-ce qu'elle va bien maintenant? Ta sœur, je veux dire?"

"Oui, elle est très bien maintenant. Ma mère a eu un accident et j'ai dû m'absenter des cours pour prendre soin d'elle et Lauren parce que ma mère avait une ordonnance de restriction contre mon père et…" Je frotte mon visage avec la main. "Ma mère a encastré sa voiture dans la voiture de mon père." Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui fasse savoir tout ça. Je suis embarrassé mais Bella est une bonne auditrice et il me semble normal de lui faire confiance.

"Exprès?"

Je hoche la tête. "Alors qu'il était dedans. Avec sa maîtresse." Je grince des dents, repensant à ce jour, aux flics, au chaos, et combien je regrette maintenant ce que j'ai fait avec Renée. Erreur irrévocable. J'ai trahi ma mère d'une façon telle que si jamais elle le sait… Dieu, je ne peux imaginer comme elle sera blessée si jamais elle sait.

Bella suffoque. "Waouh. Comment va ta mère maintenant?"

J'ai le sourire. "Elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle est pianiste concertiste, en tournée avec l'Orchestre Philharmonique de New York en ce moment... Elle est quelque part en Europe là. Euh… Chypre la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec elle. Elle… sort avec quelqu'un." Je souris, me souvenant combien ma mère semblait heureuse quand elle m'avait appelé dernièrement. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et bien qu'elle jure qu'elle ne se remarierait jamais, je pense qu'elle est heureuse d'être désirée.

Bella est déconcertée et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la carrière non conventionnelle de ma mère ou le couronnement de tout ce que je lui ai dit. Peut-être que sa surprise découle de savoir que ma famille est véritablement tordue et qu'elle n'est pas unique.

Nous parlons de certains morceaux de musique de ma mère que j'ai sur disque et quelques-uns de ses solos sur mon téléphone et Bella est impatiente de les entendre. Mon amour de la musique classique provient de l'influence de ma mère ainsi qu'elle ait joué pour moi quand j'étais jeune. Malheureusement, j'ai hérité de ses longs doigts de pianiste mais je manque de réel talent ou de patience pour apprendre.

Bella écoute attentivement alors que je parle, soit voulant sincèrement connaître ma vie, ou simplement appréciant d'être distraite des imperfections de la sienne.

Nous continuons à marcher sur la plage et quand Bella le demande, je lui explique en détails que je suis allé à Cornell pendant seulement une année et quand j'ai dû quitter pour revenir à la maison, j'ai repris les cours à l'université de Stony Brook car c'était dans le coin. Quand les choses se sont stabilisées et que le divorce a été terminé, j'avais décidé de continuer mes études là, même si je voulais retourner dans le nord juste pour partir loin de tout le monde. Les conflits et le divorce était arrivés juste après cette affaire avec Vanessa qui me trompait; vraiment trop pour moi à gérer en même temps. Je me souviens avoir eu beaucoup de ressentiment envers mon père, et pour mes amis qui essayaient de me consoler mais ne savaient pas comment. Et je ne voulais pas les laisser car j'étais tellement en colère. Après _tout le monde_.

Je parle de ça aussi à Bella, de Vanessa. J'omets la partie concernant le bébé cependant. Il est trop tôt pour parler de ça. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais le formuler, ou si je pourrais même lui dire sans la choquer. La dernière chose que je veuille, est que Bella pense que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Vanessa. Les choses se passent plutôt bien et je suis déterminé à ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui vienne foirer ça.

Finalement, après lui avoir donné la version complète abrégée de l'histoire d'Eddie Cullenata, Bella avoue qu'elle est vraiment soulagée que j'aie une famille aussi tordue car elle est gênée par sa propre situation. Tout comme je pensais.

Bella me dit que ça mère l'a eue jeune, à seize ans, et que le soir où ses parents se sont rencontrés elle avait menti et dit qu'elle était plus âgée. Apparemment elle a menti aussi en disant être sous contraception. Pour faire court, la mère de Bella a renoncé à ses droits parentaux quand Bella était bébé afin que sa grand-mère puisse l'élever.

"Elle sortait le vendredi soir et ne revenait pas à la maison avant le lundi matin, hagarde et complètement défoncée. Elle se s'embêtait jamais d'appeler ou de vérifier s'il y avait assez de couches ou de lait dans le frigo avant d'aller Dieu sait où. J'étais petite, alors je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup mais il y avait toujours des cris quand elle était par là. Elle ne voulait pas être une mère et il y a eu plus d'une occasion où elle me l'a fait savoir. Une fois... elle était au téléphone et elle se référait à moi comme "sa petite épine dans le cul". J'avais quatre ans et je portais ce tutu rose essayant de lui montrer ce que j'avais appris à la danse et apparemment je l'ennuyais. Elle pensait que j'étais vraiment stupide, mais je savais... j'ai toujours su d'une certaine manière qu'elle ne me voulait vraiment pas." Je prends la main de Bella pour l'embrasser, la seule sorte de réconfort que je peux lui offrir alors que nous marchons. Comment quelqu'un peut ne pas vouloir d'elle?

"Ma grand-mère m'a élevée en grande partie, mais j'ai fait en sorte de voir mon père un week-end sur deux et pour les vacances. Je me rappelle avoir été déposée dans cette maison et avoir ressenti un tel sentiment de soulagement d'être proche de la normalité. Ma mère ne donne pas l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne pour les autres, mais je pense que c'est uniquement moi... comme si elle m'en voulait que je fasse ressortir le pire d'elle. Elle veut juste être mon amie, pas ma mère... comme si elle était dans le déni ou je ne sais pas. Les quelques fois où nous sortons manger, elle cherche toujours à draguer et quand des hommes s'intéressent à elle – ils s'intéressent _toujours_ à elle – elle dit que je suis sa sœur. Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle." Sa voix devient plus calme et perd de la colère en elle. "Elle ne mérite pas d'être mon amie."

Nous nous asseyons dans le sable à la limite de l'eau, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher. Ses orteils vernis creusent dans le sable, et l'eau les nettoie. La Bella qui est heureuse et loufoque et naturellement adorable a disparu. Elle ne pleure pas mais il semble comme si elle pourrait le vouloir aussi. Ça serait bien si elle le faisait. C'est comme si elle est vraiment résignée dans l'acceptation de sa relation avec sa mère qui la met en échec. Je suppose que c'est normal aussi, car au bout du compte nous devons tous accepter ce qu'il en est.

Elle me regarde alors et ses yeux sourient mais pas son visage. "Je suis un peu bousillée." C'est un avertissement. Est-ce que je veux encore sortir avec elle?

Je lie mes doigts aux siens, pressant gentiment. C'est une déclaration que je comprends. "Je suis un peu bousillé aussi."

Elle embrasse mes lèvres doucement et repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous regardons les vagues rouler, s'écraser sur le rivage avec violence. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures, pourtant je sens une connexion avec elle que je n'ai jamais ressenti aussi rapidement avec qui que ce soit avant. Je veux lui faire confiance pour mes secrets, et toute ma foutue merde, et je veux tout savoir d'elle aussi; tout le bon et le mauvais et le beau. Je traîne mes doigts de haut en bas sur son bras, jouant de temps en temps avec les cordons qui pendent des nœuds sur les côtés de son bas de bikini. Nous nous embrassons beaucoup alors, avec douceur et lenteur, mon ventre est douloureux et en veut plus, mais mon cœur et ma tête sont satisfaits que j'arrive à la connaître lentement.

Elle casse un baiser langoureux, brisant le moment de douceur avec, "Wagon, je dois vraiment faire pipi."

Je glousse, regardant alentour nos options... rien que la plage et des dunes. Nous avons fait une trotte; probablement un bon kilomètre et demi environ depuis notre place sur la plage. Entre les villes, il n'y a rien. Je lui dis que soit nous revenons à la maison qui est à une bonne demi-heure de marche, soit elle doit aller dans l'eau. Quand je lui dis ça, la terreur pure s'inscrit sur son visage. Elle veut aller dans les dunes mais j'essaie de la convaincre que les monticules de sable protecteurs derrière nous sont pleins de tiques de cerf. Avec toute cette discussion de pisser, je dois y aller aussi maintenant.

"Viens," dis-je, lui tendant la main. "Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer."

Elle hésite et geint de façon comique, résistant alors que je la tire par le bras, mais je lui rappelle que j'étais sauveteur dans un centre de loisirs privé pendant toute la durée du lycée. En dépit du fait que je sois un bon nageur, les vagues glacées me fouettent le cul alors que je commence à entrer dans l'eau. Mes noix doivent avoir diminué à la taille de petits pois et je suis prêt à parier sans même risquer un regard que les tétons de Bella sont durs comme de la pierre dans son haut de bikini.

Les vagues sont devenues infiniment bien pires depuis ce matin. C'est le reflux le danger, et j'essaie de caler mes pieds dans le sable tandis que je porte Bella. Si je la laisse aller, elle va plus que certainement couler. Lorsque nous sommes dans l'eau jusqu'à hauteur de ma taille, je m'arrête et lui souris.

"Dès que tu es prête," dis-je.

Elle rit alors qu'elle tire sur ma main, la tenant de toutes ses forces. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop bizarre… je ne peux pas!"

"Allez, tu dois le faire," glousse-je. Elle pleurniche et rit en même temps, gênée de pisser devant moi. Tout cela m'amuse. "Bien, alors… rentrons. Ce n'est seulement qu'à une demi-heure de marche… je suis sûr que tu peux te retenir." Je me tourne vers la plage et elle crie en signe de protestation.

"Te sentirais-tu mieux si je fais aussi?"

"Beurk, c'est tellement dégueu." Elle réfléchit un instant et ajoute, "Mais d'accord, ouais, tu fais aussi. A trois. Un…" Et elle rigole tellement fort que je dois compter à voix haute pour elle.

Je ris aussi maintenant. "Prête? Un… deux… trois."

Malgré l'eau gelée, l'envie est trop forte alors je commence à pisser à mi-chemin du deux. Elle redouble de rires quand elle sent l'eau autour d'elle soudain pas aussi froide et elle scande "C'est chaud! C'est chaud!"

"Fais-tu encore?" Demande-je, me gardant stable alors qu'une autre vague s'écrase violemment. Je me mis à rire en regardant Bella secouer la tête alors que tout son corps est secoué d'un rire silencieux. Je pisse le coup le plus long de ma vie essayant de vaincre ces vagues absurdes et tenir la fille dont je suis dingue afin qu'elle ne meure pas d'une mort horrible noyée dans nos urines mélangées après lui avoir promis que je la protégerais.

Après environ cinq minutes, elle lève le poing en l'air et crie fièrement, "Fini!" Je l'attrape et nous retournons vers le rivage mais non sans difficulté. _Bien entendu_.

Une des vagues nous emporte de manière inattendue et nous sommes entraînés vers le fond sans avertissement. De plus, elle perd pied et parce que je suis accroché à elle, elle m'entraîne avec elle. J'agrippe fort sa main mais elle glisse de ma prise et je panique. Le sel me brûle les yeux alors j'attrape ce que je peux tenir et il semble que le bas de maillot de bain soit la chose la plus proche à ma portée. Je lui fais le wedgie de sa vie, lui permettant de tousser et recracher l'eau alors que je la tire à la surface.

_**Wedgie (remonte-slip) : action qui consiste à coincer le sous-vêtement de la victime entre ses fesses en le tirant vers le haut. Archétype de blague-pas-drôle ou de harcèlement scolaire dans la sous-culture populaire américaine._

Je suis hors d'haleine et sans voix au moment où nous nous effondrons tous les deux à genoux sur le sable. Je la regarde pour voir si elle va bien mais tout ce que je vois est une masse de cheveux emmêlés et mouillés, pleine de sable.

Et ensuite je remarque le mamelon.

Un des bonnets en triangle du bikini a glissé, révélant une zone de peau blanche et lumineuse avec un bouton de rose parfait au centre. Je le fixe en admiration comme si je n'avais jamais vu de sein avant, tandis que Bella halète à quatre pattes, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Au lieu de lui parler du désordre de sa tenue, j'écarte les cheveux sur son visage et tire le bonnet sur son sein, lui donnant une petite tape une fois remis correctement. Mal choisi.

Elle me regarde horrifiée. Je hausse les épaules car je ne sais pas quoi dire, (parce que vraiment, quels sont les paroles appropriées dans cette situation?) alors je m'allonge juste sur le dos dans le sable et ferme les yeux. Finalement, elle m'imite.

Nous restons silencieux un bon moment, haletant juste tranquillement ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me joindre à elle.

"Tu as juste vu mon putain de nichon." Son visage est tourné vers le mien. Elle protège ses yeux du soleil.

"Ouais bon, tu as pissé sur moi," dis-je, regardant loin d'elle. "Alors nous sommes quittes."

Elle suffoque. "Tu as pissé sur moi en premier."

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie."

"Tu m'as fait couler afin de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à la marchandise!" Elle pointe vers moi un doigt accusateur mais pour rire.

Je roule des yeux. "Oui Bella, j'ai délibérément essayé de te noyer afin de pouvoir avoir un aperçu de ton téton. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé."

"Donc… tu l'as vu alors?" Elle est hésitante.

Je hoche la tête. Souris. Ris un peu. "J'ai vu ton cul aussi." Je soupire, reposant la tête sur mes mains. "Ahhh. Somme toute, je dirais que ça a été une bonne journée."

Elle me saute dessus, faisant pleuvoir sur mon visage et mon torse des bisous. Je suis tellement conscient de son corps sur le mien, partiellement parce qu'elle est bien _sur moi_, et partiellement parce qu'elle irrite mes coups de soleil avec les grains de sable partout sur sa peau. C'est comme un gant de crin géant.

"Merci pour le Wedgie Atomique en passant," elle ricane. Sa bouche plane au-dessus de la mienne, chaude et salée contre mes lèvres.

_**L'atomic wedgie ou **wedgie atomique** consiste à tirer l'élastique du sous-vêtement jusqu'à en couvrir la tête de la victime_

"Ce Wedgie Atomique t'a sauvé la vie. Peu de gens peuvent dire ça." Mes mains, qui tiennent ses hanches, glisse sur les côtés du bas de son bikini et sans crier gare, je les tire un coup sec vers le haut, lui faisant un autre wedgie, quoique beaucoup plus doux cette fois. Ses fesses sont vraiment douces.

Je choisis de rire quand elle pousse de petits cris.

Elle me punit avec un autre long léchage mouillé de mon menton jusqu'au front… et cette fois, je ne l'essuie pas, même si c'est dégueu.

En fait j'aime plutôt ça.

**~ITD~**

_Quelle complicité! J'aime comme il leur est facile d'en venir aux confidences, cette envie de soulager l'autre de ses peines._

_Comme toujours EdwardsBloodType nous mélange humour et émotion et cette pause-pipi dans l'océan, tout le monde l'a fait un jour mais qui ose écrire ça?_

_Ne craignez pas que le pot-aux-roses soit découvert tout de suite, tant qu'ils sont sur Fire Island, ils sont dans leur bulle._

_A bientôt_

LyraParleOr


	10. Ch 9 - Seulement Un Jour

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette approche toute en retenue d'Eddie et Bella. Merci pour tous vos messages ainsi qu'à SBRocket et Ptitewam pour leur aide et leur soutien.

Chapitre 9 : Seulement Un Jour

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 9~ Only One Day**

Elle me fait au revoir de la main avec un sourire faussement timide par-dessus l'épaule. Je la regarde marcher le long de l'allée en béton et tout ce à quoi je peux penser est que Un, je dois enlever le sable que j'ai dans la raie des fesses immédiatement, et Deux, je veux coucher avec Bella.

La décision mûrit dans ma tête alors que je me douche, nettoyant tout le sable qu'elle a déversé dans mon short. Tout un tas. Normalement, si une fille met du sable partout en dessous de la ceinture, et peu importe qui elle est ou ce qu'elle m'offre, je deviens furax. Mais là non... pas du tout. En fait, je suis plutôt amusé et infiniment plus attiré par elle d'avoir eu le culot de... bon, en résumé... paner ma queue et mes couilles.

Vouloir avoir du sexe avec Bella n'est pas la grande révélation ou quoi que ce soit, parce que bon, je suis un mec et comme un mec j'aime avoir du sexe. Beaucoup. Et Bella, eh bien, Bella est vraiment hot. Et intelligente et drôle et elle est un peu bousillée.

Comme moi.

Mais plus je passe de temps avec elle, plus je la veux_... elle_. La façon dont elle me regarde me fait frissonner et tout. Et je sais que ça fait chochotte et ridiculement peu poétique mais je suis à court de mots là car ces trucs n'arrivent pas à moi. Elle me donne la chair de poule de la meilleure des façons avec son toucher et quand elle est avec moi, je me sens fondre et je me sens bien de partout en même temps. Ces sentiments bien sûr peuvent être aussi attribués aux coups de soleil et à la bière que j'ai bue tout l'après-midi.

Non, je pense... je _sais_ que c'est beaucoup plus que ça.

Cela ne fait qu'un jour. Un seul jour et je ressens cet inexplicable sentiment de vide douloureux dans ma poitrine lorsqu'elle part. Cette sensation est exactement à l'opposé en sachant que je serai à nouveau avec elle dans peu de temps. C'est comme s'il y avait une lumière à l'intérieur de moi, scintillant d'une douce lueur. Une fleur ouvrant délicatement ses pétales pour s'épanouir en...

La ferme. J'aime bien cette fille, d'accord?

Je suis vraiment mordu, je suis en fait gêné pour moi. Mais craquer autant et si vite pour une fille est si inattendu pour moi. Même avec Vanessa, cela a pris des mois pour m'arrêter de chercher et essentiellement flirter avec d'autres filles avant de savoir que vraiment je l'appréciais et voulais être exclusif.

Je ne suis pas vraiment préparé pour ça car je ne cherchais pas. Mais on dit que ça arrive quand tu t'y attends le moins. Mais encore une fois, je suis dépassé par moi-même.

Cela ne fait qu'_un_ jour.

**~ITD~**

Em et moi nous allons chez les filles pour trouver au moins une vingtaine de visages nouveaux sur leur terrasse, la musique à fond, verres à la main, tout le monde désireux de faire la fête pour ce week-end de sortie. Lorsque nous marchons en hochant poliment la tête à la foule, je remarque que même si la conversation ne faiblit jamais, les filles nous détaillent avec des sourires faussement modestes et des battements de cils aguicheurs. Il y a un tas de mecs ici aussi, à qui nous donnons et recevons le traditionnel hochement du menton accompagné d'un cordial, "Ça va?" alterné avec le toujours populaire, "Comment ça va, mec?"

Comme ça, je me demande si certains de ces gars sont venus ici avec l'intention de sortir avec Bella, et ça me fait sourire un peu en sachant que je vais foutre en l'air leurs plans. Nous manœuvrons à travers les gens, nous sentant un peu décalés à débarquer dans une soirée privée qui bat déjà son plein. Nous aurions dû être là plus tôt mais nous avons traîné avec Brady et Connor, paressant sur la terrasse et perdant la notion du temps.

C'est un mensonge. Je savais exactement quelle heure il était, mais Em pensait que nous ne devions pas paraître aussi empressés car nous ferions gonzesses. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de vouloir ressembler à une gonzesse pour être honnête.

Em s'isole dans un endroit tranquille pour prendre un appel professionnel et me laisse seul. Je me sens moins mal à l'aise quand je repère Angela qui me désigne du doigt l'intérieur où les filles préparent à manger.

Le sourire sur mes lèvres est instantané quand je vois Bella dans la cuisine, buvant un truc rose dans un verre à vin, distrayant ses amies. Ne pas faire part de ma présence tout de suite est délibéré. Je suis plutôt pris par la façon dont elle interagit avec ses amies, la façon dont elles sont pendues à chaque mot qu'elle dit, la façon dont ses mains gesticulent alors qu'elle parle. Bon, une main s'agite, l'autre brandit un grand couteau avec des restes d'oignon collés à la lame. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

Une des filles m'aperçoit debout contre l'embrasure de la porte et dit, "Hé ici." Tout le monde regarde dans ma direction.

Aussitôt que Bella me voit, un large sourire s'étale sur son visage, imitant le mien. Elle lance le couteau sur le comptoir et bondit sur moi, jetant ses bras autour de mon cou et m'accueillant avec un long baiser langoureux. Je ne sais pas si c'est une démonstration ou si elle est bourrée, ou les deux, mais ça semble sincère comme si je lui avais manqué. Elle a des relents de fraises et d'oignons.

"Wouah, tu es saoule," je constate en embrassant ses lèvres avec douceur

"Noooon," sourit-elle.

"Siiiiiiiiiii."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute! Ces maudits daiquiris sont sournois!" Elle pointe un doigt accusateur vers le blender vide avec des éclaboussures roses au fond. "Une minute, je fais de la salade de pommes de terre et tout, je ne sens plus mes pieds!"

"Pouah, je déteste quand ça arrive," dis-je avec condescendance. Je frotte mon nez dans ses cheveux, réalisant que toutes les filles dans la cuisine nous regardent complètement fascinées. Je lève la main pour saluer. "Hé, je suis Eddie."

Une fois les présentations faites et la gêne considérablement dissipée, Em prend place au grill et je suis placé derrière le tiki-bar délabré (bar polynésien) à préparer des margaritas, car de toute évidence, le mélange daiquiri a été épuisé. J'en bois aussi, ornées d'une petite ombrelle rose glissée dans le verre juste pour prouver que je suis certain de ma virilité. Après un bon nombre de verres et un dîner, composé de maïs grillés, salades et burgers de dinde avec dedans du fromage et du poivron rouge et de l'oignon comme condiments dessus, qui était foutrement phénoménal, je suis gavé et heureux de l'être.

Je suis effectivement en mesure de garder ma bonne humeur quand mon père me téléphone pour vérifier si tout est en ordre avec la maison. Je suis assez ivre et le remercie à plusieurs reprise pour m'avoir laissé l'usage de la maison et parce que je l'observe de l'autre côté la terrasse, je lui mentionne aussi que j'ai rencontré une fille. Il rit et me demande si elle est jolie. Je lui dis qu'elle est magnifique et avant de raccrocher il me dit de passer du bon temps et de me protéger. La conversation est plutôt proche d'une ces conversations normales père-fils et tout cet échange me surprend, me mettant même de meilleure humeur. Peut-être y a-t-il encore de l'espoir pour nous.

Quand je rejoins le groupe pour m'asseoir, je prends Bella sur mes genoux. Une de ses jambes se balance sur le côté de l'accoudoir du fauteuil de jardin. Elle est pieds nus et le dessus de ses orteils ont encore de petites marques rouges des ampoules qui ont commencé à guérir. Ses cheveux descendent dans son dos en longues boucles, et j'enroule une des mèches soyeuses autour de mon doigt, la frottant contre le bout de mon nez et ne la regardant se dérouler que pour répéter le geste encore et encore. Cette odeur me fait penser au soleil.

Bella se tourne pour frotter son nez sur mon visage et nous nous embrassons chastement sans la langue car il y a beaucoup de monde sur la terrasse et je ne suis pas sur le point de nous donner en spectacle.

Parce que je m'étais laissé tenter suffisamment pour me sentir rassasié et détendu, une fois encore, je refuse le joint qui circule dans le vaste groupe. Entre être rentré tard hier soir et levé aux aurores pour attaquer les vagues, combinés à essayer de "sauver la vie de Bella" cet après-midi et le contrecoup généralement fatigant du soleil, je suis complètement vanné.

Assis là avec elle, cela prit un moment pour faire son chemin, mais je réalise que je suis heureux, comme vraiment foutrement heureux. De temps en temps je me surprends à sourire à propos de rien, à rêvasser à ses mains sur moi et à sa bouche et à ce mamelon.

Dieu que j'aime ce mamelon. Quand je finirai par voir les deux, j'attacherai le pluriel et ça me paraîtra bizarre. Comme si elle était uni-sein.

Elle me regarde et me fait un sourire chaleureux et sincère, jolies dents, jolies lèvres, heureuse aussi. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose de gentil, pour lui révéler tous ces sentiments mêlés d'amour à en être malade que j'ai, combien je l'apprécie beaucoup et que je veux la toucher partout, mais c'est bien trop tôt pour ça. En outre, ça passerait pour des paroles en état d'ivresse et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis un trou du cul. Le fait est qu'il est en quelque sorte enraciné en nous depuis la puberté que les filles sont attirées par les gars qui la jouent froids et distants. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et ça marche. Vraiment bien, en fait. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais être avec elle... ça semble anormal de refouler des instincts que je n'avais même pas vraiment su que je possédais tout d'abord. Je n'étais pas certain sur le protocole correct là.

Au lieu de faire l'andouille, j'embrasse simplement son épaule, sentant la chaleur de sa peau rougie contre mes lèvres rugueuses, brûlées par le soleil.

Alors que le soleil s'estompe dans le crépuscule et que l'air rafraîchit, elle se lève pour aller mettre un jean. Je la suis à l'intérieur pour aller aux toilettes. Quand je termine, je retrouve Bella dans sa chambre, en train de rafraîchir son maquillage. Sa chambre est la petite au fond du couloir, celle avec des murs bleus et des nuages peints au plafond et des lits superposés... putains de stupides lits superposés. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son nom... Ashley? Anna? Amy? Peu importe... je l'ai pelotée sur le lit du haut là dans cette chambre, ce qui me fait plutôt flipper car Bella a été dormir dans le même lit. C'était il y a plusieurs années, mais n'empêche. Je dois partir.

La plupart des maisons de location ici ont des lits superposés pour offrir plus de places. Je me souviens de cet été-là, j'étais ici avec Jay, Em et mes parents. Nous avions accroché avec ces filles qui étaient un peu plus vieilles que nous et elles avaient piqué une bouteille de rhum dans l'une des cachettes de leurs parents. J'étais tellement ivre que j'étais tombé de ce foutu lit du haut en plein milieu d'un doigté trop exubérant. Je me fis une entorse au poignet dans la chute et mentis à ma mère à ce sujet, lui ayant dit m'être blessé en surfant. Mon père sut que c'était un mensonge cependant car il me confronta sur ça plus tard et me mit une gifle en pleine figure pour avoir menti à ma mère. Laissant une marque de la forme de sa main sur ma joue pendant toute une journée. Et Em et Jay ne pouvaient pas me regarder sans se sentir vraiment mal à ce propos. C'était l'été de mes quatorze ans... il y a presque huit ans... et je peux encore sentir la sensation de brûlure de son énorme main sur ma peau.

Dans un mouvement de recul, je regarde ailleurs que ce stupide lit superposé, adossant Bella à la vieille commode en bois. Le million de bouteilles et de tubes de produits de filles sur le dessus dégringolent partout alors que mes mains parcourent ses fesses. Nous nous embrassons longuement et rudement et je traîne mes lèvres de sa mâchoire à son oreille. Je chuchote, "J'ai envie de toi." Mon élocution est légèrement pâteuse. Je veux me tirer de cette chambre qui me donne la chair de poule.

Elle sourit narquoisement, attrapant ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et dit, "Je sais."

**~ITD~**

Le bar est bondé, comme plein à craquer de gens, de corps et de chaleur et de sueur. Ça sent comme les aisselles chaudes et fumantes. Nous prenons nos verres et allons dehors sur la terrasse où c'est encore désagréablement confiné mais plus frais d'environ dix degrés. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être ici. Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à gérer tout cet entassement de corps. Et les putains de couguars, mec. Elles sont partout, et elles sont vraiment sans complexe dans la façon flagrante dont elles fixent. Em le remarque en même temps que moi. Il me donne un coup de coude et avant qu'il puisse même dire quoi que ce soit je lui murmure entre les dents, "Tunnel". Il crache et sa bouche se tord, ça le fait taire efficacement.

Le truc sur Fire Island est que les bars et les clubs ne sont pas exclusivement pour les jeunes dans la vingtaine comme partout ailleurs. Il peut y avoir vraiment de la bonne house music, avec des lumières stroboscopiques au-dessus d'une piste de danse chaotique, et sorti de nulle part, un vieux de soixante-cinq ans dans une chemise hawaïenne sur la piste essaie de faire le robot ou quelque chose d'archaïque... comme dans les années 80. Tout le monde est bien avec ça même si c'est complètement décalé. Je suppose que c'est une partie du charme de l'île.

La moitié du groupe reste à l'Albatros et l'autre moitié se rend en groupe à la Goélette. Bella marche avec sa main dans la mienne, me traînant pratiquement tant je suis fatigué. Je lui avais dit carrément que j'allais rester à la maison et que je la retrouverai plus tard mais elle n'a pas été d'accord avec ça.

Le tableau est le même dans ce bar, trop surpeuplé pour se déplacer. C'est pareil au Matthew, au Houser et au Maguire. L'ennui augmente progressivement pour moi, pourtant Em et moi continuons à boire. Bella et Rose partent avec leurs amis. Elles dansent, vont faire pipi, reviennent vers nous pour vérifier. Bella et moi parlons un peu, nous pelotons beaucoup. Je tripote ses fesses un peu, lui dis, "J'ai envie de toi."

"Je sais." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, toutes les fois. La même chose se passe au bar suivant et au suivant. Je passe mon temps à parler à des étrangers d'inepties, tandis que j'essaie de calmer Em toutes les cinq secondes quand Rose devient un peu trop amicale avec n'importe quel gars qui l'approche. Néanmoins si elles savent que nous pouvons les voir de là où nous sommes dans le bar, les filles esquivent à plusieurs reprises les avances faisant clairement savoir qu'elles veulent juste être seules. Nul besoin de dire que je suis vraiment soulagé que nous n'ayons pas à nous occuper de filles qui ont envie de scènes. Je ne peux compter le nombre de fois où Em et moi étions sortis avec des filles qui flirtaient délibérément avec d'autres gars et faisaient des trucs stupides pour avoir une réaction de notre part. Je ne joue pas à ces jeux et je n'aime pas les filles qui le font.

Juste après onze heures, quelques-uns ont la brillante idée de vouloir aller à Ocean Bay Park, car pour quelque raison inconnue ils pensent que les bars ne seront pas autant surpeuplés. C'est à vingt minutes de marche, en partie dans le sable, mais même si mes mollets me tuent à cause de l'eau cet après-midi, je suis.

A un certain point du parcours, Connor et Brady nous tombent dessus et ils sont tous les deux complètement allumés avec des filles accrochées à leurs bras. Elles sont toutes les deux des nanas de club : le genre bronzées de partout avec de longs cheveux décolorés et excessivement de mascara et eye-liner et les seins sortant de leurs débardeurs décolletés et des putains de stilettos... à la plage. _Pourquoi?_

Parions ma couille gauche que celle avec les plus longs cheveux s'appelle Tina.

Je suis dégoûté sans réelle raison, sinon que je suis ivre. "_Puttana_," je commente à voix haute après un coup d'œil vers elles bien que je ne voulais pas directement insulter qui que ce soit. C'était une simple remarque. Quoi qu'il en soit, si elles ne voulaient pas être considérées comme des traînées, elles ne s'habilleraient pas de cette façon.

Bella rit d'accord avec ça et ajoute avec bruit de gorge, "_Schifosa_." Je dois m'arrêter pour l'embrasser alors, juste parce qu'elle est tellement foutrement mignonne de traiter les filles de laides en Italien. Elle s'éloigne avec un ricanement et dit, "Hé, veux-tu entendre quelque chose d'intéressant?" Je hoche la tête avec enthousiasme mais elle a déjà continué. "Tu connais la sauce Puttanesca, non?"

Je hoche la tête et lui dit, "Ma Nonna avait l'habitude d'en faire tout le temps avant sa mort. C'était salé."

_Les **spaghettis alla puttanesca** (de l'italien signifiant littéralement en français « spaghetti à la putain ») sont un plat d'origine italienne à base de spaghetti et d'une sauce tomate épicée et relevée aux anchois. (Wikipédia)_

Elle s'arrête et me regarde avec des yeux de petit chiot. "Oooh, ma Nonna est morte aussi." Bien qu'elle m'ait déjà dit que sa grand-mère était décédée il y a presque un an, je lui souris, touchant sa joue avec mon pouce. Je veux faire demi-tour et rentrer à la maison pour l'embrasser et la toucher en privé. "Elle n'est pas morte en ayant mangé de la sauce, cependant, juste pour que ce soit clair." Je la fixe d'un air ébahi.

Elle me tire le bras, me rapprochant d'elle. "Écoute... le nom puttanesca est dérivé du mot _puttana_." La Bella ivre gesticule et parle fort... vraiment, vraiment fort et tout le monde, y compris les puttana aux bras de Connor et Brady, est mêlé à la conversation. "Il est dit que des prostituées la faisaient afin que l'odeur forte puissent attirer les hommes de la rue dans le bordel. Il est dit aussi que les prostituées la faisaient pour les hommes attendant leur tour avec la pute car c'est vraiment rapide et facile à préparer et elles n'avaient pas à passer la journée dans la cuisine, pas comme dans les chambres pour se faire de l'argent. Et l'autre théorie est que des femmes mariées pouvaient la faire quand elles voulaient faire leurs affaires, car quand leurs maris rentraient le soir, ils pensaient que leurs femmes avaient cuisiné toute la journée." Elle hoche la tête en ajoutant, "Et voilà, mesdames et messieurs, votre leçon d'histoire de la soirée."

Notre groupe applaudit sa connaissance de faits inutiles concernant les origines de la sauce italienne pour les pâtes et Bella salue avec un geste théâtral. Je me penche à son oreille pour lui demander si elle me fera un jour de la sauce puttanesca. Elle m'affiche un sourire séducteur et répond, "Seulement si je peux t'attirer dans mon bordel."

Mec. Oui j'aime le jeu de rôle.

"J'ai envie de toi," murmure-je, me sentant super amoureux.

Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et souris. "Je sais."

**~ITD~**

Em est penché sur moi, comme appuyé sur moi de tout son poids. Son haleine sent le citron et le scotch, une odeur forte qui me retourne l'estomac. Il se tourne pour me regarder, son expression est sérieuse et sincère comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'incroyablement profond.

"Est-ce que les pommes de terres cuites deux fois sont la réponse de l'Amérique aux haricots refrits?" Je le fixe ébahi. Il rote. "Et il faut que je te demande... comment sur cette bonne planète fais-tu pousser des pastèques sans pépin?" Je soupire.

Ben, Riley et deux autres gars qui étaient chez Bella se tiennent là aussi, et tout le monde est complètement déglingué. Je suis juste soûl au point de ne plus me sentir bien longtemps...juste irritable.

"Vous êtes prêts à mettre les voiles?" Demande-je, pas disposé à une autre réponse que _oui_, et _maintenant_. La routine a été exactement la même que dans les autres bars, sauf que j'étais assez saoul pour effectivement danser avec Bella dans celui-là. Si on considère bien sûr que se frotter et tripoter le cul d'une fille sur la piste de danse est effectivement danser. J'étais certes, un chien excité sans vergogne, mais Bella n'avait pas protesté du tout. Maintenant il est tard et mes mollets me font mal et je geins comme une petite chienne parce que j'ai les couilles bleues et que je veux tirer mon coup. Normalement je ne suis pas comme ça, et je profite habituellement de l'ambiance des bars ou clubs avec le meilleur de ce qu'ils ont, mais j'ai eu une assez dure journée. En outre, Jay, Allie et Garrett sont supposés être sur le ferry de dix heures demain matin et j'espérais les retrouver sur le quai.

"Où sont les filles?" Demande-je, maintenant agacé.

"Aux toilettes. Bella devait faire pipi." Oh, grosse surprise là.

"Bon. Restez ici." Ordonne-je à tout le monde, et plante Em sur un endroit ouvert près du rebord de la fenêtre. Em s'effondre contre le mur, parlant à lui-même. Il me rappelle ce vieux fou, Oncle Sal, qui roulait sur son vélo dans notre quartier portant un casque de l''armée et une chaine à la ceinture pour tenir son pantalon de camouflage crasseux. Il n'était pas vraiment l'oncle de quelqu'un, et pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr que son nom soit Sal, mais tout le monde l'appelait comme ça cependant.

Disant maintes fois, "Excusez-moi." je coupai la longue file de filles ivres dérangées, la plupart se croisant les jambes et faisant la danse du pipi. Quand j'atteins la porte j'appelle Bella en criant, ignorant les regards que je récolte des filles énervées attendant pour pisser. Bella me rejoint à la porte pour me dire que Rose est en train de dégueuler ses tripes et qu'elle en a pour un moment. Je peux la voir à genoux sous la porte des cabinets. Apparemment Angela est dedans avec Rose également. Soit elle aide Rose ou dégueule elle aussi, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Au risque d'être jeté dehors par l'un des videurs, je reste à l'embrasure de la porte, essayant désespérément d'éviter de croiser le regard du groupe de filles qui attendent leur tour. Bella aide Rose à se laver les mains et se rafraîchit, ce qui est vain car elle semble comme si elle avait été malmenée rudement et mise de côté mouillée. Em n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance ce soir de toute façon, alors je laisse Rose s'appuyer sur moi tandis que nous faisons le chemin de retour vers Em. Ce connard ferait mieux d'être où je l'ai laissé.

J'envoie un texto à Em lui disant de nous rejoindre à l'entrée. Alors que nous poussons notre chemin à travers la foule une fois de plus, j'agrippe la main de Bella d'un côté tandis que j'enroule mon bras autour de la taille de Rose pour la soutenir. Elle semble mieux mais de toute évidence elle a des difficultés à marcher dans son état. Angela est à la remorque derrière nous. Nous atteignons juste l'autre côté du bar quand je sens quelqu'un attraper mon bras, des ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau. Quand je tourne brusquement la tête, je vois Bella plisser ses yeux à cette dame qui est peut-être proche de la trentaine.

La femme penche sa tête vers moi et dit, "Oh merde! Tu es Camden St Croix, n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai vu plus tôt et je pensais que peut-être, mais c'est sans aucun doute toi!" Elle pousse de petits cris.

Je me fige mais essaie de mon mieux de rester insensible. Ce nom n'a pas été évoqué depuis des années et je suis genre flippé qu'elle puisse me reconnaître après dix ans alors que j'étais juste un gosse. Ce n'est vraiment pas que je me sente comme pour m'occuper de ça là maintenant, alors je secoue la tête pour dire non et commence à bouger à nouveau, mais ses doigts sont toujours enroulés autour de mon bras.

"Si, tu l'es!" Insiste-t-elle. "Oh mon Dieu, puis avoir une photo avec toi? J'avais l'habitude de regarder Another World religieusement quand j'étais au lycée et je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où! J'ai été tellement folle de rage quand ils se sont débarrassés de toi pour mettre cet idiot à ta place. Il a mis Ashlynn enceinte environ deux secondes après qu'ils aient vieilli ton personnage et..." Elle n'arrête pas de parler et j'ai juste envie de m'éloigner de cette nostalgie. Le regard assassin que je lui lance reste inaperçu.

Les expressions des filles varient de confuses à... eh bien, confuses. Bella sourit juste d'amusement. Je lui avais dit que j'avais fait du mannequinat et joué quand j'étais gosse, mais je n'étais pas entré dans les détails.

"Je ne suis pas... ce n'est pas moi. Désolé," réponds-je cassant. Je bouge pour m'éloigner à nouveau et sa main se resserre sur mon bras une fois de plus. Je lance un regard mauvais à cet endroit car maintenant je suis hors de moi.

"S'il te plaît? Juste une photo?" Je souffle et laisse la femme prendre une photo de nous ensemble tandis que j'entends Bella et ses amies ricaner et se regarder l'une l'autre se demandant, "What the Fuck?"

Alors qu'elle me remercie, j'attrape la main de Bella et le bras de Rose, me frayant un chemin vers la porte d'entrée. A la seconde où nous sommes à l'extérieur, je repère Em sur un banc à proximité. Il est avec les gars du bar, certains d'entre eux de la maison de Bella et bien sûr, Connor et Brady et les puttana. Sauf qu'elle sont quatre salopes maintenant, et je me demande en passant ce qu'ils ont fait pour les multiplier.

Bella se tourne vers moi et me demande avec un air confus, "De quoi s'agissait-il bordel?"

Je passe une main sur mon visage, las. "Quand j'étais gosse, j'étais dans un feuilleton. Elle m'a reconnu, c'est tout." Bella reste bouche bée et elle applaudit allègrement.

Je fais paraître ça comme n'étant pas important mais bien sûr Em entend ça et dit d'une voix chantante qu'il utilise pour me contrarier, "Camden St. Croix, love machine."

Quand nous étions gosses, il me tourmentait la plupart du temps à cause de ça. Au fil des ans j'avais confisqué de nombreuses photos de moi dans les anciennes éditions de Soap Opera Digest et des photos de moi en slips moulants pour encore un autre catalogue automne/hiver de JC Penney. C'est en fait pourquoi j'ai arrêté cette connerie de mannequinat: c'était humiliant et je manquais une grande quantité de cours et de temps que j'aurais préféré passer avec mes amis. Je n'avais continué cela qu'à cause de ma mère, qui maintenant quand j'y pense, me poussait probablement à ça uniquement parce qu'elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose de son temps. Malgré des cours approfondis et des coachs, je ne pouvais pas jouer pour des merdes et tout le monde le savait. Quand ils ont choisi de ne pas renouveler mon contrat, faisant au lieu de ça subir "un syndrome de vieillissement rapide" à mon personnage, le faisant passer de treize à dix-sept ans en une nuit afin de gagner de jeunes téléspectatrices durant les vacances d'été, j'ai quitté le business complètement.

Bella et les filles, qui sont à fond amusées par l'embarrassante carrière de mon enfance, sortent toutes leurs téléphones et me quémandent avec dérision des photos et des autographes.

Em continue à m'asticoter, alors je dis, haut et fort avec une bonne dose d'irritation, "Hé, ne vous ai-je jamais raconté la fois où nous étions au Tunnel?" Je n'attends pas que qui que ce soit réponde. "Ouais, alors moi et Em... nous étions assez chargés et nous sentions vraiment super bien et Em avait fini par accrocher avec cette fille." Je me recule alors qu'Em se relève de façon menaçante me lançant un regard d'avertissement. Il fait environ cinq centimètres de plus que moi, mais n'est pas beaucoup plus gros question poids. Il va sans dire que je peux encore lui botter le cul.

"Ferme-la, Eddie," dit-il et il ne rigole pas. Le groupe commence à se déplacer avec nous.

"Donc il accroche avec cette fille et il est tout, 'Oh, elle est si foutrement hot, et elle embrasse comme un ange'." Je ricane, parce que mec, c'était drôle. Dans ce club il faisait noir comme dans un four et dans notre état d'ébriété, aucun de nous ne savait ce que diable il se passait. Em est maintenant dents serrées, me menaçant, mais je marche plus vite, me moquant de combien il est devenu furax ce qui le met encore plus en colère. Les gars pensent tous que c'est la partie la plus drôle de l'histoire, pourtant...

"Donc cette _fille_... elle est assise sur ses genoux et elle est partout sur Em, léchant son cou et l'allumant, vraiment excitée et tout." Il bondit sur moi mais je saute derrière Angela, et ensuite fais un pas de côté derrière Bella, sachant qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à une fille. C'est un acte de lâcheté mais si nous en venons aux poings, le reste de l'histoire ne sera pas raconté. Belle meurt d'envie de m'entendre la terminer, alors elle se plante stratégiquement devant moi, comme un bouclier humain volontaire ce qui marche comme sur des roulettes. Finalement, quand il réalise que c'est vain, il arrête d'essayer de me frapper à la tête et affaisse ses épaules.

A ce stade, Em est résigné. Il marmonne, "Putain peu importe, mec."

Je souris, victorieux. "Donc je suis assis là et je regarde Em caresser son dos et il est tout mielleux avec elle alors que sa main avance petit à petit sur sa cuisse. Et elle avait de superbes jambes, je veux dire, longues, fines et juste... ouais. Mais elle avait cette jupe courte et vous voyez, elle étire ses jambes un peu et bien sûr, je n'allais pas regarder ailleurs." Bella claque sa langue et roule des yeux. Em se couvre le visage avec les mains. Il est mortifié.

"Et là je remarque... je veux dire, comme je l'ai dit, il faisait sombre et j'ai dû comme, me pencher en avant pour voir vraiment... mais elle avait une putain de bosse entre les jambes!"

"Oh mon Dieu, _elle_ était un _il_?" s'écrie Rosalie.

Bella pointe son index vers Em. "Tu as embrassé un mec!"

Ceci fait hurler de rire le groupe et plusieurs personnes qui marchaient en écoutant mon histoire. Ses frères ne laisseront ça jamais, mais jamais, tomber dans l'oubli.

Pauvre Emmett, il est tellement humilié. "Il faisait foutrement sombre et j'étais lessivé. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée! Fermez-la à la fin!" Il glousse maintenant lui aussi.

Je lui rappelle que la vengeance est une chienne et si jamais il remet sur le tapis Camden St. Croix, je le tuerai. Il est suffisamment réprimandé et assez dégrisé maintenant.

Plus tard, après que les rires se soient éteints et que nous attendons sur le quai du ferry pour le Lateral, Bella me supplie de la laisser voir les vieux épisodes une fois revenus à la maison. Finalement, et je ne sais pas si c'est sorti par défaite ou par épuisement, ou juste à la façon dont ses yeux étincellent alors qu'elle m'implore, je cède. Je l'avertis qu'elle n'aura aucun catalogue ou des portraits embarrassants, et elle doit me laisser voir des photos d'elle quand elle était plus jeune en retour. C'est loin d'être un échange équitable mais elle dit qu'elle me laissera voir les photos de son récital de danse et peut-être même une où elle est nue dans sa baignoire. Ensuite elle me révèle tranquillement qu'elle a fait du mannequinat elle aussi quand elle était à l'école. Bella est intentionnellement vague et je la presse donc pour plus de détails, mais elle dit qu'elle me parlera de ça une autre fois. Ma curiosité est piquée et ce n'est pas drôle.

Je pense cependant, pour l'essentiel, que j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir une raison de la voir une fois de retour à la maison et cela, quoi que nous fassions, est plus que juste une aventure d'un week-end à la plage.

**~ITD~**

"Je suis désolée," dit Bella, ses foutus yeux de petit chiot me poignardant le cœur.

Avec la main devant la bouche pour étouffer encore un autre bâillement, je secoue la tête. "Arrête de t'excuser. Tout va bien."

Nous attendions sur le quai depuis une demi-heure que le taxi d'eau arrive, le dernier de la soirée, et quand nous étions montés, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé son sac dans les toilettes au bar. Elle voulait y retourner toute seule, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je la laisse retourner dans ce bar toute seule. Le chauffeur du taxi avait refusé d'attendre, donc nous sommes condamnés à marcher au retour. S'il n'y avait que cinq minutes de trajet, mais il y en avait pour environ une heure. Je traîne mon cul.

"Je me ferai pardonner ça, je promets," dit-elle tenant ma main alors qu'elle marche à reculons dans l'allée piétonne bordée des deux côtés par des roseaux chaume. Je ne sais comment, j'ai fini par porter son sac à main et je m'en fous. Bella est une picoleuse joyeuse, quoiqu'une excitée. Je l'apprécie comme ça, même si je ne peux rassembler l'énergie pour égaler son enthousiasme.

Avec un sourcil arqué, je réplique, "Oh, ouais, comment prévois-tu de faire ça, hein?" Il n'y a rien à pardonner, pourtant je suis disposé à la laisser parler.

Son sourire devient de charmeur à directement pervers. Elle fait courir ses mains sur mon torse lentement, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Je sens ses ongles griffer ma nuque et dans mes cheveux, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Je frémis et laisse échapper un embarrassant gémissement. Son toucher me fait incliner la tête vers la sienne et je me sens comme si je devais ronronner. Mes doigts se nouent dans la ceinture du jean taille basse de Bella effleurant la peau douce juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Je la tire vers moi, l'alignant contre mes hanches alors que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Nous sommes au milieu de l'allée mais peu de gens passent à cette heure de la nuit. J'autorise mes mains à remonter sur ses flancs et à redescendre ensuite, osant faire la même chose sous son débardeur. Sa langue vient rapidement glisser sur la mienne. Je ressens ce baiser _partout_.

Quand elle s'éloigne, je ne veux pas la laisser aller. "Je dois faire pipi," murmure-t-elle. Je roule des yeux. C'est une chose à laquelle je dois me faire. J'avais appris de ses amies qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elles l'avaient surnommée Isa_vessie_, ce qui je pense est marrant.

Nous marchons tout en cherchant un endroit convenable pour qu'elle puisse faire, mais il n'y a que des grands roseaux secs qui ressemblent à du maïs. Quand une maison vient en vue, elle détale derrière une brèche dans les roseaux où elle s'accroupit à côté d'un appentis. Je la suis parce que je me dis que je dois profiter de l'occasion pour faire maintenant également. Je choisis une place assez loin d'elle pour lui laisser son intimité, mais je peux encore l'entendre clairement. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se tapir dans ces endroits sombres. Je suis juste en train de finir quand je sens Bella approcher par derrière. Avant que je puisse remonter ma fermeture, je me tourne pour voir ses yeux baissés voleter à ma queue. Elle se lèche les lèvres, avançant pour se rapprocher de moi. Je dois prendre une profonde respiration juste à cause de sa proximité.

Elle tend ses doigts, timidement tout d'abord. Je m'affaisse contre le revêtement, pas sûr de savoir si je dois l'arrêter. Je veux dire, honnêtement? Je veux qu'elle me fasse de vilaines choses. Le genre de choses vraiment dépravées dont nous ne reparlerons plus jamais. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle se sente obligée ou que si elle ne le fait pas, je ne l'aimerai pas ou ne voudrais plus sortir avec elle. Nous sommes à cet étrange stade là maintenant où il y a une mince limite et je ne veux pas la traverser ou faire quelque chose qui détruirait la belle chose que nous avons eue jusque-là. Mais, Bon Dieu, j'ai envie d'une pipe.

"Merde, Bella." Je frissonne alors que ses doigts parcourent l'élastique de mon boxer et s'enfoncent ensuite graduellement plus bas, effleurant la tête de ma bite. Je ferme les yeux. Quand la chaleur de sa paume entoure ma hampe et que je sens son pouce glisser sur la tête, ma respiration se bloque, et je la relâche dans un long sifflement.

Bien qu'il fasse sombre là où nous sommes, près de l'appentis, il y a un lampadaire pas loin de nous, baignant l'allée d'un halo jaune. Ses yeux sont intenses et elle se lèche à plusieurs reprises les lèvres alors que ses mains commencent à pomper de haut en bas. Nous sommes à l'abri des regards pourtant j'aime l'idée que nous soyons si exposés. D'une certaine façon, ça donne l'impression que c'est illégal. Encore que, peut-être c'est parce que ça l'est un peu.

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés quand je sens sa main libre s'insinuer sous mon tee-shirt, ses ongles grattent ma peau rougie par le soleil. Je suis surpris de combien j'aime cette douleur subtile. Elle frotte son pouce sur un de mes mamelons et ensuite sur l'autre. J'ai envie de sa langue sur eux. J'ai envie de ma langue sur _elle_. Si nous étions dans un lit, je lui dirais ce que j'aime, ce que je veux qu'elle fasse. Je lui demanderais de faire la même chose pour moi quand je lui rendrais la pareille.

L'intensité du mouvement de sa main augmente, tout comme mon orgasme imminent. Je tends le bras, emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors que je prends en coupe l'arrière de sa tête, rapprochant son visage du mien, rétrécissant l'espace entre nos bouches. Elle tend le cou quand je déplace mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et suce son oreille, grattant le lobe avec mes dents. Les petits diamants qu'elle porte font un cliquetis. Quand elle soupire, je baise sa bouche avec ma langue, désirant que ce soit moi à l'intérieur d'elle. Je viens fort, marmonnant, "Putain de Dieu," tout en m'écroulant presque sur moi-même par la sensation.

Bella et moi fixons tous les deux sa main, encore enroulée autour de ma queue. Des filets blancs crémeux s'écoulent de son poing fermé. Je ne peux empêcher en me voyant partout sur elle, voir que ça m'excite. Elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés en marmonnant, "Merde."

Je reste immobile tandis qu'elle ramasse et farfouille dans son petit sac avec sa main propre, en sortant finalement une liasse bien pliée de papier toilette. De toute évidence, Bella et sa minuscule vessie sont toujours préparées. Bella essuie sa main et ensuite m'essuie également. Une grande partie a déjà été absorbée par mon sous-vêtement, et étonnamment, je me fous qu'elle me voit et assez franchement, me _sente_ alors que je suis ramolli.

Quand elle a terminé, je murmure, "Viens-là," l'attrapant par la ceinture de son jean. Nous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois, longuement et profondément, nous éloignant dans un mutuel soupir. "Merci." Je souris contre sa bouche. Je suis complètement épuisé mais pourtant ivre de bonheur, comme si je flottais. C'est à se demander comment même je peux bouger à ce stade.

Mon bras est autour de sa taille le reste du trajet de retour. A certains moments, je laisse mes doigts passer sous son chemisier juste au-dessus de ses hanches, effleurant ses côtes... rien d'inconvenant. Nous parlons en chuchotant, surtout parce qu'il est tard et que nous passons devant des maisons qui sont silencieuses pour la nuit. Je la raccompagne chez elle parce que c'est la politesse, mais je veux vraiment l'amener chez moi pour me coucher avec elle. Me réveiller avec elle. Être avec elle.

"Si tu veux..." dis-je timidement, entrelaçant mes doigts au siens, "Tu peux venir à la maison avec moi. Juste pour dormir." Je réussis un petit sourire, suivi d'un bâillement.

Elle sourit, montant sur une marche du perron ainsi ses yeux sont au niveau des miens. Ses paupières sont lourdes dans cet état avancé d'ébriété où tout ce qu'on veut c'est dormir, dormir et encore dormir. Il semble comme si elle réfléchit à ma proposition une minute environ avant de répondre. "Une autre fois. Je dois prendre ma brosse à dent et quelque chose pour dormir et il est tellement tard. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire le trajet."

"Tu n'as besoin de rien pour dormir," plaisante-je. Elle me tape le bras pour rire. Et ensuite elle baisse le regard vers ses pieds, réfléchissant. Quelque chose est levée.

"Écoute," dit-elle doucement. "Juste pour que tu le sache, je ne...fais pas ça comme, une habitude ou quoi que ce soit. En fait," Elle ricane pour elle-même, "Je ne fais _jamais_ des trucs comme ça. Ce soir c'était la première fois avec quelqu'un que je viens juste de rencontrer." Mon esprit est confus, alors il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle fait référence à la branlette plus tôt. "Je... je ne sais pas, je suppose que je me sentais juste comme ayant à le faire pour toi... mais je ne couche pas à droite à gauche, tu sais? Je ne suis pas..." Bella hausse les épaules.

"Tu n'es pas une _puttana_," finis-je pour elle. "Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, Bella. Crois-moi, mon opinion sur toi n'a pas changé sauf pour le fait que je pense même plus de bien de toi maintenant." Je glousse, alors elle sait que je plaisante. Elle sourit et roule des yeux. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demande de rester toute la nuit." Ça ne l'est pas vraiment.

Elle hoche la tête. "Je sais. Je suis juste vraiment, vraiment attiré par toi et..." elle hausse les épaules. " Je ne m'entends pas émotionnellement avec des gars comme ça souvent... ou jamais, vraiment. Il me semble toujours trouver des défauts à tous ceux que je rencontre. Mais _toi_... c'est différent."

Je sais exactement ce qu'elle veut dire, car j'ai la même impression. Honnêtement, ça m'effraie... l'intensité de ce que je ressens et la rapidité à laquelle c'est arrivé.

Dans la lumière jaune du porche je vois la chair de poule se hérisser sur ses bras. Je frotte mes mains en va et vient de ses coudes à ses épaules et ensuite la prends dans une étroite étreinte où j'aurais pu rester pour toujours. "C'est pareil pour moi, Bella."

Je veux lui dire comment je suis foutrement difficile au sujet des filles avec qui je sors et comment je ne peux pas garder les yeux loin d'elle et combien je veux m'enfermer dans une pièce avec elle juste pour pouvoir connaître ses secrets et ses peurs et les petites choses insignifiantes qui la rendent infiniment heureuse. Mais à la place je dis, "Je suis juste heureux que tu sois là avec moi."

Ses mains resserrent leur étreinte dans mon dos alors que je la sens hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Nos lèvres se caressent l'une contre l'autre, tendrement. "Dors bien. Je te vois demain à la plage?" Je reste vague car avec l'arrivée de Jay et Allie, je ne sais pas s'ils voudront prendre un petit déjeuner à leur descente du ferry ou aller directement à la maison. Un dernier baiser et nous nous séparons. Je reste dans son allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle et ensuite je rentre d'un pas nonchalant.

Je ne suis pas surpris de trouver Connor et Brady dans le jacuzzi avec les quatre puttana avec qui ils étaient plus tôt. Je traîne avec eux quelques minutes, déclinant poliment les multiples invitations à me joindre à eux. Avec un signe de la main, je baille et leur souhaite bonne nuit, rappelant à Connor de fermer les jets et de remettre le couvercle quand ils sortiront. Je peux encore les entendre rire et pousser des petits cris quand j'entre dans la douche, mais les choses sont redevenues calmes quand j'en sors, et je ne veux même pas songer à ce qui ce passe en bas pour causer un tel silence.

Je me sèche, accrochant la serviette humide à la poignée de la porte mais je suis trop fatigué pour la ramasser quand elle glisse sur le sol en tas. J'éteins les lumières et me glisse dans le lit; je savoure la façon dont les draps me font du bien sur la peau. Je laisse échapper un gémissement quand je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si la porte de la chambre est verrouillée ou non, mais encore une fois, je suis trop foutrement fatigué pour vérifier. Laisser quelqu'un me surprendre à dormir nu. C'est ma maison. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre s'ils n'apprécient pas ça.

Avec une dernière pensée fugace à Bella, mes paupières se ferment et je suis loin, tiré dans un de ces profonds sommeils sans rêves tant est que quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je suis étonné que six heures soient passées. Le soleil du matin filtre à travers les portes vitrées fermées, créant déjà une inconfortable chaleur dans la chambre; signe qu'il va vraiment faire chaud aujourd'hui. Ça brûle mes yeux sensibles.

Très surpris, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, me raidissant à la sensation d'un corps pressant contre mon torse, piégé dans une cuillère intime. Mon visage est enfoui dans une masse de cheveux sombres, ma main sous un débardeur côtelé avec un sein nu pris en coupe dans ma paume. Doucement, avec appréhension et mon cœur battant la chamade, je libère ce sein et retire ma main de son top.

Parce que dans les brumes de ma gueule de bois, je n'ai aucune idée d'à qui il appartient.

**~ITD~**

_Aïe ! Eddie aura-t-il tout foiré ? Ils avaient pourtant foutrement franchi une étape supplémentaire, même après seulement un jour._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	11. Ch 10 - Vaffanculo

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Merci à toutes. L'auteur nous a laissé sur un cliff au dernier chapitre et nous allons enfin découvrir à qui appartient ce sein et savoir si l'aventure continue. Ptitewam et SBRocket ont été impatientes de la savoir, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Chapitre 10 : Vaffanculo

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 10 ~ Vaffanculo**

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse hors de contrôle alors que je me soulève lentement sur un coude vers l'arrière, repoussant les mèches sombres de cheveux pour jeter un œil à son visage. Pour environ un million de petites raisons et une vraiment grande, je suis mort de trouille d'avoir baisé une quelconque nana pendant mon sommeil. Est-ce que ça a pu même arriver?

Je soupire de façon audible avec soulagement quand je vois que clairement, c'est Bella.

"Oh, Dieu merci," murmure-je, un petit peu trop fort. Ma voix provoque son réveil. Je la vois cligner des yeux quelques fois et quand je caresse son bras, elle sursaute, se tournant pour me regarder. Un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle rougit légèrement.

"Bonjour," dis-je d'une voix encore graveleuse avec le sommeil et la gueule de bois.

Son visage se chiffonne. "Salut." Elle roule vers moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon torse. "J'espère que c'est ok que je sois venue hier soir." Ses mots sont étouffés, me prenant quelques secondes pour décoder ce qu'elle dit.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Je suppose que la porte était déverrouillée?"

"Nope, j'ai crocheté la serrure avec une épingle à cheveux et du papier d'emballage de chewing-gum."

"Vraiment?" ris-je, caressant l'arrière de sa tête. De longues mèches de cheveux glissent entre mes doigts. C'est hypnotique.

"Non," dit-elle." En fait, j'ai grimpé sur la balustrade de la terrasse, balancé mon corps par-dessus et atterri dans le patio de l'autre côté de ta porte. Me tuant presque. Vois tous les efforts pour venir dormir avec toi!"

Je roule des yeux. "Tu crains vraiment."

"Ta porte était déverrouillée, andouille. Je t'ai appelé deux fois mais tu n'as pas répondu. Tes amis m'ont dit de monter – et juste pour info, beurk. Tu peux désinfecter le jacuzzi parce qu'il y avait une effroyable orgie de puttana qui s'y passait hier soir." Elle frissonne de façon théâtrale.

Je grogne. "C'est juste super." Enfoirés.

Elle appuie le menton dans sa main, balançant ses jambes repliées derrière elle. "Je dois te dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que tu ne t'étais pas joint à eux."

"Nan, j'étais épuisé et les orgies de pouffiasses c'est pas mon truc. Alors, quoi? Je te manquais hier soir ou quoi?" Son sourire est assorti au mien.

"Regarde-toi comme tu es confiant," se moque-t-elle. "Quand je suis rentrée hier soir, on ne m'avait pas laissé de lit à la maison. Je pense que tout le monde a supposé que j'allais rester avec toi, alors ils ont pris le mien."

"Oh, donc tu n'es venue ici que par commodité," dis-je roulant sur le dos, reposant les mains derrière la tête. Je feins d'être blessé. "Je vois ça."

Un sourire se propage jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'elle me cogne la poitrine pour plaisanter. "Non, j'aurais pu pioncer sur le canapé mais... ton offre semblait tellement agréable et si j'avais su plus tôt que tu dormais à poil..." dit-elle, soulevant les draps pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma nudité.

En suffoquant de façon théâtrale, je tire le drap jusqu'à mon menton et m'éloigne précipitamment d'elle. "Bas les pattes, perverse!"

"Oh, _je suis _la perverse? Tu es celui qui dort sans slip!" Elle saisit à nouveau le drap et le tire rudement. "Eeeeeet, tu m'as pelotée et tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais!"

C'est vrai. Je souhaiterais avoir été conscient en fait pour la partie peloter. Putain!

"Pff. Si, je le savais," mentis-je. "Je savais que c'était toi. Tu pètes dans ton sommeil en passant." Un autre mensonge. Elle est si facile à avoir.

"Je ne pète _pas_ dans mon sommeil!" Elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, vraiment furieuse. "Tu..." bafouille-t-elle. "Tu ronfles!"

"Biiieen. Parce que c'est bien pire que péter."

Bella met ses mains sur les hanches, elle relève le menton avec indignation. Elle est si mignonne à essayer d'être dure. "Je t'en prie. Mes pets sentent la brise de l'océan."

"Une brise océanique pleine de déchets pourris," claque-je. Les épaules de Bella tremblent d'un rire silencieux alors qu'elle presse sa face dans ma poitrine.

Elle me regarde, innocente et adorable. "Est-ce que je pète vraiment dans mon sommeil?" Je fais non de la tête, secoué par un rire. Je suis gratifié d'une claque sur la tête; j'aime comme elle est simple et amusante. J'embrasse le haut de sa tête, gonflant mes lèvres pour faire comme un gamin le son d'un pet que je lui reproche.

Quand elle se remet assise, les tétons de Bella pointent à travers son débardeur jaune. Elle a mis le plus minuscule short gris, ce qui laisse très peu à l'imagination. Ça me percute.

"Es-tu venue à pied comme ça hier soir?" Je colle mes doigts dans la ceinture taille basse de son short, faisant claquer l'élastique d'énervement alors que je lui lance un regard furieux.

"En fait, j'ai couru. C'est vraiment sinistre ici la nuit. Ils devraient mieux éclairer les rues."

Je m'assois, faisant courir une main dans mes cheveux. "Bella, sérieusement. Ne refais jamais ça. Habillée comme ça, toute seule au milieu de la nuit sur une île pleine de mecs ivres... c'est demander à être agressée."

"Je sais." Elle hoche la tête pleine de remords. "Ta proposition alléchante ne pouvait pas me faire rester loin de toi une minute de plus." Elle incline la tête de côté, si mignonne, se penchant en avant pour brosser ses lèvres contre les miennes. "Mais, je dois dire... que je suis touchée que ça te tienne tant à cœur."

Elle n'a aucune idée de combien ça me tient à cœur. Et pour être franc, jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

~ITD~

Je suffoque et crie, "Oh mon Dieu, tu as coupé tes cheveux!" Garrett bondit hors du bateau dans mes bras. Ses boucles lâches de petite fille ont été complètement tondues, laissant place à de petits pics gélifiés qui ne le font plus ressembler à un bébé. "Superbe, mec," dis-je, passant ma main à plat doucement sur ces pics. Garrett m'en tape cinq, absolument rayonnant.

"Il voulait une coupe de grand garçon qui lui ferait paraître quatre ans," dit Allie alors qu'elle remonte son sac marin sur l'épaule, se rapprochant pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Jay suit derrière, portant une glacière, un autre sac avec plein d'accessoires de plage sur le dessus. Sous l'ombre de sa casquette des Yankee, ses yeux sont fatigués, usés, épuisés.

D'un bras, Jay m'étreint, marmonnant, "Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je devenais malade que tout le monde pense qu'il était une fille."

Cindy la cousine d'Allie est avec eux. Elle me fait un salut timide et je me penche en avant pour lui faire la bise.

"Salut Cindy, content de te revoir," dis-je chaleureusement. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu doit dater de six ans en arrière quand elle était venue du Mississippi ou quelque chose comme ça pour un séjour. Nous étions accessoirement sortis ensemble dans la piscine d'Allie un soir après la fête de son anniversaire. Même si cela avait été juste s'embrasser, c'était un peu après que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Vanessa, avant de m'engager avec elle et je m'étais toujours senti comme une merde à propos de ça.

Plus maintenant. Pas même un petit peu. J'aurais dû stupidement la baiser.

Je prends la glacière à Jay laissant Garrett monter dessus alors que je la fais rouler sur la piste vers chez moi. "C'est quoi tous ces bagages?" Demande-je, prenant la bandoulière du sac marin bourré.

Jay racle sa gorge. "Cindy ramène Garrett à la maison plus tard, donc moi et Allie pouvons rester cette nuit. J'espère qu'il y a un lit pour nous." Allie se tourne pour sourire et faire un clin d'œil. Nous avions conspiré ensemble pour arriver à ce que Jay prenne du temps depuis une éternité.

Mon sourire est tellement grand que c'en est embarrassant. Je lance mon bras sur les épaules de Jay. "Si ce n'est pas le cas, je renoncerai au mien. Bro, je suis tellement content que tu passes du bon temps." Il hoche la tête et sourit, de toute évidence content aussi.

Ils font comme chez eux dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Em, alors que je range toute la nourriture dans le frigo. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent parents, Jay et Allie ont toujours été de gros fêtards et je ne suis pas surpris de voir Allie fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un blender tandis que Cindy se ronge les ongles. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est mal à l'aise en ma présence. Allie fait son truc glacé qui a un goût de creamsicle à l'orange et nous trimbalons toutes nos affaires à la plage où les gars sont déjà installés en groupe avec Bella, Rose et tous leurs amis.

Immédiatement, je remarque Bella au bord de l'eau dans rien d'autre qu'un bikini rose, parlant à un gars baraqué en short de bain. Elle rit et flirte totalement avec lui, tirant ses cheveux en un nœud sur sa tête. Il a un tatouage à l'encre noire sur son bras droit et alors que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son biceps, elle se penche plus près pour examiner le dessin. Une pointe de jalousie me transperce, mais je souris simplement et installe ma chaise et ma serviette, me laissant tomber dans le siège avec une bière et un soupir exaspéré. Je ne devrais pas être jaloux mais c'est nouveau et fragile et j'ai peur d'être blessé.

Elle sourit et fait un geste de la main quand elle me voit, mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour venir.

"Tu le connais?" Demande-je à Rose comme si de rien n'était, prenant une gorgée de ma bière.

"Oh, euh... du bar. Bella a traîné avec lui une fois avant que vous ne soyez là," dit-elle. Ensuite elle se penche en avant essayant d'obtenir que je la regarde dans les yeux. "Il ne s'est rien passé." Je hoche la tête comme si j'étais indifférent, alors que je serre les dents. Je fais tous mes efforts pour me joindre aux conversations autour de moi, promettant même à Garrett de chercher des crabes de sable, mais je deviens de plus en plus irrité de seconde en seconde. Quand je jette un coup d'œil à Em, il hoche la tête en direction de Bella, m'encourageant à passer au-dessus de ça. Je secoue la tête, décapsulant une autre canette de bière.

Jay et Allie comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas, et une simple explication de, "Eddie est sorti avec elle ces derniers jours," semble répondre à leurs interrogations. Ils semblent tous penser que je devrais passer outre, mais j'insiste sur le fait que si elle voulait me voir alors elle viendrait. Je ne joue pas à ce jeu.

Cela fait peut-être dix minutes que je rumine à chaque mouvement qu'elle fait mais cela me semble des heures. Je ne veux pas être _ce_ gars... en fait, je déteste _ce_ gars, mais j'aime à penser qu'il est plus sage d'être prudent qu'aveugle quand il s'agit du sexe opposé. Les indiscrétions de Vanessa me l'ont bien appris, et terni le peu de foi que j'avais en l'homme en général.

En deux jours et demi depuis que je la connais, j'avais appris que Bella est très amicale et qu'elle aime flirter. Je prends une profonde respiration et me demande si je peux gérer ça... _elle_. Est-ce que je veux ça à nouveau? Est-ce que je veux les complications d'une relation avec une fille que les autres gars vont regarder, désirer même? Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je suis suffisamment fort encore.

Quand Garrett me tire par la main, j'attrape le sac de jouets, le traînant dans le sable derrière moi vers l'eau. Les vagues sont encore plus grosses qu'elles ne l'étaient hier, et personne ne s'aventure au-dessus des mollets. Je vire délibérément vers la droite, loin de Belle et son "ami" mais je sais qu'elle me voit maintenant. Je l'ignore, détestant devoir le faire.

Garrett se laisse tomber dans le sable, renversant le contenu du sac, et énumère une liste d'instructions détaillées sur comment il veut son château de sable. Je fais de mon mieux pour concentrer mon attention sur lui.

"Tape dessus comme ça," indique-je, pressant sa main sur le moule de la tourelle. "Bon travail, mon pote. On y va." dis-je alors que nous le démoulons ensemble et une forme homogène de sable émerge. "Parfait." Il me regarde rayonnant et pour une fraction de seconde j'oublie que je suis furax.

Je sens sa présence derrière moi avant même de sentir son toucher. Ses doigts glissent sur mes omoplates et elle s'enroule autour de mon dos pour me faire un câlin. Je me sens me raidir, une sorte d'instinct de défense prenant le dessus. Les lèvres de Bella rejoignent le côté de mon visage, sous mon oreille alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien, continuant à travailler sur le château élaboré avec mon filleul.

"Salut!" dit-elle joyeusement. Je lui fais un petit sourire en retour. Je sais que c'est être immature mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

"Salut," dit-elle à Garrett. "Ton nom est Garrett, n'est-ce pas?" Il lui jette un coup d'œil, hochant la tête avec indifférence presque ennuyé de son interruption. "C'est sympa de te rencontrer." Elle lui tend la main pour la lui serrer mais il la regarde juste froidement. Ce gosse a trois ans et n'a aucun indice. Elle marmonne. "Ok alors," manifestement découragée. Je retiens mon rire car bien que je sache qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe, je me demande si mon agitation a déteint sur lui. Tout au contraire, je sais que ce gosse me comprend.

"Cool le château," dit Bella, essayant encore de faire la conversation.

"Ouais," dit Garrett avec désinvolture alors qu'il regarde derrière lui dans la pile à la recherche d'une pelle. "Il faut faire un fossé maintenant."

Bella demande si elle peut aider. Garrett lui tend une pelle et commence à la commander. Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot encore, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait maintenant que je suis dégoûté. C'est la façon dont je vois ça, si elle ne peut pas faire d'effort pour faire de moi sa priorité, alors pourquoi le devrais-je?

Quand Garrett se lève pour avoir de sa mère du jus de fruit, elle se penche en avant et embrasse mon épaule, me grattant la nuque de ses ongles. Je baisse les yeux sur l'eau, l'estomac noué.

"Il est adorable," dit-elle. Je hoche la tête, marmonnant pour acquiescer. Elle soupire. "Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe?"

J'attends un moment avant de pouvoir la regarder. Son nez et ses joues sont roses et parsemées de taches de rousseur, juste naturelle et extrêmement belle sans trace de maquillage. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, de longues mèches rebelles échappées volettent au vent. J'ai envie de repousser une de ses mèches de son visage mais je ne peux pas lui retourner son affection là tout de suite.

"Rien," je mens. "Quoi de neuf pour toi?"

"Rien. Pourquoi agis-tu bizarrement, Eddie?"

"Je ne le fais pas."_ Je suis un dur à cuire._

Elle roule des yeux et souffle. "Alors c'est comme cela que tu es quand tu es en rogne? Tu te fermes et prétends que tu vas bien quand manifestement ce n'est pas le cas? Super. Je sors avec un putain de collégien de niveau sixième." La pelle qu'elle tenait est jetée dans le sable alors qu'elle ramène ses genoux à son menton, baissant les yeux sur l'eau.

"Non, je suis habituellement ouvert et honnête mais..." Il est foutrement trop tôt pour être à lui dire combien je pense à elle constamment et combien l'idée d'elle avec un autre gars, même si je n'ai jamais été avec elle moi-même, me fait bouillir.

"S'il te plaît ne joue pas à ces jeux avec moi, Eddie. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux dire. En as-tu fini avec ça?" Elle passe sa main entre nous, demandant si je mets fin à quoi que ce soit que nous étions en train de faire.

"Non... et toi?"

"Euh, non," dit-elle de façon sarcastique. "Mec..."

Je n'arrête pas de gigoter avec la petite pelle violette dans les mains. "Bien." Je lance la pelle à côté de là où elle a lancé la sienne. "Je vais juste dire ça parce que je dois le sortir là. Ma dernière petite amie m'a si sérieusement bousillé le cœur que ça m'a brisé. _Brisé_." Je répète pour accentuer, croisant son regard. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, et je l'entends expirer. "Je suis prudent et je considère tout et..." Je réfléchis à comment formuler ça afin de ne pas ressembler à une chochotte mais il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen d'éviter ça. "Je n'ai pas aimé... je veux dire véritablement, sincèrement _aimer_ une fille depuis des années et je ne suis pas jaloux et je m'en fous habituellement mais tu es différente et je sais que nous venons juste de nous rencontrer et nous ne nous connaissons guère l'un l'autre, mais il y a quelque chose entre nous et je suis..." J'expire, ayant envie de rentrer sous terre à comment cela peut paraître. Il est trop tôt pour lui dire toute cette merde. Si elle part en courant loin de ce psychotique que je suis, je ne lui en voudrai pas.

Mais va chier. Il est nécessaire que je lui dise. "J'ai peur, d'accord? Je pense que nous avons quelque chose de bien là et j'aimerai que ça se prolonge au-delà de ce week-end et je pense que tu le ressens aussi, du moins je l'espère. Je veux... ne te fous pas de ma gueule, ok? Dis-moi tout de suite si tu n'es pas sur la même longueur d'onde que moi parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir..."

Le sentiment et ma diarrhée verbale sont étouffés par sa bouche.

Les mains de Bella se pressent contre mes joues alors qu'elle m'embrasse. Je suis hésitant au début, prudent, mais bientôt je réalise que c'est sa réponse à mon aveu. Elle se met à genoux à côté de moi, tirant sur ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents avant que sa langue pénètre ma bouche. Je la tiens par la taille, frotte en cercle sur sa peau chaude avec mon pouce, sentant mes entrailles s'agiter violemment. Je ne peux me souvenir de ce pourquoi nous nous étions disputés.

Elle s'écarte en me faisant un petit sourire. "Je l'ai rencontré à la Sirène mercredi. C'est un gars sympa, mais pas tellement mon type. L'autre soir il m'a dit que sa petite fille était morte et il était juste en train de me montrer le tatouage souvenir qu'il avait fait faire. Il aurait été impoli de juste m'éloigner de lui quand il était si ému." Je déglutis, sentant la blessure de ses agissements disparaître avec ses paroles.

"Je comprends que tu sois agacé et je comprends pourquoi, mais Eddie... je ne suis pas Vanessa. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne triche pas et je ne mens pas. _Jamais_. J'ai été trompée moi aussi et je comprends totalement d'où ça te vient. Mais juste parce que je parle à un autre gars ou ris avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne veux rien dire, et je ne veux pas me disputer ou avoir à m'expliquer chaque fois que j'ai une conversation avec un autre mec. Si je suis avec toi, alors je suis avec _toi_. Tu vas devoir juste me faire confiance, d'accord? Je ne vais pas me justifier pour parler." Elle me regarde ostensiblement. Je regarde au loin souhaitant pouvoir remonter le temps.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, réconfortante, rassurante. J'aime qu'elle sache ce dont j'ai besoin, même si je ne mérite pas vraiment d'être consolé. Avec un soupir, j'appuie mon front contre le sien, me sentant complètement stupide et soulagé. "Désolé. Je me sens con, un trou du cul." Je suis humilié.

"Ne sois pas désolé. Je devrais être en rogne de ta possessivité, mais pour être franche, je suis flattée. C'est agréable d'être désirée. Et... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi."

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Après un moment silencieux, je demande penaud, "Alors ça signifie que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes?"

Elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres avec douceur une fois de plus et quand elle soupire contre ma bouche je peux voir ses yeux pétiller. "Cela signifie que nous somme au même diapason."

Garrett revient juste alors, brandissant un sac de crackers Goldfish et une tonne d'écran solaire. Alors qu'il devient plus chaleureux avec elle et qu'il finit par étreindre Bella, nous finissons tous les trois notre château de sable côte à côte. J'affiche le sourire le plus cucul pour le restant de l'après-midi.

**~ITD~**

Au moment où nous rentrons à la maison, le soleil est bas dans le ciel et notre peau est d'un brun rouge et rêche. Nous sommes tous assez pompettes et affamés. Je vais avoir du mal à garder mes mains loin de Bella après notre conversation et elle est particulièrement affectueuse, ce qui me rend heureux.

Em déclenche le grill et les files sorte les bacs de salades du réfrigérateur que Carmen a emballé avec moi. A présent, Mike et Heidi se sont montrés avec Jared et sa copine, Kim, et ensuite tandis que nous mangeons, le téléphone d'Em et le mien sonnent continuellement, avec des textos ou des appels de gens voulant obtenir des indications pour venir à la maison ou les horaires du ferry.

Bella et ses amis se mélangent de façon transparente aux miens, ce qui est un soulagement. Bien qu'elles n'aient que peu en commun, elle et Allie s'entendent particulièrement bien, et ça me rend tellement heureux qu'Allie passe un bon moment. Jay a été silencieux et réservé la plupart du temps, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il est enfin en mesure d'avoir du repos, alors que j'ai gardé Garrett occupé une grande partie de l'après-midi.

Avant que Cindy ramène Garrett chez lui, je l'étreins et lui promets de venir jouer avec lui le week-end suivant. A la seconde où sa cousine part avec son fils, Allie allume un joint et enclenche la musique pour danser. Elle est libre pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Bella et moi sommes silencieux alors que nous nous faufilons en cachette dans la douche en plein air qui est installée sur le niveau inférieur de ma terrasse. Nous sommes entièrement habillés si on considère un bikini string et un short de bain comme de véritables vêtements. Tous les autres sont à portée de voix, traînant encore, mais la douche est fermée pour l'intimité.

Nous avons tous les deux de sérieux coups de soleil malgré l'usage répété d'écran solaire. Le soleil est juste différent ici, plus puissant, je pense. L'eau chaude est tellement bonne sur ma peau couverte de sable et de sel et il y a juste quelque chose concernant se doucher dehors... comme si ne faire qu'un avec la nature donnait la sensation d'être plus propre.

"Attends, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi," dis-je, prenant la bouteille de shampoing de ses mains. Je presse une grosse goutte de ce truc parfumé à la pomme dans ma paume et en frotte son cuir chevelu, qui est recouvert d'une couche de sable que Garrett a accidentellement lancé sur elle.

Cette façon dont les cheveux de Bella sont sous mes doigts... soyeux, doux, comme des nuages et des fibres de coton. Je n'ai jamais lavé les cheveux d'une fille auparavant. En y pensant, je n'ai même seulement pris une douche avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fois avant cela et c'était juste pour du sexe. Mais c'est déterminé, se doucher dans le seul but de se laver. Et assez étrangement, c'est la douche que j'apprécie même le plus. Comme, jamais.

Bella rince ses cheveux et me dit ensuite de me tourner pour qu'elle puisse faire mon shampoing. Je suis bien plus grand qu'elle de trente centimètres, guère plus, guère moins. Comme un Italien, je n'ai jamais proclamé être grand, cependant Bella tombe certainement dans la catégorie des petits. Je pense qu'elle fait à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante, ce qui donne un sens à pourquoi elle aime les talons.

Elle essaie de laver mes cheveux mais je dois m'accroupir et c'est une position assez inconfortable à tenir, alors je m'en occupe et elle me lave le dos à la place. Les bouts des doigts de Bella sont de douces caresses attentionnées avec le savon sur ma peau brûlée car je n'arrête pas de siffler. Elle chuchote, "Chochotte" et bien que cela doive en plaisantant m'émasculer, entendre ce mot glisser de ses lèvres ne fait rien d'autre que de me rendre excité.

J'ai les deux mains immergées dans la mousse sur le haut de ma tête alors qu'elle déplace ses mains devant, lavant mon torse et mon ventre. Avant que je ne puisse même enregistrer ce qui se passe, même si je suis conscient de chacun de ses gestes, Bella a ses doigts en train d'ouvrir les lacets et le Velcro sur le devant de mon short. Je me tortille parce que ses ongles chatouillent mon aine, mais ensuite elle écarte les deux parties en tissu et il y a du savon dans mes yeux et j'ai besoin de me tenir à quelque chose parce que c'est en train de se passer. Sa main empoigne ma hampe au même moment où sa bouche se presse sur mon dos. Des dents appuient contre ma peau. Douleur... bonne douleur. Je marmonne une litanie de jurons et gifle l'enceinte en bois.

Je serre mes yeux fort et laisse l'eau couler sur ma tête, enlevant le shampoing tandis que j'essaie de ressentir sans la distraction de ce putain de savon dans mes yeux. Mon short de bain tombe sur le sol avec un floc sourd et je suis nu. Bella me savonne partout, les épaules, le torse, les cuisses. Ensuite elle se déplace en face de moi, mains entre mes jambes, glissantes et pleines de mousse. Elle glisse sa main derrière sur mon cul, déplaçant un doigt glissant entre mes fesses si vite que je ne sens presque pas ce qu'il est passé. Je l'embrasse rudement, en voulant plus. Sa main revient devant, prenant en coupe mes couilles.

De toutes les mains dont j'ai eu l'expérience en-dessous de la ceinture, il n'y en a eu qu'une qui m'ait fait ça auparavant. C'est le paradis. Je gémis pathétiquement et quand elle me demande si j'aime ça, je hoche la tête. Sa main se déplace rigoureusement sur ma queue, caressant, pompant. J'ai envie de sa bouche sur moi, mais je ne lui demanderai pas de faire ça, bien qu'elle le ferait probablement si je le lui demandais. Je murmure que je vais venir tout de suite avant de le faire. Mon corps est secoué et frisonne alors que le jet d'eau chaude nettoie le bazar. Je suis pantelant et veux désespérément lui rendre la pareille.

J'ai faim d'elle et elle le sait. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle est juste aussi dévergondée que moi. A la hâte, Bella tire sur les nœuds de son haut de bikini, tandis que je tâtonne pour arriver à la tirer vers moi, nos corps sont rougis par l'humidité et la chaleur. Je tire le haut à petites lanières au-dessus de sa tête et contemple ses seins nus pour la première fois, les prenant tous les deux en coupe dans mes mains. "Tu es magnifique," murmure-je. Ils sont de véritables superbes nichons... tenant juste dans la main, parfaitement ronds et rebondis.

Quand je baisse la tête pour sucer, je roule son autre téton entre mes doigts, avec douceur, avec vénération. Elle gémit, et ce son me rend dur contre son ventre. Je sens ses doigts sur les miens, les pressant, me guidant pour pincer la peau. Elle veut ça plus fort, plus rude. Je fais des cercles sur son mamelon avec ma langue avant de le mordre de mes dents avec juste assez de pression pour la piquer mais pas vraiment lui causer de douleur durable, et pince l'autre avec mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la toucher. Je perds la tête à ses mots, la façon dont elle me prie tranquillement, si désespérée pour plus.

Dans un mouvement fluide, je me relève, la tirant contre moi pour m'asseoir sur le banc en bois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Bella s'assoit sur mes genoux faisant face de l'autre côté, ma queue prise en sandwich entre moi et son magnifique cul.

"Étends les jambes," chuchote-je et elle s'exécute immédiatement. La voir comme ça, seins nus, jambes largement ouvertes et me faisant confiance est tellement intime. Je me sens instantanément connectée à elle d'une manière qui est insupportablement sexy et cochonne, pourtant elle semble si innocente avec tous ces petits volants roses qui bordent son bas. Je laisse une main vagabonder délicatement sur sa poitrine et l'autre plonge dans son bas, glissant sur la peau nue et humide.

Même si intérieurement je suis étourdi qu'elle soit épilée, je n'enlève pas son bas parce que j'aime la façon dont ma main semble comme disparue dans son bikini. Elle est mouillée et glissante à l'intérieur. Sa tête, qui repose sur mon épaule, tombe sur le côté quand je fais des cercles pendant un instant et entre ensuite en elle avec un doigt. Des jurons murmurés et des gémissements retenus s'échappent de sa bouche. Je pince son téton fort et elle agrippe mon avant-bras alors que je pousse deux, puis trois doigts à l'intérieur d'elle tandis que mon pouce fait des cercles sur son clito à chaque impulsion vers l'intérieur. Je l'intime à se taire à plusieurs reprises, étouffant ses gémissements et murmures avec ma bouche car elle est foutrement bruyante et si nous n'étions pas parmi une foule de gens juste au-delà de la porte, je l'aurais encouragée à crier mon nom à pleins poumons. Le son de la douche coulant encore s'entend déjà bien assez de l'extérieur. Quand elle vient, elle vient fort... violemment et en convulsant. Je regarde ses orteils se recourber et ça me fait rire.

De longues mèches mouillées couvrent son visage alors qu'elle respire profondément, récupérant. Je fais courir ma main propre sur son front, repoussant en arrière ses cheveux. Avec la main qui était à l'intérieur d'elle, je frotte des cercles sur son ventre, traçant la ligne du bas de son bikini. Nous restons silencieux dans cette position pendant quelques minutes alors que la poitrine de Bella monte et descend, finissant par ralentir. Elle tourne son visage vers moi, m'embrassant passionnément.

Nous n'avons même pas à parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pense : le sexe va être foutrement incroyable. Et ça doit arriver bientôt.

J'embrasse sa tempe. "Est-il présomptueux de dire que j'ai hâte d'être avec toi?"

Je la sens sourire contre ma poitrine. Elle secoue la tête, murmurant, "C'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser."

"Es-tu sérieuse?" Demande-je. Elle hoche la tête et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais au lieu de ça, elle répond avec un cri à glacer le sang, bondissant de mes genoux alors qu'un seau d'eau glacée se déverse sur nous par-dessus le haut. Des rires appartenant à Emmett s'ensuivent à travers les lattes en bois.

"Oh toi stupide fils de salope de fils de pute! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?" Hurle-je. Il y a des cubes de glace flottant sur le sol en bois, manifestement de l'eau de la glacière. J'aurais couru après lui, mais j'ai les couilles à l'air et Bella a son haut enlevé.

"Tu ferais mieux de veiller à tes paroles injurieuses, tu as des invités ici." dit-il avec condescendance depuis l'autre côté, comme si un de mes amis pourrait avoir à foutre quelque chose de mon langage parfois grossier.

Bella met les mains sur ses hanches et elle tape vraiment son pied sur le sol, tellement elle est en rogne. "Vaffanculo!" Hurle Bella lançant ses mains partout. Je fais un pas en arrière, juste au cas où. "Tu, idiota bastardo e testa di cazzo!" De de l'autre côté de l'espace clos de la douche, nous entendons un chorus de rires reconnaissant ce que Bella lui a certainement dit. Em rit juste parce qu'il n'a aucune idée que ce qu'elle dit.

Mais elle rit aussi alors qu'elle ramasse son haut sur le sol. Je l'aide à le nouer, lui donnant un dernier baiser sur la bouche. Je ne m'embarrasse pas avec mon short, le pends juste à la patère et enroule une serviette autour de ma taille. Quand nous émergeons, la terrasse est assez bondée alors que les gens se chauffent, buvant et fumant. Em est assis dans un fauteuil de jardin paraissant fier de lui. Alors que Bella passe à côté de lui, elle lui fait un doigt et raille, "Grandissimo faccia di merda senza uccello!" et j'éclate de rire à sa férocité. Elle est foutrement effrayante pour une si petite chose.

Je marche vers lui et le cogne dans le bras, fort. Em frotte l'endroit, riant. Il est déjà perdu, "De quoi m'a-t-elle traité?"

"Elle a dit : 'Tu es un idiot de bâtard de tête de nœud' et ensuite elle a dit, 'Tu es une grosse face de merde sans bite.'" Je hoche la tête brièvement, ricanant.

Il rugit, lançant sa tête en arrière. "Mec elle est fougueuse. Hé, Bella!" Crie-t-il après elle alors qu'elle se faufile à travers les gens avec moi à la traîne derrière elle seulement avec une serviette dessus. "Allez, ça n'a pas été dit pour toi!" Elle lève ses deux majeurs haut au-dessus de la foule, en riant.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_C'était bien Bella mais Eddie a eu des sueurs froides..._

_Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'Emmett les arrête parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls mais Bella n'a pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont il l'a fait. Bon la soirée ne fait que commencer, jusqu'où va-t-elle aller?_

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	12. Ch 11 - Profondément

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Vous avez apprécié l'interaction entre Eddie et Bella et je vous remercie pour vos messages. Je rappelle que cette fic est classé** M**, avec EdwardsBloodType c'est Sea, Sex and Drugs, Alccol aussi : donc loin d'être tout public. Merci à mes correctrices SBRocket et Ptitewam.

Chapitre 11 : Profondément

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 11~ Deep Inside**

Em et moi avions décidé de déclarer une trêve temporaire après que j'ai riposté en tirant d'un coup sec sur son pantalon devant tous nos amis, ce qui en passant était foutrement hilarant. Mais dans sa stupeur alcoolisée il avait trébuché et était tombé sur un transat en essayant de remonter son jean, et maintenant il boudait au sujet de son stupide pansement. Bien que je me sente mal parce que son coude est tout explosé et ensanglanté, je me rends compte que cela aurait pu être pire. Alors la trêve subsistera pour la soirée car aucun de nous ne veut finir par blesser physiquement l'autre dans quelque farce d'ivrogne autre qu'innocente. La copine de notre ami Jared nous rappelle Jimmy Meyer, l'ado qui a fini quadraplégique après que son meilleur ami l'ait poussé des quais de Babylon (N.Y. Long Island) alors que la marée était basse. Il avait deux ans de plus que nous, un terminale qu'aucun de nous ne connaissait personnellement, mais l'histoire de sa chute tragique nous avait marqués car ça aurait pu être l'un de nous qui ait fait une chose aussi stupide et imprudente.

Je ris avec de vieux amis du lycée lorsque Bella se pointe un peu plus de deux heures après être partie mouillée et à moitié en rogne. Autant je pense à elle alors qu'elle avait disparue, autant je suis content d'avoir le temps de me détendre avec des gens que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment, rattrapant le temps perdu et racontant des conneries. A son insu, elle absorbe toute mon attention et ma concentration, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Je sens la chaleur envahir tout mon corps et mon rythme cardiaque accélérer quand elle attrape mon regard. Elle marche, ou plutôt glisse sur les escaliers de la terrasse à la manière d'une serveuse, transportant un plateau de Jello shots aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en équilibre sur une main. Un petit sac de nuit est sur son épaule. Ce grand sourire niais s'étend sur mon visage, parce que Un, elle est incroyable dans une jolie robe bain de soleil blanche, et Deux, elle passe officiellement la nuit avec moi – pas en se faufilant à l'improviste au milieu de la nuit cette fois.

Je l'embrasse comme si j'allais partir à la guerre.

Ça prend une éternité pour la présenter à tout le monde et après un moment, je suis trop éméché pour me préoccuper de qui elle a ou n'a pas rencontré. Je me tiens debout sur l'un des tabourets du bar en plein air, mes pieds nus s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux. Je me sers de l'épaule hâlée de Bella comme appui et je hurle. "Content que vous ayez tous pu venir ce soir. C'est génial de voir tout le monde. Il y a de la bière dans les glacières, de l'alcool au bar, les toilettes sont tout de suite après la cuisine, le jacuzzi est hors d'usage..." je lance un regard noir à Brady et Connor qui me saluent de manière acerbe avec leur bières. "Si vous prévoyez de rester cette nuit, les chambres sont toutes prises mais vous êtes plus que les bienvenus à pioncer dans le living. Et la chambre d'Em est à l'étage, dernière porte à droite... n'hésitez pas pour baiser dans son lit." Tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre. Em est si occupé à se peloter avec Rose qu'il a à peine enregistré que son nom a été mentionné.

"Oh," ajoute-je, invitant de la main Bella à monter sur le siège à côté du mien. Avec un regard incrédule de confusion, elle se tient en équilibre sur le siège à côté de moi, pieds nus, et lèvres teintées rouge cerise à cause des shots. Je l'embrasse une fois, pressant ses épaules affectueusement. "Voici Bella. N'est-elle pas hot?" Je n'arrive même pas à contenir la bulle étourdissante de bonheur qui me submerge alors j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle fait allègrement des signes de la main. Et ensuite je lève ma bière et tout le monde salue.

J'entrevois Allie et Jay dans le coin, ses bras autour d'elle devant lui alors que tous les deux nous fixent Bella et moi avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Ça me rappelle des parents gagas regardant la première danse de leur gosse pour son mariage ou un truc comme ça. Je veux rouler des yeux mais je réalise qu'ils font juste tous les deux attention à moi et sont heureux de voir que je suis heureux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de gens dont je peux dire avoir de véritables sentiments comme ça à mon égard, alors je le prends ainsi sans me plaindre.

Tout se passe bien considérant qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que ce que nous avions prévu initialement. Comme il est de coutume de le faire à une soirée de Fire Island, tout le monde apporte ses propres boissons. Quelques-uns ont apporté des en-cas et tout, et quelqu'un a même apporté un gros bouquet de fleurs pour lequel j'ai dû quémander un vase dans la cuisine.

A un moment donné de la soirée, je laisse Bella avec Allie et la dance music qui bat violemment dans la stéréo. Malgré la brise fraîche venant du rivage, tous ceux qui dansent sont luisants de sueur. Je me rassois et regarde, me réjouissant de tout, me détendant et savourant le bonheur que je ressens, car je veux ce dernier. Mes amis du travail commencent une partie de cartes à une des tables, et après une heure et cent cinquante balles en ma faveur, je plie tant que j'ai l'avantage.

Quelqu'un suggère des shots de tequila. Je fouille dans les placards à la recherche d'un service de verres à shots que je sais que nous avons, mais je suis trop beurré pour garder patience. Finalement, je les trouve, rince les verres et commence à couper les tranches de citron. Alors que je tranche, lentement et soigneusement, Bella se hisse sur le comptoir à côté de moi, croisant les jambes. Elle a une tâche de liquide vert sur la jupe bouffante de sa robe.

"Tu es là. Je pensais que tu t'étais enfui avec la blonde," dit-elle, se penchant pour embrasser ma bouche. Son haleine a une odeur sucrée à soulever le cœur, comme un arôme artificiel de fruit. Ça ne me dérange pas cependant. "Tu as eu un peu de réconfort pour un instant."

Oh, alors maintenant qui est jalouse?

Ce n'était pas tellement à quoi ça ressemblait. D'accord, ça l'était assez... en fait. Tanya est une de ces filles "naturellement charismatiques" qui semblent flirter quand elles parlent simplement de la météo.

"Qui, Tanya?" Demande-je, souriant sans croiser son regard. "Elle est hot, non?" Bella me donne une tape, le couteau entaillant presque mon doigt. Je suffoque, "Tu m'as presque mutilé, tu sais?"

"Oh s'il te plaît, tu as neuf autres doigts fonctionnant parfaitement. Comment en perdre un pourrait vraiment t'affecter?"

"Ça serait un doigt en moins pour..." j'agite ma main libre devant elle, lançant un regard appuyé à son entrejambe, "te faire crier mon nom."

"Ah, bonne remarque." Elle balance sa jambe, la frottant contre ma hanche. "Alors, elle est une amie à toi?"

"Effectivement, oui. Je l'ai rencontrée à une exposition d'art en ville. Nous avons eu une aventure torride et elle ne semble pas comprendre que je ne suis plus intéressé." Mensonges, que des mensonges. Sa famille vit dans le bloc plus bas par rapport au mien. Jusqu'au lycée, elle n'était rien d'autre que des jambes dégingandées, des dents de lapin, et le nez aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de grandir pendant qu'elle était "ailleurs à un camp de musique" un été. J'étais tombé sur elle au magasin il y a quelques jours et mentionné la soirée. Je suis plutôt surpris qu'elle se pointe.

Je continue à trancher les citrons verts, les coupant en quartiers, mais un coup d'œil furtif à Bella et je vois qu'elle est irritée.

"Juste parce que je parle à une fille ne signifie pas que je suis intéressé, tu sais," blague-je en paraphrasant ses paroles plus tôt.

"Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte. Juste curieuse." Elle est sur la défensive et pas du tout sincère. Ses doigts glissent dans l'encolure en v de mon tee-shirt, tripotant l'ourlet. Je frissonne et cesse de couper.

"En fait, elle m'a demandé si c'était sérieux entre toi et moi." Je la regarde, souriant, voyant son visage se métamorphoser de la confusion à la surprise. "Elle est bi. Elle voulait voir si nous serions intéressés par une partie à trois." _Ceci_ néanmoins, est absolument vrai. Bien entendu je lui ai dit non.

Ce sourire... ce sourire ridiculement magnifique s'étale sur son visage alors qu'elle se penche, brossant ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Ses mots sont un murmure, une promesse, et un juron tout à la fois. "J'en suis si tu en es." Tout mon corps se raidit. Pas parce que je suis inquiet à l'idée de coucher avec deux filles à la fois, (ce qui je dois l'admettre serait une bonne dose de fantaisie, le slash me rend curieux,) mais parce qu'il s'agit de Bella. Et je ne partage pas.

"Es-tu sérieuse?"

"Euh, non," claque-t-elle se reculant en roulant des yeux. La diablesse séductrice s'évanouit en un instant, retour à la petite sale gamine narquoise que je connais. "A trois. Déjà fait."

"Oh, vraiment?" Je pose le couteau brutalement. Il cliquette sur le comptoir.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle avec dédain, comme si je devais pour quelque raison, connaître ou m'attendre à ça d'elle. "Une fois, il y a longtemps à l'université, tu sais comment ça se passe... la soudaine liberté de curieusement s'accoupler et tout ça. C'était fun mais bizarre. On a foutu en l'air notre amitié et finalement nous ne nous parlons plus." Elle choisit une tranche de citron vert la pressant doucement entre ses doigts. Une petite goutte de jus apparaît sur son index qu'elle glisse sur ma lèvre. C'est une excuse, je pense.

Me penchant, je presse mes lèvres sur son oreille. Bien que plein de gens circulent dans la maison, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans la cuisine et il est inutile de chuchoter, "Je ne t'aurais jamais partagée avec quelqu'un, mais la vision de toi... avec une autre fille." Je m'écarte, me mordant la lèvre, lui pinçant la cuisse. En tant que mec, je ne fais pas exception au truc d'une fille sur une fille, et je suis complètement émoustillé. "Un jour, tu devras me dire ce à quoi ça ressemblait."

"Mmm, un jour." Bella sourit à nouveau, suçant son doigt. Je pousse la bouteille dans l'espace entre nous, la débouchant. Elle a un mouvement de recul à la forte odeur.

"Tu n'aimes pas la tequila?"

Elle fait un bruit de haut-le-cœur. "Beurk, non. Ça me fait tomber mes vêtements."

Je ne veux même pas savoir. Euh... peut-être si.

Je glousse, versant deux verres à ras-bord. "On devrait t'en préparer deux, alors."

"Mon Dieu, je pourrais te raconter des histoires..." Elle secoue la tête à ces souvenirs mais ne révèle rien. "J'en prendrai une avec toi, et c'est tout," dit-elle comme si elle me réprimandait. Je porte mon poing à sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse lécher l'espace ente mon pouce et mon index et après qu'elle ait fait, je le sale.

Nous levons précautionneusement nos verres l'un vers l'autre pour porter un toast. "A tous mes vêtement tombés!" Ricane-t-elle.

"Je boirai pour _ça_!" Nous partageons la couche de sel et avalons l'alcool en même temps. Bella a un haut-le-cœur et frémit. Je coince une tranche de citron vert entre mes dents et déplace ma bouche pour rencontrer la sienne, laisse le jus s'écouler de la pulpe. Bella suce la tranche, toujours dans ma bouche, du jus de citron dégouline sur nos mentons. Il en coule sur sa cuisse pour lequel je me penche, léchant pour nettoyer. C'est la chose la plus foutrement hot que je n'ai jamais expérimentée.

Je me positionne entre ses jambes, faisant remonter mes doigts sur la cuisse collante, tripotant l'élastique de sa culotte de façon très ostensible. Bella pleurniche alors qu'elle regarde autour pour voir si nous n'allons pas être surpris, écartant largement ses jambes afin que je puisse avoir plus de place pour manœuvrer quand elle est convaincue que nous ne sommes pas observés. Alors que je grignote son cou, je pousse le tissu de côté, glissant un doigt entre ses lèvres et pénétrant ensuite sa chaleur. Elle se jette en avant, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Son odeur, son goût, les bruits qu'elle fait, me porte tellement près de ce putain de paradis. Toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur comment je la ressentirais bien quand je pourrais être enfin en elle.

Alors que je recourbe mes doigts vers le haut, je lui murmure- gémis à l'oreille, "Tu es si foutrement chaude. Est-ce que c'est bon?" Je m'attends à ce qu'elle gémisse et remue et dise un "Fuck oui," essoufflé ou quelque chose d'aussi hot mais tout ce qu'elle fait est se raidir et se serrer à l'intérieur. Les doigts de Bella s'enroulent à mon poignet et avec force tirent d'un coup ma main de son centre. Je suis déconcerté et vu que j'ai bu, mon temps de réaction autant que mon jugement sont exceptionnellement lents.

"Non... ça brûle!" crie-t-elle, sautant du comptoir. Ça me prend une milliseconde pour réaliser que mes doigts sont couverts d'acide citrique. Dans un flou de blanc, elle est partie, montant les escaliers deux par deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans ma chambre et claque la porte derrière elle. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'aider mais à ce moment-là, Allie vient faire un tour les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude.

"Vous disputiez-vous déjà?" Elle jette un coup d'œil en haut des escaliers.

"Oh, non. Bella... a eu du jus de citron... dans les yeux," Je hausse les épaules me sentant obligé d'aller à l'étage.

"J'espère qu'elle va bien. Oooh tequila!" L'inquiétude d'Allie tient environ aussi longtemps que la durée de son attention. Je fais un shot à contrecœur avec elle et en quelques minutes, l'îlot de la cuisine est entouré de tranches de citron vert, sel et gens s'envoyant des shots. J'en ai eu assez alors je me recule lentement, montant à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je dois me stabiliser contre le mur car bien que je me sente sacrément bien, les choses commencent à tanguer si je reste immobile trop longtemps. La chambre est dans le noir, m'obligeant à trouver mon chemin avec seulement la bande de lumière filtrant sous la porte fermée de la salle de bains. Mes bras me semblent lourds, comme si des poids morts pendaient à mes doigts. Je peux entendre la douche couler et quand je toque, je lui dis que c'est moi. En fait, je dis, "Sweetie, c'est moi. Ça va?" Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté car je ne l'ai jamais appelée comme ça ni d'aucun autre petit nom affectueux auparavant, pourtant c'est sorti si naturellement. Cela me semble bien et j'aime ça.

A contrecœur, elle me donne l'autorisation d'entrer, mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je suis abasourdi. La dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir est Bella assise sur le bord de la baignoire, complètement nue, les jambes grandes ouvertes pliées aux genoux, avec le pommeau de la douche braqué sur sa chatte. Sa tête est lancée en arrière comme si elle vivait l'expérience de sa vie.

"Dois-je vous laisser toutes les deux seules?" Je me penche pour ramasser sa robe et sa culotte sur le sol, les suspendant sur le porte-serviette.

"La ferme," dit-elle moitié pleurnichant, moitié riant. "Ça n'est pas bon... du tout!"

"Sûr que ça semble l'être," je ricane sans considération, sans que cela signifie vraiment que je n'en ai pas, parce que cette fille est vraiment foutrement hot même si elle est en train de souffrir. Je ne veux pas dire que je suis salaud à propos de ça, mais je suis vraiment amusé. Et excité, définitivement excité. Mes yeux suivent les lignes de son corps, les courbes de sa peau lisse, les poils noirs qui se répandent jusqu'en bas de son dos.

Pas comme _ça_. Elle n'est pas un Sasquatch. Même si elle _est_ Italienne... je veux dire les cheveux sur sa tête.

Une grimace s'étend sur son visage. Elle me lance un sale regard en coin, les yeux plissés et sans crier gare, braque le pommeau de douche vers mon visage, me trempant toute la moitié supérieure en deux secondes. Ruisselant d'eau et en contradiction sur si je dois être en rogne ou pas, je l'injurie et bondis, seulement pour perdre pied et m'étaler sur le dos. Elle crie, mais je suis à genoux en un éclair, essayant sans succès d'arracher le pommeau de sa poigne de fer alors qu'elle me trempe sans pitié. Nous luttons tous les deux, riant et glissant sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, qui est maintenant inondé. De l'eau goutte des murs et du plafond et un arc de cercle dû au jet d'eau en travers sur grand miroir du plan de toilette s'écoule dans le lavabo. Je finis par la clouer sous moi tandis que le pommeau tombe derrière nous dans la baignoire, mouillant tout à sa portée.

Nous sommes pantelants, trempés, sa peau nue se couvre de chair de poule. Je lui demande si elle a froid mais elle secoue la tête, déplaçant ses mains de haut en bas du tee-shirt qui me colle comme une seconde peau. Elle me l'enlève, le laissant tomber à côté de nous sur le sol. Nos yeux se verrouillent, et je suis incapable de m'arracher de son regard. Elle attire mon visage vers le sien brutalement, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, l'étirant alors qu'elle l'a prise entre ses dents. Je l'embrasse une fois, deux fois et ensuite je suce son cou, descends de ses épaules à ses seins, les goûtant, les touchant... si doux et pleins. Elle me regarde lui lécher ses tétons, ce qui est encore plus excitant que le faire en fait. Les mains de Bella sont dans mes cheveux, les tirant alors que son dos s'arque sur le sol mouillé.

"Je suis vraiment _foutreme__nt_ allumée là maintenant," chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille, traçant le lobe avec sa langue. Avant que je puisse y penser à deux fois, je suis à genoux, dézippant mon pantalon, tandis qu'elle tire avec impatience le lourd jean mouillé sur mes hanches. Après m'en être sorti en me tortillant, je tends le bras vers la baignoire, fermant l'eau avant de m'installer entre ses jambes nues.

Appuyé sur un coude, je me sers de l'autre main pour lisser vers l'arrière les cheveux trempés et emmêlés, collés sur son front. Mes lèvres vont sur le bout de son nez, traînent sur son menton, ses paupières. Je me sens ému en ce moment, tellement connecté à cette fille que je connais à peine et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Mais alors soudain c'est le déclic, et je souris, embrassant le coin de sa bouche.

"Dois-je prendre un préservatif?" Murmure-je contre ses lèvres.

"Hum... je suis... j'ai un stérilet, alors... tu n'as pas besoin," bafouille-t-elle. "Je suis bien. Et toi?" Alors qu'elle traîne ses ongles légèrement sur ma mâchoire, je sais qu'elle veut dire qu'elle a fait un test et qu'elle me demande si c'est la même chose pour moi.

"Ouais. Je suis bon aussi. Je voulais juste dire... Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de... ou pas..."

"J'ai envie," souffle-t-elle, fermant les yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus. Bella soulève ses hanches, les pressant sur les miennes alors que ses mains glissent le long de mon dos, prenant en coupe mes fesses. Ma queue repose entre nous, fuyant sur son ventre. Je suis tellement excité, c'est embarrassant, mais je m'en fous. Elle semble être tellement bien juste comme ça, toute humide et chaude sous moi. Cette sensation écrasante, ce besoin de prendre soin d'elle, ce désir de lui faire plaisir et de lui faire comprendre combien je me sens connecté, me reprend.

Je l'embrasse, empaume ses seins alors qu'elle remonte ses genoux serrant mes côtes. Il y a peu de préliminaire, juste mes mains et mes dents sur ses seins et sa paume qui me caresse avant de me guider avec impatience à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous gémissons tous les deux, bruyamment et ouvertement alors que je me glisse jusqu'à la garde.

Inquiet au sujet du problème du jus de citron plus tôt, je lui demande si ça lui fait mal et elle gémit, me disant que c'est incroyable. Bella jure, les doigts serrés autour de mes bras, les ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair alors que je bouge à l'intérieur d'elle vraiment lentement. C'est... si... foutrement... bon. Mes mains parcourent toutes ses courbes, assimilant chaque centimètre d'elle, l'arrière de ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses bras verrouillés autour de mon dos.

J'essaie de mon mieux de ne pas précipiter les choses, de prolonger l'inévitable, mais n'y arrive pas. Elle est trop bonne, trop serrée, trop tout et cela fait des années que je n'ai pas fait cela peau nue, vraiment je vais devenir foutrement dingue avec ces sensations intenses. J'ai eu beaucoup de sexe, du sexe qui était bon, et formidable et super, mais il y avait toujours l'élément affectif qui manquait sérieusement. Même avec Vanessa, j'étais trop jeune et conduit uniquement par les hormones pour reconnaître l'importance de faire la connexion entre le physique et l'affectif. A cette époque, ça ne me manquait pas, n'ayant jamais fait attention. Maintenant je réalise que le sexe n'est _rien_ sans ça.

Nous nous embrassons et embrassons et embrassons, nos langues se baisant comme nous baisons, nos corps connectés tout le temps. J'ai envie de taper dans le mur avec mes poings car ce que je ressens est si foutrement bon. J'avais tellement peur que le sexe avec Bella soit nul, car c'est trop parfait, tout cela avec Bella est trop parfait. C'est comme si elle était faite pour moi, et cela est allé beaucoup trop bien pour que ce soit _ma_ vie. Il y a toujours un piège, un inévitable pépin, quelque chose attendant pour foirer mon bonheur, que ce soient des forces extérieures ou ma propre stupidité qui causent le dysfonctionnement. Mais là, être en elle, je ne me suis jamais senti autant en phase et en paix avec le karma, avec moi, avec une femme. Malgré le fait que nous soyons tous les deux éméchés et de le faire pour la première fois sur un sol mouillé de salle de bains, tout est pratiquement sacrément parfait. Je me demande si celui qui est en charge de l'équilibrage entre le bon et le mauvais, a finalement eu pitié... ou de la compassion pour moi.

Je cherche le rythme, allant avec un peu plus de vigueur quand je ne peux plus lutter contre l'envie de bouger. Je change, tirant sa jambe au-dessus de mon épaule et elle vient, hurlant mon nom, tremblant à l'intérieur autour de moi. Mon visage est enfoui dans le creux de son cou quand je finis avec puissance, jurant, un frisson ondulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je repose tout mon poids sur elle. Nos battements de cœur sont à l'unisson. J'aime la façon dont je sens ses mains, caressant mon dos, en va-et-vient, dans mes cheveux, si douces. Tout est tellement bon et tout ce que je veux faire est dormir comme ça pour toujours, le ralentissement progressif des battements de son cœur me berçant pour rêver.

"Eddie..." Le mot est étranglé, pressant. Somnolent, je soulève mon torse d'elle et elle me pousse avec force de côté, se précipitant vers la cuvette des toilettes sur les genoux. Je suis à côté d'elle en un instant, tirant ses cheveux en arrière, un cliché dont personne ne veut jamais vraiment faire partie. Entre les vomissements, elle marmonne qu'elle ne mangerait jamais plus de Jello et elle s'excuse à profusion tandis que je lui frotte le dos, ne me sentant pas bien du tout pour elle. Elle se rince la bouche et crache l'eau que je lui donne, mais je lui dis de cesser de s'excuser: c'est de ma faute tout d'abord pour lui avoir fait boire la tequila. Quand elle a terminé, je l'enroule dans une serviette pour la conduire au lit, où elle se pelotonne portant juste un de mes tee-shirts et pas de culotte.

Ce n'est pas de la façon que j'avais imaginé que ça se passerait, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je suppose. Il y a un sourire sur ma figure et sur la sienne quand j'embrasse son front, lui souhaitant de beaux rêves. L'incroyable sexe et les vomissements qui ont suivi m'ont forcément dégrisé, un second souffle prend le dessus. Après avoir étalé des serviettes partout sur le sol de la salle de bains pour éponger l'eau avant qu'il y ait des fuites par le plafond, je passe un short et une chemise et m'aventure en bas pour vérifier. La maison, excepté la cuisine, est restée propre, cependant la terrasse est jonchée de bouteilles remplies de mégots de cigarettes et de gobelets en plastique à moitié pleins. Il est bien plus de trois heures du matin, alors la plupart des gens séjournant là se sont déjà évanouis, sauf quelques retardataires traînant encore sur la terrasse. Je prends deux Advil que j'avale avec un litre d'eau, décidant de m'inquiéter du bazar demain matin. J'espère que vu que j'ai fourni l'hébergement, les autres me rendront la pareille en nettoyant. Lorsque je repère des crackers sur le comptoir, je saisis la boite et une bouteille de Canada-dry, pensant que Bella en aura besoin plus tard.

**~ITD~**

Bella dégueule deux fois de plus pendant la nuit. Je la fais boire le soda et manger quelques biscuits qui semblent lui tenir l'estomac. Il est près de deux heures de l'après-midi quand je me réveille enfin, me sentant comme un tas de merde de chien. Je la laisse dans le lit, toujours évanouie, pour aller chercher à manger. Le ciel est couvert, d'un gris glauque et maussade, mais l'air est étouffant et chaud, presque épais.

Allie et Jay sont pelotonnés sur le canapé, semblant tous les deux aussi mal que je le suis. Puisqu'il est évident que ce n'est pas un temps de plage, la plupart de mes amis sont partis sans dire au revoir, laissant des messages à Allie et Jay pour me transmettre leur gratitude pour la nuit.

J'attrape du café noir et un bagel, lui lançant un regard de mépris pour tous ses glucides, et m'aventure dehors attiré par les voix sur la terrasse. Em se prélasse avec Connor, Brady, Mike et Jared et leurs petites amies respectives qui se vernissent les orteils et écoutent quelques merdes de pop grinçante d'un iPod. Ils m'accueillent avec des sourires groggy et hagards alors que j'ai pris le joint qu'ils étaient en train de fumer. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que toutes les bouteilles, canettes et gobelets ont été ramassés, ce qui est formidable. Em m'informe que je dois remercier Allie et le reste des filles, et je le fais, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à lever le petit doigt. Je déteste foutrement nettoyer.

Apparemment je suis tombé sur une des conversations bizarres de Connor au sujet des inventions obscures qu'il rêve de voir se réaliser. En ce moment il discute du pour et du contre de la colle anale.

"De la colle anale?" Demande-je, tirant un fauteuil pour me joindre à eux. L'odeur de la weed que j'inhale est divine, et la brume subtile qui suit est encore meilleure.

"Ouais, tu vois, pour les gars en prison et tout." Je secoue la tête car il faut comprendre qu'Em était premier de la classe, a remporté le titre d'élève promis au plus brillant avenir du lycée. Son frère Connor a remporté un prix pour celui promis à finir en prison ou pire. En tous les cas, il pourra utiliser cette colle anale si les circonstances devaient devenir malheureuses. Je ne me souviens même pas s'il a eu son diplôme.

"Comment tu feras pour couler un bronze?" Demande-je, sincèrement curieux à propos de ça. Je ferme les yeux, savourant les derniers effets de la weed. Mes pensées se tournent loin des problèmes d'anus des détenus pour quelque chose de plus plaisant – les seins de Bella. Cette fille a de super mamelons.

Connor grimace répondant. "Bon, je ne suis pas arrivé dans cette phase de la recherche et du développement encore, mais note bien mes paroles, ça sera une invention qui changera la vie."

Je lui lance un regard avec un seul œil ouvert. "Ouais bien, je ne veux pas savoir comment cette partie de la recherche va s'avérer."

"Cette odeur de brûlé?" Dit Em à Connor. "C'est ce qui reste de ton cerveau."

Je me penche vers Em, lui chuchotant assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. "Tu as été adopté. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu sois parent avec eux."

Il rit. "Soit ça, ou j'ai été échangé à la naissance. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication sensée. Oh, hé," dit-il, son expression redevenant sérieuse. "La tempête est supposée frappée ici et être assez mauvaise demain matin. Je pense que je devrais plier bagage et partir ce soir."

Je hoche la tête, me sentant désappointé d'avoir à écourter le week-end. Je participe à la conversation qui s'ensuit un petit moment encore avant de décrocher. Finalement, alors que l'après-midi décline, le ciel devient plus sombre et le vent reprend, projetant en rafales sporadiques du sable sur la terrasse. Avant que Jay et Allie partent avec Mike et Jared pour le ferry, ils m'ont aidé à accrocher les panneaux sur la clôture du porche.

Je mange avec Em et Rose de la pizza en regardant les infos quand Bella descend, cheveux mouillés entassés en chignon sur le dessus de la tête, yeux injectés de sang. Elle s'effondre sur le canapé à côté de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule alors qu'elle se blottit contre mon côté. Je me réjouis de la familiarité qu'elle ressent déjà avec moi. Nous lui demandons tous comment elle se sent, mais elle grogne, déclarant qu'elle a été incroyablement proche de mourir à un moment donné pendant la nuit, insistant avec véhémence qu'elle a dû vomir un morceau au moins d'un organe vital. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'est enfilé trois parts de pizza tandis qu'Em, Rose et moi la regardons avec une aversion amusée.

"Tu devras probablement respirer à un moment donné," dit Rose, feignant être dégoûtée par l'appétit vorace de son amie.

Au début, je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier Rose tant que ça. Quelque chose dans sa façon d'être si méticuleuse concernant son apparence, et les regards scrutateurs qu'elle me lançait de temps en temps, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était dans le petit bassin de la piscine flottant sur une bouée. Mais de l'interaction que j'avais eu cet après-midi, tous les deux effectivement sobres pour la première fois, elle est en fait vraiment drôle et adorable, et très protectrice envers Bella. On sait comment ça se passe, cependant, les premières impressions et tout. Je décide qu'elle est cool et que je l'aime bien. Et elle est bien avec Em alors, c'est tout ce qui importe vraiment.

"Je suis foutrement affamée," dit Bella, ses mots étant étouffés avec une bouche pleine de nourriture. Il y a un long fil de fromage collé sur son menton.

"Tu es vraiment sexy," dis-je alors que je prends une serviette pour sa bouche.

"Finis, sexy girl," dit Rose, donnant une tape sur la cuisse de Bella. "Nous avons des valises à faire. Le dernier ferry est à neuf heures ce soir." Les filles de la maison de Bella partent toutes ce soir également. Apparemment, toute l'île s'apprête pour l'imminente tempête tropicale; cependant, j'ai déjà appelé Randy au magasin et lui ai demandé de me remplacer jusqu'à mercredi. J'ai envie de rester.

"Aie merde," dit Bella, lançant sa croûte dans la boite vide de la pizza. "C'est juste ce que j'avais envie de faire tout de suite."

"Écoutez," dis-je surtout à Bella, mais à Em également. "Je vais rester... probablement jusqu'à mardi." Em soulève les sourcils. "Les vagues, tu vois?" En outre, je n'ai rarement, voire jamais, été absent au travail et je veux en profiter tant que je peux.

"Tu penses qu'il est prudent d'être là-dehors tout seul? Je ne crois pas ça, mec. Je resterais bien mais j'ai une réunion importante avec un client mardi matin et je ne peux pas risquer de la manquer si je reste coincé ici."

"Ça ira. Je ne suis pas une femmelette comme toi," réponds-je, sachant qu'il y aura plein d'autres gars là-dehors avec moi, mourant d'envie d'une tempête comme ça. "En outre, la tempête n'est pas supposée durer plus d'un jour." Je me tourne vers Bella, glissant ma main sur son genou. C'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux de manière significative depuis le sol de la salle de bains et son regard est chaleureux. "Voudrais-tu frissonner avec moi ici deux ou trois jours de plus?"

Elle sourit timidement, hochant la tête sans prendre une seconde de réflexion. "Je dois déplacer quelques leçons particulières prévues mais... ouais." Quand je me penche pour l'embrasser, toute son attitude change. C'est comme si soudain elle avait allumé une lumière à l'intérieur d'elle, rayonnant avec éclat.

Je me lève, la tirant du canapé. "Viens, allons prendre tes affaires."

"Tu as des bougies, non? De la nourriture, de l'eau? Et... un de ces kits de survie pour ouragan?" Demande Rose sous le bras d'Em alors qu'il maintient la porte moustiquaire ouverte contre la force du vent. Il n'a pas commencé à pleuvoir encore, mais on peut sentir le froid et l'humidité dans l'air, signalant que ça va bientôt venir.

"Oui, maman," je ricane avec sarcasme alors que je glisse un bras autour des épaules de Bella. Ses doigts traînent le long de l'élastique de mon pantalon, effleurant à l'intérieur ma peau nue au-dessus de ma hanche. "Nous promettons de ne pas courir avec des ciseaux ou de coincer des couteaux dans le grille-pain, non plus."

Bella rit et dit que je devrais cesser de me foutre de son souci pour nous, ce qui est sa façon d'être gentille. "Merci de t'inquiéter, Rose," dis-je avec une petite pointe de sarcasme, entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux de Bella.

Plus tard, au quai du ferry, le bateau tangue d'un côté et de l'autre alors que les vagues se répandent sur le quai éclaboussant nos pieds. J'étreins Em pour un au revoir, l'aidant à charger sa planche, le sac de Rose, et la glacière vide sur le bateau plein à craquer. Juste avant qu'ils partent, je me rappelle de lui glisser vingt dollars pour qu'ils puissent payer pour que la voiture de Bella reste deux jours de plus à l'embarcadère. Em dit qu'il m'appellera demain pour vérifier. Je l'envoie balader, mais à l'intérieur, je suis une fois de plus reconnaissant d'avoir de si bonnes personnes dans ma vie.

Rose étreint Bella lui souhaitant que tout aille bien, et ensuite à ma surprise, elle vient me faire la bise. "Venez dîner le week-end prochain... tous les quatre, chez moi."

Nous hochons la tête tous les deux avec reconnaissance. Et ensuite, juste quand le bateau s'éloigne du quai, la pluie commence à tomber et c'est juste moi et Bella trempés et courant vers la maison.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_Chaud le chapitre, ils ont concrétisé mais comme Eddie, on ne l'imaginait pas peut-être comme ça, mais ils ont l'air bien avec ça. Maintenant, tous les seuls et avis de tempête... _

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	13. Ch 12 - La Vérité Te Rendra Libre

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

.

Un grand merci pour vos messages, mises en alerte ou favori, ou tout simplement de lire cette traduction. Merci à mes correctrices SBRocket et Ptitewam.

.

Chapitre 12 : La Vérité Te Rendra Libre

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 12~ The Truth Shall Set You Free**

Bella est pelotonnée contre moi quand je me réveille, sa respiration laisse un endroit chaud contre ma poitrine. Quand nous sommes rentrés hier soir, nous étions mouillés jusqu'aux os et frissonnants tant est que nous avions essayé de batifoler mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait souhaité renoncer à la chaleur pour quelques minutes de plaisir. Nous avons tremblé dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid.

Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de quitter son côté maintenant, m'arracher de sa douceur quand elle est comme ça, mais les vagues m'appellent. Alors je retire précautionneusement son bras de ma taille, glisse de sous les draps entortillés, et lui griffonne une rapide note pour lui dire que je suis parti.

Je suis dehors depuis environ deux heures avant que l'euphorie et le pur épuisement se heurtent, me laissant trop fatigué pour combattre le vent et les eaux tumultueuses. Je deviens de plus en plus nerveux et je ne serai pas en mesure de récupérer si je suis pris dans une bombe que je ne pourrais pas gérer. A nouveau. Le premier dérapage m'a donné la peur de ma vie alors qu'il m'a maintenu sous l'eau plus longtemps que j'en avais l'habitude, suffoquant et happant l'air par goulée quand je suis revenu à la surface. Vu que je suis maso et que mon égo était blessé, je devais y retourner pour plus longtemps. Nous étions quatre là dans l'eau aux heures les plus indues, mais maintenant il n'y a plus que moi et il est vrai que je n'aime pas ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter si les choses deviennent mauvaises. De plus, je suis foutrement frigorifié à nouveau. Et elle me manque. A bout de force, je pagaie jusqu'au rivage me détournant de la pluie de côté qui cingle sur mes joues. Avec ma planche sous le bras, je m'engage vers la maison dans le sable boueux.

Je souris quand je la vois se lever du fauteuil et venir jusqu'aux marches me rejoindre enroulée dans une couverture. Ses cheveux lui fouettent le visage avec le vent, laissant des mèches humides. Sa présence même, le fait qu'elle m'attende me réchauffe jusqu'au plus profond. Mais quelque chose ne va pas: je peux le voir sur sa figure. Je jette ma planche sur la terrasse avec négligence, alors qu'elle me prend dans ses bras, si fort que je suis choqué par son émotion. Elle ne se soucie pas d'être trempée par le vent et la pluie, ou parce que je porte encore ma combinaison, l'eau dégouline sur sa chemise.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demandé-je, ne masquant pas l'urgence dans ma voix. Elle s'écarte de ma poitrine, baissant la tête et agitant ses mains devant son visage alors qu'elle retient un sanglot. Des larmes s'échappent, roulent sur ses joues et c'est dur de discerner où les larmes commencent et où la pluie finit. Je suis perplexe et j'ai peur. Le vent remonte en une grande bourrasque, nous trempant tous les deux.

"Bella, viens à l'intérieur!" J'attrape ses mains, nous déplaçant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la terrasse. Le claquement de la porte se fermant sur la tempête à l'extérieur apporte cette soudaine sorte de silence qui fait que tes oreilles semblent comme si elles avaient besoin d'éclater.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas...?" Je l'appelle presque _Bébé_. Je repousse des cheveux humides de son visage d'une caresse, ma patience s'amenuisant rapidement. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui la bouleverse, _maintenant_.

"J'étais en train de regarder à l'étage," dit-elle, reniflant. Ses lèvres tremblent alors qu'elle essuie de nouvelles larmes. "Tu fais ça de façon incroyable et puis soudain je t'ai vu tomber et... ça t'a pris _tellement_ longtemps à refaire surface. Et pendant tout ce temps je n'arrêtais pas de penser, 'Oh, mon Dieu, il va se noyer et je vais devoir regarder ça, et...'" Elle sanglote à nouveau, couvrant ses yeux de ses mains. Nous frissonnons tous les deux. Rapidement, je tire sur la languette de la fermeture à l'arrière de mon cou et défait la combinaison jusqu'à la taille avant d'attraper une serviette, la passant sur mes épaules. Je la tiens contre mon torse alors, frottant son dos et ses cheveux.

"Je vais très bien," dis-je prudemment, comme si je parlais à un enfant. "Je vais très bien. Rien n'est arrivé. Je vais bien." Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais je le dis, néanmoins. Mes lèvres rejoignent son front à plusieurs reprises alors que j'essaie de la rassurer.

Bella hoche la tête rapidement. "Je sais que tu vas bien. Je ne..." Elle me regarde les yeux rouges, des larmes plein les yeux et un maigre sourire. Elle est embarrassée. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ça, Eddie. Si tôt, je veux dire." Elle tient fermement ses mains sur son cœur, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. "La perte que j'ai ressentie. La frayeur... ça m'a fait trop mal, et ensuite le soulagement que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu refaire surface. J'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi et je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi et... juste je les ai." Elle termine à voix basse, si bas que je peux à peine l'entendre au-dessus du vent violent faisant cliqueter les vitres autour de nous. Je suffoque intérieurement, car je comprends complètement ce qu'elle dit. Quelques jours, c'est tout ce qu'il nous aura fallu pour comprendre ce qu'apparemment nous ressentons tous les deux.

Nous sommes en train de tomber amoureux et c'est aussi simple et compliqué que ça. Mon sourire pourrait éclairer la terre entière.

"Viens," murmuré-je, tenant sa main. Je la guide en haut des escaliers vers ma chambre, où je fais couler l'eau de la douche, la laissant plus chaude que d'habitude. L'électricité est partie, alors nous n'avons que la faible clarté grise se répandant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Ma combinaison dégoulinante est jetée dans le lavabo et je grimpe dans la baignoire aussi vite que je peux, espérant comme un diable qu'elle ne remarque pas combien ma camelote est ratinée. Qu'est-ce que l'eau de mer est foutrement froide! Elle prend la main que je tends pour elle, avançant en face de moi. Pendant un moment nous nous fixons l'un l'autre, son visage obscurci par les ombres sombres et la lumière grisâtre. Nous nous embrassons, laissant la vapeur et l'eau brûlante emporter ses larmes et je suis tellement remué et touché qu'elle soit encore si bouleversée, bien que je veuille qu'elle cesse d'être triste maintenant car ça me fend le cœur.

"Merci d'être restée avec moi," chuchoté-je, les mots faisant écho sur la faïence. "Merci de t'inquiéter." Il y a d'autres mots que je veux dire, mais ils sont trop prématurés, je dois presque me battre pour les stopper car ils me brûlent la langue. A la place, mes mains errent sur son corps, la réconfortant, l'apaisant, exprimant ce que je ressens sans parler. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne sexuel, pas maintenant car elle trop vulnérable et c'est tellement récent entre nous.

Après nous être lavés et avoir essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec de mauvaises blagues, elle a enfin sourit: ses larmes d'embarras lavées avec l'eau salée. Je suis un peu euphorique avec ça cependant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un pleure parce qu'il pense qu'il serait dévasté si tu mourrais. Du moins pour moi ça ne l'est pas.

Bella emprunte une chemise polaire à moi car elle est à court de vêtements chauds et il n'y a pas d'électricité actuellement pour utiliser le lave-linge. L'encolure est quelque peu étirée et elle pend sur une de ses épaules bronzées avec des taches de rousseur, et elle est assez longue pour lui arriver à mi-cuisse comme une robe. Elle nage dans tous mes pantalons en molleton alors elle reste juste en chemise et c'est si sacrément sexy. Je mets un sweat à fermeture éclair et capuche et un bas de survêtement, tous les deux maintenant propres, réchauffés et incroyablement confortables.

"Est-ce du café que je sens?" Elle roule des yeux car il n'est pas encore fait, alors il est évident que je ne sens rien.

"Je vais nous en faire," dit-elle, liant ses doigts aux miens alors qu'elle commence à descendre les escaliers; Je l'arrête, la tirant dos à moi pour un baiser de plus.

"Merci."_ Merci de prendre soin de moi, merci de faire le café, merci pour m'avoir apporté cette serviette, merci d'être si sacrément agréable à regarder... merci pour ressentir la même chose que moi._

Je sais qu'elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire exactement, mais elle hoche la tête et m'embrasse sur la joue néanmoins.

Nous sommes de retour au rez-de-chaussée, à nous câliner dans un transat moelleux, des mugs de café fait dans une cafetière à piston, à côté de nous sur le coin de la table. Remercions Dieu pour la cuisinière à gaz. La batterie de son ordinateur portable vient juste de mourir au milieu d'un film que ni l'un ni l'autre ne suivait vraiment. Elle repose sa joue sur mon épaule, frottant sa main distraitement sur mon torse. Ma paume passe à l'arrière de sa cuisse, ayant très envie de remonter où je sais qu'elle ne porte qu'un sous-vêtement et rien d'autre. Les premiers boutons de la chemise polaire sont ouverts, révélant un peu le décolleté. Mes doigts bougent, défaisant chaque bouton lentement, jusqu'à ce que les pans de la chemise s'ouvrent dévoilant ses seins. J'ai envie de suffoquer à leur vue tellement ils sont beaux.

Bella regarde ma main, sa tête bougeant imperceptiblement alors que j'effleure de mes jointures le renflement de sa poitrine pleine, déplaçant mon pouce et mon index à son mamelon. La chair de poule recouvre la peau que je touche. Elle se déplace légèrement, me permettant de traiter l'autre sein avec la même révérence. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu des mamelons aussi beaux de toute ma vie. Ils sont du plus joli ton de rose, le cercle petit, peut-être légèrement plus large qu'une pièce de vingt-cinq cents. Je les touche, les prends en coupe, roule les bouts dans mes doigts, vraiment doucement et gentiment jusqu'à ce que Bella murmure, "Fuck," et le désespoir lascif de ce mot stimule mes entrailles. J'ai envie de plus.

Sa chemise n'est plus. Mon sweat est jeté à terre, atterrissant à côté de mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'aide Bella à descendre sa culotte avant qu'elle se lève au-dessus de moi, me tenant dans ses mains. Elle me frotte contre son ventre, laissant ma queue glisser contre sa peau douce, et ensuite entre ses jambes où elle siffle. Elle est déjà vraiment excitée, alors je ne sais pas si je dois juste la laisser me mettre en elle sans au moins quelques préliminaires. Nous semblons nous contenter de sauter cette partie.

Néanmoins, j'aime avoir cette vue, j'aime pouvoir nous regarder _être_ ensemble.

Quand elle se penche en avant pressant mon bout dans son centre, je prends son sein dans ma bouche, glissant mes mains sur ses côtes, sur son fessier, la soulevant au-dessus de moi. Nous jurons alors qu'elle glisse atrocement lentement tout le long jusqu'en bas, alignée avec mes genoux. Tout mon monde s'évapore à ce moment-là. Il n'y a ni douleur ou peur, il n'y pas à vouloir ou souhaiter plus, ou mieux. Tout est là, m'entourant, la chaleur et la passion et le désir et le réconfort m'enveloppant dans son emprise mesurée. Je la sens mieux que tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant, et je sais à cette seconde qu'il y a sans aucun doute un Dieu et il me sourit, diffusant sa lumière partout à cet endroit, attendant pour m'en taper cinq ou une poignée de main ou quelque chose pour ce cadeau.

Elle bouge insupportablement lentement, puis accélère, ralentit quand je le lui demande, car je ne veux pas venir. Seulement, c'est l'empêcher de venir aussi. Nous faisons ça plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je voie que son corps a désespérément besoin et veut se laisser aller, et quand elle avance à nouveau, j'accroche ma main sous son genou, tirant sa jambe pour qu'elle soit pliée et son pied à plat sur le coussin à côté de ma cuisse. Bella arque son dos, poussant sa poitrine dans ma figure alors que sa tête retombe à la position la plus basse. Je ne pense pas que je puisse être plus à l'intérieur d'elle si j'essayais. La façon dont elle gémit mêlée à ses petits pleurnichements... ce son va directement à mon aine et je ne peux plus tenir.

Agrippant ses fesses, je la cajole de haut en bas en roucoulant, "C'est ça, c'est une brave fille," jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble et halète et se laisse aller complètement tandis que je grogne et jure alors que je viens. C'est un de ces orgasmes qui donnent l'impression que tu vas perdre connaissance pendant un moment, tout est blanc et brumeux et voluptueusement engourdissant.

Mes mains vont en va-et-vient sur son dos nu alors qu'elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule après cela. J'aime le son de sa respiration laborieuse et la façon dont je peux sentir les vibrations de ses battements de cœur à travers son dos. Après m'être glissé hors d'elle, avec douceur et difficulté, je fais du feu avec une bûche Duralog que je trouve dans un des placards de stockage et elle nous enroule dans une couverture, sortant un joint de son sac avec un sourire entendu. Nous l'allumons, savourant la douce senteur de la bûche qui brûle, le joint et la puissante odeur de sexe dans l'air. Avec le vent et la pluie tempêtant à travers la fenêtre en torrent et la douce lueur de la flambée à l'intérieur, tout cela est incroyablement romantique sans aucune intention d'avoir essayé que cela le soit. Un point pour moi.

Elle dit tranquillement au-dessus du crépitement des flammes, "Crois-tu en Dieu?"

Je jette un coup d'œil à ses doigts jouant avec la fermeture éclair de mon sweat, enroulant une grosse mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon doigt. "J'ai une croix de quinze centimètres tatouée dans mon dos. Que crois-_tu_?" Demandé-je avec espièglerie, tirant sur ses cheveux.

"Cela ne signifie rien. Certaines personnes aiment juste le symbolisme de la croix, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont croyants."

"Je crois beaucoup en Dieu. Et toi?" Demandé-je. Elle hoche la tête, en levant le regard vers moi.

"Et en ce qui concerne les extraterrestres?"

Je glousse, même si elle est sérieuse. "Je pense que c'est inculte de penser que nous sommes la seule forme de vie intelligente dans un univers aussi vaste. Je pense aussi que des extraterrestres sont responsables des grandes merveilles du monde, comme les pyramides et Stonehenge, car il n'y a pas d'autre explication raisonnable pour ces choses. L'homme n'avait pas encore assez de connaissances même aurait-il eu la main-d'œuvre pour créer une telle architecture."

Discovery Channel, mec. La weed me fait paraître intelligent.

"N'oublie pas les cercles de culture (crop circles)," ajoute-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. "Des messages secrets pour leur peuple." Donc elle y croit aussi.

"Et concernant les fantômes et les esprits?" Demandé-je.

Bella hoche la tête vivement. "Oh certainement! Après que Nonna soit morte, elle avait l'habitude de traîner dans ma voiture avec moi. Je veux dire, pas comme traîner- sortir, mais je pouvais voir son image du coin de l'œil. Mais quand je regardais directement, évidemment il n'y avait personne. Cela a duré trois semaines et puis soudain ça a cessé. Je pense qu'elle voulait me dire au revoir, ou juste s'assurer que j'allais bien ou me nourrissais de Sunday Sauce. Elle a toujours essayé de m'en faire manger."

"Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste faire le voyage à Ave en voiture avec toi." Nous rions tous les deux à cette image de sa grand-mère se détendant dans la voiture de Bella tandis qu'elle roulait en montant et descendant la piste de la Route 231, house music à fond et Nonna hochant la tête en rythme.

"Nonna aurait balancé cette merde," ricane-t-elle. "Bon... et les vampires? Loups-garous? Fées? Zombis? Démons? Anges? Le monstre du Loch Ness? El Chupacabra? Big Foot? Les chasseurs de démons?"

Je secoue la tête signifiant non à tout cela, sauf quand elle dit, "Ange," j'oscille la main indiquant cinquante/cinquante. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un chasseur de démons." Elle soupire respectueusement, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à "Jace," et ensuite se secoue de sa rêverie agitant sa main dédaigneusement. "Mais je crois qu'à un moment donné, il y a eu des événement qui ont créé l'opportunité qui a mené à une légende tordue au fil du temps. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose de simplement inventé comme un conte de fée pour effrayer les enfants aurait eu autant de substance après tout ce temps, tu vois? Comme peut-être il y avait un gars pas méchant mais super poilu qui était déjà un peu lunatique et que la pleine lune rendait complètement dingue, alors il allait aux abords des villages et la chose terrorisait les enfants et comme ça naquit la légende du loup-garou."

Bella hoche la tête, les paupières à demi closes. Elle prend une longue gorgée d'eau de la bouteille entre mes genoux. "Bon, comme le monstre du Loch Ness était juste un ancêtre d'un reste de dinosaure ou quoi que ce soit et ils en ont fait cette grande affaire. Et... s'agissant... des choses comme le sort et le destin? Crois-tu en l'amour au premier regard?"

Je hausse les sourcils en la regardant, hésitant. Après une minute environ pour digérer l'idée, je secoue la tête. "Non. Je pense que ce qui arrive, arrive parce que tu as fait que ça arrive, ou tes actions ont créé la dynamique pour que la réaction se produise. Je pense que c'est plus simple que nous aimerions bien l'envisager. Je crois cependant au karma. Tu sais... on récolte ce que l'on sème."

"Intéressant," dit-elle avec un hochement de tête les sourcils froncés. "Personnellement je crois que notre destinée est prédéterminée et... " Elle s'arrête brusquement, tournant lentement la tête pour me regarder. "Euh... de quoi parlions nous?"

Je glousse à son hébétude due à la weed. "Destin."

Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler. "Oh, ouais! Il y a beaucoup trop de gens dans le monde pour laisser place au hasard. Je pense que ça conduirait finalement au désastre, avec tout ce bazar chaotique, et tu vois... tout cette anarchie." Elle a un mouvement de recul à ses paroles, mais je lui souris. "Mais quelques fois nos actions niquent le résultat, modifiant donc notre destinée."

Bien que la profondeur de cette conversation nous en dise incroyablement l'un sur l'autre, la weed fait que la portée de mon attention est suspendue à un fil.

J'ajoute, "Tu sais quoi cependant? Qui dit que les gens que nous rencontrons font partie de _notre_ destinée? Peut-être que nous somme mis là simplement pour faire partie de la _leur_." Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu. J'avais lu ça une fois dans un livre d'un gamin délirant atteint de la maladie de la vache folle, donc je ne peux pas m'attribuer le mérite de cette idée, pourtant je ne lui révèle pas cette information.

Elle suffoque de façon théâtrale, serrant mes joues entre ses mains. "Tu es tellement hot quand tu dis des choses... intelligentes."

"Eh bien je vous remercie, ma chère," réponds-je d'un ton hautain, faisant semblant de tirer sur une pipe. Je suis stone. Arrêtez de me juger.

Avec un sourire diabolique sur la figure, ses mains glissent sur mon entrejambe. "Je crois que c'est ton destin d'avoir du plaisir oral là maintenant." Je lance ma tête en arrière en riant alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le sol, s'installant entre mes jambes. Quel spectacle!

"Donc c'est pour cela que le sort nous a réunis?" Avec la bouche sur moi, elle marmonne, " Unghuh," et les vibrations de ses dents sur ma peau me laissent glisser dans le néant.

Peut-être qu'il y a une chose telle que le sort après tout. Remettons-nous en à la fellation pour faire de moi un adepte.

**~ITD~**

Nous passons la journée ainsi, quasiment nus et blottis l'un contre l'autre, avec par intermittence un joint, du sexe, et du tripotage entre l'énorme grignotage avec la faim qui vient avec tout ça. Bella se sent plus en sécurité au rez-de-chaussée alors nous ramassons toute la literie de l'étage et faisons une oasis devant le feu. La pluie n'a pas cessé une seconde et à un moment donné lorsque la table du patio a été renversé par le vent, les éclats de verre du dessus nous saisissant, je me surpris à penser que nous aurions peut-être mieux fait de rentrer. J'appelle le petit guignol d'un établissement appelé Commissariat d'Ocean Beach, pour leur faire savoir que nous sommes toujours sur l'île et leur laisse mes coordonnées s'ils font évacuer. Mais quelque temps plus tard nous découvrons que nos téléphones sont tous les deux morts, ce qui me laisse un sentiment de profonde crainte au ventre.

Au milieu de la nuit, je suis grelottant, alors je me lève pour lancer une autre bûche dans la cheminée. Je me tourne pour me remettre dans les couvertures avec elle quand je vois que Bella est réveillée, me regardant les yeux rêveurs, ses seins nus dépassant des couvertures entortillées. Elle tend une main vers moi. Quand je me glisse à côté d'elle, Bella roule sur le ventre, me souriant avec douceur dans la lueur orangée du feu. Avec la bouche grande ouverte, affamé d'elle... j'embrasse son dos, de son cou à son coccyx puis plus bas, me mettant au-dessus d'elle. J'étends ses jambes et me glisse en elle, passant ma main sur le devant. Nous bougeons douloureusement lentement car c'est la quatrième fois que nous le faisons en autant d'heures et bien que ce soit le paradis pour moi, je suis presque sûr sans avoir à le demander, que Bella a fini par être irritée. Glissant ma main sur son ventre, ses côtes, ses seins, je la ramène vers moi, son dos au niveau de mon torse alors qu'elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et je suis profondément en elle. Mes doigts jouent sur son cou et sa mâchoire. Elle prend mon pouce dans sa bouche, le suce, le goûte. Ainsi, c'est doux et éloquent, et quand je l'embrasse et enfonce mes lèvres sur son cou, je lui dis sans parole que je suis tombé plus profond que je ne l'avais même imaginé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait l'amour à une femme, tellement plus que juste baiser pour prendre mon pied. Ça me fait me sentir incroyable, comme un homme.

Dans mes bras, je berce sa tête contre ma poitrine, riant bêtement quand elle passe ses doigts dans les poils sur mon ventre car ça me chatouille et je suis super sensible après. Le crépitement du feu et le vent gémissant restent en arrière-plan alors que nous rions et nous parlons à voix basse de tout.

"Je veux connaître tous tes secrets," dit-elle doucement, me regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns.

Je souris. "Je n'en ai aucun."

"Nous avons tous des secrets."

Je secoue la tête, espérant qu'elle va laisser tomber, mais d'une certaine façon je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à laisser quelque chose comme ça passer. C'est le moment parfait pour révéler des vérités. Lissant ses cheveux loin de son front je réponds. "Mon vrai nom est Anthony. Mais quand ma mère m'a fait commencer dans le mannequinat, mon agent disait que Cullenata était trop ethnique et il y avait déjà un acteur du nom d'Anthony Edward, alors ils ont inversé les deux noms et c'est en quelque sorte resté. Mon grand-père est le seul à toujours m'appeler Anthony."

"Sans blague?" dit-elle, sincèrement surprise. "Alors je devrais peut-être t'appeler Tony, maintenant? Hein..."

"Jamais, ne m'appelle jamais Tony. Jamais."

"Même pas quand tu me fais venir?"

"Même pas. Tu peux crier 'Edward' si tu veux, mais jamais, jamais Tony." Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant. "Cesse de trépigner. Déballe!"

Il y a un sourire narquois. "Bien..." Elle traîne sur le mot, lentement, se préparant à dire une grande révélation. "J'ai toujours eu des problèmes de corps, tu vois? Pas assez fine, pas assez grande, pas assez jolie, pas assez _tout_. Et alors il y a deux ans environ, je suis parvenue à un moment de ma vie où je regardais dans le miroir et j'étais contente de ce que je voyais. Il y avait une petite annonce pour un modèle nu, tu sais pour un cours d'art plastique, et vu qu'aucun de mes amis n'était dans le groupe d'art plastique et qu'il y avait une petite chance que personne ne me reconnaisse, j'ai décidé d'y aller." J'ai un grand sourire, pensant à elle posant à poil et quelle réaction les gars dans la classe avaient dû avoir sur elle. Alors ça me dérange soudain qu'elle ait été ainsi exposée, mais c'était il y a longtemps, alors pas la peine de s'énerver à propos de ça.

Je dis juste, "C'est courageux. Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose comme ça."

"Oh, c'est terrifiant au début, mais après un moment, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. C'était en fait incroyablement libérateur d'être si exposée et totalement le centre d'attention. Et tout le monde est généralement professionnel, alors tandis qu'ils te regardent tous, ils n'étaient pas à scruter ton corps pour autre chose que le sculpter ou le peindre." Elle hausse les épaules. "Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le secret."

Je lève les sourcils en la regardant. "J'ai euh... genre eu... une aventure... avec un des professeurs." Elle dit ça si prudemment que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne se foute pas de moi. "Il était professeur... pour une des classes de modèles vivants. Techniquement nous ne devions pas sortir ensemble, mais je n'étais pas son élève alors nous présumions tous les deux que ce ne pouvait pas être un problème si nous étions discrets. Alors en quelque sorte nous nous voyions en cachette et..."

"Attends une seconde. Tu baisais avec un des professeurs?" Demande-je, m'écartant d'elle. Elle s'assoit en tailleur. J'imagine un vieux mec prétentieux en veste de sport en tweed avec ces pièces en daim aux coudes défonçant ma copine contre un chevalet, des éclaboussures de peinture sur le sol.

Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche, sans mot dire. Ensuite elle dit pour se défendre, "Ce n'était pas juste baiser."

"Étais-tu amoureuse de lui?" Demande-je si bas que je ne sais pas si elle peut même m'entendre au-dessus de la tempête.

"Je pensais que je l'étais, mais avec le recul maintenant, non. C'était plus comme de l'engouement, je suppose. L'excitation de sortir en cachette avec un gars plus vieux peut-être. Je ne sais pas."

"Quel âge _avait_-il ce gars?"

"Vingt-sept ans," dit-elle avec un mouvement de recul.

"Oh." Ce n'est pas vieux. Mais il y a deux ans, Bella avait vingt ans, donc il y avait une grande différence d'âge néanmoins. Je sais... l'ironie ne m'a pas échappé et je suis un putain de gros hypocrite. Allez vous faire voir tous. "Est-il marié?"

"Divorcé. Bon presque... en cours..." Elle baisse le regard. Coupable.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage. "Merde, waouh," dis-je en expirant.

"Tu penses moins de bien de moi maintenant?" Bella tord ses mains sur ses genoux, levant le regard vers moi. Elle parait si jeune et innocente, avec ses cheveux tombant sur ses seins nus, jambes entortillées dans les draps de lit.

"Non. Bien sûr que non." Elle prend la main que je lui offre, se faufilant près de moi. "Nous faisons tous des merdes dont nous ne sommes pas fier. Pourquoi avez-vous rompu?"

Elle ricane sombrement. "Je l'ai amené à la maison ce Noël-là et bien sûr ma mère l'a rencontré. Mais il est allé dehors pour fumer et je l'ai entendu au téléphone avec sa femme, ou son ex-femme, peu importe, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait et toutes ces conneries. Cela a vraiment rendu _ce_ Noël joyeux."

"Je suis désolé," dis-je avec compassion.

"C'était un connard. Et j'étais... une stupide petite fille naïve cherchant à être aimée. Très Lifetime de la semaine." (Émission de télé-réalité)

"Il a profité de toi," dis-je en grinçant des dents.

"Ouais, mais je l'ai _quitté_. J'ai vraiment dépassé ça cependant; ça fait un moment maintenant."

Tandis que nous sommes silencieux, j'envisage d'avouer le cas Renée. C'est trop accablant et je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde différemment. Mais je dois lui dire car je sais qu'elle comprendra.

Je laisse échapper, "J'ai eu une aventure avec une femme plus âgée, aussi. Juste avant toi. C'était juste une brève liaison cependant, rien de significatif." Je laisse de côté la partie sur l'ex de mon père. Au moins les faits importants sont sortis là.

"Juste du sexe primaire dégoûtant et crade à la Mrs Robinson?" Rigole-t-elle, me donnant un petit coup de coude.

Je roule des yeux. "Juste du sexe." Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je veux qu'elle sache, dont très peu de gens sont au courant. Je roule sur le côté, me soulevant sur un coude. Elle imite ma position.

"Hum... et... à part ça... Vanessa est tombé enceinte au lycée," dis-je doucement. Les yeux de Bella s'élargissent et elle ouvre la bouche. "J'ai... mis Vanessa enceinte," clarifie-je.

Les mains de Bella glissent à travers les draps sur le haut de moi, comme si elle sait déjà que ça va être difficile pour moi à parler de ça. Je suis reconnaissant. "Nous faisions toujours attention, mais il y a quelques fois..." Je m'interromps me souvenant combien je me sentais invincible à dix-sept ans et que rien de mauvais ne pouvais m'arriver. "Elle était d'une famille très catholique, alors l'avortement était hors de question et l'adoption... n'était même pas une option pour elle. J'avais tout mon avenir planifié, j'étais déjà accepté à Cornell et quand elle me l'a dit... tout putain... s'écroulait. Nous en avons parlé à mes parents d'abord."

Je me souviens d'elle assise là sur mon canapé dans un de mes survêtements qui était trop grand sur elle. Vanessa semblait vraiment jeune, particulièrement avec tout son maquillage parti d'avoir pleuré et ses cheveux tirés en arrière dans une tresse. Elle tremblait parce mon père... eh bien, il peut être vraiment effrayant quelques fois. Et il était tellement incroyablement déçu, ils l'étaient tous les deux, et aucun d'eux n'a estimé devoir retenir ses sentiments.

"Mon père c'était, 'Voilà ce qui va se passer. Vous allez vous marié et vous finirez tous les deux l'école et nous allons vous acheter une maison...'" J'imite parfaitement sa voix. "Mes parents étaient encore mariés alors," expliqué-je car Bella semble confuse. "Il dit que je pourrais travailler avec lui durant la journée, aller à l'université ici à Hofstra le soir et ma mère surveillerait le bébé pendant que Vanessa finirait son année de terminale et tout irait très bien. Ça serait difficile pour tout le monde et je devrais me bouger le cul mais il dit que c'était le seul choix que j'avais car il n'allait pas laisser son fils élever un enfant illégitime. Il disait que tout s'arrangerait tout seul. Je le croyais, tu vois? Il était juste si sûr de lui et rien ne l'intimidait, alors je croyais tout ce qu'il disait, même si je n'avais pas envie de travailler pour lui, et je ne savais rien au sujet des enfants ou être un mari d'ailleurs. Mais une semaine plus tard, il m'amena en ville chez son diamantaire et j'achetai une bague pour elle." Bella est silencieuse et ses yeux sont humides. Elle déplace sa main sur la mienne, y faisant des cercles apaisants. Mes yeux sont étonnamment secs. Vanessa m'avait blessé si profondément par ses actions que quelques fois, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était de vouloir lui faire mal en retour d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne ressens plus ça maintenant, néanmoins. Je voulais juste dépasser cet enfer.

"Après quelques semaines pour digérer toute cette idée d'être marié à dix-sept ans et d'avoir un gosse au lieu de faire la fête dans une fraternité, je réalisais que j'étais d'accord avec ça. Je veux dire, plus que d'accord. J'avais _envie_ de ça. Je sais... aucun gars de cet âge ne veut rien de tout ça, mais moi oui. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Elle savait que j'avais la bague et que j'allais faire ma demande, mais je voulais la surprendre avec ça et avant que nous le disions à ses parents. Juste avant le moment où j'avais prévu de le faire, je suis parti pour un séjour d'un week-end avec quelques-uns de gars de mon équipe de crosse à Dartmouth pour voir un match et... pendant que j'étais parti..." Je soupire, secouant la tête. "Elle a fait une fausse-couche. Elle a dit à sa sœur de l'amener à l'hôpital et ça allait, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et pleurer, et j'ai fait revenir à la maison tous les gars dont je transportais le cul pour pouvoir être avec elle." Je n'avais jamais raconté cette histoire à personne avant, alors ça me surprend de ne pas m'étouffer avec mes mots. C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais.

"Eddie," dit Bella avec douceur. "Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Ne le sois pas," me moqué-je. "Elle m'a foutrement menti. J'ai découvert, après que nous ayons rompu, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de fausse-couche. Elle s'était fait avorter. Et Jake était celui qui l'avait accompagnée."

"Noooon," Bella semble stupéfaite.

"Si. Tout le temps par la suite, je me suis réadapté pour avoir vu toutes les pièces de ma vie partir en éclat et puis brusquement tout revenait en place et je la consolais et me sentais horrible pour l'avoir laissée ce week-end, pensant que si j'avais été là j'aurais pu empêcher cela ou quelque chose, ce qui était ridicule mais j'étais dévasté. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de dire que cela n'était pas censé être et que c'était le plan de Dieu et toutes ces conneries, pendant ce temps ce n'était qu'un putain de mensonge."

"Penses-tu qu'elle l'a fait parce que c'était le bébé de Jake?" demande Bella. Ce n'est pas de la cruauté, juste de la curiosité.

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Vanessa m'a juré qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble à ce moment-là, mais ils ont commencé à batifoler juste après cela. Je suppose qu'elle trouvait le réconfort dans ses bras, la putain de salope." Je soupire à nouveau, croisant son regard. Je ne sais pas si ça lui fait mal d'entendre ça ou si elle pense que j'aime encore Vanessa parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. "Désolé. C'est juste... comment peut-on dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et ensuite faire quelque chose comme ça? Elle a volé mon avenir en douce. Elle a pris mon enfant et en tant que père, je n'ai pas eu le choix, ni mon mot à dire dans ce qu'elle a fait."

"Est-ce que Vanessa t'a dit pourquoi elle t'avait menti? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu traverser ça?"

"Elle a réalisé que si elle se mariait avec moi, alors elle se mariait également avec mon père, à savoir parce qu'avec son argent il contrôlerait tout ce que nous ferions. A peu près tous ceux avec qui j'ai grandi avaient de l'argent. Toutes les mères restaient à la maison pendant que leurs domestiques faisaient le ménage et les nounous s'occupaient des enfants. Ces parfaites femmes au foyer étaient toutes fardées et passées par la chirurgie plastique, complètement pathétiques alors que leurs maris travaillaient comme des chiens et n'étaient jamais à la maison la plupart ayant des maîtresses. Elle avait peur que je devienne un clone de mon père et elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ma mère car tout le monde savait que mon père n'était pas fidèle. Mais Jake représentait la liberté pour elle. Il ne venait pas d'un milieu aisé et elle s'imaginait qu'il était son ticket de sortie. Elle avait ce grand rêve d'aller à la fac de droit et d'être indépendante. Je pense que peut-être elle avait envie d'être celle qui contrôle tu vois?" Je secoue la tête car elle était une blagueuse. "Jake était également le typique "mauvais garçon" quand j'étais le putain de garçon très ordinaire avec qui tout le monde sauf elle, finirait. Je suppose que le côté paumé la séduisait plus. Le plus foireux est qu'au bout du compte elle s'est retrouvée en cloque et mariée à vingt et un ans après tout ça."

Je déglutis pour ravaler ma rancœur. "Le truc est que Jake était un de mes potes. Je le connaissais depuis la maternelle. Il a été à chaque fête d'anniversaire, chaque putain d'étape importante je les ai faites avec lui et Jay et Em à mes côtés." Et il a baisé ma copine.

"C'est merdique, Eddie. Bon, pour ma part je pense que c'est une idiote d'avoir choisi _quelqu'un d'autre_ que toi. Mais je suis ravie qu'elle l'ait fait car alors nous ne serions pas là. Non?" Bella me fait des yeux tristes. Je me penche en avant pour l'embrasser. J'adore sa bouche.

"Vrai. Karma. Tout arrive pour une raison." Je hoche la tête.

"Et qui sait? Peut-être que tu aurais été malheureux et complètement sous contrôle de l'argent de ton père, comme elle le disait. Peut-être que tu aurais eu du ressentiment pour elle _et_ le bébé. Il n'y a pas moyen de le savoir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une façon de vivre. Voudrais-tu être marié avec quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas de la vie pour laquelle tu travaillerais tellement dur pour lui offrir?"

Bella est complètement dans le mille avec ce qu'elle dit et je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé ça sous cet aspect avant. Tout ce que j'avais fait était me focaliser sur ce qu'elle m'avait pris, mais je n'avais considéré que si Vanessa ne voulait pas de cette vie alors aucun de nous n'aurait été heureux et le plus important, quelles répercussions cela aurait-il eu sur notre enfant. Là tout de suite je pris la décision de ne jamais plus laisser cette histoire avec Vanessa me tracasser à nouveau, car Bella avait raison. Ma vie aurait été dramatiquement différente et il n'y a pas moyen de savoir si ça aurait bien fini même après. Plus que certainement, nous serions divorcés maintenant, voyant mon gosse un week-end sur deux et pour les vacances.

"Bonne remarque. Merci," dis-je, le pensant vraiment.

"De rien," sourit-elle avec gentillesse.

Nous ne dormons pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, malgré le fait que nous sommes au chaud et allongés en toute sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le vent fait vibrer les vitres et Bella sursaute chaque fois que ça semble comme si ça allait finalement souffler la fenêtre, faisant pleuvoir le verre sur nous. Nous restons à parler jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous ne soit plus en mesure de parler de façon cohérente.

Au matin, l'air s'est vraiment rafraîchit, il fait environ 10° C plus froid que ce que nous avons l'habitude à cette époque de l'année. Tout est trempé par l'eau et il y a une tonne de verre et de débris à nettoyer, venus au hasard de la plage, mais le soleil brille dans un ciel bleu cristal. Aucun nuage nulle part. La mer est revenue à son flux et reflux normal. C'est tellement paisible et serein que Bella dit que c'est comme ça qu'elle imagine le Paradis.

Nous travaillons ensemble à balayer et se débarrasser des saletés dans des sacs poubelle en plastique, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fait un sacré bon travail et nous sommes affamés. L'électricité est toujours coupée mais la cuisinière à gaz fonctionne, alors Bella tente de cuisiner les restes de nourriture encore récupérable, ce qui veut à peu près dire des pancakes sans beurre ni sirop et un simple café noir. Je trottine jusqu'en ville pour prendre du lait et quelques produits nécessaires, espérant que le seul magasin ici a utilisé son générateur. Heureusement, je suis en mesure d'avoir assez de nourriture pour durer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à plier bagage. Quand je suis de retour, je peux entendre de la musique venant de la cuisine, la voix de Bella chantant tout au long de la chanson. L'électricité est revenue.

"Honey, je suis de retour!" Hurlé-je en pouffant de rire, laissant la porte moustiquaire claquer derrière moi.

"Dans la cuisine chéri," chante-t-elle en réponse.

"Oh mon Dieu, veuillez la laisser porter un tablier et rien d'autre."

Elle me lance une serviette mouillée, que je tords en une corde et claque sur son cul, la poursuivant à travers la maison. C'est genre la meilleure façon de commencer la matinée.

L'après-midi se passe à flâner dans les magasins en ville car il fait trop froid pour aller à la plage. Bella est déçue car elle voulait descendre à Cherry Grove pour explorer la plage naturiste. Je lui promets que la prochaine fois nous irons. Pas que je sois vraiment désireux de tomber le caleçon dans un endroit essentiellement gay, mais elle est plus que la bienvenue aussi longtemps que je suis à côté d'elle. Nous nous tenons la main, nous embrassons environ toutes les dix secondes, agissant comme ce couple qui donnerait envie de gerber. Dans un des magasins, je lui achète un petit collier en argent avec un médaillon en forme de soleil suspendu. Il a une pierre ambre en son centre et a un effet splendide contre sa peau bronzée.

Quand nous tombons sur Mme Cope, la dame qui est propriétaire de la boutique de glaces depuis que je suis bébé, je présente Bella comme ma petite amie et nous rougissons tous les deux quand la vieille dame nous dit quels magnifiques bébés nous ferons un jour. Bella serre ma main sachant ce qu'elle sait de mon passé, mais ça va. Je vais bien. Mme Cope fait ces incroyables glaces italiennes maison, et me dit qu'elle a des cannoli et des glaces au beurre de cacahuète en coupe comme spécialités. Hormis le surf, je n'ai pas fait de sport ces jours-ci, mais je suis faible pour quelque chose comme un cannoli et Mme Cope le sait. Je jure, du garnissage de cannoli coule dans mes veines. Nous nous asseyons avec un plat et deux cuillères, profitant du soleil de l'après-midi. De temps à autre je gémis à la saveur délicieuse de ces glaces et Bella ricane, rougissant car mes gémissements sonnent comme pendant le sexe.

Une fois que tout est propre et les bagages bouclés pour le retour à la maison en ferry, Bella et moi fermons la maison, embarquons dans le bateau et nous câlinons durant le trajet. Elle est silencieuse et je pense qu'elle est nostalgique ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est en sorte triste un long week-end qui prend fin, tous les deux nous demandant comment seront les choses une fois de retour à la réalité. Mais nous avons partagé nos secrets et mis à nues nos âmes. Je me sens plus léger et plus libre, et je suis tout simplement trop content qu'elle connaisse la part de moi dont j'ai le plus honte.

Et surtout, elle est encore là avec moi.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_Voilà, les vacances sont finies! Mais après s'être ouverts ainsi l'un à l'autre, on imagine mal que leur idylle ne continue pas. On a eu le fin mot sur la rancœur qu'éprouvait Eddie pour Vanessa. On le comprend mieux mais lui aussi a compris qu'il pouvait passer à autre chose et ne plus s'attarder là-dessus._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	14. Ch 13 - Ti Amo

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Je commence comme toujours par vous remercier, vous qui me suivez semaine après semaine pour cette traduction et SBRocket et Ptitewam mes correctrices.

Ils ont laissé l'île et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pense pas qu'ils y ai oublié leur amour naissant.

***** Il y a une scène de sexe explicite dans ce chapitre – en particulier euh... un jeu anal? *****

.

.

Chapitre 13 : Ti Amo

* * *

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 13~ Ti Amo**

Il y a un tas de choses qui me surprennent au retour de la plage. D'un, Bella conduit un camion. C'est le plus récent modèle Laredo (Jeep Grand Cherokee), rouge cerise, et bien qu'il convienne pour ma planche et toutes les merdes que nous devons trimbaler à la maison, Bella qui est déjà de petite taille est éclipsée par la taille du camion. Elle m'explique qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau pour son diplôme de son père hyper protecteur qui ne la laisserait pas conduire quelque chose de petit ou de mignon ou de vaguement féminin. C'est également bizarre d'être véhiculé par elle, quelque chose que normalement je ne permets pas aux filles de faire à moins que je ne sois trop saoul pour conduire ou que ce soit Katie, qui est une telle maniaque du contrôle qu'elle ne m'autorise jamais à conduire ou être derrière le volant.

En parlant de Katie, elle m'a envoyé des textos deux ou trois fois durant le week-end pour voir comment la soirée se déroulait en son absence mais je ne lui ai rien laissé d'autre que de brèves réponses, la dernière lui disant que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et que je suis dingue d'elle. Elle est extatique et veut "entendre les détails a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible : aussitôt que possible)" Hormis le fait que nous passons par des périodes de sexe – sans attaches – torride l'un avec l'autre, nous sommes d'abord et avant tout amis, ce qui signifie enthousiasme et soutien quand quelque chose de bien arrive à l'autre.

L'autre chose qui me surprend au sujet de Bella est son appartement, ou bon... maison de ville. Là, je m'attendais à une pièce humide et en réalité, il est comparable à une maison de taille convenable. Nous allons chez elle en premier car elle doit récupérer sa chatte et aussi sa clé chez une voisine qui l'a nourrie. Jusque-là, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait une chatte, car elle n'avait jamais mentionné la chose. Le complexe est assez récent et vraiment sympa, et quand elle ouvre la porte d'entrée, je suis stupéfait par la grandeur et l'espace ouvert; bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Elle me dit qu'elle l'a hérité de sa grand-mère et qu'il est entièrement payé, donc les cours qu'elle donne couvrent les dépenses mensuelles et tout. Le plus beau est le plafond voûté éclairé par le ciel et la terrasse clôturée à l'arrière qui surplombe les greens luxuriants d'un parcours de golf, parfait pour y faire un barbecue. L'endroit est peu décoré cependant, ce qui se comprend vu que son emménagement est très récent. Elle explique qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'accessoiriser ou d'accrocher des tableaux. Mais ensuite elle rougit pour une raison quelconque, ce qui est étrange mais vraiment trop mignon.

"Chat!" hurle-t-elle, mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour amplifier le son, ce qui en fait sonne assez faux. "Allez sors stupide chat!"

Elle laisse tomber ses sacs dans l'entrée et crie plus fort. La chatte, qui est entièrement noire et extrêmement grosse, surgit de la cage d'escalier, nous faisant tous les deux crier comme des filles.

"Putain de stupide trou du cul." Elle se penche pour feuler sur le chat avec vivacité. Je ris, mais elle enfonce un doigt dans ma poitrine.

"Ouais, moque-toi bien, mon pote. Cette chose est un vrai démon. Elle me mord les pieds quand je dors et traîne des souris mortes quand je la laisse dehors. Diable!" crache-t-elle au chat. "Démon!"

Quand je me penche pour la caresser, elle se pelotonne contre moi, et Bella marmonne, "Traînée. Sale chat." Elle va à la cuisine, me proposant de boire quelque chose. Je décline.

Bella saute sur le haut de son comptoir tenant une bouteille d'eau. "A quelle heure dois-tu être au travail le matin?" Je m'avance, lui permettant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Emboîtement parfait.

"Neuf heures," grogné-je. Mon visage est enfoui dans son cou, l'odeur de la mer et de l'air pur l'entoure.

"Mmmm. Tu pourrais passer la nuit ici, si tu veux."

_Je veux._

Je le veux vraiment mais je sens que nous devrions prendre une pause nécessaire car je ne veux pas qu'on finisse par avoir marre l'un de l'autre. Pas que je pense que ça puisse arriver, mais avec mes antécédents, on ne sait jamais. "J'en ai envie, mais je dois vraiment rentrer... des trucs à faire. Mais peut-être nous faire un dîner et un film demain soir ou je ne sais pas?"

Un bref éclair de déception traverse son visage avant qu'elle sourit et hoche la tête solennellement, mais ça m'a brisé le cœur et lui a donné des ailes en même temps. Elle veut que je reste. "Mais je veux voir le haut avant que tu me ramènes," dis-je, tirant sur son bras.

Bella me conduit dans les escaliers recouverts de moquette allant au premier étage où il y a une alcôve meublée d'un bureau, d'une méridienne cosy à rayure et d'étagères remplies de livres pour enfant et de nombreux manuels pédagogiques. Je l'imagine lisant là les après-midi de repos et je veux me pelotonner derrière elle avec mon propre livre comme un vieux couple le ferait. Elle me montre la seconde chambre qu'elle a convertie en dressing et la troisième, plus grande celle-ci, qui est remplie de boites de film et diverses merdes. A la chambre principale, elle hésite avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un sourire. A l'intérieur, la chambre est grande pourtant accueillante, des murs rouge sang et un édredon de satin noir sur le lit à baldaquin. De fins rideaux noirs sont suspendus au baldaquin, retenus par un ruban. Toute la chambre crie le sexe.

"Ça ressemble à un bordel. Quoi? Pas de miroirs au plafond?"

Elle gifle mon bras mais glousse. "Pas encore. Je voulais quelque chose de très adulte et très, très loin du mamie chic que Nonna en avait fait." Elle regarde le plafond, faisant un signe de croix. "sans vouloir t'offenser Nonna, mais beurk."

Sur le mur du fond, il y a un large rebord de fenêtre matelassé avec vue sur le parcours de golf et sur le mur opposé au lit se trouvent des cadres-photos regroupés de façon artistique. Je me rapproche pour les examiner, jetant un regard en arrière vers Bella qui est appuyée contre un des montants du lit, attendant ma réaction. Toutes les photos sont des gros plans en noir et blanc d'une femme nue. Un vagin nu, le renflement d'une poitrine pleine, la courbe d'une hanche rejoignant une fesse délicieuse. Beaux et incroyablement artistiques, compte tenu du jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Lorsque je réalise qu'elles sont toutes d'elle, mes oreilles rougissent.

"Qui les a prises?" Demandé-je, décrochant un cadre du mur pour l'examiner attentivement. C'est son buste, allongé à même le sol, une jambe relevé, cachant ses parties intimes. La longue ligne de son ventre où il est musclé mais doux est magnifique. Je le raccroche et en décroche un autre, Bella est nue simplement dos à l'appareil, ses long cheveux repoussés sur une épaule et un côté de son visage, souriant par-dessus l'épaule. Exquis. "As-tu une copie de celle-ci? J'aimerais l'avoir."

Elle hoche la tête timidement. "Tu peux prendre celle-ci. J'aurai un autre cadre si tu veux celle-ci."

"Était-ce le professeur?" Demandé-je avec insistance, posant le cadre sur la table de nuit. Elle secoue la tête.

"Juste un étudiant en photographie, pour un devoir. Je les aime assez. Je sais que c'est narcissique, mais je me suis dit que je n'aurais probablement jamais la chance d'avoir quoi que ce soit comme cela à nouveau alors quand je serai vieille et flasque... j'aurai celles-ci pour me rappeler le bon vieux temps." Elle fait un geste théâtral à l'ensemble exposé. Je comprends ça. J'ai des photos de moi après la musculation quand mon corps est au top de sa forme. Je ne les avais pas encadrées et exposées à la vue de tout le monde mais, à chacun ses goûts.

"Juste pour que tu le saches..." dit-elle traînant sur les mots alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi. "Tu es la seule personne qui les ait vues."

"Personne n'est venu ici avant?" Demandé-je avec prudence, regardant ses mains jouer avec l'ourlet de son débardeur alors qu'elle déambule proche de moi. Je jette un coup d'œil au morceau de peau de son ventre et je suis dur.

"Pas assez longtemps pour voir les photos." Le débardeur est enlevé et le soutien-gorge suit. Puis ma chemise, mon bermuda et mon boxer rejoignent le sol. Je la reconduis sur le lit, la surplombant, et elle me prend dans ses mains me caressant avec douceur. Je la laisse jouer un instant avant de plonger pour embrasser son ventre et ensuite plus bas. Elle me maintient là, laissant ma langue explorer et goûter avant de me dire de me mettre sur le ventre. Je sens les jambes de Bella enfourcher ma taille, bien qu'elle soit dos à moi et je me demande ce que diable elle a en tête. Mais ses dents se plantant dans mon talon d'Achille me font couiner comme une fille. Elle me dit avec espièglerie de me taire et d'être un homme, continuant à mordre en remontant une jambe, puis l'autre, mordillant bien fort chaque centimètre de ma peau. Étonnamment, c'est incroyable. Quand elle parvient à mes fesses, je peux sentir tout mon corps devenir mou, parce que _bordel_. Je jure pour qu'elle sache que j'aime ça.

Elle remonte, se tournant alors qu'elle me chevauche, mordant dans ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mon cou et le suce fort. Je sais qu'elle laisse une marque cette fois, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai vraiment envie que ma queue soit sucée, mais je veux lui donner du plaisir également, alors je roule sur le dos, la faisant tomber de moi.

Quand je suis debout à côté du lit, je lui fais signe de venir vers moi. Les cheveux de Bella sont à l'état sauvage et décoiffés, mais foutrement super sexy.

"Allonge-toi de cette façon," lui dis-je, déplaçant ses jambes pour qu'elle soit allongée au bord du lit. Sa bouche est au niveau de ma bite et aussitôt qu'elle réalise pourquoi je l'ai positionnée comme ça, elle sourit, me prenant totalement dans sa bouche en une seule fois. Un sifflement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je la regarde me prendre à l'intérieur d'elle, vois sa langue pointer tandis qu'elle lèche et embrasse le gland. Je glisse ma main vers le bas de son corps, entre ses jambes, insérant mes doigts en elle. La bouche de Bella se crispe quand je heurte son point G, et sa succion ralentit alors qu'elle vient. Quand elle cesse de se contorsionner sur le lit comme une dingue, je pense qu'elle va s'écrouler sur moi, mais au contraire ça la stimule.

Je suis profond à l'intérieur de sa bouche, excité et aux anges et puis la main qui s'était agrippée à l'arrière de ma cuisse commence à ramper lentement plus haut mais je le remarque à peine car elle caresse mes boules au même moment et ensuite ses doigts sont tout à coup entre mes fesses, glissant de mes couilles vers le haut de la raie de mes fesses et puis font des cercles... _là_. Je suffoque et me raidis, ne sachant pas ce que je dois faire.

Avec ma queue toujours dans sa bouche, ses doigts cessent le mouvement et elle me regarde, me demandant silencieusement la permission de continuer.

"Fuuuucck," je bégaie, m'arc-boutant contre le sommier tout en essayant de ne pas laisser mes genoux fléchir. Parce que _ouais_. Pas souvent, mais à l'occasion, je suis plus kinky que j'aime l'avouer.

Elle glousse doucement, tendant le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il y a un clic sonore et sa bouche est de retour sur moi, ses doigts chauds et glissants entre mes fesses.

"Tu es un vilain garçon, Eddie." Sa main gifle mon cul, ce qui à nouveau, me semble étonnamment bon. Je n'ai jamais été un adepte de tout ce qui est douleur déguisée en plaisir, mais _waouh_. Je sens mon visage et mon cou devenir rouge et je suis quelque part entre vouloir mourir de honte et désespéré qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle a commencé. Un doigt glisse en _moi_. Puis deux. Et je suis baisé. Au sens figuré, littéralement... baisé.

"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu," je ahane, mes genoux flanchent au point que je dois m'agripper aux épaules de Bella pour éviter de m'écrouler sur elle. Il n'y a rien à voir avec ça, rien de comparable à cette sensation. Je suis à sa merci; elle me contrôle complètement. Mais je la laisse faire, car je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas mal. C'est de la douleur mais du plaisir également, et ses yeux sont écarquillés d'émerveillement et du fait de savoir qu'elle m'a sous son pouce. Ou son index ou son majeur, si vous voulez. Si elle m'avait dit de sauter de son putain de balcon dans une piscine pour enfant pleine de rochers et de verres, je l'aurais fait sur le champ. Elle se sert de ses doigts alors que je bouge à l'intérieur de sa bouche, tout mon corps tremblant de façon erratique quand je viens, jurant et gémissant et à bout de souffle, m'effondrant sur elle avec des points lumineux brouillant ma vue. C'est vraiment trop rapide, mais les sensations étaient trop massives pour tenir la distance.

Dans la douche, mes mains sont partout, bougeant sur sa peau mouillée avec vénération. Je prends mon temps pour lui donner du plaisir de la même façon qu'elle l'a fait pour moi et elle m'appelle "Edward" en haletant quand elle vient, ce qui me fait sourire comme un idiot. Et voilà comment c'est avec nous. Nous perdons la maladresse de la nouveauté sur le champ, laissant tomber l'appréhension, la pression et tous les restes de timidité. Je reste pour la nuit car je suis épuisé et je ne peux supporter me réveiller sans elle. Je dors avec mes bras autour d'elle, me réveille avec son sourire, glisse en elle pour un dernier petit coup vite fait avant de me doucher pour aller travailler.

Avec un sourire, et un profond sentiment de crainte car je sais qu'elle va me manquer aujourd'hui, je m'approche du lit avant de partir. Encore moitié endormie, avec un sourire groggy elle dit, "Embrasse-moi." Alors je le fais, brossant avec douceur mes lèvres contre les siennes. Puis elle dit avec un sourire démoniaque, "Embrasse-moi comme tu le ressens…"

… et ça change tout.

**Juin**

"Où est mon garçon?" Demande Allie alors qu'elle me conduit à l'intérieur après un bisou sur ma joue. Il fait une chaleur d'enfer dans cette maison mais je ne dis rien car je sais qu'ils n'ont la clim que dans leur chambre. Leur anniversaire est en août: peut-être que je vais leur prendre une nouvelle unité pour le living-room comme surprise en avance. Je viens d'avoir une augmentation.

Allie reste en arrière me scrutant les yeux plissés.

"Quoi?"

En me giflant le bras elle dit, "Tu es différent."

"De quoi diable parles-tu?"

"Tu es tout rayonnant." Ses mains font un large cercle autour de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut même dire?"

"Cela signifie que tu sembles radieux, ou un truc dans ce genre."

"J'étais dehors au bord de la piscine aujourd'hui. Ça s'appelle du bronzage." Je regarde ailleurs en souriant.

"Étais-tu avec Bella aujourd'hui?"

"Non," mens-je. Je venais de la quitter. Elle était allée faire du shopping avec Angela pendant que je me détends ici avec mon petit bonhomme. Dernièrement, nous avions de la difficulté à ne pas être l'un près de l'autre. C'est presque comme si elle prenait une partie de moi avec elle quand nous étions séparés. Une partie vitale, comme mes poumons ou le pouce de ma main droite. Je ne suis pas tout à fait entier sans elle. Et je suis aussi un putain de cliché mais je m'en fous. Je suis totalement amoureux. Je souris grandement à cette pensée.

Elle suffoque, m'accusant du doigt. "Tu es vraiment amoureux, n'est-ce pas?"

Je roule des yeux en guise de tentative rapide de dissimulation. "Ça se passe bien," dis-je simplement.

"Non, non. Tu rayonnes comme une nana enceinte. _Tu_ es _amoureux_." chante-t-elle. "Oh, s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu l'es!" Avec une main sur son cœur, elle semble mélancolique. Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour son inquiétude mais c'est le genre de choses qui me rend nerveux maintenant. Mes amis veulent tellement fort que j'ai une relation que c'est plus pathétique que le fait qu'il m'ait fallu quatre ans pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse être avec moi.

"Oui," je lui affiche mon plus grand sourire. Elle glapit. "Mais je ne le lui ai pas encore dit alors ne dis rien demain soir, d'accord?"

"Je te promets. Eddie... Je suis si heureuse pour toi," elle me caresse le bras amoureusement. Je me tortille en m'éloignant d'elle prétendant que je suis gêné.

Une porte claque et puis Garrett arrive en courant de la cuisine vêtu d'un maillot de bain, une cape en satin, et des chaussettes habillées noires dans ses sandalettes nu-pieds. Il a aussi des lunettes de natation attachées à un masque de plongée.

"Voilà un look intersidéral, mon pote. Qu'est-ce que ces chaussettes noires? Tu vas au bal de fin d'année ou quelque chose comme ça?" Demandé-je, me courbant pour le soulever. Il ne comprend pas la blague, mais m'étreint les joues avec ses minuscules doigts collants. Je suis content d'avoir distrait Allie de la discussion sur l'amour. Je ne veux vraiment pas discuter d'amour avec elle alors que je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Bella. C'est comme laisser ta sœur porter la bague de fiançailles que tu as achetée avant de faire ta demande à ta fiancée. Et maintenant je suis en train de faire référence au mariage. Que quelqu'un m'arrête!

"Beurk" se moque Allie. "Je ne peux quand même pas me battre avec lui sur ses choix vestimentaires ridicules. Bon, il a mis son écran solaire et il a fait caca, et si tu vas dans la piscine, tu ne dois pas le quitter des yeux une seconde. Il va faire en sorte que tu l'emmènes au parc, alors j'espère que c'est cool. Le dîner est dans le réfrigérateur. Et tu as mon téléphone alors..." Elle vérifie mentalement sa liste et sourit, sautillant sur la pointe des pieds anticipant d'avoir un des rares moments de liberté.

"Allez va, c'est bon pour nous." Je la fais partir mais elle ne bouge pas. "Quoi encore?"

Elle me sourit. C'est le sourire qui anéantit Jay chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'avoir le dessus sur lui, grand avec toutes ses dents. "Bien... J'étais en train de penser que si... que Dieu nous en préserve, quelque chose arrivait et que tu aies à aller quelque part, tu auras besoin du siège auto de Garrett, et il n'ira vraiment pas dans ta voiture, alors..." Je lui lance mes clés avant qu'elle puisse finir. Elle les attrape, poussant de petits cris et tapant des mains comme si elle venant de gagner à la loterie. Elle me plante un bisou sur les deux joues et elle passe la porte comme un éclair.

"Ta mère m'a juste totalement manipulé," dis-je. Garrett se tortille et hoche la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont je parle.

Nous jouons dehors dans sa piscine pour enfant, évitant la chaleur étouffante de la maison. Je le laisse déverser des seaux d'eau sur ma tête parce que ma réaction d'horreur feinte le fait s'éclater et ça ne semble jamais le lasser. De plus, j'aime le son de son rire chaleureux. En guise de représailles, je l'attaque avec un pistolet à eau, ce qui étonnamment est beaucoup d'amusement pour moi et je décide d'acheter une paire de Super Soakers pour moi et Bella pour déconner avec. Une fois que Garrett est fatigué de mon attaque, il fait pression sur moi pour non seulement que je l'emmène au parc mais insiste pour que je "prenne tous mes dollars" pour lui acheter une glace après et ensuite il me fait le tirer dans sa voiture rouge tout en chantant le générique de Bob l'Éponge à pleins poumons. Moments de plaisir. Dieu merci, je ne connais personne dans le voisinage. Je dois cependant le faire changer de vêtements pour quelque chose de plus adéquat avant que nous partions. J'ai une réputation à défendre.

Tandis que je le pousse sur la balançoire du terrain de jeux bondé, une maman dans les trente-cinq ans, dont je remarque qu'elle n'a pas d'alliance, engage la conversation avec moi. Je lui fais savoir que Garrett n'est pas mien et bien que la discussion centrée sur nos enfants soit assez agréable, j'y place délibérément Bella dedans, une remarque fortuite que ma petite amie et moi sommes emballés à l'idée d'être parents un jour. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous avons parlé après seulement quatre semaines. Je ne veux pas que cette femme se fasse de fausses idées. Quelques fois être gentil est interprété comme flirter et j'ai vraiment dépassé ma phase femme plus âgée.

Garrett s'éclate avec les jeux, poussant des cris et braillant, "Regarde Oncle Eddie, regarde-moi!" toutes les trois secondes. J'applaudis et lève les pouces, finalement lassé du parc parce que le soleil couchant brûle mon visage déjà cramé par le soleil, et j'ai chaud, faim et Bella me manque. Je suis tout à fait pathétique mais ça me semble sacrément bien.

Alléché par la promesse d'une glace, Garrett est surexcité et pique un plongeon sur le trottoir; face contre terre dans les graviers. Je me sens mal et grince des dents alors que je le console, pressant des bisous sur sa tête et son visage. Il a du sang sur les coudes, les genoux et la bouche, et ce n'est vraiment pas beau. Je vérifie voir s'il n'a pas une dent endommagée mais il s'avère qu'il s'est seulement mordu la langue. Mon tee-shirt blanc est taché de son sang, alors je l'enlève, en humidifiant un bout dans l'eau de la fontaine pour nettoyer le sang et les grains de saleté collés sur ses plaies. Un petit groupe de mamans accourt pour "aider". Je lève les yeux au ciel car je suis gêné par leur flagrant reluquage bien que comique. Je suis un peu content de moi quand même, aussi.

De retour à la maison, je pique un tee-shirt propre à Jay, mais vu qu'il est plus petit que moi, ce truc me serre vraiment autour des biceps et je ressemble tout à fait au stéréotype du Rital abruti. Merde. Je peux l'enlever, alors je le fais. Je nettoie les 'bobos' de Garrett et les recouvre de pansements Spiderman, déposant encore des bisous sur ses blessures recouvertes à sa demande. Garrett ne veut rien savoir des nuggets de poulet qu'Allie a cuisinés pour lui alors nous allons à pied jusqu'à L'Avenue et prenons des pizzas chez Nonna Bella, parce que le nom me plaît et qu'il s'avère que les pizzas sont sacrément bonnes. Garrett mange autant qu'un étudiant et après sa deuxième part, je dois m'inquiéter de si sa mère le nourrit réellement suffisamment. Il parle la bouche pleine, me racontant des trucs qui me font marrer surtout parce qu'ils n'ont aucun sens et je peux dire qu'il en invente la plus grande partie. Comme quand il me dit que Batman est venu chez lui, qu'il a pété dans son lit et s'est envolé par la fenêtre et puis il rit si fort qu'il se pisse presque dessus. Il a trois ans. Je comprends ça.

La glace à l'Italienne à la cerise aide à adoucir la blessure sur la langue de Garrett, et alors que nous sommes assis sur le banc à l'extérieur du magasin, j'appelle Allie pour lui faire savoir ce qui s'est passé.

"Comment va mon petit?" demande-t-elle à la première sonnerie.

"Difficile mais mignon," dis-je. "Il a trébuché au terrain de jeux cependant," ajouté-je avec remords, détestant qu'il se soit fait mal la première fois que je le surveille. Elle me dit que ça arrive quotidiennement et qu'à moins qu'il ait une blessure grave (pas juste normale) à la tête ou qu'il ait été enlevé par des extraterrestres, elle ne va pas interrompre son tête-à-tête.

Je ris. "Tu sais que tu as juste foutu en l'air ta chance comme Mère de l'Année, hein?"

"J'ai gagné l'année dernière. Je me prépare pour la prochaine," répond-elle impassible.

Garrett est barbouillé de sa glace à la cerise. Je prends une petite cuillerée de cannoli glacé de la pinte que j'ai achetée mais il est loin d'être aussi bon que celui de chez Mme C à Ocean Beach.

Tandis qu'il est occupé, j'appelle Bella. Son téléphone sonne deux fois avant qu'elle décroche. "Salut mon ange, comment se passe le baby-sitting?" J'aime que sa voix soit si radieuse chaque fois que j'appelle.

"Bien. Seulement un incident mineur qui n'était pas de ma faute." Elle rit. C'est un son tellement magnifique. "Je mange un cannoli glacé en ce moment," je lui chante.

Elle suffoque. "Tricheur! Est-il bon?" Demande-t-elle comme si elle en avait très envie. Depuis que nous sommes revenus de la plage, nous avons pour mission de trouver le meilleur cannoli italien glacé de Long Island. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien trouvé de vraiment extraordinaire, mais nous allons à Port Jeff le week-end prochain avec Rose et Em, alors nous verrons s'ils ont quelque chose de bon en ville. Je lui dis que je vais en ramener à la maison et je souris au mot _maison_ car je passe plus de temps chez Bella que chez mon père ces derniers temps. J'ai même un tiroir attitré dans sa commode pour mes sous-vêtements.

Alors que Garrett et moi retournons chez lui, je suis assailli de détails pêle-mêle sur les dinosaures, les volcans ou les constellations. Il me demande sans cesse, "Hé Oncle Eddie, est-ce que tu sais que...?" et il poursuit en débitant l'information que, dans la plupart des cas, je ne connais pas. C'est un petit Wikipédia ambulant avec un cheveu sur la langue. Il est définitivement de bonne compagnie cependant. Il me raconte tout sur les astéroïdes et environ un million de détails inutiles en vrac à leur sujet.

Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis influencé par le gamin de trois ans avec qui j'ai traîné toute la journée, mais je dis, "Hé Gar. De quelle planète viennent les hémorroïdes?" Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux magnifiques et hausse les épaules. "Uranus," dis-je en éclatant de rire tandis que je me tiens le ventre car Garrett rit tellement même si je sais qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que la blague signifie.

Au moment où Allie revient, je l'ai lavé et mis en pyjama. Il est blotti contre moi, jouant paresseusement avec les poils sur mes avant-bras alors que nous regardons Raiponce qui est étonnamment amusant pour un film de filles. Je lui dis que son papa et sa maman l'amèneront chez moi pour nager dans la piscine et il m'en tape un cinq endormi avant que je parte. Je suis épuisé au moment où j'arrive chez Bella. Elle me nourrit à la cuillère de glace tandis que je suis allongé dans le canapé, trop fatigué pour me préoccuper que ça coule sur mon menton. Elle en fait délibérément goutter sur mes tétons, se penchant pour les nettoyer... et ça... _c'est_ la vie.

**~ITD~**

Le matin de mon anniversaire, je suis réveillé par des bisous et un petit déjeuner au lit. Je suis encore embrumé de la veille, mais le double expresso de Bella me réveille immédiatement. Après nous être douchés et avoir batifolé, nous partons avec ma voiture, la capote baissée. C'est une magnifique journée et j'ai envie d'être dehors. Elle refuse de me dire où nous allons mais je peux supposer à la façon dont elle est habillée très décontractée, short en jean et tongs, que ce n'est pas dans un endroit guindé. Elle me guide dans une série de ruelles et quand elle me dit de me garer dans une place de parking, je souris, entendant les cris des gens sur les montagnes russes tout près.

Je me gare, remets la capote et l'embrasse comme je le ressens.

"C'était pour quoi ça?" elle s'écarte, s'essuyant la bouche.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, je réponds, "Parce que tu penses que mon anniversaire est suffisamment spécial pour m'amener à Aventureland." Personne ne fait plus une grosse affaire de ce jour pour moi. Mon père ne m'a même pas appelé ce matin, mais ma mère et Lauren ont laissé toutes les deux un bref message, et Carmen a chanté pour moi en Espagnol. Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis des années, depuis que je sortais avec Vanessa en fait, mais ça a changé un peu d'après ce que j'entends. Je suis assez excité, pour être honnête.

"Pffff, spécial." elle se moque de façon taquine. "Je meurs juste d'envie de barbe à papa." Quand elle sort de la voiture, elle se penche, me demandant avec espièglerie si je veux me faire un tour à cheval sur le dos jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Je ris, faisant claquer mes hanches de façon provocante dans son derrière.

"Je vais t'offrir un tour..."

Nous sommes bébêtes comme ça. Je peux agir comme un collégien et elle trouve que c'est drôle, attachant même, et elle peut pousser des cris et applaudir devant un magasin de chaussures ou quand Netflix (service de VOD) a le film qu'elle veut voir. Nous acceptons l'autre comme il est... endommagé, brisé, et réparé pour parfaire les imperfections. C'est ce qu'est l'amour.

Je prévois de le lui dire aujourd'hui. J'ai peur.

Nous rejoignons tout d'abord le Bateau Pirate et ensuite le Music Express qui fait s'écraser nos corps l'un contre l'autre dans les virages. Bella mange sa barbe à papa, m'en nourrissant alors je peux la voir lécher le sucre sur ses doigts après qu'ils aient été dans ma bouche. Pendant que je suis aux toilettes, Bella se procure une couronne de pacotille en plastique doré à un vendeur et me la fait porter car apparemment, je suis le Roi Anniversaire. Je la fais accidentellement tomber exprès dans l'eau pendant la descente de l'attraction aquatique, mais Bella sait qu'il y a quelque chose car elle n'a de cesse de me regarder bizarrement, se demandant ce qui ne va pas.

Nous mangeons des hot-dogs et buvons des Slushies à un stand, et comme c'est mon anniversaire, Bella ne veut pas me laisser payer. Je la conduis au Palais des Glaces, pourchassant l'illusion de son reflet et quand je la trouve, je la prends dans mes bras. Les mots _Je t'aime_ sont sur le bout de ma langue mais ne veulent pas sortir. Au lieu de ça je la presse contre le miroir, l'embrassant sur les lèvres comme je le ressens. Parce que j'y pense toujours.

Après cela, je gagne un singe en peluche géant au lancer de basket, mais quand nous réalisons qu'il ne rentrera pas dans ma voiture, elle le donne à un petit gamin sur notre chemin. Je dis à Bella que c'est la plus belle journée, parce qu'honnêtement, ça l'est. Nous nous douchons et nous changeons, et elle m'emmène dans un restaurant en plein air au bord de l'eau où Jay et Allie, et Rose et Em nous retrouvent pour dîner. Ce n'est que rires et bons fruits de mer et beaucoup d'alcool. Quand je danse avec Bella alors que l'orchestre joue la version Hawaïenne enjouée de Somewhere Over the Rainbow avec un ukulélé et tout, je me penche, appuyant mon front contre celui de Bella.

Je la fais tournoyer doucement, tirant son dos vers moi. "J'aime cette chanson," murmure-t-elle alors que je me balance contre son corps, le monde autour s'effaçant.

Sans hésitation, je réponds, "Je t'aime." Ça sort de ma bouche comme si je le lui avais dit des millions de fois avant. Peut-être que dans mon esprit c'est effectivement le cas. "Tu me rends si foutrement heureux," j'ajoute, regrettant instantanément l'usage de gros mots dans l'expression. Bella porte sa main à mon visage, prenant tendrement ma joue en coupe. Je ferme brièvement les yeux alors que j'assimile, essayant de ne pas devenir trop émotif, parce que les verres que nous avons pris plus tôt me rendent sentimental. Je suis tellement amoureux de cette fille qu'elle fait battre mon cœur d'allégresse. Ouais, tu vois? Des trucs comme ça... je deviens une chochotte et je m'en fous.

"Je t'aime aussi, Eddie." C'est un murmure, mais ses yeux sont vraiment emplis de joie.

"Vraiment?" demandé-je comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Elle hoche la tête avec insistance, riant allègrement. "Oh Dieu merci, car cela aurait été nul sinon," je glousse en hochant la tête avec elle. Puis nous rions et nous berçons aux douces paroles de la chanson. Je lance un regard à Allie qui me regarde attentivement et lui lève un pouce très enthousiaste. Elle me retourne le geste avec les deux mains, souriant grandement, ma fan number one.

Le sexe alcoolisé et étourdissant ce soir est le meilleur. Je suppose que quand les sentiments sont avoués et que ces trois mots ont été échangés, il n'y a plus rien qui retienne. Et croyez-moi, nous ne nous retenons pas.

Au matin, Bella est assise sur le lit avec une petite boîte empaquetée sur les genoux. Elle me fixe avec ce sourire flippant en attendant (presque à foutre la frousse) que je me réveille. Je suis groggy et encore un peu éméché mais alors soudain elle semble inquiète et bizarre, et pendant un instant je pense que peut-être elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit après tout.

"Voilà," elle pousse la boite vers moi et ensuite discourt sur comment elle l'a vu et a pensé qu'il était parfait, mais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu porter de bijoux alors ce n'est pas grave si je ne veux pas le mettre et il est trop tôt alors je lui demande de se taire une seconde le temps que je vois ce dont diable de quoi elle parle. Je déballe la boite, regardant sa réaction alors que je trouve un collier dans la ouate. Il est en argent, avec une chaînette perlée comme pour les plaques d'identité, mais au bout c'est une médaille carrée avec une main levée dessus. Je me couvre la bouche avec la main car je suis ému.

"C'est le signe pour _Je t'aime_," dit-elle avec mélancolie, mais je sais déjà ça. Je l'ai cherché quand je voulais le lui dire, pensant que peut-être elle apprécierait le geste autant que les mots.

"C'est vraiment cool," dis-je, le glissant autour de mon cou. Elle fait glisser ses doigts sur la chaîne, apparemment heureuse de ma réaction "Je l'aime." Je le pense vraiment. Je l'aime vraiment, vraiment _elle_. "Bella," dis-je, touchant son visage avec douceur. "Il mio cuore è per voi. (Mon cœur est à toi)"

"Sei la mia anima gemella (tu es mon âme sœur)," murmure-t-elle, appuyant son front contre le mien. Je hoche la tête, parce que je le crois également.

Je travaille cet après-midi, pendant les nombreux moments d'inactivité mes pensées se focalisent sur rentrer chez Bella, manger des sushi et faire l'amour. Nous mangeons sur la terrasse, regardant les types se démener sur le parcours de golf. Je la regarde, les jambes paresseusement étendues avec les pieds sur mon siège, le ventre protubérant et farci de sushis, et je pense à comment il est possible qu'en si peu de temps cette unique personne a significativement changé ma vie pour toujours. Je pense qu'honnêtement je ne peux pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai été aussi heureux quand mon téléphone vibre à un texto de mon père.

**Je veux que tu rentres. Besoin de te parler.**

Celui qui suit dit seulement:

**Maintenant.**

Et comme une lumière qui s'éteint, ce bonheur devient terreur.

**~ITD~**

* * *

_Désolée pour le cliff, mais je ne décide pas de la coupure des chapitres. Vous avez de quoi méditer sur pourquoi son père veut le voir, immédiatement. J'attends vos suppositions._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	15. Ch 14 - Tourner la Page

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

On va enfin savoir le pourquoi de ce texto. L'auteur maintient un peu la pression en nous laissant penser au pire, comme à Eddie d'ailleurs.

Un grand remerciement à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message et à mes correctrices, SBRocket et Ptitewam.

.

Chapitre 14 : **Tourner la Page**

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 14~ Closure**

**Juin**

Alors que je tourne dans mon impasse, la maison vient en vue par-delà les arbres et le porche d'entrée en pierre. Elle semble plus grande et plus intimidante que je ne l'avais remarqué avant. Je prends une grande inspiration essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma cage thoracique. Il y a une voiture inconnue garée à côté de la Mercedes de mon père, un cabriolet Audi S5 bleu foncé, probablement la chose la plus magnifique sur laquelle se soient jamais posés mes yeux. En dehors de ma petite-amie, bien entendu. Cette vision me distrait complètement du texto laconique de mon père, et c'est un moment de répit bienvenu à la nausée causée par le pourquoi il veut que je rentre à la maison d'urgence pour parler.

Alors que je fais le tour de la voiture, laissant courir timidement mon doigt sur le capot avec une extrême appréciation, je ne remarque même pas qu'il est debout devant l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle la gorge. Il n'est pas souriant. Mauvais signe... très, très mauvais.

"Oh, salut Papa, que se passe-t-il?" demandé-je d'un air détaché, retirant ma main du capot comme un sale petit gamin pris à toucher quelque chose de valeur. Ma voix couine en fait comme celle d'un adolescent pré-pubère avec la nervosité.

Il traverse l'allée, me rejoignant devant la voiture. "Elle est superbe, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il avec respect, fixant la voiture.

"Heu, ouais, elle est magnifique. Tu l'as achetée?"

Il se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, les mains coincées dans les poches de son pantalon kaki. "Oui."

"Qu'est-ce que ça t'a coûté?" demandé-je, sachant que mon père n'a jamais été enclin à discuter du prix des choses avec moi.

Il penche la tête sur le côté. "Environ quatre-vingt-quatre, avec tout." Je laisse échapper un petit sifflement.

"Alors, tu vas te débarrasser de l'Aston?" C'est une question idiote. L'Audi est stupéfiante mais ce n'est pas une remplaçante pour son _bébé_.

Il se tait un instant et dit avec un ricanement incrédule, "Diable non. _Tu _vas te débarrasser de ta Porsche."

Quand je lève les yeux vers lui il est rayonnant. "Papa..." Je secoue la tête, riant presque de façon hystérique à l'idée que Un, la voiture est pour moi, et Deux, _c'est_ pourquoi il m'a demandé de rentrer... pas pour toute autre raison. "C'est pour moi?"

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Fiston." Il me donne une tape et me presse l'épaule avec plus d'affection que je ne peux me rappeler avoir reçu de sa part depuis que ma mère était là quand une étions une famille normale et heureuse.

"Jésus, Papa," j'expire avec soulagement. "Tu as fait sembler ça comme..." Comme si tu avais découvert que j'avais baisé ton ex-petite amie.

"Quoi? Comme si je te voulais à la maison tout de suite?" Il semble confus que le ton de son message soit plus que ce qu'il en était. Je suppose que c'est mon sentiment de culpabilité qui a imaginé des choses. "Je sais que tu détestes la Porsche et que tu es un bon garçon. Tu paies tes propres factures, tu ne me donnes aucun souci et tu es un travailleur acharné. Tu ne me demandes jamais rien, à la différence de ta sœur. Je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais je suis fier de toi et tu mérites de conduire quelque chose dont tu as réellement envie"

Ses paroles m'envoient un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je fais partir ces sentiments lancinants d'immense culpabilité sur mon dos et me permets de savourer ses rares compliments pour juste un instant. "Je ne déteste pas la Porsche, Papa. Elle est juste vraiment petite et je me sens comme un frimeur..." Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis ingrat parce qu'honnêtement je ne le suis pas.

"Tu la détestes. Ne mens pas. Tu es le seul gamin que je connaisse qui refuserait une Porsche." Il secoue la tête.

Je désigne l'Audi d'un geste. "Comment as-tu su?" Je le regarde suppliant et il parait triste.

"Vous les jeunes vous pensez que je ne vous écoute pas... mais je le fais, plus que vous n'en avez conscience."

Je repense à la seule fois où il aurait pu m'entendre dire aimer cette voiture en particulier. Nous étions en route dans sa voiture pour la maison de la mère d'Esmé pour le dîner de Noël. C'était la première fois que nous étions en voiture tous ensemble et c'était bizarre, comme si Esmé était une sorte de poupée en plastique à la place de ma mère. Je me souviens lui avoir parlé au téléphone ce matin-là, mentant sur l'endroit où nous passerions la journée parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait le sentiment d'avoir été remplacée. Je me souviens qu'elle me manquait tellement et que j'étais vraiment triste de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'aller la voir en avion comme elle le voulait parce que j'avais pris un cours pendant les vacances d'hiver. Lauren et moi étions sur la banquette arrière, parlant de musique je crois, et une Audi, exactement comme celle devant moi s'est arrêtée à côté de nous. J'avais exprimé mon admiration pour elle à voix haute; ma sœur disait qu'elle l'aimerait mieux en rouge, mais j'avais dit que le bleu foncé était raffiné et élégant sans paraître snob, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Le fait qu'il se rappelle de la voiture jusqu'à la couleur et aux jantes bien qu'il soit absorbé dans une conversation banale avec sa croqueuse de diamants, me sidérait.

Je suppose qu'il avait écouté après tout. Ceci et ses paroles comme quoi il est fier de moi signifient plus que n'importe quelle voiture de luxe ou toute _chose_ que l'argent peut acheter. Il fait en fait attention à moi. Et donc je savoure le moment, en profitant avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

"Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de prendre le volant, mais rentre et prends du gâteau d'abord. Carmen a fait une Cassata pour toi. Nous irons faire un tour après le café.

Je fixe la voiture pendant quelques secondes encore tandis que mon père attend avec un sourire sur le visage. "Merci, Papa. Ça signifie... beaucoup pour moi," dis-je alors qu'il passe son bras sur mes épaules.

"Tu as passé un bon week-end?"

Je souris. "Ouais, c'était génial en fait."

"Bien. Je suis content," dit-il et cela semble comme s'il le pensait vraiment. Je me demande à quel point je vais finalement laisser la culpabilité et la honte de mes transgressions passées se glisser entre ce mélange euphorique d'incrédulité et de joie. Et je voudrais tant que Bella soit là avec moi pour partager ça.

**~ITD~**

**Juillet**

"Ok, montre-moi encore une fois," imploré-je, déglutissant alors que je me tourne dans mon siège pour faire face à Bella. Elle glousse doucement, bougeant ses mains dans un geste lent et fluide alors que je l'imite. "Bon, je pense que j'ai compris. Peut-être juste une fois de plus, non?" Elle m'avait appris comment mimer le nom de son frère et le mien mais je suis nerveux et je ne veux pas foirer. Si je ne peux pas avoir une conversation orale avec lui, je veux au moins être capable de communiquer avec ce gamin dans le langage qu'il connaît.

Elle secoue la tête. "Assez tergiversé. Allez, tu en fais toute une affaire sans raison. Je te l'ai dit, ma famille est cool cesse de t'inquiéter."

"Bon, très bien," je soupire, appuyant sur le bouton pour fermer la capote. Nous étions devant chez son père depuis environ dix minutes et je différais à chaque fois le moment d'y aller. C'est déjà bien assez de devoir rencontrer son père aujourd'hui à son barbecue du 4 Juillet, mais en plus toute sa famille. Ils sont Italiens. Ce qui signifie qu'ils te jugent en silence, parle de toi entre eux, et s'ils t'apprécient, alors ils te nourrissent jusqu'à t'en exploser la panse. C'est juste leurs habitudes.

Une fois les clips de la capote en place, elle lève les yeux au ciel. Avec un sourire démoniaque que j'adore foutrement, elle dit, "Voilà. Fais vite," alors qu'elle tire l'encolure de son débardeur vers le bas pour découvrir un sein. Je souris sournoisement, tendant le bras pour le peloter. Quoi? Ça calme.

Je me penche et écrase mon visage contre la peau douce de son nichon. Elle sent incroyablement bon, féminine et fraîche. "Mum, mum, mum, j'adore tes niiichons." Après quelques secondes à ricaner, Bella embrasse ma tête, me traitant de fada. Oui, cependant, je me sens infiniment mieux.

Le quartier est typique du Queens, des maisons si rapprochées que tu peux littéralement te toucher la main avec le voisin si tu tends le bras par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mais le petit jardin est plein de monde, bruyant avec les bavardages, le barbecue met l'eau à la bouche avec les odeurs de viande y cuisant. Bella presse ma main alors que nous passons la barrière, et immédiatement, un tourbillon d'étreintes, d'embrassades et de ma présentation à tous ses proches s'ensuit. Je suis bombardé par des femmes d'âge moyen avec leurs lèvres hyper maquillées, laissant de leur merde collante sur ma joue. Et elles continuent à déballer et dire combien je suis mignon et combien je suis beau à Bella, ce qui est bizarre parce que je me tiens juste là.

Et ensuite voilà Seth, qui est une mini version masculine de Bella, des cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux bruns expressifs. Il étreint sa sœur avec une telle ferveur que c'est vraiment touchant. Leurs mains s'agitent partout, parlant de choses que je ne peux pas entièrement comprendre, mais je saisis l'essentiel de la conversation car elle parle autant avec la bouche qu'avec les mains. Bella se tourne, me faisant signe de venir vers eux et je le fais avec un immense sourire.

"Salut, je suis Eddie," dis-je en lui tendant la main. Il me la serre et ensuite je m'accroupis à son niveau mimant individuellement les lettres de mon nom. Bella est rayonnante. Ils décident de m'appeler "E" pour raccourcir, ce qui est typique du langage des signes, ainsi on n'a pas à épeler tout le nom de la personne à chaque fois. Alors qu'il m'entraîne pour me montrer sa collection de Lego, je soupire de soulagement car tout s'est passé sans problème. Je dois juste rencontrer son père et ensuite je pourrai me détendre et peut-être boire un verre. J'espère que j'aurai ce verre avant que les présentations ne se fassent, cependant. Et comme l'incroyable fille qu'elle est, Bella surgit avec deux bières à la main, me tirant à l'écart des Lego pour rencontrer son père

J'utilise le titre de "Sir" en signe de respect, mais aussi parce qu'il est le capitaine des pompiers du FDNY. Son oncle Billy est au NYPD. Il n'y a rien dans mon passé ou présent dont j'ai à avoir peur mais ces deux hommes sont intimidants, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le père de Bella me demande de l'appeler Charlie et il s'avère qu'il est un super gars malgré le fait qu'il porte un tablier qui dise, «Affaire brûlante» sur le devant. Nous parlons un moment tandis qu'il gère le barbecue. Heureusement Bella reste proche de moi, se joignant de temps en temps à la conversation.

Je lui parle de mes études et un peu de ma famille, juste une petite discussion vraiment, mais je peux dire qu'il est férocement protecteur avec sa fille et veut juste s'assurer qu'elle est traitée correctement. Croyez-moi, elle l'est.

Quand l'Oncle Billy se joint à nous, par curiosité, je demande, "L'un de vous était là-bas le 11 septembre quand les Tours sont tombées?" Après l'avoir dit je serre immédiatement les dents car je ne sais pas si c'est un sujet sensible ou pas. Ils échangent tous les deux un regard et puis rient, secouant leurs têtes.

"Oh, mon Dieu," grogne Bella. "Nous y voilà encore."

Je pâlis, regardant Bella pour obtenir de l'aide. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..."

Billy me tape sur le dos. "Non, non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bella ne t'a jamais raconté l'histoire?" Je secoue la tête pour dire non.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle a mentionné le chalet que nous avons à Lake George?" dit-il alors que je hoche la tête. Elle m'avait dit qu'ils avaient un chalet familial avec un tas de chambres à Lake George. Apparemment la vue y est à couper le souffle cependant c'est plus du camping qu'autre chose car c'est très humide et le mobilier est d'occasion. Mais elle dit qu'on s'y éclate et m'a promis de m'y emmener à l'automne. "Eh bien, nous y étions tous pour l'anniversaire de _celle-la _et .." Il étreint Bella fort tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, prenant une longue gorgée de bière. "Et bien entendu, elle devait faire son show devant tout le monde…"

Bella gifle son oncle de façon ludique. "J'avais douze ans et je relevais un défi de _ton_ fils, cela dit, pas faire un show. Raconte l'histoire avec précision, s'il te plaît." Le père de Bella rit silencieusement; secouant la tête alors qu'il retourne un burger fumant.

"Il y a une balançoire qui est en gros juste un nœud au bout d'une corde attachée à une branche d'arbre. Bella là, décide—"

"_Ose_," interrompt-elle indignée, faisant de grands gestes avec sa bouteille de bière. "J'ai osé, défiée par Will, le faire la tête en bas."

"Donc, elle est en train de se balancer à cette corde à l'envers, se tenant au nœud par les genoux. Et elle pense qu'elle est excellente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise de vertiges et désorientée et au lieu de tomber dans l'eau et elle tombe sur les rochers... la tête la première." Tous ceux qui écoutent l'histoire autour de nous, grincent des dents. Instinctivement je veux lui tendre la main et la tirer à mon côté, pour la réconforter pour quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a dix ans. "Inutile de dire qu'elle s'est fait une méchante entaille à la tête, une contusion et un bras cassé. Alors parce que nous n'avions pris qu'un camion pour tous, nous étions coincés pour trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sortir de l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, les attaques arrivaient et nous étions tous à la maison du lac nous sentant inutiles et totalement bloqués. Dès que nous fûmes de retour en ville, nous avons été en mesure d'aider au sauvetage et au nettoyage, mais nous n'avons jamais été sur place quand c'est arrivé."

"Ouais, et dix ans après, Oncle Billy est toujours furax que ma blessure involontaire à la tête lui ait potentiellement sauvé la vie. Ingrat." Bella tire la langue à son oncle.

"Crâneuse," rétorque-t-il. Elle le pince au côté et tous les deux se taquinent jusqu'à ce que Seth passe par là et veuille savoir ce qui est si amusant.

"Allez têtes de pioche, les burgers sont prêts!" déclare son père. Après avoir mangé, et moi bien sûr, fait de la lèche en commentant à voix haute combien les burgers sont saignants et parfaitement cuits, Bella me montre sa chambre d'enfant.

"Je pensais que tu vivais avec ta grand-mère," dis-je, m'asseyant sur le lit.

"Oui, mais je voyais mon père les week-ends, alors j'avais aussi une chambre ici. Je me suis sentie comme une tzigane pendant quelques années, tu vois? Après être partie de chez ma mère pour vivre avec Nonna et ensuite entre rester chez Rose tout le temps et ici, c'était assez perturbant"

Je la tire entre mes jambes. Elle me regarde avec un sourire triste. "Si je t'avais connue alors, je t'aurais permis de vivre avec moi... dans ma chambre." Je bouge les sourcils de façon suggestive.

"Je n'aurais jamais quitté ton lit."

"Vraiment? Tu étais une petite traînée à cette époque, hein?" dis-je sarcastiquement, relevant son haut pour embrasser son ventre.

"S'il te plaît. Un coup d'œil à ces longs cils et j'étais fichue. A quatorze ans, tu aurais pu m'avoir pour laver tes sous-vêtements juste avec ce regard." Je niche ma figure contre son ventre, serrant mes bras autour de sa taille.

"Je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais été blessée. Par ta mère, je veux dire. Je voudrais que tu aies eu une enfance normale et d'heureux souvenirs."

"J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, Eddie. J'ai d'excellents souvenirs. Je veux dire, Nonna était géniale, et mon père et Sue... ils ont fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour me faire sentir avoir ma place ici. Et la famille de Rose... c'était comme la mienne. La merde que ma mère faisait m'a rendue juste plus déterminée, je pense. Je suis plus forte pour ça." Bella hausse les épaules, résignée à tirer le meilleur parti de sa situation. "Et je sais quoi _ne pas_ faire en tant que parent." Elle tire mes cheveux, relevant mon menton pour m'embrasser.

"Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire?" murmure-t-elle entre deux baisers alors qu'elle donne un coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer. "Baiser... dans ce lit."

Je secoue la tête pour dire non, la repoussant. "Nooon, il n'y a foutrement pas moyen. Ton père est ici et je viens de le rencontrer aujourd'hui et non, juste non..." Mais elle glisse sur ses genoux entre mes jambes et autant je lutte contre elle, autant elle écrase ma détermination et gagne complètement.

Et ensuite sa bouche descend sur ma queue, la bataille est perdue et je dois laisser tomber mes troupes. Je veux dire... ma bite porte un casque après tout. Je suis à la fois nerveux et excité car c'est tellement, tellement mal d'être en train de faire ça dans la maison de son père avec toute sa foutue famille juste dehors, mais _nom de Dieu_, cette fille sait faire une pipe. Je vais lui rendre la pareille comme un enfoiré à la seconde où nous serons à la maison. Elle travaille de la bouche et de la main en même temps et je suis juste sur le point de venir quand on frappe un coup à la porte et sa belle-mère l'appelle. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est que la porte n'est pas verrouillée, alors je me couvre instinctivement envoyant accidentellement Bella au sol. Sa main est toujours enroulée autour de ma bite, donc miraculeusement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éjaculer. Quand mon sperme jaillit, il va partout. Il va sur mon short et mon tee-shirt, goutte sur le devant de son débardeur, dans son décolleté. Sue ouvre la porte timidement alors que je suis assis là couvert de mon propre foutre et Bella est sur le sol roulée en boule riant aux éclats, avec une main en l'air, d'épaisses traînées de semence dégoulinant entre ses doigts. Je suis bouche bée et Sue est juste à nous fixer incrédule.

"Mais que diable... oh, doux Seigneur! C'est juste..." Sue regarde partout sauf moi, essayant spécifiquement d'éviter mon entre-jambe que je cache sans une once de discrétion. Alors elle éclate de rire et je suis mortifié au-delà de l'entendement, regardant ma copine se rouler sur le sol avec les larmes entre autres choses dégoulinant sur son visage et sa belle-mère, que je viens juste de rencontrer, nous attrapant au final d'une pipe alors que nous souillons la chambre d'enfant auparavant immaculée. Je ne reviendrai jamais ici. Jamais.

"Je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez un expresso ou un cappuccino, mais je pense que peut-être vous avez juste besoin d'une serviette ou deux. Je reviens tout de suite." Alors qu'elle ferme la porte, nous pouvant entendre son rire résonner dans le couloir.

Je lance un regard noir à Bella, pointant un doigt poisseux vers elle. "Je te déteste. Je te déteste tellement là tout de suite. Elle va aller le raconter à tout le monde, là dehors et ton père va foutrement me castrer et me mutiler et merde et Tu. Pense. Que. C'est. Drôle!"

Elle ne peut s'arrêter de rire, même pas un instant pour s'excuser. Sue revient, frappant doucement alors qu'elle ouvre la porte, me tendant rapidement un rouleau de papier toilette. L'expression sur son visage est un mélange d'embarras, d'amusement et de pitié. Je la remercie dans un grognement, sans croiser son regard, voulant m'enfouir sous les couvertures du petit lit de Bella et mourir. Une fois qu'elle est partie, je prends un énorme paquet de feuilles, épongeant mes genoux et mes vêtements avec une main et éliminant la merde sur Bella avec le rouleau.

Nous nous nettoyons tous les deux rapidement mais je refuse de lui parler. Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère mais je suis gêné et me sens comme un énorme connard car je ne veux pas que Sue, ou qui que ce soit à qui elle l'a dit, pense que j'ai réclamé ça à sa fille et que je suis une sorte de pervers excité incontrôlable qui a besoin de prendre son pied dans les chambres des petites filles. Dans un sens je suis tout ça, mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

Pendant que nous prenons le dessert, je vois Bella prendre sa belle-mère en aparté, toutes les deux riant de manière hystérique alors qu'elles lancent sans cesse des regards vers moi. Mes joues rougissent d'embarras tandis que je jette un regard noir à Bella avec mépris mais elle m'ignore. Plus tard, alors que nous sommes assis sur les marches devant la maison à regarder le feu d'artifice des voisins, elle me prend la main et me murmure des mots doux, et le moment est si romantique que je dois l'embrasser. Elle est pardonnée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella dit que Sue a promis de ne jamais dire un mot de ce qu'elle a vu, car le père de Bella me couperait les couilles, tout comme je le pensais. A titre de compensation pour m'avoir mis dans de beaux draps, sans jeu de mots, je lui fais prendre le volant de ma voiture pour rentrer, et pendant les quarante minutes de trajet, j'ai ma main dans son débardeur, pressant et pelotant. La vengeance est une chienne.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que j'obtiens ma revanche. C'est involontaire, bien entendu, mais quand même.

Bella et moi sommes dans la piscine, sexe sec, ou... sexe mouillé, si vous voulez. Son haut est enlevé et ça devient assez hot et lourd quand ma sœur et ses amies surgissent sans prévenir. Je fais, "Oh, salut les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" alors que je tiens son haut hors de portée et Bella me gifle, essayant de se cacher derrière mon corps jusqu'à ce que finalement je lui rende son haut.

Bella est gênée, alors que c'est ma sœur qui crie qu'elle a besoin d'une chirurgie des yeux au laser maintenant qu'elle a vu son frère s'envoyer l'air. Mais aussitôt qu'elle a les liens rapidement noués, Bella est hors de la piscine, parlant avec ma sœur comme si de rien n'était. Je dois rester un peu plus longtemps à attendre que les restes de mon excitation disparaissent. Et pendant ce temps, j'ignore Jessica qui bouillonne dans un des fauteuils du patio, lançant entre Bella et moi des rayons mortels de ses yeux. Comme si elle avait même eu un coup avec moi. Nous traînons avec elles pendant un petit moment avant que Jess ne me fasse me sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise avec sa bouderie, et je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à expliquer à ma copine pourquoi ça.

Bella est allongée sur mon lit, fraîchement sortie de la douche, quand elle me demande si nous avons la weed qu'Em m'a donnée, car elle se sent d'être défoncée et d'aller au bazar tout à un dollar. Alors nous fumons au fond de l'espace de chargement à l'arrière du parking et puis nous marchons vers Dollar Tree où pour à peine vingt balles tu peux avoir un panier plein de fabuleux trésors. Je n'ai jamais été dans un magasin tout à un dollar avant, parce que j'ai toujours supposé qu'ils étaient dégoûtants, mais non. C'est un haut lieu de surprises et d'enchantement, et je répète cette phrase environ cinquante fois parce que je suis stone et étonné et tout à fait émerveillé. Je prends un set de mini-tournevis, une fleur de douche uniquement parce que j'aime sa couleur, une boite de pseudo Sour Patch Kids (google), appelés avec à propos Angry Tarty Babies, une rallonge et un pack de trois bloc-notes grand format. Rien dont j'ai vraiment besoin mais le fait que ce n'est qu'à un dollar fait que le bâtard radin en moi s'embrase avec joie. Et aussi parce que je suis défoncé j'ai besoin d'un peu de tout. Je choisis un sachet de grenouilles et de lézards en plastique, des petits soldats, et un puzzle pour Garrett. Et enfin, j'achète un serpent en plastique que j'ai l'intention de mettre dans le lit de Lauren, simplement parce qu'il est foutrement effrayant.

Bella prend un plein panier d'affaires pour l'enseignement, d'autocollants, et de merdes à accrocher au mur pour sa classe, et ensuite elle a décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir un ballon, ce qui n'a aucun sens, mais elle en veut un, alors nous en prenons deux. Et puis bien sûr alors que nous avons dépensé tout notre argent, nous avons faim. Donc, nous rangeons nos sacs dans la voiture, et Bella saute littéralement en traversant le parking tenant ses ballons et chantant tandis que je traîne derrière, faisant comme si je ne la connaissais pas, mais me réjouissant secrètement de sa sottise. A la devanture de Panera (chaîne de boulangeries) elle s'arrête brusquement.

Elle suffoque. "Que dois-je faire avec mes ballons?"

"Tu devrais les lâcher," réponds-je, tapotant sa tête comme si je lui donnais un conseil avisé.

"Noooooon, mon balloooon!" Elle fait la moue trois secondes en berçant un ballon comme si c'est un bébé et puis soudain elle est au-dessus de ça. Elle me tend la ficelle d'un ballon. "Fais un vœu."

"Je souhaite la paix dans le monde," dis-je, lâchant la ficelle.

"Je souhaite... toujours du bonheur." Nous regardons les deux ballons prendre le large dans l'éclatant ciel d'été, emportant nos vœux avec eux. J'embrasse Bella là, au milieu du parking, souhaitant avoir un ballon de plus.

Nous mangeons un morceau et puis nous décidons de regarder un film avant que l'effet de la weed se dissipe.

Bella a les Angry Tarty Babies et quelques autres friandises de contrefaçon dans son sac. Elle en fourre dans ma bouche et éclate de rire à la tête que je fais, car putain, ils sont acides. Elle avait porté ses lunettes de soleil tout l'après-midi, essayant de rester incognito puisqu'elle va enseigner en septembre et on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Ça me rend fou car je veux voir ses jolis yeux. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mon nez, et nous sommes tout guimauve tandis que nous attendons dans la file énorme pour prendre les tickets.

Bella jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. "Euh, puis-je vous aider?" dit-elle avec une connotation légèrement snob à quelqu'un derrière elle. Je me tourne pour voir Vanessa avec un groupe d'environ cinq amies à elles derrière nous, et ça me coupe le souffle, littéralement. Je ne la reconnais presque pas. Ses cheveux sont vraiment coupés courts et ils sont plus clairs. Elle a aussi pris peut-être quinze kilos, mais elle n'est certainement plus enceinte, bien que son ventre soit encore légèrement distendu. Les filles ignorent Bella, me saluant de la main. Vanessa a cet étrange regard sur le visage comme si elle était foutrement offensée. Elle lève la main aussi, mais c'est si timide que je sais qu'elle est aussi surprise que moi qu'on tombe l'un sur l'autre, et peut-être qu'elle a peur que je pète un plomb. Je lance un regard alentour pour quelque signe de Jake, mais il semble qu'elle soit sortie juste avec les filles.

Je réponds simplement avec, "Quoi de neuf? Comment allez-vous?" Mais je ne fais aucun mouvement pour les approcher ou entrer plus en conversation. Elles marmonnent toutes qu'elles vont bien et aussi impoli que ce soit, je me retourne vers Bella, lui offrant un grand sourire. Mon cœur fait la course cependant. Elle murmure, "Vanessa?" et je hoche la tête. Bella avait vu quelques vieilles photos de moi et Vanessa au bal de fin d'année et autres trucs, mais elle était si différente d'à présent.

"Ça va?" demande-t-elle. J'enserre la taille de Bella de mes mains et embrasse son front. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que ça m'affecte comme si j'en pinçais encore pour Vanessa ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste bizarre de la voir après tout ce temps. Mais je vais très bien.

"Bien sûr," dis-je, haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi n'irais-je pas?"

Après que le film soit fini, Bella va aux toilettes et la foule dense m'irrite, alors je lui dis que je vais l'attendre devant à l'extérieur. Je suis en train de ré-activer la sonnerie de mon téléphone quand je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, et je lève les yeux souriant, pensant que c'est Bella. Seulement c'est le visage de Vanessa qui me fixe. Je ne veux pas faire ça là maintenant. Ma tête est embrumée par la weed et je suis fatigué, pas dans ma meilleure forme.

"Salut," dit-elle, comme si elle se donnait du courage pour cette conversation. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien. Comment vas-tu?" demandé-je, cordialement, réalisant que j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de comment elle va. Je ne m'en soucie pas. Mes sentiments envers elle ne sont plus malveillants. Je ne désire pas lui nuire, mais je suis tellement heureux dans ma propre vie qu'elle n'a plus d'importance pour moi.

Vanessa hausse les épaules. "Ça va. Fatiguée. Euh... alors..."

Oh, je parie qu'elle est fatiguée d'avoir un nouveau-née et tout. Je vais juste de l'avant et brise la glace. "Félicitations. Pour le mariage. Et le bébé." Ses clés sont enchevêtrées dans ses doigts et je remarque qu'il y a une photo qui pend à l'anneau, de toute évidence son gamin. "C'est lui?" Je prends le cadre en plastique.

"Elle," dit-elle. "Ashley." Elle rayonne, mais en même temps, elle est gênée. Ses oreilles se teintent de rouge, et après avoir passé presque quatre ans avec une personne, on ne leur dit vraiment pas de s'en aller.

"Elle te ressemble." Je retourne le plastique m'attendant à voir une autre photo du bébé, mais c'est elle et Jake, la même photo que celle accrochée au réfrigérateur de Jay. Ça ne me blesse pas de la voir cette fois et je suis vraiment soulagé. Alors que je lui rends les clés je reçois un texto de Bella.

**Prends ton temps. Je t'attends sur le banc. Xoxoxo**

Je lève les yeux pour la voir assise sur le banc devant à l'extérieur, à environ cinq mètres plus loin tenant son téléphone sur les genoux. Elle me sourit et me mime, 'Je t'aime,' et je n'hésite pas à le lui mimer en retour, même si Vanessa voit tout de l'échange.

"Elle est vraiment jolie," dit Vanessa, baissant le regard.

Je hoche la tête, souriant. "Ouais, elle l'est."

Il y a un silence gêné et je suis sur le point de lui dire au revoir et mettre fin à la sensation étrange entre nous quand elle dit, "Es-tu heureux?"

Il n'y a même pas une seconde qui passe avant ma réponse. "Oui. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis très longtemps." Pas grâce à elle. "Et toi?"

Elle sourit tristement. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, de manière si inattendue. "Ouais, la plupart du temps. Je... je pense beaucoup à toi. Quelques fois je pense à t'appeler et—"

"Ne fais pas ça," dis-je brusquement, l'interrompant. Je suis furieux, car comment putain ose-t-elle? Elle semble se calmer alors que je me recule d'un pas d'elle avec les mains tendues en signe de reddition. "Juste... _ne fais pas ça_. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça après avoir _foutu_ ma vie en l'air et puis me dire que tu penses encore à moi. Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Vanessa. Ou à toi. Tu as fait ton choix il y a longtemps, et ça a pris un moment, mais je crois véritablement que c'était de la façon dont c'était censé aller." Je persifle dans une sorte de murmure de colère qui n'est pas vraiment calme.

Elle bégaie. "J'ai eu une grossesse vraiment éprouvante. J'avais si peur que le bébé puisse avoir quelque chose qui n'aille pas parce que je pensais que peut-être j'étais punie pour ce que j'avais fait..."

Je ne dis rien. D'une certaine façon je suis content qu'elle ait éprouvé des craintes, parce que peu importe ses intentions à cette époque il reste encore une part de moi qui ressent de la colère envers elle de n'avoir même pas eu le choix à ce sujet en plus des mensonges et m'être fait tromper.

"Ouais, elle va bien, elle est parfaite. Mais je me demande toujours si toi et moi... si je n'avais pas..."

Je ris sombrement. "Ne te le demande pas. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivés. Ce que j'ai maintenant est ce que l'amour est censé être. Pas que nous n'en ayons pas eu alors. Ne te fourvoie pas en pensant que ce que nous avons partagé était plus qu'une amourette d'adolescents, et je te garantis que si nous avions eu ce bébé, les choses entre nous auraient été un désastre." J'adoucis mon ton, la colère m'ayant quitté. "Tu aimes Jake, et tu as sa fille. Il n'y a pas besoin de se demander _qu'en serait-il_ _si_. Tu peux te pardonner, Vanessa. Parce que... je te pardonne."

Waouh. Juste waouh. Je suis stupéfait de la façon dont je me sens libre.

Vanessa se couvre la bouche avec la main et elle sanglote, bruyamment, les sanglots attirant l'attention. Je soupire. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui tendre la main, pas le réflexe de la réconforter ou la rassurer. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre elle. C'est simplement parce que je ne l'aime pas et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids enlevé de mes épaules en sachant cela de façon certaine. Tout ce que je veux c'est dire au revoir et retrouver Bella. Les amies de Vanessa traînent au coin de l'immeuble, l'attendant.

"Écoute. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne t'attarde pas là-dessus. Je vais bien. _Tu_ vas bien. Tu as une merveilleuse famille et … je te souhaite d'avoir une vie merveilleuse, V. Vraiment." Avec un sourire, je lui presse le bras affectueusement et je pars vers Bella avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Ça te dit une glace italienne?" demandé-je, entourant mon bras autour de sa taille.

"Toujours," dit-elle, se blottissant à mon côté. Environ une minute passe avant qu'elle ne dise, "Alors, tout va bien?"

"Tout est parfait." Je me tourne vers elle, les gens passant sur le trottoir deviennent flous dans ma périphérie. Tout ce que je vois c'est elle. "Je t'aime, Bella." J'appuie mon front sur le sien. "Je t'aime tellement." Je l'aime parce qu'elle m'a donné le temps de parler avec Vanessa sans devenir garce ou jalouse, et pour avoir su que j'avais besoin de cette sorte d'achèvement même si je veux l'admettre ou non. Je l'aime parce qu'elle m'aime en retour dans tout mon délabrement. Je sais à présent que je veux définitivement l'épouser. Je veux avoir des enfants avec elle et ne plus jamais avoir aucun matin où je me réveille sans voir son visage.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-elle, presque avec vénération. Elle prend mon visage dans ses deux mains, et le regard dans ses yeux est douloureux. "Ton cœur a été libéré," murmure-t-elle.

"Ouais," je soupire. La douleur d'avoir tout perdu que j'ai eue quand Vanessa est partie, provoquée par le trou vacant dans ma poitrine et mon esprit qui avait emmagasiné tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec elle, s'était entachée d'amertume et de colère. Les mains de Bella se déplacent du côté de mon visage pour tracer mes lèvres, quelque chose qu'elle aime me faire. Je sais maintenant que sans avoir eu l'expérience d'un cœur brisé avec Vanessa, je ne serais pas en mesure d'aimer Bella de la façon dont je l'aime à présent, avec reconnaissance, adoration et respect. J'ai appris à apprécier ce qu'elle me donne comme si c'est un cadeau.

Je me tourne vers là où Vanessa et moi avons parlé, l'endroit est maintenant désert. Je suppose que je devrais remercier Vanessa pour avoir gâché ma vie, et sans le savoir m'en donner une sensationnelle des années plus tard. Mais d'une certaine façon, je pense qu'elle sait déjà combien je lui suis reconnaissant.

Étrange la façon dont les choses se résolvent.

~**ITD~**

_Voilà une page de son passé tournée, leurs liens se resserrent mais leur entourage devient plus présent avec les présentations à la famille. Les prochaines étapes sont à hauts risques._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	16. Ch 15 - Surprises et Révélations

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

******.**

Le titre du chapitre est explicite, la boulette que vous attendez depuis le début.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusque là et d'avoir laisser une trace de votre passage. Mes remerciements aussi à SBRocket et Ptitewam.

Chapitre 15 : ******Surprises et Révélations**

******.**

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 15~ Surprises & Revelations**

**Août**

Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée de chez Bella sans bruit, je m'accroupis vers le Chat qui se frotte à mes pieds ronronnant de contentement.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de garder ta porte d'entrée verrouillée?" Je hurle en haut des escaliers, faisant certes beaucoup comme le ferait un père. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle étant si jeune et jolie toute seule dans cet appartement. C'est instinctif, je suppose.

"Je l'ai laissée ouverte pour _toi_ et tu étais supposé être ici il y a quarante-cinq minutes!" Ces mots sont dit d'un ton chantant, alors je sais qu'elle n'est pas énervée. Mais elle a raison: je suis en retard. Quand je tourne le coin qui mène à sa chambre, Bella se tient là dos au grand miroir vérifiant ses fesses. Elle porte une étroite robe blanche, sans bretelle et courte avec un motif noir bordant le haut.

"Waouh, tu es incroyable," dis-je, laissant tomber mon sac pour la nuit sur le sol alors que je prends du recul pour l'admirer. "Tourne." Elle fait un tour sur elle-même, s'arrêtant à nouveau devant le miroir alors qu'elle lisse le devant. "Est-ce pour la fête de mon père?"

"Ouais, mais je n'arrive pas à décider si ça fait salope ou pas." Elle choisit une autre robe, courte et jaune avec un petit volant à l'ourlet. "J'ai celle-ci aussi."

"Celle-ci ne fait certainement pas salope," dis-je, déplaçant mes mains autour de sa taille tandis que je frotte mon nez dans son cou. "Tu es magnifique." Mon père donne une fête d'anniversaire à la maison demain pour commémorer une année entière à être resté fidèle dans son mariage à ma trainée croqueuse de diamants de belle-mère. C'est vraiment un moyen pour Esmé de faire admirer sa maison et l'argent de son mari à ses amis. Autant je suis opposé à ce mariage en premier lieu, autant je suis obligé d'assister à cette stupide fête même si c'est juste pour une heure.

Bella n'a rencontré mon père qu'une fois, mais c'était juste une très brève rencontre un soir dans l'allée alors qu'il se garait et que nous, nous sortions. Il est rarement à la maison quand j'y suis, soit presque jamais, mais il m'appelle régulièrement ces jours-ci pour contrôler. Je n'arrive pas définir si c'est pour garder un œil sur moi ou s'il appelle parce que soudain il se soucie. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est assez sympa quand ce n'est pas gênant. D'une manière ou d'une autre il s'arrange toujours pour appeler pendant que nous faisons l'amour.

Je peux dire que Bella est nerveuse de rencontrer toute ma famille à la fois, mais je continue à lui rappeler qu'il en a été ainsi pour moi avec la sienne et qu'elle devrait penser à ça comme arracher un pansement d'un seul coup. J'ai encore à rencontrer sa mère et je ne fais pas pression sur la question parce que c'est un sujet tellement sensible. A la façon dont Bella parle, ou plutôt parle rarement d'elle, je n'ai pas le réel désir de rencontrer cette femme. N'importe comment, j'ai peur que ma nature protectrice prenne le dessus et aller au conflit avec sa mère, l'accusant de négligence ou de quelque chose de totalement inapproprié où Bella serait juste furieuse après moi de dépasser les bornes.

"Où sont mes fleurs?" dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

"Euh… quelles fleurs?"

"Celles que tu es sorti m'acheter qui t'ont mis si en retard," sourit-elle, se tournant pour retirer ses talons.

Je lève les yeux au ciel ignorant le commentaire. "Écoute," dis-je, assis au bord de son lit alors qu'elle se recule vers moi ainsi je peux dé-zipper sa robe. Elle tombe par terre et je suis momentanément distrait par son soutien-gorge et sa culotte non coordonnés. "Il y avait Portes Ouvertes aujourd'hui pour un des appartements près de l'étang, et je pensais que je devais le voir." La maison de ville était exactement comme celle de Bella seulement inversée avec les escaliers du côté opposé. Elle surplombe un étang artificiel avec un énorme jet d'eau au centre. «Elle a besoin d'une couche de peinture ou deux et d'une nouvelle moquette à l'étage, mais j'aurais préféré avoir des parquets en bois brut assortis au rez-de-chaussée, mais je pense que je vais faire une offre. Le prix est vraiment bas pour ce genre d'endroit et c'est tout à fait… faisable."

Elle parait confuse, jetant au hasard la robe blanche sur le lit avant de mettre un short. "Tu peux te permettre un emprunt là tout de suite?"

"Eh bien, si mon père m'aide pour l'acompte, je peux arranger ça. Il est vraiment cool ces temps-ci et je pense qu'il serait heureux de me prêter de l'argent jusqu'à ce que mes fonds soient disponibles. Je vais devoir vivre assez serré, ce qui signifie plus d'aventures au bazar à un dollar défoncé," plaisanté-je. Mon visage tombe quand je vois l'expression sur le sien qui montre qu'elle est clairement gênée. Elle s'agite avec sa robe, ne croisant pas mon regard. Esquive.

Je suis déconfit. "Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, n'est-ce pas? Voudrais-tu me dire pourquoi pas?" Demandé-je en riant légèrement bien que je sois blessé. Puis ça me vient tout d'un coup. "Tu as peur que nous rompions et que je vive dans le coin." Ouais, ça craindrait, devoir la voir sortir avec d'autres mecs. Mais quand même, les appartements sont suffisamment loin l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse être peu probable que nous tombions sur l'autre.

"En fait je n'avais pas pensé pas à ça," dit-elle doucement, se déplaçant pour s'assoir plus près de moi. Elle remonte ses genoux, les entourant de ses bras. "Je pense que ça serait génial si tu veux ton propre appartement mais…" La main de Bella glisse sur le lit, la liant à la mienne. Je la porte à mes lèvres pour embrasser ses jointures.

"Quoi? Dis-moi." Mon cœur bat tellement vite que s'en est ridicule.

"Je pense que tu pourrais emménager ici," dit-elle simplement, haussant les épaules. "Il est absurde pour toi de payer un emprunt alors que tu es tout le temps ici de toute façon. Je veux dire, achète la maison si tu veux et loue-là ou je ne sais pas, mais à moins que tu penses vouloir te distraire en privé ou autre… " Bella me regarde avec scepticisme attendant une réponse. Je secoue la tête, non, évidemment.

"Je débarrasserai même les boites de mon ancienne chambre comme ça tu pourras avoir ta garçonnière ou quoi que ce soit pour toi. Nous pouvons décorer cependant comme tu le souhaites." Elle remonte les sourcils pour m'encourager.

"Ouais? Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis, quoi? Deux mois?"

"Presque trois. Tu n'as pas de doute sur nous, si?" Demande-t-elle, penchant la tête de côté.

"Non. Du tout." Je l'épouserais demain si nous étions juste un peu plus vieux et tous les deux plus stables financièrement dans nos vies. Si elle devait être enceinte, que nous soyons mariés ou non, je veux m'assurer que mon enfant ait tout ce qu'il ou elle a besoin, y compris au moins un parent qui est à plein temps à la maison.

"Alors, quel est le problème?" Elle ne me donne pas la possibilité de répondre. "Écoute, je t'aime, et j'aime me réveiller avec toi, et franchement, ce stupide chat t'aime aussi, alors…"

"Tu es sure?"

"Affirmatif."

Il ne faut vraiment pas que je pense à ça. Je suis foutrement fou de joie. "Très bien… Coloc."

"Donc c'est un oui?" demande-t-elle dans un petit cri aigu, lançant ses bras autour de moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, ému par son invitation.

Quand je m'écarte, j'ajoute, "Ouais, c'est un oui définitif… mais nous devons avoir des règles."

Elle se recule, soulevant les sourcils. Je dis, "Tu fais la cuisine et le ménage et toutes les courses et je paie l'eau, l'électricité et internet et tous ces trucs. Les week-ends les vêtements sont en option et tu dois dormir nue toutes les nuits. Oh, et-" Je blague surtout.

"Et que dirais-tu d'embrasser mon cul?" Elle prend l'air menaçant qu'elle fait quand elle veut en recoudre.

"Avec plaisir," souris-je, me penchant pour littéralement embrasser son cul. Elle me repousse.

"Nous faisons les courses ensemble, nous partageons les factures et je nettoierai les toilettes, mais je jure que si je trouve de la pisse ou des poils sur le siège alors ce sera ton problème."

"Deal," dis-je, alors que nous topons en plaisantant. "Quand dois-je emménager?"

Elle me plaque, me clouant au lit. "Tu peux emménager en moi, là… maintenant."

Dieu, que j'aime les insinuations explicitement sexuelles.

**~ITD~**

Je suis à discuter des avantages et des inconvénients de la médecine holistique par rapport à la médecine traditionnelle avec la sœur d'Esmé qui en ce moment participe au Programme Médical de Yale. Bien que physiquement elle ressemble à sa sœur, Tia est intellectuellement complètement aux antipodes d'Esmé, et j'ai dû déjà lui demander deux fois si elle avait été adoptée. Je suis engagé à fond dans la conversation quand j'aperçois Bella passer les grilles de l'entrée et mon cerveau se vide avec plus rien que la pensée de combien elle est magnifique.

"Tia... excuse-moi," dis-je, l'interrompant de façon tout à fait cavalière alors que je pars vers le rayon de soleil qui me fait sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle tient un sac dans une main et un petit paquet rouge dans l'autre. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'embêter avec un cadeau; je leur ai déjà pris des bons pour des massages dans l'endroit préféré de mon père, mais Bella a insisté sur le fait que c'est trop impersonnel et voulait faire quelque chose d'un peu plus spécial. Elle me dit que c'est un bouchon à vin en argent personnalisé par une gravure et sans même le regarder, je sais que mon père va adorer.

J'enroule mes mains autour de sa taille mince, faisant attention de ne pas détériorer son visage parfaitement maquillé alors que je l'embrasse sur les joues. Je peux dire qu'elle est nerveuse, mais elle ne le montre pas du tout extérieurement. Tenant la main de Bella dans la mienne, je prend un verre de champagne pour elle et puis la conduit vers mon grand-père et mon oncle qui sont sous la tente où ma famille a été rassemblée. Le reste des invités fourmillant autour de la piscine et du bar sont les trous du cul privilégiés amis de mon père, et (à l'exception de Tia) les salopes gâtées, ivres, amies de ma belle-mère.

Mon grand-père et mon oncle sont instantanément amoureux de Bella et je suis rayonnant car ça fait longtemps que je ne leur ai pas présenté quelqu'un. Elle leur fait de la lèche en les saluant en Italien, et ils sont immédiatement sous le charme, exclamant pour moi ouvertement leur approbation. Nous nous asseyons avec ma famille un moment, mais j'en ai un peu assez après quelques verres et je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça quand le maitre de cérémonie fait un grandiose et obligatoire show final du "Grand Jour" de mon père et Esmé. Vivre ça la première fois il y a un an était suffisant pour moi. J'ai eu même à me tenir comme témoin, feignant d'être tout à fait d'accord que mon père épouse quelqu'un de près de la moitié de son âge, cette même femme qui déteste son unique fils avec véhémence.

Bella discute avec ma sœur des universités, tenant encore sa petite boite rouge sur les genoux, alors je décide que c'est le moment ou jamais d'aller faire les présentations officielles et mettre les voiles. La conduisant avec ma main dans le bas de son dos, nous manœuvrons à travers les invités de la fête nous arrêtant derrière mon père qui a un bras lié à celui d'Esmé. Elle fait admirer son nouveau bracelet en diamants à une femme plus âgée impassible qui semble avoir supporté beaucoup trop de liftings pour une vie entière. Quand je me racle la gorge, mon père se retourne. A la seconde où il me voit, son visage se fend d'un sourire de toute évidence alimenté par une surabondance d'alcool onéreux. Ou il se pourrait qu'il soit vraiment heureux.

"Papa, tu te souviens de Bella." L'expression sur le visage de mon père est soudain étrange. Ce n'est que pendant un instant que ses yeux se plissent avec inquiétude pour Bella... l'analysant presque visuellement, mais ensuite c'est fini et son attitude charmeuse revient dans toute sa force. La seconde où mon père porte la main de Bella à ses lèvres l'attention à ma belle-mère est entièrement détournée vers Bella, qui est plus jolie et plus gracieuse et juste tout ce qu'Esmé n'est pas. Je peux voir la jalousie sur son visage alors qu'elle me lance des regards furieux. Je souris simplement, feignant l'ignorance.

"Ta bague..." il prend une inspiration bruyante, "c'est tellement unique." Je n'avais jamais remarqué l'énorme cœur en rubis au doigt de Bella avant ce soir. Il est littéralement à inspecter sa main maintenant presque avec dédain. C'est foutrement bizarre.

"Oh, merci. Ma mère me l'a donnée," dit-elle dédaigneusement reprenant sa main. "Je ne la porte jamais parce qu'elle est un peu imposante, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une occasion spéciale. Hum... alors... félicitations M. Cullenata." ajoute Bella, adorablement. "Mme Cullenata," dit-elle, directement à Esmé, "c'est un plaisir vous rencontrer enfin."

Je pouffe bruyamment parce que la différence d'âge entre les deux femmes n'est que de quatre ans et c'est vraiment absurde de l'entendre s'adresser à Esmé de cette manière. Ça la fait paraitre vraiment foutrement vieille. Mais c'est pourquoi j'aime Bella, parce que je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour moi. Elle tend le cadeau à Esmé, et mon père commence à poser des questions... lui portant plus d'intérêt qu'à n'importe quelle fille que j'ai amenée à la maison. Je suis sortie avec Vanessa pendant des années et elle était chez moi presque tous les jours. Mon père n'a jamais pris la peine de vouloir connaitre quoi que ce soit d'elle, sauf quand elle a été sous contraception après la "fausse couche".

En dépit de l'étrangeté de tout ça, je pense en fait que c'est plaisant qu'il porte un véritable intérêt à ma petite amie, d'autant depuis qu'il sait à quel point ce que je ressens pour elle est fort. Enfin, après que l'interrogatoire de mon père ait irrité de tout évidence Esmé et commence à agacer mes propres nerfs, je prends l'excuse du besoin d'autres verres.

Alors que nous nous esquivons, je peux vaguement entendre Esmé pleurnicher, lui reprochant d'avoir montré autant d'attention à Bella. Elle est tellement puérile, mais là… je pourrais effectivement être d'accord avec elle. Je n'ai pas aimé l'expression étrange qu'il avait sur le visage quand il parlait à Bella, et la façon prudente de lui demander où elle avait grandi et d'autres choses. C'était comme s'il essayait de lui tirer des informations, et je veux en quelque sorte savoir pourquoi. Mais plus tard. En ce moment, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à m'occuper.

Nous traversons mon immense jardin de derrière, rarement utilisé, avec une bouteille de champagne nichée sous un bras essayant de passer inaperçus.

Bella boit directement à la bouteille, trébuchant presque sur une sculpture en pierre juste après le court de tennis. Il y a des torches hawaïennes installées tout autour de la propriété, les flammes projetant des ombres sinistres sur l'allée en pierre. Le jardin est comme un labyrinthe avec tous les arrangements paysagers et merdes que mon père a fait faire depuis que nous avons emménagé. Ça fait presque deux ans maintenant, je pense. L'allée au fond est un chemin qui mène à un petit bosquet d'arbres et ensuite s'ouvre un espace circulaire avec des canapés de plein air et un brasero et un jardin japonais zen vraiment cool. Je ne suis seulement venu dans ce lieu reculé qu'une ou deux fois, mais c'est vraiment un endroit sympa, et j'espère que personne d'autre ne le découvrira avant que nous le fassions.

"Je pense que ton père m'aime bien," dit-elle malicieusement d'un ton chantant, alors qu'elle s'arrête pour enlever ses talons. Bella s'appuie sur mon épaule pour se soutenir. Je glousse à comment elle est petite sans ses stilettos.

"Ouais, c'était bizarre, non?" Pouah, l'idée de mon père flirtant avec ma copine… pas qu'il ait vraiment flirté avec elle, mais quand même.

"Je ne pense pas que c'était bizarre. C'était assez gentil. Il voulait apprendre à mieux me connaître, je suppose."

"Ouais, mais même si ça a manifestement énervé Esmé, il était tenace. Tu ne penses pas du tout que c'était bizarre?" Demandé-je, desserrant ma cravate alors que nous marquons un arrêt pour trouver l'ouverture dans les arbres.

"Nope." Elle se rapproche d'un pas, enroulant son bras autour de mon cou avec la bouteille de champagne encore à la main. C'est froid dans mon dos et je glapis. "Je suis juste fascinante, et envoûtante, incroyablement belle et—"

"Et foutrement hot," finis-je pour elle. "Hé," je mordille sa mâchoire, empaumant ses fesses sous sa robe. Je suis légèrement ivre et me sens réellement bien. "Tu es d'humeur pour de… l'exhibitionnisme?"

Un magnifique sourire allumé se faufile sur son visage, car Bella est absolument sans tabou au lit. "Qu'as-tu à l'esprit?" Je lui prends la bouteille, buvant une longue gorgée. Il s'avère que les trop bienveillants chanteurs de rap ont raison; il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un alcool coûteux. Alors que je descends la bouteille, elle défait ma ceinture, glissant sa main dans mon boxer, et je m'étouffe un peu, crachant le champagne partout sur moi.

Je m'essuie la bouche. "Pas ici, Bébé."

"Tu es sûr?" Ricane-t-elle, prenant ma queue dans sa main et la caressant. Elle commence à s'agenouiller.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" dis-je, la persuadant de se remettre sur ses pieds alors que je la conduis par la main le long de l'étroit chemin à travers les arbres. Dans la petite clairière seulement éclairée par une torche vacillante, les abords débordent de diverses variétés de fleurs, toutes dans des nuances de rouge pour être assorties aux coussins du mobilier à l'intérieur du belvédère grillagé. Il y a une petite chute d'eau artificielle sur un côté qui bouillonne assez bruyamment et j'espère que ça couvrira tous les gémissements qui viendraient de nous. C'est vraiment assez reculé ici. Et privé.

J'enlève mes chaussures habillées alors que je regarde Bella s'affaler sur le canapé. Ses jambes sont grand écartées de façon obscène. Un bras repose sur le dossier, l'autre main se déplace directement vers son centre, se touchant elle-même. Je caresse ma queue quelques coups la regardant alors qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux pleins de désir. Elle se blottit plus profondément dans les coussins du canapé, descendant son string, il s'étire alors entre ses deux genoux. Je gémis fortement, parce que je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher.

Je m'avance d'un pas nonchalant au-dessus d'elle, ma queue à hauteur de sa bouche. Elle est encore en train de se doigter quand elle me prend entre ses lèvres, chaudes, et humides et fuck…

Ma main glisse sur le haut de sa robe, le tirant vers le bas pour découvrir un sein. Je le prends en coupe dans ma paume, le massant, faisant courir mon pouce sur son mamelon. Je suis à la fois énervé et ravi qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Sa bouche bouge plus vite sur ma queue, plus profond dans sa gorge. Chaleur. Dents. Je lance ma tête en arrière dans le plaisir pendant un instant, murmurant tranquillement des paroles d'encouragement mais je ne peux empêcher le besoin de la regarder aller et venir sur moi. J'aime la façon dont ma peau glisse en passant ses lèvres. J'aime la façon dont ses yeux partent en flèche pour rencontrer les miens et sa bouche qui sourit avant de me travailler plus fort, plus vite, comme si elle prenait l'approbation et s'enfuyait avec.

Je la baise tellement fort et vite, mes hanches en fait me font mal à l'impact de chaque claquement contre sa peau. J'aime ça. Elle aime ça. Je lui dis que si j'avais du lubrifiant sur moi, je lui baiserais le cul. Ça la stimule encore plus. Je ne peux pas dire si c'est le fait que nous soyons dehors au milieu du jardin pendant une fête et le frisson d'être pris soit un aphrodisiaque, mais je jure que quand je jouis en elle, c'est euphorique, comme si j'étais effectivement défoncé.

Je lui donne ma chaussette pour se nettoyer et nous nous blottissons pieds nus sur le canapé en plein air avec la bouteille de champagne entre nous. A un moment donné, il y a une chanson que je sais qu'elle aime alors nous dansons lentement dessus, nous embrassant langoureusement. C'est vraiment romantique et rend cela vraiment très spécial quand nous nous déclarons à l'autre. C'est drôle quand on pense que quelque chose va se passer d'une certaine façon et que ça s'avère être une agréable surprise qui est tellement mieux.

**~ITD~**

Ce matin-là, après que Bella soit partie en catimini, portant mon tee-shirt et un de mes boxer, je me précipite partout pour me préparer à aller au travail; en retard parce que j'ai la gueule de bois. Juste quand je monte en voiture, mon père me hèle, debout dans l'allée en peignoir et les cheveux décoiffé et le visage ravagé par trop d'alcool de la soirée de la veille.

"Tu as une minute?"

"Papa, vraiment pas non," m'excusé-je. "Je suis vraiment en retard pour le travail."

Il hoche la tête avec résignation. "Que dirais-tu d'un diner et d'un verre plus tard? Est-ce que le Panama Hattie te semble bien?"

Et merde… mon père veut diner avec moi? Au Panama Hattie quand même? "Oh… hum… ouais, bien sûr. A quelle heure dois-je dire à Bella d'être prête?"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Oh, non. Je pensais… que ça pourrait être juste toi et moi ce soir." Il y a un petit sourire sur le visage mais il semble contrit. Je lui dis avec circonspection que je le retrouverai à sept heures au restaurant et le laisse debout dans l'allée, semblant plus vieux que jamais je me souvienne l'avoir vu.

**~ITD~**

Je me sens mal de plaquer Bella ce soir pour mon père, même si je sais que ça ne la dérange pas. En fait, elle est réellement contente que Carlisle me tende la main. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et elle est en maillot de bain avec un paréo très fin dessus quand j'arrive à la maison transportant deux des cartons de déménagement que j'ai emballés. Je voulais la voir rapidement avant de rejoindre mon père, mais elle est en rogne et irritable pour quelque raison inconnue.

J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu étais d'accord que je sorte ce soir?" Elle s'est toujours foutu que je traine avec les gars, alors je suis confus quant à pourquoi elle est en colère à propos de ça.

"Quoi? Non, je vais bien." Elle s'éloigne, levant les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'est pas ça. Ma putain de… mère était ici plus tôt. Elle a laissé à manger et ensuite est partie à me dire que je semblais avoir pris du poids." Elle soulève son paréo pour révéler un bikini bleu vif dans lequel elle est foutrement exceptionnelle. "Ai-je l'air d'avoir pris du poids?"

"Non," je me moque. "Ne l'écoute pas. Tu es parfaite. Sérieusement. Magnifique."

"Ouais?" demande-t-elle, toute boudeuse et tout. "Tu es sûr?"

"Affirmatif. Arrête ça."

"Bon. As-tu faim? Elle a apporté Italien." Avant que je puisse répondre, elle se tourne vers le réfrigérateur, sortant un récipient en plastique et met une part de ce qu'il y a dedans dans une assiette. Italienne typique, nourrir son homme.

"Juste un peu. J'ai bientôt rendez-vous avec mon père." Je ne devrais pas mais ça sent super bon. Je suis un glouton pour quoi que ce soit de fait-maison et d'Italien. "Tu étais à la plage aujourd'hui?" Demandé-je. Elle hoche la tête, me racontant sa journée avec les filles alors qu'elle place l'assiette devant moi. Elle se moque de moi quand je coince une serviette en papier dans l'encolure de ma chemise car c'est de la sauce qui éclabousse et tache. Je prends une bouchée et bordel, je suis au Paradis. C'est des boulettes de viande recouvertes d'une sauce rouge avec du salami et de la mozzarella fourrés dedans et un œuf dur en plein milieu. Je sais que j'en ai déjà eu avant mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir dans quel restaurant c'était servi. "Qu'est-ce que c'est"

"Pain de viande italien," elle hausse les épaules, impassible. "Ma famille appelle ça Pupatuna, mais c'est en fait prononcé Polpettone." Son accent italien est parfait. "C'est bon, non?"

Polpettone. Pupatuna, polpettone, pupatuna… je hoche la tête lentement, me creusant la cervelle pour savoir où j'ai déjà eu ça.

"Tu n'aimes pas ce que ma mère m'a amené," elle pointe l'assiette, "uniquement pour me dire que je suis grosse? Elle est vraiment une putain de salope—"

Je hoche la tête, du même avis, entre deux bouchées que je fourre pratiquement dans ma gorge. Pupatuna… pupatuna.

Pupatuna.

La lumière se fait.

Putain noooon.

Non. NON. NOOOOOOOON.

Je sens ma main commencer à trembler alors que la prise de conscience s'installe. Ça ne _peut_ _pas_ être. Il n'y a foutrement pas moyen. Mon ventre se tord et je transpire abondamment. Je repousse l'assiette, me levant brusquement alors que Bella me regarde.

"Je dois vraiment y aller," dis-je faiblement, m'essuyant la bouche. "Il va être en rogne si je suis en retard."

"Bon, eh bien, passe un bon moment." Elle se lève, attrapant ma main alors que nous marchons ensemble vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai mal au ventre, prêt à vomir la merde que je viens de manger. Bella se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, mais je déplace mes lèvres de ses lèvres à son front. "Es-tu nerveux? Tu es en sueur," dit-elle essuyant mon front avec le dos de sa main. Je hoche simplement la tête, serrant les poings pour éviter qu'elle remarque le tremblement.

"Je t'aime," dit-elle gentiment.

"Je t'aime aussi, tellement," ajouté-je tranquillement alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi. "A plus tard." Je suis foutrement terrifié alors que je vais rapidement à ma voiture, cherchant mon téléphone. Mon poing claque sur le volant quand je me rappelle avoir effacer son numéro de téléphone juste après avoir récupéré mon permis de conduire chez elle, juste avant que je rencontre Bella...

Je conduis comme un fou descendant la 231 vers la maison de Renée. C'est juste une coïncidence flippante. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle soit la mère de Bella, il n'y a foutrement pas moyen. Je veux dire il n'y a pas de réelle ressemblance sauf pour la couleur des cheveux, et il y a quatre-vingt millions de filles dans cette ville avec des cheveux brun foncé. Je réfléchis encore et encore essayant de me souvenir si Renée a même dit le nom de sa fille à voix haute, mais je ne peux même pas me rappeler d'elle s'y référant autrement que par "ma fille" ou "ma gamine".

Quand j'arrive devant, il n'y a pas de voiture dans l'allée, ce qui à la fois me soulage et me frustre. Je hurle "Fuck!" environ un million de fois avant d'apercevoir l'affreux nain de jardin à chapeau rouge dans son bac à fleurs. Je me gare de l'autre côté de la rue et me fraye un chemin jusqu'à l'allée. Je sais que c'est mal de faire ça mais je dois savoir tout de suite ou je vais vomir. Regardant alentour les maisons des voisins, je m'assure que personne n'est dans les environs pour appeler les flics et je soulève le nain, me saisissant du double de la clé caché dans le fond. Elle m'encourageait toujours à venir même si elle n'était pas à la maison., cependant je n'ai jamais utilisé la clé.

C'est bizarre d'être ici. "Renée?" Appelé-je faiblement, juste pour être sûr qu'elle n'est pas là. La maison sent pareil, comme son parfum, et ça me donne envie de vomir au souvenir d'avoir été ivre et assez désespéré pour venir ici toutes ces fois quand j'aurais dû juste foutrement... appeler Katie ou ramener chez moi une fille prise au hasard dans un club pour me faire sucer. Je suis partagé entre rire de moi pour mes actions répréhensibles et haïr le culot de Renée pour m'avoir approché ce soir-là. Elle aurait dû juste s'intéresser à ses propres putains d'affaires et me laisser seul bordel à me complaire dans ma misère.

Il n'y a pas de photos aux murs ou sur aucune étagère dans le living-room ou dans la petite salle à manger. Elle a redécoré cependant. Je déteste l'avoir même remarqué. J'évite complètement de passer par sa chambre, sachant que je ne serai pas en mesure d'encaisser la vue de celle-ci, et me dirige vers la chambre au bout du couloir. Ma main tremble sur la poignée. J'ai trop peur de la tourner. Je me prépare psychologiquement pendant la minute environ où j'hésite.

"Elle n'est pas elle. Il n'y a pas moyen. C'est trop pour une coïncidence. Beaucoup de gens font ce plat... ce n'est pas... je suis stupide. Il suffit d'entrer et de le savoir avant que Renée revienne et appelle les foutus flics pour effraction et entrée..."

Lentement, je tourne la poignée et la première chose que je remarque est le poster de Zac Efron sur le mur. Bella a-t-elle même fait mention qu'elle l'aimait gamine? La chambre normale d'adolescente est immaculée. Rien n'est dérangé et il n'y a rien à dire de prime abord. Une grande photo encadrée de chaussons de danse sur un piano est accrochée au-dessus canapé-lit en fer. Une poupée Barbie, un trophée de pom-pom girl et une tirelire en forme de chaussure sont posés sur une étagère. Je suis tellement soulagé. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est foutrement pas elle, me dis-je à moi-même.

Jusqu'à ce que je remarque la photographie sur sa table de chevet. C'est une photo de Renée, ses yeux bleus dansant dans la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière en queue de cheval à côté d'une petite fille sur une plage. Elles sont enlacées, et la petite fille semble heureuse avec le vent soufflant dans ses long cheveux bruns sur son front. Je me laisse tomber dans le lit tenant le cadre dans les mains pour voir de plus près.

Mon poing tremblant se ferme sur ma bouche.

Je sens la brûlure des larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Mes entrailles semblent comme tourner à l'envers, comme si j'étais mangé vivant. Parce que tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que j'avais été une bonne personne. J'avais fait des choses merdiques dans ma vie, pris des décisions horriblement mauvaises, mais globalement je suis une bonne personne et je pensais que je méritais avoir de bonnes choses qui m'arrivent.

Être avec Renée était mal; vraiment foutrement mal pour de si nombreuses raisons. Je sais ça. Pour la dignité de ma mère, pour le respect de mon père...

Pour ma _propre_ estime...

Mais jamais en un million d'années je n'ai pensé que ma liaison avec cette femme reviendrait me mordre le cul, pas comme ça. Jamais je n'avais pensé que ça me coûterait la seule personne sans qui je ne pourrais même imaginer vivre, ni jamais imaginer lui faire du mal comme ça. La seule personne qui ne m'avait jamais fait une foutue chose autre que m'aimer.

Je repose la photo de Renée et petite Bella avec ses grands yeux bruns et les dents de devant manquantes sur la table et déguerpis à la salle de bain pour vomir.

**~ITD~**

_**Note d'EdwardsBloodType :**__ Donc là vous l'avez... Cette foutue énorme boulette de viande c'est le diable!_

_Ça devient super, super angoissant après ça. Je vous avertis maintenant, alors ne dites pas que je ne l'ai pas fait!_

_Il reste juste deux chapitres. *larmes* Mais restez fidèle... s'il vous plait._

_~EBT~_

En fait il reste trois chapitres avec une happy end malgré tout.

Nous reste à savoir ce que va faire Eddie de cette révélation.

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	17. Ch 16 - Démoralisé

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

Bien sûr Eddie n'a d'autres choix que de dire la vérité à Bella, il ne peut ni lui mentir ni prendre le risque qu'elle l'apprenne autrement. Il espère simplement pouvoir la garder.

Merci pour tous vos messages et à SBRocket et Ptitewam pour leur aide.

**WARNING***** Violence dans ce chapitre*****WARNING**

Chapitre 16 : Démoralisé (au sens figuré) Cogné (au sens propre)

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 16~ Beaten Down**

"Je ne peux pas croire ça."

Je soupire. "Je sais."

"Je veux dire, de tous les gens dans le monde…"

"Je sais."

"Comment bordel…"

"Je sais."

"C'est juste tellement…"

"Je _sais_…" dis-je sèchement, relevant immédiatement la tête et marmonnant, "Désolé, Bro." Em agite la main me signifiant faire peu cas de ça.

Je me frotte les yeux déjà injectés de sang. La fumée qui émane du braséro d'Em les brûle, mais je suis foutrement en morceaux là, c'est absurde. Je suis passé d'effondré, à furieux, à complètement dans le déni et ensuite à nouveau à effondré. Mes genoux tressautent nerveusement, répandant une partie de la bière qu'Em m'a donnée sur mon pantalon habillé gris. Le gars est à peu près aussi stupéfait que je le suis, et je suis tellement reconnaissant qu'il soit là pour moi. Pas une fois il n'a dit, "Je te l'avais dit," alors qu'il en a tous les droits, car il m'avait averti environ un million de fois que peloter Renée était une idée désastreuse. Je l'avais envoyé promener alors. Et maintenant? J'étais manifestement en train de botter mon propre cul pour ça.

Et la chose la plus foireuse à propos de toute cette situation? Non pas que j'ai sans le savoir couché avec la mère de l'amour de ma vie, qui a aussi été la maîtresse de mon père et la femme qui a finalement été le catalyseur dans la dissolution du mariage de mes parents.

Non.

La chose la plus foireuse est que toute ma vie est juste devenue un enfer à cause d'une énorme boulette de viande farcie.

Si je n'étais pas autant désespéré, ce serait presque drôle.

J'ai appelé mon père tout de suite après m'être littéralement enfui de chez Renée et lui ai dit que j'annulais le diner parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. C'était la vérité; j'ai vomi deux ou trois fois chez Renée et ensuite j'ai dû me garer sur le chemin de chez Em à nouveau malade. Mon père était un petit peu ennuyé mais a dit qu'il devait toujours me parler au sujet de quelque chose d'important, et je comprends maintenant exactement de quoi il s'agit. Il sait que Bella est la fille de Renée. La grande question, là, est… sait-il à propos de moi et Renée?

Là dehors sur la terrasse d'Em, je m'essuie les yeux pour me débarrasser de la fumée, mais il y a des larmes qui subsistent, aussi. Em m'a vu pleurer une fois ou deux, et j'avais été là pour lui quand il avait eu sa part de merdes, alors ce n'est pas une grande affaire… merde à ma fierté. Je suis sur le point de perdre ma copine et je suis entièrement fautif. Les larmes ne veulent pas couler cependant. Je suis encore trop bouleversé et j'ai peur de le dire à Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demande Em, de la pitié et une sincère inquiétude dans les yeux.

"Aucune putain d'idée. Je suppose que…" je secoue la tête avec découragement. "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je dois lui dire, non? Mais tu sais… je pense que peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais officiellement rencontré Renée, nous pouvons juste continuer comme ça? Je vais dire la vérité à Bella et nous trouverons une solution. Je n'irai juste pas aux trucs de famille où Renée sera là. Je sais que nous pouvons arranger ça. Je le _sais_." J'ai un réel espoir mélangé à une affreuse douleur dans la poitrine. Je rationalise, "Nous nous aimons foutrement. Ça n'a pas été fait par méchanceté, ou même quand Bella et moi étions ensemble. Il faut qu'elle y voit quelque raison. Nous pouvons résoudre tout ça." Je regarde Em, le suppliant silencieusement. "Nous pouvons… pas vrai?"

Il sourit, mais c'est un sourire triste. "Ouais, mec. Ouais. Bien sûr." Il se tourne pour regarder dehors dans le jardin. Il ne pense pas vraiment non plus que nous allons passer à travers ça.

Alors que la soirée avance, je bois de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le nœud dans mon ventre soit en feu. Em et moi rassemblons les pièces; le fait que j'ai d'abord vu Bella en sortant de la maison de Renée, quand elle allait de toute évidence à la fête de quartier de sa mère, comment mon père avait clairement reconnu le visage de Bella à la fête et cette bague en rubis tape à l'œil, laquelle, je parie, l'enfoiré a offert à Renée à un moment donné…

Em pose des questions quant à comment je ne pouvais pas avoir compris ça avant, mais toutes les choses se tiennent quant à comment je ne pouvais pas avoir la possibilité de savoir. Les albums photo de Bella et ses affaires sont encore dans les cartons dans la chambre d'amis, et Renée est de toute évidence une putain de salope car cette femme n'a qu'une seule photo de sa seule gamine affichée dans sa maison et elle est nichée dans une chambre non utilisée.

L'animosité entre Bella et Renée est donc visible des deux côtés. Je suis en fait soulagé qu'elles ne soient pas proches car si nous nous étions trouvés face à face, quel bordel serait arrivé alors? J'aurais chié dans mon pantalon, voilà. Au moins maintenant j'ai du temps pour envisager les choses du mieux que je peux. Je ne pense même pas à la possibilité que mon père sache et probablement, il m'a demandé de diner avec lui pour me dire que je devrais savoir que Bella est la fille de Renée. Mais Em et moi décidons que Carlisle n'a certainement aucun doute à propos de l'affaire, sinon il serait probablement dingue.

Je texte à Bella que je rentrerai tard; je suis trop couard pour lui faire face là tout de suite. Je me glisse en douce après deux heures du matin parce que je suis un lâche et j'ai tellement honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense à retourner à la maison pour la nuit mais cela signifierait seulement que j'aurais affaire à mon père au matin. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est pire.

Je lance mes habits dans un coin de la salle de bain parce qu'ils puent la fumée à cause du braséro et ensuite je me glisse dans le lit avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller. Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, sachant que cela pourrait être la toute dernière fois. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer. Je suis si triste, et terrorisé et juste… plein de remords par-dessus tout, surtout sachant que Bella sera effondrée. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Et je ne veux pas lui dire.

Pendant un bref instant, j'envisage l'idée que je pourrais peut-être approcher Renée à propos de ça, et lui faire jurer de garder le secret.

Ensuite je me hais pour penser à une telle chose.

Mon adorable copine roule, gémissant groggy un salut alors qu'elle enroule ses mains autour de mon cou. Je me fige. Elle est fraichement douchée et ses longs cheveux s'étalent en mèche humides sur nos oreillers. Je sens son corps chaud se presser contre le mien. Elle est complètement nue. Elle frotte ses lèvres contre mon cou, elle marmonne que je sens la fumée. Je lui dis doucement que j'étais chez Em et elle ne pousse pas plus loin, elle continue juste à embrasser mon cou et mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Mon corps est écrasé sous le conflit; je dois lui dire d'arrêter parce que ce n'est pas bien, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

"Je t'aime," murmuré-je dans ses cheveux, la tenant aussi serrée que je peux. Ma voix est fêlée. Je dois me racler la gorge. Ce n'est pas à propos du sexe ou du besoin ou de l'envie. Je suis si perdu là tout de suite. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle ne m'aime plus.

"Tu vas bien, bébé?" demande-t-elle, m'embrassant toujours. Elle passe ses doigts sur mon visage.

Mes mains n'arrêtent pas de glisser sur sa peau. «Je vais bien, je t'aime juste tellement," murmuré-je, essayant de minimiser mon agonie. Je sais que je dois lui dire là maintenant, mais les mots ne veulent pas venir. Avant que je réalise, elle est sur moi et ensuite il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arrêter le processus. Je suis à l'intérieur d'elle et nous faisons l'amour lentement, savourant chaque moment où je peux être à côté d'elle avant que tout ça vienne à la lumière. Je l'embrasse à ses endroits magnifiques. Elle m'aime n'importe où. Je viens en elle et elle ne le nettoie pas, elle s'endort juste dans mes bras tandis que je la tiens contre mon torse.

Je ne dors pas.

Dès que je vois le soleil, il faut que je quitte notre lit avant elle. Je me douche et sors de la maison avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Je laisse un mot, court et doux.

**T'aime, rentrerai tard.**

J'ai besoin de gagner du temps.

Au travail, je suis distrait et préoccupé. J'appelle Bella à l'heure du diner, lui disant que je vais chez Jay et Allie voir Garrett, sachant qu'elle a cours et ne demandera pas à venir avec moi. C'est un horrible mensonge. Je ne lui ai jamais menti avant et ça semble incroyablement merdique. Dans une tentative de ne pas complètement me sentir comme un menteur, je vais effectivement à la maison de Jay mais personne n'est là. A la place, je parcours l'île en voiture sans but avant de me diriger vers la maison de mon père. Un cauchemar à la fois.

Je me glisse dans mon vestibule par le garage, sans bruit. La maison est tellement grande que personne ne peut m'entendre sur ce côté, de toute façon. Il y a une pile de linge frais et plié devant ma porte, courtoisie de Carmen. Normalement, j'aurais été reconnaissant, mais là je pousse juste le panier à l'intérieur d'un coup de pied et m'effondre dans le canapé, épuisé. Le sommeil me saisit pour quelques heures, avant d'être réveillé par mon téléphone.

Bella est inquiète. Elle me demande pour Garrett mais je mens à nouveau et lui dis qu'il est en pleine forme. J'abrège la conversation. "Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. Je vais pioncer ici, bébé," lui dis-je. La déception dans sa voix est évidente. Elle me laisse entendre que je pourrais l'inviter. Je ne le fais pas.

Parce que je ne sais pas bordel ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je vais au travail le lendemain avec un sentiment nauséeux de roulement dans le ventre. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où je dois lui parler. Je n'ai pas de plan. Je pense que je vais juste aller chez elle plus tard et le cracher. Em suggère que je l'emmène au restaurant, où elle sera moins susceptible de piquer une crise, mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ce serait la conduire là sous un faux prétexte et je me sens déjà comme un crétin pour être un menteur.

A ma pause déjeuner, je surprends Chelsea fumant une cigarette dehors et je lui en tape une pendant que nous faisons la causette, bien que je sois si anxieux que je ne peux vraiment tenir une conversation. Ma cravate semble m'étouffer. Chelsea s'informe sur Bella mais je secoue la tête, frustré et encore tellement inapte à arriver à un arrangement avec tout ça.

J'ignore les appels de Bella. _**Occupé aujourd'hui. A ce soir**_; texté-je. Aux alentours de sept heures, je me dirige vers la sortie, étant resté une heure plus tard que mon horaire pour nettoyer les étagères dans la pharmacie. Tergiverser.

Alors que je pars, je tombe sur Chelsea attendant son taxi devant, à l'extérieur. Je lui tape une autre cigarette, lui demandant sans y penser quels sont ses plans pour la soirée. Encore tergiverser. Elle le prend comme une proposition pour sortir avec moi et je suis agité mais elle dit qu'elle plaisante. Je suis tellement soulagé. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin est ceci.

Mon Dieu, ma vie est nulle.

Je me dirige dans le fond du parking vers ma voiture, m'arrêtant net quand je vois Bella debout contre son camion, garé juste à côté de ma voiture. Elle porte un Marcel et un short à carreaux vraiment très court, un qu'elle sait que j'aime sur elle. Il n'y a pas de sourire sur son visage. En fait, elle semble furieuse avec la tête penchée de côté et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine de manière défensive.

"Salut," dis-je tranquillement alors que je m'approche, lui offrant un petit sourire. Elle ne dit rien en retour, mais contracte sa mâchoire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demandé-je ouvrant la porte de ma voiture pour lancer ma veste de laborantin sur le siège passager. Je veux l'embrasser, la tenir, lui dire que je suis stupide, mais je ne peux pas.

"A toi de _me_ le dire," dit-elle froidement. Après avoir fermé la porte, je contourne lentement la voiture pour revenir là où elle est appuyée contre son pare-chocs, furieuse. Je peux sentir la colère émaner d'elle.

Je hausse les épaules, me sentant si incompétent. Looser. Looser. Looser. Mon cœur bat la chamade comme un dératé. "Rien." _Tout_.

"Rien?" imite-t-elle ironiquement alors qu'elle appuie son pied contre la voiture. Instinctivement je fais un pas en arrière et elle le remarque. Un doigt sur mon visage elle se lance dans une tirade. "Eddie... ne me raconte pas de conneries, Ok? Tu as été porté disparu pendant ces trois derniers jours. Par coïncidence... depuis que je t'ai demandé d'emménager avec moi. Si tu ne le voulais pas vraiment, pourquoi as-tu dit oui?" Elle se tient là les mains sur les hanches, tapant son pied sur le sol. Elle bouillonne.

Je pâlis. "Je voulais emménager. _Oui_, je veux dire..."

"Quoi, Eddie?" demande-t-elle avec une férocité que je ne lui ai jamais vue avant. Ça m'effraie. "Tu veux dire, _quoi_?"

Quelques secondes passent. Je regarde le soleil couchant faisant prendre aux nuages six différentes teintes de pourpre, réalisant que si ce n'était pas dans des circonstances aussi merdiques, l'horizon serait une vue magnifique.

"Bella, pouvons-nous nous assoir ou je ne sais pas?" Mes jambes ne peuvent plus me tenir debout pour cette conversation, alors je hoche la tête vers un banc à quelques mètres plus loin avec une pub défraichie pour une agence immobilière à cheval sur le dossier. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ses bras sont toujours enroulés autour de son buste. Je ne lui offre pas ma main, bien que je veuille la tenir si étroitement. Elle s'assoit à environ un demi-mètre de moi, ce qui pour une raison étrange, me fait me sentir comme si nous avions déjà rompu.

"Tu sens la cigarette," dit-elle humant l'air. "Tu fumes maintenant?"

Je me penche en avant avec les coudes sur les genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. "Non, juste une," réponds-je au sol, ne voulant pas voir son visage en colère comme ça. Mais je dois la regarder alors je lève les yeux. Elle me fixe, des mèches de ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Elles sont rouges et or avec le soleil.

"Tu es tellement jolie," dis-je, sans y penser.

"Quoi?" demande-t-elle, incrédule, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que je l'ai simplement dit. "Eddie, juste... _s'il te plait_ dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal?" Sa voix a perdu toute son agressivité précédente et elle murmure presque maintenant. "Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas avec nous... s'il te plait? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait." Elle essuie une larme sur son visage, une larme que j'ai causée, une que je voudrais effacer avec mes baisers. "Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime tellement," murmure-t-elle dans un sanglot. "Mon ventre est en nœuds et j'ai juste besoin de savoir." Je ne l'ai jamais entendue si bouleversée avant, même quand elle a affaire à sa mère. Amusant, comme nous sommes les deux seules personnes qui peuvons la briser. "Si j'ai fait quelque chose, je pourrais réparer ça, tu sais? Je pourrais–"

Je me hais.

"Bella," dis-je, essayant de ne pas la regarder à nouveau. Je ne peux pas y arriver en sachant que je suis en train de la détruire, mais en même temps, j'ai besoin de la réconforter désespérément. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je le jure. Je..." Frustré, je souffle. "C'est ma faute, je suis..." Je suis à court de mots.

Elle siffle, étant à nouveau en colère. "Oh, va te faire foutre. Ne t'avise pas me servir le discours du 'Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi'. Tu dois faire mieux que ça. Tu me dois plus que ces conneries d'excuses."

"Ce n'est pas ça."

"Y a-t-il..." elle essuie ses larmes avec le dos de ses mains. "C'est quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non. Personne d'autre." Je suis catégorique. Cherchant une profonde inspiration, je m'arme de courage. "Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'étais sorti avec une femme avant de te rencontrer... une femme plus âgée?"

Elle fronce les sourcils. "Ouais?" dit Bella prudemment, trainant sur le mot.

Je suis pris de vertiges, nauséeux, près de l'hyperventilation. "Cette femme... elle était la maitresse de mon père avant que je sois... avec elle. Elle était celle qui a brisé le mariage de mes parents." Vicelard. Immonde sale racaille. Moi. Tout moi.

"Quoi?" hurle-t-elle alors ça lui traverse l'esprit. "Ooooohhh, tu as baisé l'ex-petite-amie de ton père? Eddie, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi? C'est foutrement écœurant. Comment as-tu pu faire ça?" Continue-t-elle avec une longue succession d'insultes soulignant particulièrement quelle chose merdique c'était de faire ça à ma mère, un fait dont j'étais déjà extrêmement conscient. Je hoche juste la tête, les yeux dans le lointain, parce qu'elle a raison. Je suis plus méprisable que méprisable. Quelque part durant ses réprimandes, je réalise que si elle est autant bouleversée à propos de qui était cette femme pour mon père, alors il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle puisse être cool en sachant qui elle est pour elle. Je la laisse finir, faisant la sourde oreille à presque tout ce qu'elle dit jusqu'à ce que finalement elle s'arrête.

"Pourquoi? Un million de filles dans cet état et pourquoi elle? Regarde-toi. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux sans même essayer. Pourquoi elle?" Le langage du corps de Bella dit tout cela. Elle s'est déplacée au moins à un mètre de moi.

"Parce que j'étais ivre et en rogne et... il n'y a vraiment aucune excuse pour cela. Je l'ai juste fait." Je commence à expliquer comment j'ai découvert le mariage de Vanessa et Jake ce jour-là et la dépression qui a suivi. Bella s'est calmée, semblant arriver à une sorte d'équilibre mental ou émotionnel. Elle n'aime pas ce que j'ai fait, mais elle semble comprendre pourquoi je l'ai fait.

"Attends…" dit-elle, enroulant gentiment ses doigts autour de mon bras pour avoir mon attention. C'est la première fois qu'elle me touche depuis que nous parlons là dehors. Je dois réprimer l'envie de me pencher et enfouir ma tête dans ses genoux où c'est en sécurité. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous, Eddie? Ton père l'a-t-il découvert ou quoi?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il ne le sait pas," murmuré-je. Du moins je ne pense pas qu'il sache à propos de ce détail précis. Je tourne mon visage vers elle. Les yeux de Bella sont rougis et ses joues sont rouges, pourtant elle est toujours aussi sacrément belle. Si jeune et si parfaite. Je la blesse profondément, si inutilement, lui enlevant son sourire et son bonheur avec mon égoïsme. Je veux la tenir et l'aimer et juste en finir avec ça. Faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

J'ai besoin de la compréhension de Bella et de son pardon plus que je n'ai besoin d'air.

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme, les mots me manquent. Bella attend et je deviens frustré avec ma propre incapacité à continuer. Mes mains se serrent et se desserrent, se serrant en poing et battant l'air, jurant le mot, "Fuck!" si fort qu'une mère avec son gosse traversant le parking me lance un regard noir en se pressant.

"Est-elle… est-elle enceinte?" murmure Bella avec incrédulité.

"Non, elle n'est pas enceinte. Bella…" dis-je, la regardant dans les yeux après un bon moment à avoir évité son regard. Mon cœur bat dans mes tempes. Je hais ça. Je hais Renée et je hais mon père et vraiment, vraiment putain je me hais.

Tout à coup, je me tourne vers elle, saisissant ses deux mains dans les miennes. "Je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais délibérément fait quelque chose qui te blesse, tu sais ça, bébé. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Alors que Bella hoche la tête, une autre larme coule sur son visage. Timidement, je tends ma main, glissant mon pouce le long de son œil.

"J'ai merdé. J'ai fait quelque chose envers toi de répréhensible et je ne le savais pas à l'époque."

"Quoi, Eddie," murmure-t-elle, pressant ma main. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, et injectés de sang, et je peux la sentir trembler. "Qu'as-tu fait?"

Je prends une profonde respiration, déglutissant difficilement. "Cette femme. Son nom est Renée."

Bella cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et dit doucement, "Le nom de ma mère est Renée." Elle enlève ses mains des miennes.

Je hoche la tête, fermant les yeux. La claque de la main de Bella en travers de ma face me brûle comme l'enfer. Je n'ai jamais été giflé par une fille auparavant, mais je le mérite à présent. Étonnement, la brûlure qui s'ensuit me semble bonne; un sursis prolongé à l'engourdissement. Je lève la main à ma joue là où ça brûle ardemment.

"Ce n'est foutrement pas drôle. Pourquoi dirais-tu ça? Pourquoi?" Elle se tient debout devant moi, une main sur la hanche, exigeant que je lui dise que c'est une blague sadique.

"Parce que c'est la vérité. Je suis désol—"

"Putain tu… quoi?" Siffle-t-elle. "Ma mère? Quoi?" Bella recule loin de moi, moitié sanglotant et moitié criant après moi. Sa voix résonne dans le parking vide, des bribes de paroles cinglantes me transpercent comme un couteau. Je ne la regarde pas tandis qu'elle assimile ce que lui ai dit. Je ne peux pas.

"Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?" dit-elle tranquillement, des larmes noircies de mascara dévalent sur son visage. Je me lève, franchissant l'espace entre nous. Je tends la main pour la toucher mais elle pâlit, s'éloignant.

"C'était avant que je te connaisse, Bella. C'est à _cause_ de Renée que je t'ai connue après tout."

Elle se tourne, me regardant choquée comme si _je l'avais_ giflée.

"Oh, et c'est supposé me faire me _sentir_ foutrement mieux? C'est... oh, je ne sais pas... c'est parce que tu baisais ma mère que c'est le destin ou quoi? Dieu, tu–" Elle grogne, se couvrant le visage des mains et ensuite s'effondre lentement sur le sol, sanglotant. "Ne dis plus jamais, jamais son nom à voix haute!"

Je suis derrière, berçant Bella dans mes bras, répétant "Je suis désolé," encore et encore. Je caresse ses cheveux, embrasse sa joue, tout ce temps espérant et priant qu'il y ait une petite part d'elle m'autorisant à rester. M'offrant son pardon. Elle me laisse la consoler jusqu'à ce que finalement, bien après que le soleil descende dans les arbres et que la nuit devienne sombre, elle cesse de pleurer.

"Je dois y aller maintenant." La voix de Bella est faible et rauque. Déconnectée.

Je déglutis, l'aidant à se lever du bord du trottoir. Je veux la supplier de me laisser venir avec elle.

Elle ne change pas d'avis. "Je ne peux pas... je ne... j'ai besoin de temps."

Je hoche la tête, murmurant, "D'accord," parce que c'est une lueur d'espoir que peut-être elle va dépasser ça. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra et envisagera une façon pour nous d'être ensemble malgré ce qui a été fait.

"Je t'aime, Bella," dis-je alors qu'elle monte dans son camion.

"Je sais," dit-elle tranquillement avant de démarrer, une main sur le volant, l'autre essuyant ses larmes.

**~ITD~**

Les jours les plus longs de ma vie passent sans entendre la voix de Bella. Seuls Em et Rose savent ce qui est arrivé, parce que je suis embarrassé et honteux, et je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que bordel il se passe avec nous en ce moment. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr s'il y a eu une véritable rupture, ou si Bella a juste besoin de temps, comme elle l'a dit. Je suis prêt à tout pour avoir une conversation avec elle, mais d'après Rose, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça la rend dingue tout ça et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de quoi faire non plus.

Je suis pitoyable.

Je suis en enfer.

Mon père m'a finalement attrapé et en une minute a réussi à me dire exactement ce que je sais déjà. Il était inquiet que Renée ait arrangé ça de façon à se venger de lui ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'apparemment elle est une femme très vindicative. _Bien sûr qu'elle l'est_. Pour le calmer, je lui dis que Bella et moi avons rompu et c'est sans intérêt maintenant. Avant de partir, il dit, "Je suis désolé. Je l'appréciais vraiment."

"Ouais," dis-je. "Moi aussi."

Euphémisme de ma putain de vie.

Après une autre semaine, à contrecœur je déballe les cartons que j'avais empilés et prêts à être déménagés dans la maison de Bella. Je ne peux plus les regarder. Ils sont un rappel de ce que j'aurais dû avoir. Un rappel de ce que j'ai bousillé.

Ces jours-ci, ma vie est complètement vide de toute chose vraiment significative. Je ne peux même pas penser à entrer dans un bar ou un club car l'idée que qui que ce soit me drague me répugne. Je vais au gymnase et au travail, traine chez Em quand Rose sort avec Bella, et le soir, je regarde la télé seul dans la salle de séjour familiale, car ma chambre me rappelle juste faire l'amour à Bella. J'attends un appel ou un texto ou quoi que ce soit m'indiquant qu'elle veut communiquer avec moi, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est fini, mais je n'ai rien. Rose dit que Bella devient cinglée plongée dans la confusion sur quoi faire, et que je devrai lui donner de l'espace et du temps.

Donc je le fais, et je déteste chaque seconde de douleur de cela.

C'est un mardi soir comme un autre alors que je suis sans but à zapper les chaines, ne prêtant guère attention à ce que je trouve à la télé. Du moment que ce n'est pas une comédie romantique, rien avec des couguars – du genre humain – ou une émission avec qui que ce soit nommé Isabella dedans. Mon père est en voyage d'affaires, ce qui signifie qu'Esmé est soit collée à ses basques soit dehors avec ses amies. Bien que je sois livré à moi-même dans cette grande maison, c'est plaisant d'avoir toute la place pour moi pour changer. Cependant, les hurlements hystériques de ma sœur m'appelant du garage interrompent ce calme et cette tranquillité inhabituels.

Me levant d'un bond du canapé, je cours à la porte du garage pour la trouver flippant à mort, des larmes dévalant sur son visage. Quand elle commence à hyper-ventiler, je saute en bas des marches et la tourne vers moi. Honnêtement, j'avais eu plus qu'il n'en faut dans ma vie de femmes versant des larmes sur ma chemise. C'est trop d'émotion à gérer pour moi.

"Lauren! Tais-toi une seconde et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!" Elle désigne sa voiture qui tourne au ralenti à côté de la Vantage de mon père. Je peux clairement voir une longue éraflure rouge le long du côté de la porte passager récemment cabossée.

"Meeeeerde." Je me penche pour inspecter les dommages, écoutant sa diatribe sur comment elle était en train de se garer et qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il y avait peu d'espace entre les voitures et que Papa allait la tuer.

"Non, il va te confisquer ta voiture parce que tu ne sais foutrement pas conduire en fait," dis-je d'un ton sec. "A quoi diable pensais-tu pour te garer à côté de lui d'abord?" demandé-je, faisant sortir toute ma frustration concernant Bella sur ma sœur qui peut à peine respirer en ce moment. Elle me dit qu'elle s'est garée dans le garage parce que le paysagiste vient le mercredi matin et qu'elle ne veut pas que sa BMW soit couverte d'herbe. Je la gronde davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sanglote et tremble et je me sens si mal que je ne supporte simplement pas de la voir pleurer.

"C'est bon, Lau… ça va. Calme-toi." Je me relève, faisant les cent pas dans le garage pour réfléchir. "Je vais m'en occuper. Nous allons la faire réparer avant qu'il revienne d'Atlanta. Mais tu me devras ça."

Je passe les deux jours suivants à organiser le sombrement coûteux travail de carrosserie sur une éraflure de vingt-cinq centimètres pour l'Aston Martin de mon père. Je sais que l'assurance remboursera les frais mais je fais étaler à Lauren les avances de liquide de l'ensemble de ses cartes de crédit afin qu'elle puisse payer de sa poche pour ça. De cette façon, il ne saura jamais et nous n'aurons jamais à faire face à son courroux. Lauren est vraiment reconnaissante, elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'elle et elle n'a jamais été aussi adorable avec moi. Avec mon besoin désespéré de compagnie, nous allons en fait trainer ensemble au cinéma un soir, cependant elle me convainc d'une manière ou d'une autre à voir une connerie de film pour gonzesses avec nul autre que Zac Efron dedans, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Bella a vu ce film aussi.

Je me languis d'elle partout, dans tout ce que je fais, attendant un simple appel ou signe qui me ferait avancer. Je stagne. Et j'ai peur d'être n'importe où ailleurs. Au moins ne pas savoir n'est pas un véritable "Non." C'est toujours un semblant de "Peut-être," et je prends tout ce que je peux avoir.

Le niveau de misérabilisme que j'ai atteint est stupéfiant.

Et puis, de manière imprévue, tout dans ma vie devient pire.

Je sortais juste de la douche, enroulé dans une serviette, et je suis en train de ranger la lessive quand il y a un coup à ma porte. Quand mon père entre avant même que je lui aie dit qu'il pouvait entrer, je lève les yeux simplement. "Salut, comment s'est passé ton voyage?"

"C'était bien. Les affaires comme d'habitude. Tu veux me dire ce que bordel il est arrivé à ma voiture pendant que j'étais absent?"

Je me fige sur place. Je suis foutu.

"La concession a appelé dans le cadre d'une enquête automatisée du service client et je n'ai rien fait faire à ma voiture depuis un moment, alors j'ai passé un coup de fil."

Mes mains tremblent alors que je laisse tomber une pile de chaussettes dans mon tiroir du haut, en le regardant. "J'ai sorti la voiture de Lauren du garage et elle s'était garée vraiment sacrément près, tu vois? C'est réparé cependant… parfaitement. J'allais te le dire quand tu serais de retour car je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Je sais comment tu deviens stressé quand tu gères des affaires- "

Il m'interrompt. "C'est drôle, parce que Lauren m'a dit qu'elle était celle qui avait fait ça."

Mes poings se serrent à mes côtés. Nous avions convenus que je serais celui qui prendrait le blâme s'il le découvrait. Elle est une putain de connasse. J'ouvre et ferme la bouche sans dire un mot.

Il penche la tête de côté, me fixant d'un air menaçant. "Qui l'a fait, Eddie?"

Je soupire. "Elle." Plus besoin de couvrir qui que ce soit à ce stade.

"Et qui a eu l'idée de me mentir?"

"Personne. Je veux dire, j'ai dit que j'avais l'intention de te le dire quand tu reviendrais."

"Tu as juste mentis sur qui l'avait fait! Jésus Christ, Eddie! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit à propos de me mentir?" Il soupire, d'un calme terrifiant. Je regarde ses mains se déplacer de l'intérieur des poches de son pantalon à la boucle de sa ceinture.

"Papa…" Je déglutis.

"A propos de quoi d'autre as-tu menti?" Il se rapproche à grands pas, débouclant sa ceinture, lentement, méthodiquement. Je suis terrifié, alors je recule d'un pas, sachant d'instinct ce qui va venir. Soudain, j'ai cinq ans et je me suis éloigné de lui dans le parc. J'ai dix ans et j'ai cassé le cendrier en cristal dans son bureau. J'ai treize ans et Em et moi avons bu sa vodka, puis avons menti à ce sujet. J'ai littéralement pissé dans mon pantalon ce jour-là.

Il ne peut absolument pas penser qu'un châtiment corporel est ce qu'il convient de faire à son fils adulte de vingt-trois ans.

Je tends les mains en signe de supplication. "Papa c'est inutile, vraiment. Je n'avais pas l'intention de mentir mais Lauren était terrifiée et—"

"Fais demi-tour," dit-il, hochant la tête vers la longue commode derrière moi. Je le fixe. Je veux lui dire, "Non, va te faire foutre," mais je ne peux pas. Perdre Bella m'a rendu faible. Et la raison pour laquelle je l'ai perdue, me crève froidement les yeux. D'une certaine putain de manière, je mérite ça. Lentement, je me tourne vers la commode accrochant mes mains au-dessus avant qu'il ait à me le dire deux fois.

Je tombe la tête et ferme les yeux. Priant pour la mansuétude.

Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que je me souvienne.

C'est pire que dans mes souvenirs. Je gémis; un bruit fait indépendamment de ma volonté. "Supporte ça comme un homme, Eddie," dit-il calmement, à travers ses dents serrées, alors que la ceinture fouette mon dos nu. J'ai cessé de compter à quinze, me demandant quand putain il va s'arrêter. Mon estomac est nauséeux. Ma peau me brule comme si j'avais été mis sur le feu. Je me sens rabaissé. Petit. Stupide.

Ma tête semble peser dix millions de kilos, mais je réussis à me regarder dans le miroir et mes yeux croisent les siens dans le reflet. Ils sont froids, bleus, et pleins de fureur. Il continue sur sa lancée, les coups de fouet devenant plus durs alors qu'il me regarde le regarder. "Tu apprendras à ne jamais me mentir," dit-il posément, me parlant toujours par le biais du reflet dans le miroir. "Comprends-tu?"

Je hoche la tête avec insistance. "Oui, je comprends. Simplement s'il te plait arrête," murmuré-je, serrant des dents aux larmes que j'essaie tellement fort d'empêcher de couler. Ma serviette tombe sur le sol. Je suis nu et quand la ceinture cingle sur la peau de mon cul, c'est mauvais, mais ensuite le cuir fouette la peau tendre de l'arrière de mes cuisses me faisant en fait fléchir les genoux. Je tombe sur le sol, me roulant en boule comme si me faire plus petit le fera arrêter. Mon père se tient là debout, pantelant avec la ceinture en boucle autour de sa paume.

"Lève-toi," dit-il doucement tendant le bras pour m'offrir sa main. Sa voix est douce, et je ne peux pas concilier le geste avec le comportement. Je regarde ailleurs, refusant son aide tandis que j'exhale d'un souffle chancelant. Il y a des larmes qui dévalent sur mon visage, mais je ne le laisserai pas les voir, même si je sais qu'il peut entendre le hoquet et le reniflement que j'essaie de cacher. J'ai si foutrement mal que je veux crier et donner des coups dans quelque chose. Il me parle avec douceur, son ton est presque empreint de remords, mais je ne le remercie pas sauf pour prendre la serviette qu'il m'a donnée. Je la mets en tas sur mes genoux pour cacher ma nudité, reposant mon front contre le tiroir de la commode. Chaque lourde respiration que je prends signifie ma volonté qu'il foute le camp de ma chambre.

Finalement il part et je hurle dans mon oreiller.

**~ITD~**

Trois heures passent et le Tynenol extra fort dans ma salle de bains ne fait que dalle. Je me tords de douleur, mon dos et mes cuisses me brûlent ardemment, et de quelques zones fouettées près de mes omoplates suintent de fines lignes de sang. La douche froide contribue à atténuer la douleur temporairement, mais elle revient et je ne peux toujours pas m'assoir. Je prends quelques gorgées de vodka aromatisée à la mangue que Bella a laissée ici dans mon mini-réfrigérateur. Il a le même goût qu'elle et je veux la voir si gravement là maintenant. Je veux goûter sa bouche, j'ai besoin qu'elle enlève cette douleur avec son amour. Je suis tellement frustré et je veux vraiment, vraiment mettre mon poing dans un mur. Ou dans la putain de figure de quelqu'un.

Vêtu seulement de mon pantacourt de jogging le plus large et d'un tee-shirt ample, il me faut dix minutes pour monter dans ma voiture car tout me fait mal. Conduire est presque impossible. Je ne suis pas ivre mais je veux vraiment désespérément l'être.

Ça devient pire quand je réalise que je n'ai nulle part où aller.

La voiture de Rose est garée devant chez Em, alors je ne peux pas m'arrêter là: je serais trop embarrassé de devoir lui faire savoir dans quel état je suis. Je passe chez Mikey mais il n'y a personne chez lui – pas que j'ai envie de le voir en ce moment mais je sais sacrément bien qu'il aurait de sérieux analgésiques dans son armoire à pharmacie.

J'appelle Katie, à qui je n'ai pas parlé ou vue depuis un moment, mais elle en ville pour le week-end. Elle m'invite à aller là-bas et j'aurais peut-être même envisagé d'y aller si je n'avais pas été dans un si mauvais état. Je coupe court gentiment à la conversation même si c'est agréable d'entendre sa voix. Après lui avoir mentionné à contrecœur la rupture, elle veut qu'on se retrouve, mais je lui dis que je ne suis pas prêt pour qui que ce soit d'autre dans mon lit. Mais elle s'énerve parce que cela n'est pas comme cela entre nous. Nous sommes d'abord et avant tout amis, les bénéfices viennent en second. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été comme ça avec elle. Je suis juste très seul et déprimé... et j'appréhende vraiment ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je suis seul avec elle, surtout s'il y a de l'alcool dans le tableau. Ça craint que je ne puisse même pas me faire confiance.

Je veux dire, si jamais Bella devais revenir vers moi, je dois m'assurer de n'avoir pas foiré davantage. Coucher avec Katie juste pour prendre mon pied ou avoir une simple compagnie pour apaiser la douleur aiguë de ma rupture, est en fin de compte une perte de temps. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie. J'ai juste envie de Bella.

Mon dernier recours est Allie et Jay. Je suis assis à l'extérieur de leur maison me tortillant inconfortablement dans mon siège avec la voiture au ralenti pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à si je devrais même aller à l'intérieur. Je suis sur le point de démarrer quand je vois Garrett sortir la tête par la fenêtre de la salle de séjour et faire signe de la main tout excité. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Allie me fait signe d'entrer.

Elle m'accueille avec un grand sourire, m'embrassant sur la joue. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras et lui demander de me serrer, parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose... n'importe quoi... mais non. Je sens comme mon crâne se fendre, tout nerveux et tremblant. Elle me demande tout de suite ce qui ne va pas. Je secoue la tête quand Garrett entre dans la pièce.

Alors que je me penche, Garrett vient sauter sur moi et je siffle de douleur, retombant sur mes fesses. Je ne peux plus le cacher. Allie dit à Garrett d'aller chercher un jouet à lui; une distraction, alors elle peut voir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Ses mains soulèvent mon tee-shirt et elle suffoque, jurant.

"Ton père a fait ça," dit-elle ses lèvres se tordant de colère. Elle se souvient de la dernière fois, je suppose. Ou peut-être de mon père faisant usage d'une ceinture sur moi est quelque chose dont mes amis discutent quand je ne suis pas là. Honnêtement je m'en fous en ce moment.

"J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort, Al." Ma voix tremble.

Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer. "J'ai du Vicodin de quand j'ai eu une dent arrachée. Je reviens tout de suite."

Je prends un cachet comme indiqué sur la posologie recommandée de la bouteille, et quand Allie tourne la tête ailleurs, j'en avale un autre. Combiné à l'alcool que j'ai bu plus tôt, ça m'attaque fort et je suis dans le cirage en moins de quinze minutes.

Selon les instructions d'Allie, Garrett me conduit par la main à la chambre d'amis, qui a des cartons et diverses merdes éparpillés tout autour.

"Je dois nettoyer ces entailles. Tu vas attraper une infection," dit-elle, cueillant son fils sur le sol.

"Je m'en fous. Laisse-moi mourir," marmonne-je.

"Maman va te nettoyer tes bobos, Oncle Eddie," dit Garrett gentiment.

Je hoche la tête en assentiment. Je ne peux pas résister. "Bon, peu importe."

Le lit au centre est grand et sans encombre. Après m'être effondré dessus, je tombe dans un profond sommeil. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé quand je me réveille des heures plus tard et la chambre est dans le noir complet. Il me faut un certain temps pour comprendre où diable je suis, puis je me rends compte que je suis complètement nu et mon dos est recouvert d'une couche de substance gélatineuse inodore qui je présume est bactéricide. Allie doit m'avoir déshabillé et nettoyé mes blessures. Il n'y a pas de réveil dans la chambre que je puisse voir et je n'ai aucune idée de où bordel est mon téléphone. Ça m'est égal.

Je me rendors pendant des heures. A un moment donné au cours de la nuit, je rêve que Bella est avec moi. Je suis entouré par sa chaleur et son parfum et elle sent étrangement comme la poudre pour bébé. Elle me murmure dans la nuit, des choses douces... des choses tristes. Dans mon rêve je la tiens aussi serré que je peux, parce que je ne veux plus jamais la laisser partir.

Quand je me réveille, la maison est silencieuse et sombre, la pluie bat la fenêtre dehors. Je suis seul.

La dépression et la solitude m'entourent comme une lourde couverture recouverte d'épines. Je ferme les yeux espérant que tout cela s'en aille. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin que ma vie s'avance rapidement d'environ deux ans parce que je ne peux pas gérer tout cela là maintenant. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

Après avoir trébuché en revenant de la salle de bains, je dois m'être à nouveau endormi car les vibrations de la porte d'entrée se fermant me réveillent en sursaut.

J'espère que ce n'est pas Jay. Comment bordel lui expliquer que je suis nu dans sa chambre d'amis pendant qu'il est parti à un congrès? Je couvre mon corps avec le drap, le mieux que je puisse faire, cependant le tissu frotte contre les entailles et elles me font un mal de chien. Je veux appeler Allie, mais ma voix ne veux pas marcher.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et se referme lentement. C'est Bella, trempée, transportant un sac d'épicerie en papier brun. Mon cœur s'emballe, et je sais que ma bouche est grande ouverte.

"Tu es réveillé," dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle pose le sac sur la table de chevet et s'assoit au bord du lit à côté de moi. "J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. Des blancs d'œufs et des sandwichs de dinde au blé complet avec du ketchup." Je suis tellement foutrement confus – les résidus du Vicodin rendent les choses embrouillées. Je ne peux pas parler et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est effectivement là, m'apportant le petit déjeuner pour le moins, ou parce que je suis embarrassé par ma vulnérabilité en étant tabassé et dénudé. Il y a une petite partie de moi qui pense... _espère_ que peut-être tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières semaines n'est qu'un rêve et que je suis enfin réveillé. _Dieu s'il vous plait_...

Une larme coule de ma tempe dans mon cuir chevelu. Elle l'essuie avec la manche de son sweat à capuche, se penchant pour embrasser mon front. Ses lèvres s'attardent là pendant un long moment. C'est le baiser le plus doux que je n'ai jamais senti. Quand ses lèvres ont disparues, je touche l'endroit où elles ont été.

Bella sourit tristement. "Allie m'a appelée. Elle a dit que tu étais à gémir mon nom pendant ton sommeil." Les yeux de Bella semblent tellement tourmentés. "Tu ne lui as pas dit que nous avions rompu."

Je me tais, clignant des yeux à nouveau blessé et en colère. J'ai la réponse que je répugnais à entendre, et ça me fait plus mal que n'importe quel passage à tabac.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?" dit-elle ensuite, la voix fêlée. "Est-ce à cause de Re–". Elle s'arrête avant qu'elle puisse dire 'Renée'. "Est-ce qu'il sait?"

Je secoue la tête, la fixant d'un regard vide. Mes mains se tendent, tirant la poche de son sweat vers moi avec force. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir besoin d'elle, et je suis si foutrement reconnaissant et soulagé qu'elle soit là, peu importe si elle n'est plus mienne. Elle berce ma tête sur ses genoux, faisant courir ses mains dans mes cheveux probablement parce qu'elle ne peut toucher rien d'autre. Et elle me laisse pleurer.

Je ne le réalise pas tout de suite, mais aux petits bruits qu'elle fait, je sais qu'elle pleure aussi.

**~ITD~**

_EdwardsBloodType aime à torturer ses Edward, elle ne peut s'en empêcher « _un besoin foireux profondément psychologique de voir un homme fort être vulnérable_ » comme elle le dit elle-même. _

_Il y a un chapitre encore plus éprouvant/émo/angoissant pourquoi leur fais-tu ça, EBT? et ensuite une fin alternative / épilogue qu'elle ne n'avait pas l'intention de faire, mais a fini par l'écrire à la demande de ses lectrices._

A bientôt

LyraParleOr


	18. Ch 17 - Au Plus Bas

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype - Traduction Autorisée - Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

* * *

Nous avons eu droit à quelques cliffs où le pire était redouté comme des retrouvailles heureuses espérées à la fin du chapitre précédent. Bella va-telle pardonner à Eddie et tout oublier?

Quant à Carlisle il est vraiment horrible sans parler du fait qu'il impose à Eddie une rigueur qu'il est loin de suivre.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un message et à SBRocket et Ptitewam.

Chapitre 17 :****** Au Plus Bas**

**In Too Deep**

**Chapter 17- Rock Bottom**

**Août**

Le ciel dehors est sombre et gris, grouillant de nuages orageux. Allongé dans les bras de Bella, le temps s'écoule. Je n'ai aucune idée si c'est le matin ou l'après-midi en ce moment, et je suis supposé être au travail à trois heures. Il n'y a foutrement aucun risque que ça arrive.

"Peux-tu attraper mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, s'il te plait?" Demandé-je tranquillement, la voix rocailleuse à cause du sommeil, de la douleur et des larmes. Je me fous même de combien je devrais me sentir émasculé.

Elle me le tend avec précaution. "J'ai dû couper la sonnerie hier soir. Lauren a appelé environ un million de fois."

Je vérifie mes messages et ils sont tous de ma sœur, folle d'inquiétude. Il ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée de lui faire savoir que j'allais bien. Je lui texte que je vais très bien et reste un peu chez Jay. Ensuite je passe un rapide coup de fil à Randy au travail pour lui dire que je suis malade et que je ne viens pas, avant d'éteindre à nouveau le téléphone, laissant mon monde exister avec seulement Bella et moi, parce que je veux savourer chaque seconde où je suis avec elle.

Ça me vient subitement à l'esprit. "Attends... tu as éteint mon téléphone _hier soir_?" J'avais supposé qu'elle était arrivée ici seulement ce matin, mais elle me dit qu'elle était venue hier soir aux environs de dix heures, juste après qu'Allie l'ait appelée. Ce n'était pas un rêve qu'elle me tenait ou me disait qu'elle m'aimait.

Je l'ai entendu le dire.

Je suis tellement bouleversé par le soulagement qu'en fait je ris ouvertement, mais la sensation est éphémère parce qu'il y a un malaise certain entre nous, ce qui signifie que les choses ne sont pas ok.

Elle veut savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Lauren, mon père et moi, alors je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Elle est dans l'incrédulité face à toute cette chose, probablement beaucoup plus que moi, même.

"As-tu faim?" demande-t-elle, après un moment. Je n'ai aucun appétit mais quand Bella sort les sandwichs du sac, je prends quelques bouchées du mien, juste par courtoisie, même si ça me rend nauséeux. Elle s'en rend compte, me le prend et le remballe. Ses doigts effleurent les boursouflures sur mon dos quand je me tourne pour me coucher sur le ventre.

Elle siffle. "Quel putain de bâtard. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te faire ça? Comment ne pas te défendre?"

Je soupire. "Je ne sais pas, Bella. C'est juste comme cela que j'ai été élevé. Si tu foires, alors tu es puni pour ça. De toute façon, je sentais comme le mériter. Pas nécessairement pour l'affaire de la voiture, mais pour... d'autres... choses." Je ne peux le dire. Ce n'est pas important; elle sait déjà ce que je veux dire.

"Tu es un adulte. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu sais que cela est considéré comme une grave maltraitance sur enfant, hein?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Ouais, peut-être bien, mais j'ai toujours un toit au-dessus de ma tête. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il pourrait me faire qui seraient cent fois pires. Je gérerai ça."

"Écoute-toi. Comme s'il avait raison là-dedans!" Elle bouillonne. "Ceci est foutrement salaud à bien des niveaux. Outre sa bonne apparence et son argent, je ne peux pas comprendre comment une femme pourrait vouloir faire sa vie avec un homme comme ça."

Ouais, moi non plus.

"C'est simplement la façon dont il fait foutrement les choses. Je suppose que certaines femmes trouvent les hommes riches et autoritaires, hot ou je ne sais quoi."

"C'est répugnant." Je hoche la tête d'accord avec elle, ne voulant discuter davantage de ma faiblesse pour les méthodes de mon père, d'une discipline sévère contraire à l'éthique.

La chambre devient silencieuse si ce n'est la pluie dehors. "Hé Bella? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé du tout?" Demandé-je faiblement, me sentant comme une chochotte. Mes doigts jouent avec le cordon pendant de son sweat, l'enroulant autour de mon index. J'aime la façon dont le sang est piégé dans la pulpe, lui donnant une teinte de pourpre remarquablement affreuse.

Bella soupire, puis elle s'éclaircit la voix. "J'ai voulu, crois-moi. Mais j'avais l'impression que si nous avions cette conversation, alors ce serait fini entre nous pour de bon, et honnêtement je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je suis toujours si perdue... je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, je sais ce que je veux, et je sais ce que je ressens mais je ne sais pas si je peux être avec toi comme ça encore maintenant, Eddie. Pas en sachant ce que tu as fait avec ..." Je la regarde. Sans maquillage et les cheveux mouillés par la pluie, elle paraît si jeune. Sans parler de perdue et vulnérable.

Et triste.

"Eh bien, je ne vais aller nulle part, alors..." dis-je simplement. Elle comprend que je veux dire que je serai toujours là quand elle sera prête. _Si_ jamais elle est prête pour être avec moi à nouveau. Parce que je l'aime plus que ma vie. Et parce que sincèrement, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je préfèrerais être. Elle serre ma main dans les siennes si fort que je peux sentir tout l'amour qu'elle peut rassembler dans le seul geste d'affection qu'elle semble pouvoir supporter vu les circonstances.

Finalement, elle s'allonge à côté de moi, nos visages vraiment proches. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais j'ai peur. J'ai envie de lui murmurer que je l'aime, mais j'ai peur pour ça aussi. Ses mains balaient mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, appuyant ma joue dans son toucher. J'ai tellement besoin de ça. Avec les yeux fermés, je peux entendre le bruit de sa respiration et la mienne juste au-dessus de la pluie battante. Je laisse même ma main glisser gentiment sur sa cuisse, remonter sur sa hanche, et ensuite je laisse mes doigts effleurer sa peau sous la ceinture de son jogging. Elle se rapproche petit à petit de moi, nos corps presque alignés, et Dieu comme je veux ça, comme je la veux. Pas nécessairement sexuellement, juste être près de moi, avoir besoin de moi et m'aimer et rester avec moi.

Nos lèvres se touchent. Je ne sais pas qui l'initie, mais ce n'est pas important. Le baiser est lent et doux, langoureux et révérencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne peu à peu fiévreux. Ma prise sur sa hanche se resserre alors que je deviens excité; sa main est dans mes cheveux, tiraillant avec son désir.

Je roule au-dessus d'elle, ignorant ma nudité et la douleur dans mon dos causée par le mouvement alors que ses jambes s'écartent et qu'elle me laisse m'installer entre elles. Je glisse une main sur ses côtes jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, prenant en coupe un sein tandis que j'embrasse son cou. Mon corps s'emplit d'un sentiment d'euphorie que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis des lustres alors que je me frotte contre elle. Je suis vivant et heureux et aimé. Et terriblement terrifié.

Dans cette euphorie est l'espoir que nous pouvons encore être ensemble.

"Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime," murmuré-je.

Ses mains sont agrippées à mes biceps, car elle ne peut pas vraiment me toucher autre part. Elles se déplacent soudain sur ma poitrine. "Eddie," dit-elle dans un murmure étranglé. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, embrassant et léchant, pensant qu'elle est juste aussi chaude pour moi que je le suis pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse suivre ça de, "Arrête, s'il te plait, arrête," alors qu'elle me pousse fort, sa voix semblant désespérée. Je m'écarte immédiatement, lui laissant l'espace pour s'assoir. Je suis un petit peu assommé. Bella est dos à moi, les jambes pendantes au bord du lit alors qu'elle recoiffe ses cheveux et respire avec difficulté. Elle ne veut pas me regarder.

Tout d'abord je pense en moi-même que peut-être je sens ou quelque chose, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai pris une douche c'était hier matin. Il me vient à l'esprit que c'était aussi la dernière fois où je me suis brossé les dents. Et puis ensuite ça me frappe fort comme un coup dans le ventre.

C'est _tout de moi_ qui la dégoûte.

Elle secoue la tête, portant une main à sa bouche, pleurant. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas...Fuck!" Crache-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. "Je suis désolée."

Je me recouche sur le côté, passant une main sur mes yeux, souhaitant que mon érection se calme. Je suis abattu, respirant fort, regardant la fille que j'aime s'écrouler.

"Je suis désolé, aussi," dis-je, avec douceur, et je veux dire ça pour vraiment beaucoup de choses. Dieu, si je pouvais revenir en arrière et changer les choses, j'aurais quitté ce putain de bar ce soir-là et serais allé aider Em, avant même que Renée puisse me repérer de l'autre côté de la salle.

Bella a les larmes aux yeux quand elle se lève. Elle enfile ses tongs murmurant. "Je pensais que je pouvais le faire. Je pensais que je pouvais essayer, mais tout ce que je vois c'est elle quand je suis avec toi et ça me rend tellement malade, putain. Je t'aime, Dieu je t'aime foutrement tellement... mais je ne peux pas être avec toi là tout de suite. Je ne le supporte pas, Eddie. Je ne peux simplement pas le faire."

Bella se tient là pendant une bonne minute tandis que je garde le silence, chaque partie de moi bouillonne à propos de ça. Je veux frapper quelque chose si fort que briser les os de ma main me libérerait. Elle rampe sur le lit, se penchant pour embrasser mon front. Mais je suis en colère contre elle pour abandonner, et furieux contre Renée d'avoir été là ce soir-là et je suis blême de rage contre mon père pour tout. Mais surtout je suis en colère contre moi-même pour mettre le blâme sur les autres quand je sais que je dois prendre l'entière responsabilité de mes actions. Quand elle m'embrasse, je me tourne de sorte que ses lèvres glissent sur le côté de ma tête.

Quand elle murmure au revoir, je ne dis rien.

**Septembre**

Je passe les jours suivants dans une déprime aux proportions épiques, ne pas manger ni dormir ou faire autre chose que me vautrer dans ma propre misère. L'université reprend et c'est une distraction bienvenue, alors j'ajoute un autre cours à mon déjà bien plein emploi du temps car j'ai besoin de me garder occupé. Les choses vont si mal qu'en fait je me trouve à lorgner sur un pack de démarrage d'antidépresseurs au travail, pensant que peut-être ça m'aiderait car je suis si profondément dans ce brouillard de tristesse que j'ai peur de ne plus être en mesure d'en sortir de sitôt. La seule chose qui me fasse me sentir mieux c'est les endorphines après l'exercice, alors j'essaie d'aller au gymnase deux fois par jour quand je peux.

C'est mon tout dernier objectif d'être le mec le plus maigre, le plus dépressif, qui ait jamais marché sur terre.

Et quand je touche l'ultime bas niveau, je suis pathétique et seul, assez pour trouver le camion de Bella dans le parking de son école un après-midi pour que je puisse lui laisser un mot qui dit simplement, "Tu me manques."

Elle m'envoie un texto plus tard cet après-midi-là._** Tu me manques aussi.**_

Mais c'est tout. Je l'imagine sortir et trouver mon mot, me demandant si elle n'a pas été agacée par le geste ou si au contraire, elle a été touchée. Je n'ai aucune idée en ce moment de comment elle se sent et ça me tue.

Lors de la troisième semaine de cours, un de mes professeurs annule son cours du matin sans avertir. Nous devions tous assister aux cours de l'après-midi, alors avec Katie et quelques filles que nous fréquentons, allons chez Barnes & Noble pour leur café et internet gratuit pour tuer le temps. Cette fille-là, Emily, fait des insinuations sexuelles inappropriées comme une élève de sixième et ça me tape sur les nerfs. Katie dit que c'est parce que je suis hot et que ça la rend nerveuse car elle sait que je suis célibataire actuellement. Peu importe – c'est agaçant et elle est sans intérêt. Nous restons très occupés à revoir des notes au café qui a une vue sur l'ensemble du niveau inférieur du magasin.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois une fille passer les portes d'entrée, à la hâte. Elle est porte une tenue professionnelle, une robe et des talons, mais ses cheveux méchés sont courts, coupés dans un carré élégant qui tombe juste sous sa mâchoire. Et si je ne la connaissais pas comme je la connais, j'aurais supposé que c'était la sœur jumelle perdue depuis longtemps de Bella ou un truc comme ça. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Ou au moins, je dois vérifier pour voir avec certitude si ça ne l'est pas. Parce que juste foutrement... waouh.

Je me tasse dans mon siège, laissant le bavardage autour s'estomper alors que je regarde Bella et son nouveau look marcher vers l'accueil. Elle a une brève conversation avec le mec travaillant derrière le bureau avant de prendre l'escalator. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un besoin irrésistible de la suivre me prend subitement. Les filles à la table regardent les yeux écarquillés et perplexes alors que je bondis de mon siège sans explication, me dirigeant à travers le magasin pour prendre l'escalator. J'attends jusqu'à ce que Bella soit sortie en haut avant d'y aller, montant les marches de l'escalier roulant deux par deux. Il ne me vient même pas à l'esprit alors que je la suis directement dans la putain de section entraide jusqu'à ce que je me tienne là, que j'envahis complètement sa vie privée. Je suis à un mètre et demi d'elle, planté au milieu de l'aile, cherchant le courage de lui dire bonjour... ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il y a une grande partie de moi qui veut savoir ce que diable elle fait dans cette section particulière. Alors je tourne derrière une des étagères me sentant comme un idiot/looser/harceleur excentrique tandis que je regarde ses doigts toucher le dos de quelques livres, les tirant pour lire le résumé au dos.

De là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir le sujet spécifique qu'elle cherche mais ma curiosité est à son comble. Elle tient un livre avec une couverture jaune vif dans les mains, elle lit avec attention quelques pages avant de le coincer sous son bras et de rejoindre rapidement l'escalator allant au rez-de-chaussée.

"Salut," dis-je confusément alors qu'elle passe, mais ma voix se coince dans ma gorge et c'est trop bas pour qu'elle puisse entendre. Elle ne me voit pas mais je peux clairement la voir. Elle a l'air épuisée, fatiguée, et je ne sais pas si c'est la coupe de cheveux drastique ou sa tenue de professeur, mais elle semble vraiment mince. Du haut de l'escalator, je la regarde traverser le magasin pour aller à la caisse. Alors qu'elle paie rapidement et sort, je retourne dans l'aile où elle était, cherchant le même livre avec la couverture jaune qu'elle a acheté.

Fais chier. Ça me fait me sentir plus proche d'elle, et si je savais au moins qu'elle va bien, peut-être que ça me ferait me sentir mieux, parce que là en ce moment je me sens comme une merde.

Je trouve le livre, regardant la couverture pendant ce qu'il me semble des heures. Je sursaute quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, et instinctivement je tiens le livre contre ma poitrine pour cacher le titre.

"Est-ce que c'était Bella?" demande Katie, ses yeux lourdement fardés s'adoucissant à mon expression de tristesse.

"Ouais," je hoche la tête d'un air abattu.

"Lui as-tu au moins parlé ou l'as-tu juste suivie dans la section d'entraide?" Rit-elle doucement, m'apaisant.

Je soupire, lui tendant le livre. "Je l'ai suivie. Bella a juste acheté ça."

Katie jette un regard au titre, _N'appelez Pas Cet Homme! Un Guide de Survie pour Lâcher_, et enroule ses bras autour de moi. La réalité est que de toute évidence Bella ne m'a pas lâcher, mais qu'elle essaie activement. Ça me brise le cœur. Comme s'il pouvait être plus encore brisé à ce stade.

Avant de retourner en cours, j'achète le livre aussi, car je réalise que j'ai besoin de savoir comment lâcher Bella si c'est qu'elle veut me faire, même si c'est vraiment la tout dernière chose que je veuille.

**~ITD~**

Le truc à propos de dire un mensonge ou de merder en général, est que quoi que tu aies fait, tu as toujours en arrière-pensée que ça va te rattraper. J'ai été tellement obnubilé à essayer de guérir de la perte de Bella que je ne m'y attends pas quand finalement mon père débarque en force dans ma chambre, laissant la marque de la poignée dans le mur où la porte a cogné en s'ouvrant, son visage plein de rage comme je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Il n'y a pas de façade calme cette fois, pas de voix contrôlée et mesurée avec des paroles attentionnées. Il est comme une tornade qui se serait soudain formée à partir d'une tempête tranquille.

Ça y est, je pense. C'est le jour du jugement dernier, ou peu importe comment on l'appelle.

Avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, il me charge comme un animal sauvage, un cri déchirant sa gorge alors que son poing heurte ma mâchoire. Je suis envoyé du canapé sur le sol, le bol de céréales que je mangeais s'éparpillant sur le tapis et le canapé. Ses poings pleuvent sur ma figure alors qu'il crie, "Toi! fils de pute! Petit connard de fils de pute. Je vais te tuer!"

Et sans explication, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une voiture ou d'un mensonge, mais de Renée. Il hurle sur moi, et comme une petite chienne je me recroqueville dans le coin de mon petit salon, levant instinctivement les mains pour protéger mon visage.

Il est pantelant et en sueur avec la colère. "Quelle foutue espèce de fils es-tu? Je te donne tout ce que j'ai, et qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu vas baiser ma petite amie, putain de bâtard! Saloperie de rancunier!"

J'encaisse. J'encaisse ses mains et ses poings et ses paroles. J'encaisse tout.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse glisser la ceinture de son pantalon et que quelque chose en moi rompe.

Non. Pas cette fois, Papa.

Il est au sol sous moi, se débattant de tout son corps cloué par terre par mes bras et mes genoux. Je suis surpris et satisfait de moi d'avoir pu le cogner et prendre le contrôle aussi facilement. Il lutte sous moi, mais ma force n'a pas de comparaison avec la sienne.

"Tu. Ne. M'as. Rien. Donné." Je crache le sang dans ma bouche, me foutant que ça puisse tacher la moquette beige. "Quelle foutue espèce d'exemple as-tu montré quand tu partais baiser une tonne de femmes tandis que ma mère était là et pleurait nuit après nuit et que je devais la consoler? Quand elle a fait une dépression nerveuse, où étais-tu? Tu étais dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais où j'étais, Papa? J'ai dû quitter l'université et revenir à la maison pour prendre soin de la pagaille que tu avais mis. Si tu n'avais pas été ce satané connard d'égoïste, peut-être que j'aurais tourné le dos à Renée. Mais elle m'a poursuivi, Papa. Elle est venue après moi putain, et ouais... je l'ai baisée." Ses yeux bleus brûlent de rage. Je vois avec une fière satisfaction alors que sa poitrine se hausse et s'affaisse, qu'il assimile mes paroles. Je plisse les yeux. Juste pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, et parce que je suis hors contrôle avec les endorphines et l'adrénaline et la colère, je dis, "Elle est une foutue sale putain pathétique. Et _tu_ as fait ça d'elle."

Sous moi, mon père grogne, libérant une main de mon genou. Il réussit à me frapper à la mâchoire, le coup m'envoie voler dans la table basse. Je ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus cependant. Nous nous précipitons à terre, frappant et nous agrippant à ce que nous pouvons. Mon tee-shirt est déchiré à l'encolure. Il manque une poche à sa chemise de couturier et plusieurs boutons. Je le cogne dans l'œil. Lorsque son poing atteint ma lèvre, je sens le goût du sang. Nous continuons tous les deux à nous foutre sur la gueule jusqu'à ce que Lauren entre en hurlant qu'elle appelle la police. Mon père se recule alors, essuyant un poing dans sa bouche sanguinolente alors qu'il se sert de la table basse renversée pour se relever.

"Sors d'ici," dit-il calmement. "Tout de suite."

"Très bien," réponds-je, attrapant au vol mon téléphone et mes clés au bout de la table. Alors que je le dépasse, il saisit mon poignet, si foutrement fort que j'ai du mal à ne pas le frapper à nouveau. Il m'arrache les clés de la main.

"Non... je veux dire PARS. D'ICI. Tu as une heure pour prendre tes merdes et foutre le camp de ma maison. Tu ne vis plus ici." Mon visage reste un masque froid sans émotion et tout mon corps tremble. Sa voix se fêle sous la menace des larmes quand il dit, "Tu n'es plus mon fils." Il enlève les clés de ma voiture et celle de la maison de l'anneau, me collant le reste sur la poitrine, qui se compose seulement de la clé du coffre ignifugé que je garde dans mon placard et la clé de mon casier au gymnase. Je les laisse tomber par terre, les regardant gisant là, une étrange métaphore de ma vie. Toutes les choses importantes m'ont été enlevées ou arrachées. Je n'ai rien d'autre que les maigres restes d'une vie que je m'efforçais vraiment de rendre bien.

Lauren pleure alors que je fais mes bagages. Quand je suis à court de sacs pour emballer, elle me dit qu'elle mettra le reste dans les cartons que j'ai rangé et me laissera entrer dans la maison demain quand il sera au travail pour sortir les plus gros trucs. Je l'embrasse sur le front et je pars par la porte du garage. De silencieuses excuses sont faites, car je ressens vraiment du remords et de la culpabilité pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites. Cet homme peut avoir été un père de merde, mais il reste l'homme qui m'a élevé.

Une fois en bas de l'allée, je ne regarde pas en arrière.

_(NdT: on rejoint là le prologue extrait de ce chapitre qui a été remanié pour une fin moins noire)_

**~ITD~**

Em me cueille dehors. Je mâchouille un ongle, attendant en silence qu'il me demande les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il me connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour parler de ça. Alors qu'il gare son camion dans son allée, il dit," Tu peux rester avec moi aussi longtemps que tu veux. Pour toujours, si tu as besoin. Tu peux prendre le bureau. Je déplacerai juste l'ordinateur dans la salle de séjour ou peu importe. Nous trouverons une solution."

Bien que vraiment très reconnaissant, je hoche juste la tête solennellement. "Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps. J'ai de l'argent de côté. Je vais prendre un appartement," dis-je tranquillement. Il ne dit rien mais je sais quand il dit que je peux rester pour toujours, il le pense. "Merci, Em. Pour tout."

Il sourit, attrapant un des sacs à l'arrière et il le passe en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Il me faut trois voyages l'après-midi suivant, quand Lauren me donne le feu vert, mon père étant en ville et Esmé partie faire du shopping pour la journée. Je mets la plupart de mes meubles dans le garage vide d'Em à l'exception de mon lit, qui peut à peine tenir dans le bureau chez Em. Je réalise que c'est une situation temporaire mais je sens déjà que je m'impose et je déteste ça. Une fois que je suis installé et une grande partie déballée, Em me laisse avec une expression coupable pour emmener Rose diner. Il ne rentre pas chez lui et je suppose qu'ils passent la nuit à l'appartement de Rose en ville.

Chaque minute libre que je peux extraire de ma journée délibérément hyper remplie, je la passe à chercher un appartement, mais tout ce que je peux me permettre est un putain de dépotoir. Même si je suis un peu à l'étroit et pas à l'aise dans la chambre d'ami d'Em, c'est mieux que ces minuscules sous-sols humides, sans lumière naturelle qui coûtent mille dollars par mois. Je suis frustré, Bella et mon ancienne vie me manquent.

J'achète une Volvo. C'est un modèle quatre portes, gris clair et bien qu'elle soit en parfait état pour une voiture de huit ans, elle a l'odeur du vieux de quatre-vingt-dix ans à qui je l'ai achetée. Nulle quantité de désodorisant à la senteur de pin pendu au rétroviseur ne peut venir à bout de cette odeur de grand-père, alors j'en prends simplement l'habitude. Ça et le fait qu'il n'y a pas d'alarme ni de clé électronique. Il y a une vraie clé qui rentre à l'intérieur de la serrure de la porte et qui la déverrouille – c'est une première pour moi. Les luxueux accessoires de mon Audi et la façon dont elle tenait la route me manquent, mais j'aime ma Volvo. C'est la première voiture que j'ai achetée et payée moi-même, et ça m'apporte un net sentiment de fierté.

Je reconstruis lentement ma vie, faute d'un meilleur terme, un petit morceau merdique à la fois.

Em est rarement à la maison. Quand il y est, nous passons du temps ensemble. Mais la plupart du temps il est avec Rose à son appartement. Il prétend que de toute façon c'est plus pratique vu qu'il travaille à Manhattan, mais je sais que c'est pour me donner de l'espace. Ça me rend plus seul que jamais. Les week-ends, vu que je ne peux pas écumer les bars financièrement ni émotionnellement en ce moment, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Allie, Jay et Garrett. Bon, surtout avec Allie et Garrett. Jay occupe toujours deux emplois tandis qu'il termine ses études. Il ne lui reste qu'un semestre et il pourra passer l'examen du barreau. Quelques fois, je l'aide à étudier, et quand je le fais, je suis foutrement content d'avoir choisi pharmacie.

Lauren et moi avons instauré un rendez-vous petit-déjeuner le vendredi matin. Ses cours ne débutent qu'en seconde période et je n'ai pas à être au travail avant neuf heures, alors nous nous retrouvons au IHOP. Elle a tellement grandi cette dernière année que je la reconnais à peine. De temps en temps elle mentionne mon père et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu depuis des semaines. Esmé est malheureuse, boudant toujours et se lamentant et dépensant l'argent de mon père pour compenser d'être négligée. Quand il est à la maison, ils se disputent. Lauren vient quelque fois chez Em pour regarder un film avec moi et sortir de la maison quand elle est désespérée, cependant elle a récemment rencontré un mec dont elle est dingue, alors je pense que ces jours sont sur le point de prendre fin.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Bella. Bien que je sache qu'elle ne fait rien de terrible, ce qui me rend étrangement heureux et triste en même temps. Je me sens comme un connard.

Rose rentre avec Em un de ces rares soirs où il vient à la maison, et elle s'assoit sur le canapé avec moi alors que je suis affalé à regarder encore un autre de ces putains d'épisodes engourdissant l'esprit de CSI. C'est soit ça ou Ghost Wisperer qui est diffusé littéralement à toutes heures de la journée. Je me sens tellement de trop, mais ils traînent là passant un bol de chips et buvant des bières tandis que nous racontons des conneries. Quand Em revient avec plus de bouteilles, je demande comment va Bella.

"Elle est malheureuse et dépressive comme une merde," dit Rose simplement. Cela ne semble pas comme si elle était garce, simplement honnête. Je me redresse, des sentiments contradictoires étreignant ma poitrine. "A peu près comme toi," ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

"Bébé! Ne lui dis pas ça," dit sèchement Em, protecteur. "Laisse-lui une pause," ajoute-t-il, adoucissant son ton. "Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre–"

"Pourquoi pas?" L'interrompt-elle brutalement. "Il mérite de savoir qu'il lui manque, et qu'elle l'aime toujours malgré... tu sais... " Sa main s'agite vers moi. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait intentionnellement et clairement, il est détruit par tout ça. De plus," dit-elle, regardant directement Em, "je voudrais savoir si c'était toi." J'ai le sentiment que Rose et Bella n'ont pas le même point de vue sur le cas du petit-ami qui baise la mère.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tenté de demander à Rose d'appeler Bella et de lui proposer de venir ici là maintenant. Il me traverse l'esprit que nous pourrions au moins essayer d'être amis, si c'est même une possibilité à ce stade. Nous avions eu de tels bons moments ensemble; ça me tue de savoir que nous ayons dû tout couper. Mais je n'en parle pas après qu'elle ait dit que Bella n'a pas parlé à sa mère depuis qu'elle a découvert que Renée était celle qui avait raconté à mon père ce qui s'était passé entre elle et moi, juste pour lui en mettre plein la face. Je me sens mal de causer un fossé encore plus grand dans leur relation, mais selon Rose, à ce stade il n'y a plus de relation du tout.

Passer du temps avec eux fait qu'elle me manque tellement que je dois m'excuser pour aller dans ma chambre juste pour fuir les souvenirs de nous quatre nous détendant ensemble. Je me couche le téléphone à la main et j'attends jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de la chambre d'Em se fermer. Ensuite j'appelle Bella avec désespoir et un rêve dans la poche. Je n'ai pas de réponse, ce qui rend ça pire, parce que je ne sais pas si elle est sortie essayant de passer du bon temps tout en essayant de m'oublier ou si elle rejette délibérément mon appel. Je stresse là-dessus jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, pour être réveillé autour de trois heures du matin.

L'écran affiche le nom de Bella, mais je suis tellement surpris que je décroche avec une brusquerie que personne d'endormi ne pourrait avoir.

"Salut," dit-elle, de la lassitude due au sommeil dans la voix. "Tu as appelé plus tôt? Tout va bien?"

"Euh, ouais, j'étais juste... je ne sais pas." Tu me manques comme l'enfer.

"Viens-tu juste de rentrer?" demande-t-elle timidement. "J'étais inquiète à ton sujet. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve de toi et ensuite j'ai vu que tu avais appelé. C'était bizarre."

"Non, j'étais là chez Em toute la soirée. Le téléphone m'a réveillé en sursaut."

"Oh. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé." Il y a une longue pause. "Je vais te laisser," dit-elle doucement, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça semble comme si elle souhaitait effectivement raccrocher. Ou peut-être c'est juste un vœu pieu de ma part.

"Non, non. C'est bon." J'essaie de ne pas paraître désespéré, mais j'échoue. "Je suis réveillé maintenant. Je... peux discuter... si tu en as envie."

Sur la ligne il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un silence gêné jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle à nouveau. "Comment... vas-tu? Comment c'est allé?"

Je hausse les épaules, cependant elle ne peut pas le voir. L'enrober ou lui donner la vérité? Je décide d'y aller avec honnêteté. "Merdique. Et toi?"

Elle rit, et ce son me fait sourire. "Pareil. Mais pire."

Cette fois je glousse. "Ouais, je ne sais pas là. Je suis à peu près dans le même bateau émotionnellement que toi... seulement _je suis _sans domicile. Profite de ce joli toit au-dessus de ta tête."

Elle rit et ensuite se calme. "Je suis tellement désolée à propos de ça, Eddie; Je voudrais..." Elle soupire, laissant en suspens

"Ouais, je parie que je voudrais la même chose," je marmonne.

Après cela, la conversation va d'enjouée, en prenant des nouvelles, à de la colère, des accusations frustrées de sa part, à des excuses et des aveux larmoyant des deux côtés, de ne pas encore avoir lâché le lambeau d'espoir auquel nous nous raccrochons. Elle est furieuse contre moi pour avoir baisé mon père en baisant avec son ex-maitresse, même si elle comprend totalement pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je suis en rogne après elle pour être en rogne, même si je sais pourquoi elle l'est. Elle est malade que le sort nous ait baisés, et même plus en colère encore contre elle pour ne pas être capable de passer au-dessus de ça quand tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être avec moi. Et je suis en colère contre cette partie aussi, même si je sais que je n'ai aucun droit rationnel de l'être.

Elle me dit qu'elle a l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur. Je lui dis que j'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort.

Quand le soleil commence à passer au-dessus des arbres, nous raccrochons à contrecœur, ne le voulant ni l'un ni l'autre, mais nous sommes tous les deux si fatigués que nous pouvons à peine former des phrase cohérentes. Après cela, j'ai un sommeil agité, mais je suis si émotionnellement épuisé que je passe toute la journée au lit, souhaitant qu'elle soit là à côté de moi.

Le résultat final du côté de Bella? L'amour intense est toujours là, mais le sentiment de dégoût l'emporte sur son manque pour en être autrement.

En un mot, rien n'a changé.

**Novembre**

Je me tiens là dans le garage indépendant d'un gars à regarder l'immense verrière, m'émerveillant sur comment cela fait paraître luxueux les murs vert mousse. Tout dans l'appartement est neuf et propre, et même si c'est deux cents dollars de plus que ce que je voulais y mettre par mois, je signe le bail. C'est un nouveau départ, celui que je fais à contrecœur et de mauvaise grâce.

Em, Mikey et Paul m'aident à déménager mes meubles une semaine plus tard. Allie m'apporte certains trucs de cuisine les plus récents qu'elle utilise rarement, et frotte les toilettes même si elles n'ont jamais été utilisées avant. Nous buvons de la bière et écoutons de la musique, et la journée est plaisante et tonifiante jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent et que je sois seul dans cette étrange maison, pas certain de ce que je suis supposé faire. Pour m'occuper, je passe le jour suivant à Target, achetant un aspirateur, des serviettes, un ensemble de couverts pour huit dont je ne me servirai jamais, et des assiettes – blanches, carrées, celles, je me souviens, que Bella avait dit aimer une fois. Ensuite je vais faire les courses après le travail, ce qui je décide est l'activité de célibataire la plus déprimante à faire moi-même. Vient juste derrière passer des heures à la laverie pendant qu'on attend que ses affaires sèchent. Je comprends vite que le service nettoyage-repassage, un luxe en ce moment, vaut chaque centime en échange de ma santé mentale.

Je comprends finalement la différence entre solitaire et seul.

Thanksgiving se passe chez la mère d'Em. C'est chaotique et bruyant, et tout le monde dans son immense famille est bourré le temps que les hors-d'œuvre soient finis. J'aime assez ça car ça me rappelle ma propre famille de fous. Mon esprit vagabonde vers là où j'aurais pu être et qui j'aurais pu avoir avec moi, mais l'activité dans la maison m'empêche de devenir fou avec ça. Rose et moi parlons pas mal. Nous essayons d'éviter le sujet Bella, mais bien sûr on ne peut rien y faire. Ça fait plus d'un mois depuis que je lui ai parlé et j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va. Rose dit qu'elle est pareil, mais de mieux en mieux, prenant des cours du soir et ne parlant toujours pas à sa mère. Et elle ne sort absolument avec personne. Je m'étais assuré de le savoir.

"Donne le bonjour à Bella." Et ensuite, parce que j'ai assez picolé de bière pour me sentir chaleureux et émoustillé et sans inhibitions, j'ajoute avec un léger bredouillement, "Dis-lui aussi qu'elle me manque."

Rose dit avec un petit rire, "je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle le sait déjà."

Je saisis ses mains, les tenant sur mes genoux, implorant. Désespérément. "Dis-lui de venir ici. Je veux la voir."

"Eddie," dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

"Ouais, je sais," je soupire.

M'excusant, je tape une cigarette à la cousine d'Em, Shannon, et je contemple la lune, me demandant si Bella se sent aussi merdique que je le suis.

Autant je veux savoir que je lui manque, autant j'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'est pas triste, parce que je ne souhaiterais pas cette grande tristesse à ceux que j'aime.

Je ne la souhaiterais même pas à ceux que je déteste.

**~ITD~**

_Eddie ne peut pas lâcher Bella même s'il essaie de reprendre sa vie en mains. Bella arrive-t-elle un jour à passer au-dessus de ça? Apparemment elle l'aime toujours._

A très bientôt pour la fin.

LyraParleOr


	19. Ch 18 - Adorato

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à ******EdwardsBloodType**, je ne fais que traduire.

**In too Deep** d' Edwardsbloodtype

Traduction Autorisée

Destiné à un public adulte, **de******** plus de 18 ans.**

**Chapitre 18 : Adorato**

**~In Too Deep~**

**Chapter 18- Adorato**

**Décembre**

Les jours traînent dans ce mois comme qui dirait sans fin, avant Noël, où tout ce qui est joyeux est forcé sur mon visage, en dépit de mes silencieuses (et quelques non silencieuses) protestations. Je décide que je hais le Père Noël et je déteste Rudolph avec son perpétuel stupide nez rouge, et ces putains de lutins me donnent envie de frapper quelque chose. Fort. Qu'on ne me lance même pas sur comment Décembre n'est décidément _pas_ le moment le plus merveilleux de la putain d'année.

Qu'on me pardonne, mais je suis peut-être un peu irritable. Je comprends finalement pourquoi le taux de suicide est si élevé à cette époque de l'année. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont dépressifs. C'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer une autre journée à entendre parler de ces satanées cloches en argent et des putains de marrons grillés. Qui diable aime même les marrons?

Cependant, une petite lumière dans l'obscurité vient contre toute attente sur mon chemin. Je rentre du travail un soir pour trouver un petit sapin de Noël de table devant ma porte. Il est en pot, décoré avec de petites décorations en verre et une étoile dorée au sommet. Quand je le porte à l'intérieur, je cherche un mot ou quelque chose pour savoir de qui c'est, mais il n'y a rien. Je le branche, regarde les lumières, et essaie de me rappeler la signification de Noël.

Jésus, amour et famille.

_Bien_.

Une fois les examens passés et la fin des cours, je travaille de longues heures au magasin, donc je peux me permettre d'acheter quelques cadeaux sans puiser dans ce qu'il reste de mes maigres économies. Depuis que mon père m'a coupé les vivres, j'ai contracté un prêt étudiant que je n'aurai à rembourser qu'une fois diplômé. Mais les factures des à-côtés comme le câble et internet et le putain de chauffage et l'électricité me tuent lentement, absorbant tout mon salaire ne laissant rien à mettre de côté.

Les cadeaux que j'achète sont simples et du côté peu onéreux; juste un petit merci au gens qui sont là pour moi. Je choisis quelque chose de petit pour Bella, un renne en plastique qui chie des bonbons, parce que je sais qu'elle trouvera ça hilarant, et quand je vois un bracelet à breloques avec de petites mains en argent qui épèle son nom dans le langage des signes, je l'achète aussi.

Je sais que c'est bizarre d'offrir un cadeau de Noël à mon ex, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment gaffe. Je veux qu'elle ait quelque chose de moi.

La veille de Noël j'ai congé, alors Lauren et moi nous retrouvons pour un brunch au restaurant. Quand je lui demande avec hésitation des nouvelles de mon père, Lauren me dit qu'il n'est plus jamais à la maison, même les week-ends, et elle et Esmé pensent toutes les deux qu'il a une autre liaison. Esmé est malheureuse et elle dépense toujours des tonnes d'argent pour des merdes stupides juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Lauren dit qu'elle l'entend beaucoup pleurer. Même si je ne peux pas supporter Esmé, je me sens sincèrement mal pour elle, maintenant.

Plus tard alors que je me prépare pour aller diner, je parle à ma mère au téléphone pendant un long moment, tenant dans les mains le cadeau qu'elle m'a envoyé et je suis en admiration. Deux billets aller-retour pour l'Italie, établis pour Juin, après mon diplôme. Elle sera là-bas avec la tournée du Philharmonic, et même si elle dit qu'elle est consciente que ce n'est pas les vacances idéales de passer deux semaines à l'étranger avec sa mère, je ne l'ai pas vue en presque un an et demi. J'ai hâte. Une partie de moi souhaiterait que ce soit tout de suite.

Mais il y a _deux_ billets. Elle ignore manifestement que Bella et moi avons rompu. Je suis très surpris que Lauren ne le lui ait pas encore mentionné.

Tandis que nous parlons, je me débats pour savoir si je dois cracher le morceau sur l'affaire Renée avant que mon père ait la chance de gâcher l'image qu'elle a de moi, même si j'ai fait un sacré bon boulot de démolition moi-même. Il semble que j'ai tant traversé à ce stade que je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, alors je décide qu'être honnête est mieux que ne pas l'être. Une fois la nouvelle lâchée, elle est écrasée et blessée, bien évidemment. Mais elle est surtout en colère contre cette femme pour avoir profité de moi, même si je lui ai dit exactement ce qui s'est passé. Ma mère me dit que peu importe ce que j'ai fait, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire qui ferait qu'elle ne m'aimerait pas, ce qui me fait pleurer comme une fille. Elle ajoute que dans un sens, elle est aussi contente que je l'ai fait, car mon père est un enfoiré qui mérite d'avoir ses couilles et sa dignité suspendus au plafond. Ça me fait rire.

Le diner se passe chez les parents d'Allie. J'avais tout d'abord été réticent mais ils avaient insisté, alors j'ai cédé car je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas être seul pour les fêtes. La famille d'Allie est petite, alors c'est tranquille et d'un côté ennuyeux à l'exception de l'excitation de Garrett et ses incessantes questions sur le Père Noël et la mécanique magique de son traineau. Je n'ai jamais inventé plus de merdes dans ma vie, essayant de répondre à certaines de ses questions. Ce gamin est absurdement intelligent. A un moment donné, je marmonne, "Je suis en pharmacie, mec, pas en physique quantique." Il hoche la tête pensif, comme s'il comprenait ça et change de sujet pour la fée des Dents.

Après avoir mangé, je regarde un vieux dessin animé de Rudolph avec lui et parce que mon esprit vagabonde, je me trouve à penser beaucoup trop à Bella. Elle me manque.

Pour me distraire, je convaincs Allie et Jay de laisser Garrett ouvrir le train électrique Polar Express que je lui ai acheté. Ça me réchauffe à l'intérieur quand je vois l'expression sur son visage alors que nous l'installons et regardons le train faire le circuit. Il est tellement fasciné et je suis tellement content d'avoir dépensé cet argent supplémentaire pour ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre à gâter.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que les cadeaux soient ouverts et le dessert terminé, je rentre chez moi... juste incroyablement triste. Me sentant bizarre et sombre, je prends le risque de m'arrêter chez Bella pour lui donner les cadeaux que je lui ai achetés, même si je sais qu'elle est chez son père. Les lumières du séjour sont allumées mais son camion n'est dans sa place de parking allouée. Vu que je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller, j'attends dans ma voiture, écoutant de la musique de Noël et me vautrant dans ma tristesse tandis que le chauffage est à fond. Je dois m'être endormi parce que je suis réveillé en sursaut par des coups sur la vitre.

"Salut," dit-elle, la voix étouffée à travers la vitre. Elle est sans manteau, dans une robe rouge, tenant ses bras serrés autour de sa taille alors que de petits flocons tourbillonnent autour de ses cheveux courts. Je descends la vitre, désorienté, mon cœur battant à un kilomètre par minute. "Que fais-tu là dehors?" Son sourire est triste mais ses yeux sont chaleureux.

Mon souffle est enfumé dans l'air froid. "Je... je ne sais pas vraiment."

"Eh bien, viens à l'intérieur, tu vas geler!" Elle ouvre de force la portière avant que je puisse même répondre. J'attrape le sac-cadeau sur le siège, la suivant avec hésitation dans la maison. Il me faut environ une minute pour passer la porte d'entrée parce que c'est si étrange d'être à nouveau ici. Elle a peint les murs d'un bleu profond, accroché des tableaux funky au-dessus de la cheminée, et fait que l'endroit ressemble un peu plus à un chez-soi. En passant, je me demande quels autres changements elle a fait et si cette tentative a quelque chose à voir avec essayer de débarrasser l'endroit des souvenirs de moi.

Alors que j'enlève mes chaussures mouillées, elle me demande si je veux un chocolat chaud. Je dis, "Non merci, je ne devrais pas rester longtemps," même si je ne veux désespérément pas rentrer chez moi.

"Oh, allez. Passe un moment avec moi," dit-elle avec ce magnifique sourire à elle faisant fondre mes entrailles. "A moins... qu'il faille que tu sois autre-part?" dit-elle avec prudence, comme si j'avais peut-être une copine qui m'attende chez elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, Bella?

"Je ne suis attendu nulle part," je reconnais. Et nulle part où je préfèrerais être.

Elle court à l'étage pour se changer, redescendant vêtue d'un bas pyjama imprimé avec des flocons de neige et d'un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues. Elle est si Christmassy et adorable.

Tandis qu'elle prépare nos boissons, je remarque des photos récemment encadrées de son père et de Seth sur la console. Il y en a quelques-unes de Fire Island, avec Bella toute bronzée et souriante dans son haut de bikini avec les filles qui l'entourent au surf. Et dans le fond, presque enfouie derrière les autres, une d'elle et moi de la journée à Adventureland. Nous revenions juste d'un tour sur les montagnes russes et nos visages sont pressés ensemble alors que je tendais le bras pour nous avoir tous les deux à l'intérieur du cadre. On peut voir un peu d'Em et Rose derrière nous, riant et débraillés après le tour. Les taches de rousseur d'été de Bella sont éparpillées partout sur son nez roussi par le soleil, et mes cheveux semblent complètement indomptés, mais nous sommes tous si foutrement heureux. Il est indubitable combien Bella et moi sommes profondément amoureux. Ma poitrine me fait mal...

Bella s'approche avec deux mugs fumant, regardant alors que je fixe la photo un instant de plus avant de la replacer dans le fond où je l'ai trouvée. J'ai failli la mettre devant mais je me suis arrêté.

_Elle ne m'a pas lâché, mais elle essaie._

"Te souviens-tu de cette journée?" Rit-elle légèrement.

"Ouais bien sûr, c'était une journée formidable." Je hoche la tête, souriant avec elle. Nous nous étions défoncés dans le parking et avions dévoré pour vingt-cinq dollars de funnel cake en l'espace de quelques minutes. Mon tee-shirt noir était couvert de sucre en poudre.

"C'étaient toutes des journées formidables," dit-elle tranquillement alors que je lui prends un des mugs, buvant à petites gorgées le cacao. Il est crémeux et un peu costaud, comme si elle l'avait coupé avec une sorte d'alcool. Du Bailey probablement.

Je siffle à la brûlure inattendue dans ma gorge. "Essaierais-tu de me soûler?" Blague-je.

"Non, j'essaie de te réchauffer. Tu es tremblant." Je jette un œil à mes mains, essayant intentionnellement de les calmer. J'avais essayé de le cacher quand je lui avais pris le mug, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai froid. Elle est très perspicace.

Bella place une assiette de biscuits de Noël faits maison sur la table basse avant de s'assoir au centre du canapé, coinçant ses pieds sous elle. Je suis sur le bout, ne sachant pas si je suis trop près quand tout ce que je veux c'est être plus proche.

La cheminée est la seule lumière dans la pièce en dehors des guirlandes clignotantes, blanches, de son sapin de Noël. Dehors, la neige tombe; de temps en temps le vent de la tempête imminente secoue les fenêtres. Il y a une sensation certaine de confort et de paix autour de nous. C'est aussi très intime, même si je sais que ce n'est pas intentionnel. C'est probablement juste comment se relaxe Bella le soir. Je suis nerveux mais si heureux d'être ici et pas seul, même dans ces circonstances. En arrière-fond on entend une douce musique de fête au piano, familière. C'est ma mère. J'avais cherché le CD pendant des semaines, sans réaliser que je l'avais laissé ici.

"Tes cheveux," dis-je en tendant le bras pour toucher les pointes de ses cheveux coupés court. Elle lève sa main consciemment au même instant, ses doigts effleurant les miens, tellement chauds à cause du mug de cacao.

"J'avais besoin d'un changement. Tu sais," elle roule les yeux et hausse les épaules, "le relooking post rupture. Je n'en suis pas fan, alors je les laisse repousser. Ça n'a pas vraiment changé grand-chose sauf le temps qu'il faut pour les sécher." Elle me regarde, souriant avec douceur.

Tout de suite, j'entends le sous-entendu dans cette affirmation, mais je feins de l'ignorer. Ça fait trop mal.

"Eh bien, j'aime bien. Ça te fait paraitre plus âgée, cependant. Sophistiquée."

"Merci. Comment s'est allé? Comment est le nouvel appartement?"

"Je vais bien; le même je suppose. Travailler des heures de fou jusqu'à ce que la session d'hiver des cours commence la semaine prochaine. J'ai prévu d'obtenir mon diplôme en juin mais je dois me bouger le cul pour le faire. Je suis fatigué de vivre en dessous du seuil de pauvreté. Et euh… mon appartement est agréable. C'est cool d'avoir son propre espace, tu sais? Oh, et," j'ajoute avec un sourire narquois, "J'ai euh… j'ai eu un petit sapin de Noël. Tu ne saurais rien à propos de ça toi?" Je soulève les sourcils.

"Moi? Nooon." Elle cache son sourire dans son mug.

"Vraiment?" Je ris. "Je pensais qu'à coup sûr c'était Allie."

Bella hausse les épaules. "J'ai juste… je l'ai vu et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à décorer ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais que pour ton premier appartement ça soit spécial, je suppose." Elle dit la dernière partie comme si elle était triste. Nous savons tous les deux que sa maison aurait dû être mon premier appartement. "J'ai demandé à Em de ne rien te dire quand j'ai eu ton adresse par lui. Je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ait pas au moins dit que je l'avais appelé."

"Nope, il ne l'a pas mentionné. Mais merci. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part." Je jette un regard à la table dans son hall d'entrée où j'ai laissé son cadeau. "Je t'ai pris un petit quelque chose."

"Oui? Tu n'avais pas à faire ça," dit-elle, mais je peux l'entendre dans sa voix essayer de contenir son excitation alors que je me lève pour aller le prendre.

"J'avais envie de le faire," dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules, lui tendant le sac tout en me mettant à l'aise une fois dans le canapé. Elle se marre pour le stupide renne, riant avec dégoût alors que je mange la ligne de bonbons à la bière sans alcool qu'il 'fait caca' sur sa table basse. Quand elle arrive au bracelet, elle est silencieuse, retenant de toute évidence ses larmes.

"Eddie, merci, vraiment. Il est magnifique." Je l'aide à l'attacher à son poignet, vraiment heureux qu'elle l'aime. Elle tend son poignet, le secouant alors que les breloques tintent l'une contre l'autre. Il n'a pas coûté cher, mais je voulais qu'elle sache que je pensais à elle. Que je pense toujours à elle.

"J'ai pris quelque chose pour toi aussi. Bon," dit-elle, plissant le nez, "en fait j'ai fait." Bella me tend la main, me tirant pour me lever. Ses doigts chauds s'entrelacent au miens alors qu'elle me conduit dans sa cuisine, nous arrêtant tous les deux devant le réfrigérateur. Je ne veux pas lâcher sa main.

Elle ouvre à la volée le freezer avec un grand geste. "Tada !"

"Tu m'a pris… des restes?" Dis-je, avant de réaliser que toutes les petites boites en plastique, de taille uniforme avec leurs couvercles rouge transparent, avaient des étiquettes de son écriture ressemblant à celle d'un enseignant de primaire. Fettuccine Alfredo, lasagnes, ziti au four, poulet au Marsala, poivrons farcis, ragoût de bœuf, et plus encore.

"Non," Elle gifle pour rire mon bras. "Je t'ai fait des diners. Rose m'a dit que tu paraissais vraiment très mince la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu et j'ai pensé que tu ne mangeais pas correctement."

"Bella, c'est… waouh." Incrédule, je parcours toutes les étiquettes. Il semble qu'elle ait fait une énorme quantité de chaque plat et portionnée en repas individuels. Je pourrais manger pendant deux mois d'affilée. "Pourquoi t'es-tu donnée toute cette peine pour faire ça? Ça a dû prendre une éternité." Même si je suis flatté et ému qu'elle ait fait cet effort pour moi, je suis sidéré par le geste.

Ses lèvres se plissent alors qu'elle baisse le regard, bougeant ses pieds. "Je l'ai fait…" J'entends sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'elle exhale, je sais avant même qu'elle essuie ses joues qu'i nouveau des larmes dans ses yeux. "Parce que … tu n'as personne qui prend soin de toi et parce que… je t'aime." La dernière partie sort très bas.

C'est une déclaration simple et la sincérité derrière me brise. "Christ." Je l'écrase contre ma poitrine, caressant ses cheveux de façon apaisante alors qu'elle sanglote dans ma chemise. Pressant mes lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête, je me souviens comme c'est bon de la tenir et je suis submergé par l'émotion. "Je t'aime aussi. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi," dis-je doucement. "Je vais bien, Bella. Vraiment." Le truc c'est… que non, mais si en même temps. C'est étrange. Mais je ne veux certainement pas qu'elle se sente coupable ou Dieu m'en garde, obligée envers moi. Je veux qu'elle soit avec moi parce qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi, pas parce qu'elle se sent comme une merde sachant que je ne vais pas bien suite à notre séparation.

"Conneries," dit-elle nasillarde, essuyant son nez avec le dos de sa main. "Tu es maigre et pâle et tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Et je sais que tu ne manges pas ou ne dors parce que moi non plus et… Dieu, c'est tellement nul. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous juste…" Elle repousse ses cheveux de façon erratique, regardant le plafond comme s'il allait s'ouvrir et lui donner des réponses. "Pourquoi est-ce arrivé?"

"Je me le demande chaque maudit jour, Bella. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, mais je sais que quand ça se résume à … j'ai foiré et tu n'es pas capable d'être avec moi à cause de ça, c'est vraiment très simple."

"Non, c'est la chose la plus foutrement compliquée que j'ai jamais connue dans ma vie, Eddie. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est à toi. Je me demande ce que tu fais et où tu es et si tu es heureux ou en bonne santé ou triste, et je veux juste être là avec toi et Nom de Dieu, je hais ma mère, je la hais foutrement!"

Je vais pour lui tendre les bras, mais elle est en colère et me repousse. Ma main va comme d'habitude à l'arrière de mon cou. Je m'appuie contre le comptoir de la cuisine, ne sachant pas quoi dire, alors j'attrape une serviette en papier et la tend à Bella. "Désolée," marmonne-t-elle en se mouchant. "Ça a été une longue journée. As-tu faim? J'ai rapporté des restes de chez mon père." J'ouvre la bouche, parce qu'en fait j'ai un peu faim. "Pas des boulettes de viande, c'est promis," dit-elle en reniflant, roulant des yeux.

L'ambiance s'allège quelque peu. "Eh bien, je suis content que tu sois capable de trouver quelque humour dans mon trépas. Stupides putains de boulettes." Dis-je sérieusement, mais j'ai un sourire sur le visage.

"Si je ne ris pas, je pleure," dit-elle montrant son visage en larmes. Alors qu'elle glisse un plat plein à ras bord dans le micro-onde, elle dit, "Mon thérapeute m'a dit que c'était bien de se moquer d'une situation merdique, que si je pouvais trouver un peu d'humour dedans, ça aiderait le processus de guérison ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit la moitié du temps, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à y aller."

Je soupire à ses dires, passant une main dans mes cheveux. "Merde, Bella. Tu vois un thérapeute?" Maintenant je me sens comme un vrai connard. Je devrais probablement proposer de payer pour les séances, vu qu'elle en est là à cause de moi.

"Ouais, j'y vais depuis quelques mois. Principalement pour la brouille avec ma mère. J'ai ressenti que les filles en avaient marre de m'entendre pleurer sur notre séparation, et je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour elles, alors j'ai demandé l'aide extérieure d'un professionnel. De plus, j'étais vraiment bas et je savais que j'avais perdu du poids, aussi." Elle semble avoir perdu sa poitrine, je glousse sombrement. "Mes foutus nichons ont diminué. Tout ça a été si inattendu et... j'essaie de continuer ma vie du mieux que je peux. Mais la vérité est que je ne vais pas vraiment si bien que ça. Donc cela fait deux de nous." Bella hausse les épaules alors que la minuterie sonne. Elle met les assiettes sur la table mais j'ai perdu l'appétit. Apparemment comme elle, car elle chipote avec sa nourriture, jusqu'à ce que ne soit rien d'autre que de la bouillie.

"Je ne pense pas que tes nichons aient diminué," dis-je stupidement. Elle étouffe un sourire et j'ajoute, "Crois-moi, je le saurais."

L'ambiance dans la cuisine est un peu bizarre. C'est plus léger mais il y a encore cet aspect sous-jacent étouffant de la charge entre nous. Nous restons tous les deux silencieux mais je sais qu'elle veut dire plus. Moi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver les mots justes.

Un regard dehors m'indique que la neige tombe dru, maintenant. "Je devrais sans doute y aller," dis-je la surprenant alors que je pose ma fourchette bruyamment dans l'assiette. "La Volvo a besoin de pneus neufs et je ne sais pas encore comment elle se comporte sur la neige."

"C'est tellement la merde dehors ce soir. Tu pourrais… simplement passer la nuit ici," dit-elle calmement. "Si tu veux." Ses yeux bruns timides me scrutent, suppliants.

"Pourquoi ferais-je ça?" Demande-je, moqueur. Les mots sortent un peu plus abrupts que j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient. "Je veux dire, quelle en serait la raison? Tu viens de dire que tu essaies d'avancer dans ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella?"

Elle marque une pause. "Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Je suis juste si foutrement… Je ne sais pas." Nous sommes assis là dans un silence inconfortable parce que Bella ne dit plus rien après ça. Son menton repose dans sa main, le coude calé sur la table, elle regarde dehors par les portes vitrées. Frustré par son indécision, je me lève de mon siège, posant mon assiette presque pas touchée sur le comptoir et vais dans le séjour récupérer mon manteau et mes chaussures. Je veux vraiment rester cette nuit, comme elle me l'a demandé mais je n'ai pas la force de supporter le rejet qui inévitablement viendra avec son trouble.

Mon manteau de laine est humide et m'envoie un frisson dans le dos alors que je passe les manches. Je fais demi-tour et elle est là, attrapant mon revers, tirant et faisant glisser le manteau de mes épaules.

Elle se rapproche plus près. "Ne pars pas." C'est un murmure. "S'il te plait… juste… reste avec moi. Reste cette nuit."

Sa poitrine se presse contre la mienne, chaude et douce. Mon corps réagit tout de suite au contact et mes mains vont instinctivement à sa taille. "Ne pars pas," murmure-t-elle à nouveau, cette fois ses lèvres effleurent ma chemise, cherchant ma peau.

"Bella... je..." Elle défait trois boutons de ma chemise, brossant ses lèvres en va-et-vient sur ma peau. Alors que c'est incroyable et singulièrement innocent à ce stade, je suis foutrement effrayé. Tout ce que je continue à penser est, _'S'il te plait ne me rejette pas en__core. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.'_

"Chut," murmure-t-elle, tirant ma chemise de l'endroit où elle est rentrée dans mon pantalon. "J'ai besoin d'essayer, s'il te plait laisse-moi essayer." Une fois que la chemise est complètement enlevée, je ne sais pas où mettre mes mains. Je les garde sur sa taille, les remontant lentement sur son dos où je peux sentir les bosses proéminentes de sa colonne vertébrale à cause de la perte de poids.

Quand je sens sa main remonter de ma poitrine autour de mon cou, je baisse la tête pour rencontrer sa bouche. Je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle s'écarte de ma bouche, embrassant et mordillant l'arête de ma mâchoire. Ça m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps et je gémis faiblement, sans honte. Il y a beaucoup de conflits contradictoires dans ma tête. Autant je ne veux pas qu'elle se barre à nouveau, autant je présume qu'elle a besoin de faire ça pour voir si elle peut être avec moi sans péter les plombs. Je dois la laisser essayer, même si le résultat final est un échec mémorable. Je dois au moins lui montrer que nous pouvons essayer ça à nouveau. Ce que nous avons en vaut la peine.

Finalement, frustré qu'elle ne m'embrasse pas comme il faut, je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains et l'embrasse. Vraiment foutrement l'embrasser. C'est long et langoureux, langues humides et dents mordant et raclant. Tout est en feu; je peux à peine respirer et me sens trembler à nouveau. Elle n'arrête pas de m'embrasser ni de toucher mon visage, ses doigts traçant le contour de ma mâchoire. Avec précaution, je nous ramène vers le canapé ne laissant pas un millimètre d'espace entre nous. Je m'assois sur le bras avec Bella entre mes jambes et puis alors que ses mains parcourent mes épaules et ma poitrine, je laisse mes mains palper. Je veux la dévorer, la manger vivante, être à l'intérieur d'elle et sous sa peau et partout à la fois.

Je suis doux cependant, prenant mon temps, appréciant chaque centimètre d'elle... m'attendant à ce qu'elle panique et me renvoie chez moi. Je lui retire gentiment son tee-shirt, touchant tendrement et embrassant ses seins. Alors que je fais descendre son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et sa culotte, je trace un chemin de baisers sur son ventre tandis qu'elle se débarrasse à coups de pieds de ses vêtements pour être complètement nue. Ce corps m'a tellement manqué.

"Eddie," murmure-t-elle, me regardant avec gravité, "tu n'as été avec personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas?"

Je m'arrête soudant alarmé. "Quoi? Non, non. Et – Et toi?" Elle secoue la tête, souriant doucement. Elle me serre fort, seins nus contre ma peau brulante.

Mon corps me crie de la ravager sans retenue, mais je contrôle ce désir, ralentissant les mouvements jusqu'à des caresses révérencieuses. Ses cuisses sont douces quand je fais monter et descendre ma main, m'installant entre ses jambes où elle est humide et chaude. Elle fait ce son, ce petit miaulement de plaisir que j'aime, tenant fermement mon cou.

Et parce que je dois savoir, je murmure, "Est-ce que ça va?"_ Est-ce que nous allons bien?_

Elle répond avec un baiser fougueux, tirant et pinçant ma lèvre inférieure, allumant un feu en moi que je jure n'avoir jamais encore ressenti. Alors que je suçote un sein, mes doigts caressent sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne ma main et la déplace là où elle la veut, à l'intérieur d'elle. Je la baise avec un doigt puis deux et trois jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie et que ses jambes tremblent. Quand elle termine, elle m'embrasse fort, bougeant pour défaire ma ceinture et déboutonner mon pantalon. Je me tiens pour l'enlever, tirant la couverture suspendue sur le dossier du canapé, nous amenant ensuite au tapis devant la cheminée ou je m'étends dessus. Bella roule sur moi, et avant que je le sache, nous bougeons ensemble, lentement, doucement. Puis je suis à l'intérieur d'elle, sentant la douceur de la peau de son cul glisser contre moi. Je guide ses hanches à mon rythme mais elle est trop impatiente et je veux que ce soit pour elle, la laisser faire ce qu'elle a à faire pour rendre les choses normales à nouveau.

Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe là tout de suite. A chaque instant c'est comme si elle allait soudain réaliser ce qu'elle est en train de faire et fuir.

Mais, non. Je viens juste après elle, fort et hot, des lumières blanches dans ma vision et la sueur recouvrant mon corps. Nous sommes allongés côte à côte, tous les deux incapables de retenir des sourires idiots et étonnés sur nos visages. Il y a un tel sentiment de joie et de soulagement total qui passe entre nous, tacite juste dans le toucher de nos doigts.

Mourant de faim et de chaud, je vais nu jusqu'à la cuisine réchauffer les assiettes non avalées laissées sur le comptoir. Bella suit, foutrement sexy en diable, portant seulement ma chemise les boutons laissés ouverts à dessein. J'ai l'impression que ses peurs précédentes sont vaincues pour le moment, car elle se comporte comme elle en avait l'habitude avec moi... désinhibée et complètement à l'aise, à l'exception de petits sourires timides entre deux bouchées. Elle me touche beaucoup, me parle du réveillon de Noël chez son père et du fait qu'elle avait prévu d'y passer la nuit mais que quelque chose lui disait de rentrer chez elle. Nous raclons nos assiettes, riant et nous nourrissant l'un l'autre. Je me sens comme si je planais, vivant un rêve.

Alors que nous sommes blottis au coin du feu, regardant ses braises orange incandescentes mourir, nous restons silencieux et révérencieux. Je désirerais qu'elle soit encore nue, mais il fait trop froid pour rester sans vêtements. Elle m'a donné un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt que j'avais laissé ici, dont elle n'a jamais pris la peine de se débarrasser. Ce petit geste signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux peur de laisser partir ce moment alors qu'il semble pouvoir disparaître à chaque seconde.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé cette fois?" Demande-je, caressant sa joue.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose... quand tu allais passer cette porte, je me suis rendu compte que le meilleur moment de ma soirée était revenir à la maison pour toi de façon inattendue. Et ensuite... ensuite tu partais et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller, quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux dire, cette impression de dégoût... n'a évidemment pas complètement disparu. Je ne sais pas si jamais elle disparaitra complètement..." Elle me regarde avec tristesse, comme si elle se sentait coupable pour ça, mais j'apprécie son honnêteté néanmoins. "Mais de temps en temps quand elle me tracasse, je la repousse et j'essaie de juste me souvenir ce que je ressens pour toi, combien je t'aime et combien tu me rends heureuse juste en étant là... et c'est parti. Être sans toi m'a appris que je veux être avec toi, pas que j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Je te veux tellement et je déteste de ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie. J'ai l'impression que tout est de la merde sans toi. Ça va être bizarre je suppose, mais... si nous devons voir quelqu'un ensemble, serais-tu prêt à le faire... si ça devient difficile?"

"Oui," dis-je souriant tellement que mes joues me font mal. "Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Quel que soit ton besoin. Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent de la façon dont elles étaient avant, si jamais c'est possible."

"Tout est possible," dit-elle en souriant. "Mais... je pense que nous devrions prendre les choses lentement cette fois-ci, en dehors de cette nuit, évidemment." Elle se penche appuyée sur son coude, reposant son menton sur ma poitrine. Je fais courir ma main dans ses cheveux raccourcis, coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

"Sommes-nous vraiment en train de faire ça?" Ma voix tremble.

"Oui," elle embrasse mes lèvres avec douceur alors que mes doigts se ferment autour de sa main.

Je prends une profonde respiration. "Tu dois savoir que j'ai vraiment peur. Et que je suis tendre et fragile," dis-je, faisant la moue de façon dramatique tandis que je réprime un sourire pour masquer la gravité de la déclaration.

Elle rit légèrement? "J'ai peur aussi. Mais nous devons essayer. De plus, tu es dans un besoin désespéré de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. "Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien."

"Ouais, je vois comme tu vas bien."

"Nous sommes vraiment en train de faire ça." Je suis stupéfait. Ce n'est vraiment pas comment je m'attendais à ce que cette soirée se passe.

Ses lèvres se pressent doucement contre les miennes une fois de plus. "Oui."

"Je t'aime." J'ai envie de la remercier pour me donner cette chance et d'être assez courageuse pour faire face à ses peurs, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je la remercie pour le sexe.

"Je t'aime aussi. Tellement."

Je fais remonter ma main sur ses côtes, m'arrêtant sur sa poitrine. "Bella?"

"Hummm?"

"Simplement pour que tu le saches, tes nichons ne sont sans aucun doute _pas_ devenus plus petits."

Elle ricane, se blottissant contre mon côté. "Joyeux Noël, Eddie."

Les fêtes ne s'avèrent pas aussi mauvaises que je le pensais. Quelques fois si on le souhaite assez fort, et si on est un très bon garçon, le Père Noël apporte un miracle quand on s'y attend le moins.

**Juin**

Nous déjeunons à la terrasse d'un café à Florence, venant juste de visiter la Cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore et la tombe de Michel-Ange. Ce pays est absolument magnifique, avec sa nourriture incroyable, sa culture riche, et ses paysages superbes.

En parlant de paysages superbes... au-dessus de la table, nous nous tenons la main tandis que Bella me fait les yeux doux. Ses cheveux ont poussé et frôlent ses épaules, tellement joli, et elle a repris du poids, donnant à ses joues les rondeurs de bonne santé qu'elles avaient avant. Nous avons consommé beaucoup de vin cet après-midi et notre déjeuner est fin et copieux. Je lui rappelle de garder de la place pour la glace, car je sais qu'ils doivent avoir des cannoli aromatisés à côté.

Un couple de personnes âgées à la table d'à côté nous lance des regards, souriant, et disant à l'autre qu'ils aiment la façon dont nous sommes adorables l'un avec l'autre. La dame demande si nous sommes en lune de miel et je lui dis avec un sourire narquois, "Non ancora," ce qui veut dire pas encore. Bella rougit. Une petite indication qui signifie qu'elle a compris.

A l'exception de cet après-midi, nous avons fait des visites la plupart du temps avec ma mère et son petit-ami italien, Marco qui est notre guide. Il est de quelques années plus âgé qu'elle, raffiné et cultivé. Ma mère est rayonnante et, vraiment, j'aime la voir heureuse comme ça. Elle est tout de suite tombée amoureuse de Bella, les deux discutant sans cesse, la plupart du temps de moi. Il est plus qu'évident que Bella crève d'envie d'une relation mère-fille chaleureuse qu'elle n'a jamais eu avec Renée. Je l'aime et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, mais c'est une situation très inconfortable à vivre. Je ne mentionne jamais, jamais Renée et Bella ne le fait pas non plus. Seulement les rares fois où je l'ai accompagnée à sa thérapie, ce nom a été évoqué et Bella ne démord pas que sa vie a un net sentiment de paix sans sa mère dedans. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

Nous verrons si les choses se compliquent une fois que nous aurons prévu un mariage. Je suppose que ce sera le véritable test.

Je n'ai toujours aucune relation avec mon père, mais contrairement à Bella et sa mère, ça me manque, malgré les choses qui ont été dites et faites. Je vois mon propre thérapeute deux fois par mois avec la perte d'une grande partie de ma famille, qui sont devenus des étrangers depuis que mon père m'a renié. Je comprends où va leur loyauté, mais ça fait mal. Je réussi toujours à attraper Lauren pour d'occasionnels petits déjeuners au IHOP et au téléphone au moins une fois par semaine. Bella et moi la conduirons à son université à la fin de l'été. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est en fac. C'est tellement un environnement qui sera plus sain pour elle que dans la maison de mon père.

Esmé a demandé le divorce, et d'après les dires de Lauren, mon père est absolument dévasté. Le plus drôle est, qu'en fin de compte, il n'avait pas une autre liaison. Il voyait simplement un thérapeute et ne voulait pas qu'Esmé le sache. Pour une raison inconnue, je me sens désolé pour lui. On récolte ce que l'on sème, mais je crois que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Malheureusement, il a déjà eu une troisième et une quatrième chance et cette fois, il est celui qui est blessé.

Les choses entre Bella et moi n'ont pas été parfaites ni totalement faciles quand il s'agissait de l'affaire résiduelle avec Renée. Chaque aspect de notre relation est génial, à l'exception de quand Bella a ces rares moments, souvent imprévisibles, où elle va s'en prendre scandaleusement à moi pour quelque chose de ridicule, et je ne sais pas si elle se rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé ou si elle est sincèrement en pétard après moi parce qu'elle est en période prémenstruelle ou à cause de la pleine lune ou parce que chez CVS ils sont à court de Snickers et elle avait vraiment très envie de ces satanées barres de Snickers. Mais je la laisse s'énerver et lui dis combien je l'adore, et ça passe généralement sans guère de dispute. Elle s'excuse toujours pour sa bizarrerie et je lui dis toujours que ça va. Parce que c'est vrai, et ça vaut la peine de faire face à ses sautes d'humeur pour l'avoir avec moi.

Je passerai sans doute le reste de ma vie à essayer de faire la distinction entre, qu'elle est en colère contre moi à cause de Renée, et juste en colère après moi parce que c'est une fille et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que les filles sont cinglées. Donc si nous n'avions pas cette chose entre nous, il y a des chances que je n'aurais jamais vraiment compris ses motivations pour des diatribes véhémentes fortuites. Et ce n'est pas grave parce que je comprends. Généralement. Je fais de mon mieux pour être patient et compréhensif. Parce qu'un jour, espérons bientôt, elle dépassera ça.

Du moins c'est ce que je me dis quand je me demande qu'est-ce que bordel j'ai fait.

Quand nous serons de retour aux States, Bella vend sa maison. C'était une idée de Bella, mais nous avons décidé ça ensemble, nous achèterons une jolie petite maison où nous pourrons prendre un nouveau départ. La plupart du temps, elle passe les nuits à mon appartement, préférant changer de décor. Après mon diplôme, j'ai eu un job dans une autre branche de CVS comme pharmacien en chef, me faisant le quadruple de ce que je gagnais avant. Ça sera juste un tremplin vers quelque chose de plus important, mais savoir que je peux subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de Bella tout en remboursant mon prêt étudiant et j'espère, payer un mariage, est tout pour moi.

En vérité, je suis plus heureux que jamais. Ça me fait un peu peur, cependant. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver, mais les choses sont vraiment, vraiment bonnes. Bon, tant que j'ai des Snickers et que ce n'est pas la pleine lune.

Je tends ma main au-dessus de la table pour porter la main de Bella à mes lèvres. Nous laissons l'argent pour la note, nous tenant par la main alors que nous nous baladons sur le pont qui enjambe l'Arno.

Bella sourit, me tirant avec impatience en avant. "C'est là! Viens!"

Nous nous arrêtons à un emplacement où la balustrade en fer forgé du pont, rouillée et oxydée par endroits, est ornée de plusieurs petits cadenas. Sur chacun d'eux, il y a deux noms écrits au marqueur indélébile. Certains sont récents, d'autres sont là depuis des années, les noms abimés par le soleil et la pluie et le bout des doigts qui les ont touchés avec respect. Bella sourit en coin alors qu'elle tire de son sac un petit cadenas Master rose.

"De quoi s'agit-il?" demande-je, tenant le cadenas dans la paume de ma main. Elle a écrit Eddie and Bella au marqueur noir sur la surface lisse. Elle a aussi dessiné un cœur entre nos noms.

"Eh bien, la tradition veut que les _amoureux_," elle traine sur le mot, battant des cils théâtralement, "écrivent leurs noms sur le cadenas, attachent le verrou à la grille sur le pont de l'Arno, et ensuite lance la clé dans la rivière, ainsi le cadenas ne peut plus jamais être ouvert." Elle se balance en arrière sur ses talons, très contente d'elle.

Je souris, embrassant sa tempe. "C'est vraiment cool, très symbolique. Je dois te lever mon chapeau pour toutes les recherches que tu as faites pour ce voyage," dis-je, attachant le verrou à la grille. Avec un tour de clé, il s'enclenche et je déloge la clé du trou de la serrure.

"A toi l'honneur," dis-je, tenant la clé devant elle.

"Ceci scelle officiellement notre amour pour toujours," dit-elle, pressant ses lèvres sur la surface du métal. Elle me la présente pour en faire autant, et après que j'aie complaisamment embrassé la clé, Bella la jette dans la rivière.

Je glousse alors qu'elle se penche par-dessus la barrière, regardant la clé disparaître dans les ondulations de l'eau. Il n'y a pas de moment plus parfait que maintenant, je me décide.

"Non, je pense que _ceci_ le scelle officiellement," dis-je nerveusement, m'abaissant sur le béton sur un genou, avec la bague de fiançailles offerte.

Ses yeux sortent de sa tête. "Oh... mon... Dieu..."

"Bella, je t'aime plus que tout et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Veux-tu être ma femme? Veux-tu m'épouser?" Je ne peux même pas sortir la phrase en entier avant qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses yeux se ferment, tous les deux riant et pleurant ensemble. J'appuie mon front contre le sien, ma main tremblante trouvant son doigt de la main gauche pour y faire glisser la bague.

Des applaudissements se font entendre sur le pont, bien que j'attende encore anxieusement sa réponse. Il y a des gens qui nous regardent, mais nous ne sommes pas conscients d'eux, perdus dans cet espace de temps à nous.

Et même si ce n'est pas toujours parfait, et s'il y a des choses qui devront être mises au point au fil du temps, nous avons ce qui importe vraiment.

"Oui," murmure-t-elle, tenant mon visage entre ses mains. "Oui, oui, oui."

Quelqu'un au loin crie, "Biaco! Biaco!"

Riant, je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse avec tout ce que j'ai, et tout ce que je suis, et tout ce qu'elle me fait. Si j'avais appris quelque chose de cette expérience, c'est que je ne peux rien prendre pour acquis; que je dois chérir et apprécier chaque cadeau que me donne la vie, chaque petit miracle inattendu.

J'embrasse ma fiancée comme si j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux au monde, simplement parce que je le _suis_.

**~Finito~**

* * *

_Voilà un Happy End qui j'espère ne vous aura pas déçu. Pour ma part je l'ai trouvé adorable comme j'ai adoré cette histoire et la partager avec vous._

_Merci pour tous vos messages et à SBRocket et Ptitewam qui m'ont suivie dans cette aventure._

_Bonne vacances._

_LyraParleOr_


End file.
